


A heartful of love

by Dissent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Family Fluff, First Time, M/M, Madararui AU, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, Otabek is a sweetheart fight me, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Yuri is a sassy sweetheart fight me on that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 64
Words: 158,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Otabek and Yuri have planned to sleep in. It's Sunday and they have all the time in the world to relax...Well, theywouldhave - if it weren't for their rebellious teenage son, his boyfriend and a six year old toddler in front of their bedroom door.(Alternatively: Otabek remembers the good ol' times before the family chaos)





	1. Data_00_Login

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __   
**WARNING!**   
  
_SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Otabek stares down at the soft bundles of fur that twitch when his breath ghosts over them.

A smile slowly sneaks onto his lips, but he doesn't feel like waking Yuri just yet. Instead, he reaches one hand beneath the blankets, searching for the slender tail that must be there right now too. The tip gently brushes against his palm and he grasps it tightly, massages it in just the right way to make Yuri arch his back and purr, even in his sleep.

From the kitchen, Otabek hears Feliks laughing and Pasha blabbering something incoherent, the sound of the TV running with some sort of cartoon or children show. He wonders if Kodiak is staying for breakfast, but judging from Feliks' good mood, he is.

"... mmhh... Beka", Yuri suddenly slurs and his hips stutter a little.

"Yes, _kotyata?",_ Otabek mutters in response and leans forward to capture one of the cute, round ears between his teeth. "What is it?"

Yuri almost jumps out of his skin at the feeling of sharp fangs nibbling at the sensitive edge of his ear.

"Quit it, bastard!"

Faster than lightning, he's got Otabek on his back and towers over him, the fur on his back rising slightly as a deep growl bursts from his chest, but his husband just laughs, hooks one arm around his neck and pulls him down.

"Someone looks like they've had a pretty intense dream", he teases and pointedly tugs at Yuri's tail, causing the white tiger to rake his claws down Otabek's chest in return.

"I was... I was having a nightmare, that's all!"

The yelp that follows is sharp and sudden and it robs Yuri of all air to breathe. Otabek cups his crotch, squeezes the hardness between his legs and smirks up at him.

"So either you have a fetish for horror you haven't told me about or you're lying. Decide fast."

He keeps stroking his husband through the fabric of the loose shorts he's wearing and Yuri quickly brings one hand up to cover his mouth as his pupils dilate and he rocks forward, straight into Otabek's touch.

"Don't... don't do that!", he gasps. "The kids are right out... outside... the kids will h-hear! Beka, the fucking kiiiids..."

His words turn into a pathetic mewl that turns into a string of choked sobs that turns into a high-pitched whine. Otabek savours the sounds spilling from Yuri's lips like they're the sweetest melody.

"Did you think about sticking your cute little ass out for me like you did last Friday night when Pasha was with Victor and Yuuri? Or were you thinking of fucking me against the damn shower wall like on Wednesday? Or-"

"Otabek, I swear to fucking God!"

Yuri comes while he screams and even just from watching his face scrunch up in pleasure, Otabek whines low in his throat before he can stop himself. The sensation of his ears springing to life, of his bushy tail being suddenly squeezed in between him and the bed, held down by Yuri's weight, should be familiar by now but it really isn't.

The heady scent of post-orgasmic white tiger in the morning burns its way through his lungs, sharp and delicious. He leans up and drags his tongue over Yuri's cheek, licks the light taste of sweat off his skin and finally moves in to kiss his husband for real this time. Yuri is still panting when they separate and even though he sounds annoyed, his eyes are warm and full of silent amusement.

"Stupid dog, stop licking my face. But... thanks. Needed that. God, I was dreaming shitty stuff all night and I almost wanted to wake you up, but then I remembered that Kodiak was staying over and just... ugh."

Otabek grins.

"I know. I was the same. You have no idea how hard it is for a wolf to sleep next to you when you're horny. You start smelling all delicious and ready and I could just devour you whole whenever I catch a whiff of it..."

His voice trails off into a husky whisper as he noses along the side of Yuri's neck, leaves sweet kisses and promising bites on his way. His husband moans, full-on _moans,_ grinds against Otabek's strong thighs and knocks his head back. The black and white tail behind him is swaying to the rhythm of their movements and it takes Otabek more than he has not to reach out, grab it and bite down into the tip.

Hunting instinct, Victor calls it whenever he does the same to Yuuri. It's in a dog's nature to chase after the tail of a cat.

"I want you", a voice suddenly coos into his ear, trembling and heavy with lust. "So deep inside me that I can feel the imprint your dick has left until the next time I get you all to myself."

Otabek whimpers like an injured animal when he feels Yuri move to pull off his soiled shorts and throw them to the floor. The bottle of lube is still on the drawer where they've left it and they both reach out for it at the same time, resulting in them rolling over and under eachother, tails and ears moving violently as their lips meet and Otabek hungrily licks into Yuri's mouth, re-discovering every single spot that makes his husband rub against him harder.

"Papa, Dad! Me and Kodi are heading out, so look after Pasha! We made breakfast and coffee too!"

The sudden knocking and yelling from the other side of the door makes them both freeze and all Otabek can think off when he sees Yuri frustratedly tearing at his hair is _Same._ Still, it's suspicious that they even bothered to prepare breakfast.

"Where the hell are you going and when will you be home tonight?", he screams back at Feliks.

"Oh, nowhere in particular, just to town!", his son laughs and they hear frantic steps and giggles as both teenagers storm off.

Yuri groans and slumps back down into the mess of pillows and blankets.

"Guess that's Sunday morning to you with two kids."

Otabek presses an apologetic kiss to his lips and swings both legs out of bed to get up and check on their youngest. But he wouldn't have had to worry - Feliks and Kodiak have sat him down in front of the TV with an ungodly large bowl of chocolate and marshmallow cereal and he's happily munching away, the front of his pajamas and his mouth smeared with milk. When he sees Otabek standing in the doorway, though, Pasha clambers to his feet and zooms towards him.

"Papa!", he squeals, jumps into his father's arms and clings to him like a little octopus. "I wanna see Daddy too! Can I sleep in your bed? Pretty pretty please? Just for a bit!"

With a sigh, Otabek smiles down at him, kisses his messy brown hair and carries him back into the bedroom. Usually, it's a kids-free zone on Sunday until at least ten in the morning, but now they're awake already and the mood is effectively ruined anyway. Yuri is still in bed, pouting up at him, but when he sees Pasha sitting on his husband's arm, his face lights up a little.

"Morning, _myshka",_ he purrs and reaches out both hands to take the little boy from Otabek. "Look at you, all messy. Didn't your brother scold you for eating like a little piggy?"

Pasha laughs when Yuri starts tickling his sides and arms.

"Daddy, Daddy stop!"

He grabs Yuri's tail that's swaying before his eyes and giggles even louder when he finally manages to catch it. Otabek leans against the doorframe with a soft smile, crosses both arms before his chest and watches his husband and his son. Suddenly though, the sound of a motorcycle being turned on reaches his pointy ears and he bolts towards the bedroom window to look out onto the street.

Just in time to see his other son driving off on _his_ motorcycle with Kodiak.

"Those damn little punks!", he curses. "I told them time and time again that they're too young to drive."

Yuri just laughs.

"I remember the day pretty well a damn little punk drove up to me on his bike and he was barely eighteen at the time too."

Otabek looks over his shoulder with a sarcastic smile, but then his gaze softens and he walks over to give Yuri a kiss and ruffle Pasha's hair. Yeah, guess that's Sunday morning to you when you have two children, an annoyingly polite and handsome guy courting your oldest son and a perfect husband.

Even though the way leading them to where they are now has been rocky, steep and full of "Road ahead closed until further notice" signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not familiar with the Madararui, I will quickly explain for better understanding~ ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ
> 
> 1) There's two kinds of people: Kakuen (Ape-men, people like you and me, have apes as ancestors and are normal all over) and Madararui (Zoo-men, people who have developed from wild animals like bears, cats, dogs, birds, reptiles, etc.) If agitated, angry, passionate (you get the picture), their "soul" starts showing. Either just ears and tail or, in extreme situations, they can fully turn into their respective animal.
> 
> 2) While Kakuen are very fertile, Madararui aren't as much. They're divided into light, middle and heavy seed, depending on their kind. Inugami (dogs) are the most popular Madararui, they're almost always light or middle level, that means they will fairly often produce offspring. Tengu (birds) though are a very heavy level and rarely get pregnant. Nekomata (cats) like Yuri vary greatly. Big cats (like jaguars, lions, tigers) are rarer and less fertile. Yuri is a heavy seed due to his inheritance and special coloring, Otabek is a heavy seed too because he's a wolf rather than a dog.
> 
> 3) Heavy seeds are very desired because they have the best genes and cleanest blood lines (light and middle seeds feel a natural attraction towards heavy seeds). Partners of heavy seeds are very protective of their mate and in return, heavy seeds can emit a pheromone called "the blind". It causes their lover/mate to focus solely on them and keeps them from falling in love with someone else.
> 
> 4) Male pregnancies can happen when two males mate, using a parasite. Those parasites implant a temporary womb in the receptive male's body and allow him to bear children. I will explain more as the story advances, no worries there!
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)  
I hope I managed to interest some people for my story and I'm excited to hear what you think of this AU.
> 
> (Everyone in this fandom is so active, it's scaring me! (ꏿ﹏ꏿ;) I come from so many dead fandoms, I'm not used to this... ಥ‿ಥ )


	2. Data_01_Soul

He would've called every other person nuts, would've denied and refused to follow them, would've told them that they're too young to share something so important, so intimate with him.

But this is Yuri.

This is someone who knows what he's doing, who doesn't think about if what he's doing is right because he can _feel_ that it's right.

And so he lets himself be led down the hallway of the small apartment to Yuri's room without a single word of protest, sits on the bed with trembling hands and grasps his knees when Yuri turns around, strips off his sneakers and his shirt, throws both to the side and glances back at him with a nervous smile.

"I'm honestly surprised that you haven't accidentally burst into your soul during an event", is all Otabek can think of as those beautiful eyes bore into him. "You're always skating like your life depends on it. It always looks like you're going all out, like-"

The whisper he's interrupted with makes his heart beat so high in his throat that it actually feels like he will have to swallow it back down.

"I haven't ever showed my soul before. This... this will be my first time."

"Yuri!", he gasps and can't help but stand up to grasp his friend's wrist. "Yuri, you have never been showing your soul before? This isn't something to make fun of or do on a whim, okay? You... you should only share the first time with someone who's really important to you!"

His arm is being grabbed in return and the beginning of a heat, stronger than anything he's ever felt in his life, starts rolling off of Yuri in waves.

"Why do you think I've brought you here? Because I'm bored and the only pastime I can think of is exposing myself completely to you? Altin, you're a blithering idiot, for God is my witness! There's a _reason_ I'm doing this! There's a goddamn, fucking obvious reason, but of course you haven't noticed!", he screams. "Because you're so damn oblivious that I could literally drape myself all over your lap with a sign around my neck that says _Fuck me, Beka_ in blinking neon letters and you would ask if I wanted to go for a walk later on! Get your shit together!"

They stare at eachother, panting, gasping, blushing. Then Yuri leans forward, wraps both arms around Otabek's neck and whimpers desperately.

"Please, please just tell me you've noticed that I've been throwing myself at you for the past two years!"

"Yura..."

He groans and pulls his friend against his chest, gently rocks him back and forth and strokes his hair as Yuri sobs into his shirt and trembles all over, legs almost giving out.

"Of course I noticed, but I didn't want to rush it! I didn't want to get into a relationship with you only for it to end too soon because we're both stupid teenager!", Otabek tries to explain, but his own words sound faint and stupid now. "Yura, don't cry, don't cry. It's fine. I... I really hate to see you this upset. Please, please, calm down, okay?"

He sits back down onto the bed and pulls Yuri into his lap, strokes his cheeks and the round ears that are peeking out of his hair. Suddenly, his friend sniffles and looks up at him. There aren't even any tears in his eyes, but his shoulders are still shaking.

"I... I love skating. And I know I sometimes overdo it at the competitions. B-But... but nothing will bring my fucking soul out. Maybe enough for my ears and tail to show, but... but I've never showed my whole soul ever before. No matter how many emotions I pour into the choreo or what song I choose, it doesn't reach me. Because not even skating makes me feel like you do. I can dance for hours and not a single thing will change, but I look at you for just a second and feel like I'll burst out of my skin any second and... and I can't stand it anymore!"

He gets to his feet, still wavering slightly, but he clenches his fists with determination, squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips together so tightly that they become a firm, pale line.

Otabek is close to crying for the first time in a decade. If only he'd known. Of course he's noticed Yuri's flirting, the tentative touches when they've been walking, the too-often-to-be-accidental brushing of their knees on the couch over the past two years, the way Yuri has been leaning against him on every possible occasion, but Otabek has played it off as a teenage crush, has told himself that Yuri is just pushing the limit for kicks, that there's no way he's feeling the same as he does.

"Love you, you big fucking idiot."

The words are whispered softly and then Yuri's whole body relaxes as he lets go of so much pressure and tension and allows himself to sink to the ground. A rush of warmth comes with his voice, so tender and loving and those aren't Otabek's own feelings, he realizes with a pained gasp. This is Yuri's love for him and it's mingled with pain, fear of rejection, insecurity of what Otabek is going to think of him after seeing how he really is, doubt if he'll even have the strength to do this.

White and black blurs over his skin, muscles distort and melt and mold into pure perfection and Otabek slides to his knees, watches with slack jaw as the beautiful white tiger before him slowly blinks and tries to lift his head. He looks almost embarrassed, averts his eyes and flicks his tail uncomfortably.

_Damn... I can't move. _

"Yura...", Otabek moans deliriously, lifts both hands and runs them through the soft fur of the white tiger. "Yura, you're gorgeous! You're beautiful, you're perfect, you're... oh God, oh my fucking God..."

He flinches back when he realizes what he's doing - that he's touching the purest part of Yuri's _soul_ without permission - but then the tiger moves forward, presses his cheek against Otabek and purrs, warm and deep.

_This feels so good, Beka. I love you. I love you so much, even though you're stupid and useless._

Otabek scratches his ears, strokes his strong neck and looks him up and down, speechless. It's obvious that he's not fully grown yet, that he really hasn't showed his soul until now. His body doesn't work like it should, and it takes him quite some time to work up the strength to get up, but when he finally manages to raise to his legs, he's the most beautiful soul Otabek has ever seen. Tall and strong, with snow white fur and inky black stripes, but his eyes are still the same. Sharp, cold and green like the ice Russia's sea carries in winter.

_So... What do you think?_

Yuri curls up again on the floor and wraps his long, slender tail around himself, then he tucks his head into the safe warmth of his belly so he just doesn't have to face Otabek.

_Do you... want to be with me? Even after seeing me like this?_

He doesn't dare to look until a gush of heat practically forces him to. All the tension in the room evaporates into thin air as Otabek lets his self-control go down the drain and gives in to the love he's been grinding to the bottom of his consciousness since the beginning of their friendship.

A warm, soft tongue starts combing through the fur on Yuri's head and when he nuzzles into the touch, the gigantic wolf above him wags his bushy tail.

_Kotyata, forever and always._

They fall asleep in a mess of white, black, grey and brown fur and Yuri wakes up to the man he loves clutching him still as tight. There's a smile on Otabek's lips that has never been there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to quickly explain - since Otabek is a heavy seed, he is larger than a normal wolf as well. Of course, a tiger would be taller than a wolf in every other setting. (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	3. Data_02_Question

"Will you... will you be my boyfriend?"

Otabek is spluttering, beet red as he holds out the bouquet of blue and white roses towards Yuri with lowered head and nervously twitching tail. He's still standing in the doorway and when Yuri just stares at him, neither taking the roses nor saying a single word, he feels his face burning even hotter with shame. What has he been thinking? Of course they've known eachother since two years now and there's something between them that has no name yet, but to assume Yuri really wants this? Isn't it wrong for him to expect Yuri to say yes? The thoughts keep bouncing through his head, until Yuri finally speaks up.

"Beka, it's five in the morning", he slurs and rubs his eyes with the sleeve of the wide sleeping shirt he's wearing. "Since when the fuck are you back from Almaty?"

He lifts one arm, takes the bouquet and clutches it to his chest. Otabek's heart jumps with joy when a weak smile twists the corners of his lips upwards.

"I just... came here. I've been on the road for four days straight", he confesses a little sheepishly. "Sorry for waking you up, but I couldn't stand another second. You're all I've been thinking of lately and I... I just had to ask you right now."

Yuri's sleepy chuckle is the sweetest sound he's heard in four weeks.

"Idiot. Come in, you must be dead tired."

He steps aside and motions Otabek to step into his apartment, a place so familiar he could easily call it home by now. The bouquet ends up on the dresser in the hallway, completely forgotten as Otabek grasps Yuri's thighs, lifts him up against the wall and buries his face against his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Yura."

His voice is closer to a whimper than anything else as his bushy tail keeps wagging left and right so fast it actually hurts. Yuri wraps both legs around his waist with a laugh.

"God, you're such a sap. 'Course I missed ya too", he whispers and presses his nose into the mess of Otabek's hair that's sweaty and completely messed up from wearing the helmet for so long.

They stay like this, basking in the warmth and scent of the other for a good few minutes. It's been a whole month since they've last seen eachother. Family stuff, Otabek has said the day he's showed up here with a bitter expression and Yuri only remembers feeling like the floor has been pulled away under his feet, throwing him into a bottomless pit.

"You smell good", he mumbles and his eyes flutter shut. "So good, Beka."

This time, it's Otabek who laughs quietly.

"You too. But... you still haven't given me an answer, Yuri."

He almost doesn't dare to mention it again. Maybe Yuri has been pointedly ignoring his question because his response will be No anyway and he wants to drag it out as long as possible before he has to break it to Otabek...? He shakes his head to get rid of the thought. Yuri has been the one to start flirting. Yuri has been the one to start curling up against him when they've been watching TV together. Yuri has been the one to show him his soul, his deepest core, his everything.

Yuri _is_ his everything.

"Come here", a drowsy voice whispers into his pointed ear and he flicks it slightly when a slender hand cups his jaw, tilts it upwards and warm breath brushes over his lips. "Don't ask me questions you already know my answers to."

It's their first kiss and it's far from perfect because the angle is wrong and the position is awkward and Otabek's arms are getting weak from supporting Yuri's weight and he has to set him down mid-kiss, but it's still the best of many they share that night until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I didn't want to drag the scene out longer than necessary. Next chapter will be longer again, promised! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> Also, Madararui can define scents and, similar to the Omegaverse, their scents change to fit their mood. Of course, after being apart for a long time, mates find each other's scent all the more enticing~ (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


	4. Data_03_Physical

Yuri sucks on the straw between his lips and absent-mindedly scrolls through his phone while Otabek looks at him from across the table. He's used to hate those lovey-dovey couples acting all sweet with eachother, but now he finds himself not being able to stop smiling at his boyfriend either.

Finally, Yuri puts the phone down and his face flushes slightly when he catches Otabek still staring at him, but instead of being embarrassed or ashamed, he just grins.

"Enjoying the sight?"

It's not uncommon for Otabek to lose control lately whenever he's around Yuri, but his tail starting to wag violently behind his back makes even his cheeks turn bright red. They're in public, for heaven's sake, and Yuri is still only seventeen!

"Shut up, this isn't funny!", he whimpers, mortified. "It's way more obvious with us dogs than with you stupid cats!"

But Yuri just laughs and scoots forward on his chair until he's sitting on the very edge of it and his knee is pressed straight to Otabek's crotch, causing him to jump.

"Yuri!", he barks and immediately regrets it when everyone at the café turns to look at them.

He stares at his boyfriend with a dark scowl, fangs peeking out from between his lips, ears pressed flat against his tousled brown hair. They've been teasing eachother for long now, but it's never gone past a few deep kisses or cuddles on the couch. But this right here - this is a whole other level of cheekiness!

"If you don't take your damn knee away from my dick right this instant, I'm going to rip your throat out and feed you to Potya piece by piece!", Otabek hisses under his breath.

It's a surprise he can still form coherent words in his current state because Yuri is pushing up against him so deliciously that his thoughts are spinning aim- und useless around his head. He can't get ahold of himself. It's as if the last bit of common sense left in him is a melting ice cube: everytime he wants to grab it, it slips from his hand.

"If you don't want to walk me home on a leash, you better stop now."

The pressure eases for a moment, then Yuri giggles, teasingly wraps his lips around the plastic straw in his drink again and Otabek can't recall a time he's ever been so desperate to fuck the living daylight out of his boyfriend.

"Is that a promise or a threat?", said godforsaken boyfriend purrs and rubs his knee against Otabek's crotch a little more. "Because it sure sounds like it could be both."

But he flinches back when he sees two snow white fangs flashing in the fading light of day that keeps filtering in through the large windows of their favourite café here in Moscow.

"I swear to God, if you don't stop _right this instant,_ I'm making good on that promise!"

Yuri's ears, suddenly perfectly visible, start curving to the side and his tail wraps around his waist protectively as he obeys. When Otabek takes a deep breath to calm down, he notices that indeed, the white tiger's scent has grown bitter with unsureness. Maybe even fear. He forces himself to relax, then he reaches out and gently takes Yuri's hand, thumbs rubbing circles into his palm.

"Hey", he mutters. "Hey, _kotyata._ You're not... scared of me, are you?"

A helpless purr bursts from his boyfriend as he drops forward and into the touch with slitted, half-lidded eyes.

"N-No, no, I'm not! But... but you can get so serious about this and I was just... I was just teasing, that's all!"

Otabek groans quietly, gets up and drags Yuri with him.

"Okay, we're going home to talk about this. Right now."

He slams a bill onto the table without paying much attention to it (it's way too much but who the hell cares right now anyway), then he drags Yuri up from his seat, leads him outside and towards his bike. The so familiar routine suddenly feels so distant. His hands are shaking as he throws Yuri one of the helmets, revs up the engine and waits until his boyfriend has both arms safely wrapped around his waist before he drives off. They sit closer than usual, Yuri's cheek is pressed against his shoulderblades - he feels it even through his leather jacket.

The apartment isn't far. They've bought it a few weeks ago, after they have been waking up together in one or the other's bed six nights out of seven a week. It's just impossible for Otabek to fall asleep without Yuri by now. He's been driving over to his boyfriend's flat everytime after his nightshift for the past three months, only to find Yuri curled up close by the wall so that Otabek can comfortably slip into bed with him and after concluding that they are practically living together already, they've made it official, have gotten themselves a penthouse apartment in a quiet corner of Moscow and have moved in together for real.

In the escalator, they exchange the first kiss and once they get to their front door, they're both a mess of dishevelled clothes and sweaty skin already.

"We... we have to discuss this!", Otabek moans desperately as he fiddles with the key to get it into the lock. "Yuri, Yura... slow down, slow... slow down, Yura, please..."

The door swings open and the stumble inside, all kisses and bites and blood and pain and pleasure as Yuri rubs up against Otabek, his thighs trembling violently. They slam down onto the couch in the living room, hands buried in the other's hair while their hips grind against eachother. All the desire they've ever felt for one another and have never acted on until now wraps them in a veil of white fog that makes Otabek dizzy. He could just shove his pants down and for fuck's sake, he'd bet his whole money Yuri wouldn't hesitate a single second to sink down onto his cock and ride him.

But he can't let himself lose control like that. He's the damn adult here and he's acting like a horny pup instead!

"Stop."

His voice is firm and determined as he grasps Yuri's wrists and keeps them in his grip for long enough to get his point across. A needy whine escapes Yuri and he drops his whole weight down, shoves one of his thighs against Otabek's crotch again and hungrily presses his lips against his boyfriend's neck.

"Can't we talk _after_ I've finally gotten into your pants?", he begs.

But this time, even his most desperate pleas aren't getting him anywhere. Otabek sticks to his decision, pushes and shoves Yuri away until they've both calmed down sufficiently on their respective sides of the couch.

"Happy now?", Yuri grunts and curls up, pulling both knees against his chest as he rests his chin on them and grumbles quietly. "God, it was going so well this time. I really hate you sometimes."

Otabek responds with a deep growl.

"You have no idea! We... we don't even have any lube here, we have no condoms and I bet you stupid idiot wouldn't even tell me if I accidentally hurt you because you are so determined to get laid that you don't even care if you get some sort of internal bleeding afterwards!"

The tension between them is so thick that someone could probably cut it with a kitchen knife. Both of them stare off into space for quite some time, then Yuri suddenly gets up from his spot. Otabek barely dares to throw him a glance, not wanting to let it show that he's desperately hoping for his boyfriend to do something, _anything._

But Yuri is probably just going to lock himself up in their room and pout for the rest of the day. Maybe he's decided that tonight will be one of the nights he's letting Otabek sleep on the couch. Judging from how upset he is, that's easily the least he will do.

Nobody could possibly measure Otabek's surprise when his shoulders are being pushed back and Yuri straddles his thighs with a strange gleam in his eyes. The black and white tail behind his back starts swaying slightly, then it comes to rest on his boyfriend's arm, warm and reassuring.

"Okay, listen. Tonight. I want to do it with you tonight", Yuri mutters and the faintest blush starts to bloom on his cheeks. "We... we've been together for almost four months and the upper limit has always been making out until now. I'm starting to think you... don't want to have sex with me."

Otabek almost chokes on his own breath. He should really start to schedule punching himself in the face on a regular basis for being the most oblivious lover in the history of mankind. Of course he's happy to call Yuri his boyfriend now and he can't deny that he regularly wakes up, covered in cold sweat and with the lingering pictures of certain dreams still in his head, but he hasn't ever thought of making them reality. Yuri is so immersed in his skating career, he's working so hard to get better and Otabek doesn't want to interfere with his own desire.

But all consideration aside, he's never realized that Yuri could be the same. That Yuri could be dreaming of him _that_ way too. Three years age difference sounds like so much and for some reason, he's completely forgotten about the fact that Yuri is a seventeen year old guy whose libido is probably going through the ceiling too.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tear all those stupid clothes off of you", Otabek whispers huskily and pulls Yuri down for a kiss. "I just... oh, screw it. Tonight. We're doing it tonight. I'm going to get some stuff we'll need and when I come back home, you better be naked and waiting for me on the bed."

He leaves a sharp bite on Yuri's neck, a bite that will bleed once he removes his teeth, but his boyfriend does nothing else than moan in pleasure.

"God, yes. Hurry the fuck up."

As if Otabek could resist now.

He's never been to town and back this fast. If he's gotten himself a ticket for speeding, he's putting the bill on Yuri's bank account, he thinks to himself as he steps back into the hallway of their apartment, throws his jacket to the floor, kicks off his boots and loosens the belt of his jeans. They're already (or still, he doesn't even know exactly which one it is) straining uncomfortably, and not just because of his tail.

"Beka?"

The trembling voice makes his ears stick up straight and he feels his whole body beginning to tense. With swift steps, he walks towards the bedroom, slams the door open and the second he does, the pheromones wash over him like a bucket of ice cold water.

Yuri is so goddamn _ready._

He dashes forward, lets the bag he's carrying fall to the floor without wasting a single thought on it anymore, presses his boyfriend into the mattress and seals his mouth with a kiss so rough it feels like their lips will bruise.

He's in complete and utter mating frenzy, ears and tail at attention when Yuri grabs his hair and tugs at it while throwing his head back and arching up against him.

"F-Fuck, Beka, you smell... you smell so fucking good!"

His naked skin slides against the rough fabric of Otabek's jeans and shirt, but they both don't bother about that right now. Tongues wrap around eachother, hands claw at hair, fabric and skin, Yuri's claws leave deep, bleeding scratches on Otabek. Suddenly, he yelps and instinctively digs his teeth into the pillow beneath him. A large, warm hand strokes his dick, fingertips putting pressure on just the right spots that make his mind spin into unknown heights of pleasure.

"Beka, Beka, Beka..."

The name is almost a delirious chant by now. For a second, lips and hands and tongue disappear from his body, then he hears a quiet clicking, a squeezing sound and Otabek's touch starts anew, accompanied by a slick, unfamiliar sensation. He flinches, bends away and hisses, but his boyfriend keeps him in place.

"Calm down, _kotyata,_ it's alright, it's okay", a deep voice whispers into his twitching ear. "Come on, it's fine."

The pain isn't unbearable, but his whole body refuses to relax. Yuri squeezes his eyes shut, tries to will himself to stop tensing up from the feeling of Otabek's fingers inside him, but it's to absolutely no use.

"Beka!"

This time, he sounds almost desperate, claws buried deep in the broad shoulders above him, but neither of them notices the crimson red drops of blood staining both of their bodies. He can't take this any longer. His heart is beating so erratically that it feels like it'll burst out of his chest any second, sweat pours down his back, soaks the streak of black and white fur and the bedsheets beneath them.

"S-Stop!", Yuri chokes out, eyes blown wide in pain and anger. "Beka, stop, you idiot! I... I can't, Beka, I..."

He sobs quietly. Warm lips push against his cheek, leave kisses on his face, his neck, his chest.

"Otabek!"

Hearing his full name from Yuri's lips makes him jolt and he leans up, slowly realizes what's happening. His ears fold backwards, duck deep into his messy hair and his tail sinks down limp.

"Oh shit, Yuri!", he groans, leans forwards, cradles the white tiger to his chest, hectically starts grooming his ears and gently rubs his back. "Fuck, I didn't mean to- ... baby, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

But Yuri is just curling up silently, eyes closing again as he clings to Otabek and tries to calm his breathing. Warm hands stroke his arms, his sides, his back, his chest, until his body isn't trembling anymore.

"Are you feeling better, Yura?", Otabek whispers and his voice is faltering. "Fuck, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to push you so hard."

Yuri takes a shuddering breath, tears brimming in his eyes.

"N-No, it's me", he mumbles into the warmth of Otabek's shirt. "I can't even please my goddamn boyfriend after talking big! This was my idea and I'm too childish to follow through with it. You must be so annoyed with me."

He sobs, but the tears won't fall - not when Otabek cards his fingers through Yuri's golden hair and shushes him quietly. He curses himself for not keeping his old flat as a backup-plan. Maybe Yuri wants some space from him right now. But then again, judging from how he's clinging to Otabek, it's probably not a good idea to leave him alone.

"Come here, baby, come here. You didn't do anything wrong, I should've been more careful. Oh shit, I really messed up this time. Yuri, I'm so fucking sorry. I won't ever hurt you again, I promise, I promise..."

His words are whisked off into a language Yuri doesn't understand, but it doesn't matter because he knows what Otabek is saying. He talks until his voice has lulled Yuri into a state of blissful delirium, until he's half asleep and his racing thoughts have calmed down.

"Beka", he mutters before he completely drowns in the darkness. "Beka, I love you."

A soft kiss is placed on top of his head and then, he's pulled even tighter against Otabek's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you come up to me and tell me those two didn't completely fuck up their first time then I'mma cry because they are both dorks and I love them.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	5. Data_04_Talk

Yuri stares at Potya, who's curled up in his lap.

Otabek stares at the tabletop.

Neither of them talks.

Until both look up at the same time and stare at eachother instead, lips parted, ready to blurt out an apology. Yuri quickly averts his gaze again, his hand cramps slightly in Potya's fur. The cat meows in protest and rises elegantly, jumps to the floor and staggers off with a last, condemning glare back at her owner.

"Yuri, about yesterday night", Otabek starts hesitantly. "It wasn't your fault, okay? I was being too rough on you and I'm sorry for it. I have no idea what's gotten into me, but I promise it won't happen again."

His boyfriend slowly looks back at him, bites the inside of his cheek and leans forward.

"I'm sorry too", he mutters. "I was the one who started it all and in the end..."

Otabek reaches for his hand, gently squeezes it and shakes his head.

"Shut up, idiot. You're being stupid. How about we just try again another time? We can plan it beforehand. Everything. Maybe that's better. We'll take our time, too. We'll get the bedroom ready with everything we could eventually need, we won't rush it like yesterday. And I promise, I'll make it perfect for you the next time. But... I understand if you want some distance for a while."

He lifts his eyes, fidgets in his seat and lowers his ears. Yuri laughs dryly and grasps his hand tighter.

"Who's being stupid now? As if I'd ever want to be away from you. Remember that month you spent in Almaty? I died a thousand deaths during that four weeks. You have no idea."

His cheeks are adorned by a deep blush. In all honesty, Yuri has never been good at hiding his emotions. Whether he's steaming with rage or embarrassed - Otabek can read him like an open book. The only thing that surprises him is to actually hear Yuri talk about his feelings like that. It's not very common for _that_ to happen. When Otabek tries to strike up a conversation, he usually just calls him a sap or throws something at him, should something throwable be in reach.

"Who are you and what the hell did you do to my boyfriend?", Otabek asks with furrowed brows. "He would _never_ talk like that!"

And just as he's hoped, a wide grin spreads across Yuri's face.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just missed sleeping next to you. It's hard to get into bed alone when you've been doing so with a human octopus for months."

They both lower their heads, teasingly flick their tails and ears and finally, when the atmosphere is almost bursting with tension, Otabek lunges forward, tackles Yuri to the ground and they both roll over, fight for the upper hand, bite and scratch and laugh breathlessly until instead of the two young men, the snow white tiger and the wolf are playfighting on the kitchen floor.

Yuri has had a few growth spurts now that he's just a month away from his eighteenth birthday and his soul has grown too. He almost looks like an adult tiger now, but he's still not as tall as Otabek. The large wolf throws him onto his back with ease, gently presses his fangs into the warm fur on Yuri's now exposed throat and growls deep in his chest, a sound that shakes his whole body.

_Got you again, kotyata. When will you learn to not let me get to your neck?_

Otabek's eyes are glistening with amusement as he takes his heavy paws off of Yuri's chest and lets him get up. The white tiger rolls over with a huff and shakes his massive shoulders before he pads towards Otabek again, tucks his head under the wolf's chin and purrs.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. But believe me, I would fucking smash you in a real fight. I'm just being nice because we're playing._

He raises to his hind legs, places both paws on Otabek's shoulder and licks a wet trail across his cheek, up to his pointed ear before he gently digs his teeth into the back of his boyfriend's neck and nibbles at it. Otabek knocks his head back as far as possible and wags his tail in response.

_I'm just sad I didn't meet you sooner,_ he chuckles. _Would've loved to see you pad around the house as a tiny tiger cub, falling to your snout every few steps._

It earns him a rather sharp nip, but he doesn't really mind. Eventually, they wind up on the bed, curled up around one another. Yuri has his head tucked into Otabek's warm chest, his slender tail placed across the wolf's middle and Otabek is resting his cheek on the side of Yuri's face with closed eyes.

_Yura?_

_Hmm?_

_I'm... very glad you're my mate._

The tiger's chest rumbles with something like a quiet laugh.

_Sap._

Otabek bares his teeth into a grin.

_What about we finally get our asses up and start preparing lunch?_

Yuri yawns and rolls over onto his back, beating his tail against the mattress beneath them at a steady rhythm.

_Why don't you get your ass up and start preparing lunch? I'll stay here and sleep some more. I'm still tired from yesterday._

With a slight frown, Otabek sits up in bed and stares down at his boyfriend before he runs one hand over his face. Changing back always feels so weird - like someone is re-wiring his brain everytime.

"You know, I always do all the cooking around here. The most you do is make breakfast sometimes, but never more. You should really learn some basic stuff. Cooking is fun."

The white tiger blinks up at him with slitted eyes, slowly tilts his head to the side and now, his tail is resting very still in the silky sheets. Only the black tip twitches slightly.

_Cooking is a woman's job. And how I see it, I am clearly the man in this relationship. So, get to the kitchen and start lunch._

His tone is teasing and Otabek grins before he lunges himself forward, buries his hands deep in the white and black fur of the beautiful tiger and climbs on top of Yuri. Two heavy paws come to rest on his back and shoulders, the tip of a warm tongue touches his cheek. Yuri never dares to lick his face when he's showing his soul since that one incident where they've ended up in the ER after... well, after Otabek's skin has been bloody and bruised from Yuri's a bit _too_ affectionate caresses.

"I love you, Yura", Otabek mumbles into the mess of warm fur against his face. "You're so beautiful, you know that? Even more beautiful than when you're skating. Pretty little ice tiger."

_I'm bigger than you._

He grins.

"Yeah, like this. But once you turn back, you're my Russian fairy again."

Yuri growls in annoyance and rolls over until his heavy body is resting on top of Otabek.

_If you don't stop calling me that, I'll lick your goddamn face again. Or even better, your dick. Let's see how you like that,_ his voice echoes.

With a mixture between a laugh and a groan, Otabek shoves both hands against his wide chest.

"Get off of me, Yuri! You weigh a ton!"

Suddenly, the weight almost disappears completely, leaves behind only warmth and the sensation of skin sliding against his own. On top of him isn't the white tiger anymore, but rather his boyfriend. Beautiful, slender and smiling down at him. Otabek smiles back, pulls Yuri in for a kiss and strokes his reddened cheeks.

"Damn, you're going to be the death of me", he whispers. "Fucking sexy asshole. I love you."

With a quiet giggle, Yuri brushes a few strands of hair out of his face but they slip back, covering his eyes. Otabek lifts one hand, tucks the golden locks behind his boyfriend's ear and laughs. Not because it's especially funny, not because he's remembering the time Yuri has actually slapped him in front of a whole audience because he's done exactly the same before a competition, but just because he's happy.

He's so happy to have Yuri in his life again.

After Yakov's summer camp, he's spent a whole year training like a maniac, working himself almost to death to achieve what Yuri has achieved so easily, even though he's three years younger and not nearly as experienced as Otabek when it comes to competitions and events. He has holed himself up in his room, not able to sleep at night because he has felt like every second he doesn't spend at the rink is wasted and during the day, he sometimes hasn't even dared to go to the skating arena out of fear that someone will tell him to just quit, that he's a failure, that he shouldn't even be skating in the first place.

His first crush has been Yuri.

The first real crush of his whole life and the only true love he'll ever have. He knows that he's a heavy seed, he knows he should gather a whole harem around himself and breed as often as somehow possible, that he could get a damn returner to ancestry if he only wanted to - but the one he wants is Yuri.

Even though it's been a pain in the ass to even talk to him.

He's a heavy seed inugami, Yuri is a heavy seed nekomata.

They're literally dog and cat and if there's a worse combination of animals in the Madararui world, then it has yet to be discovered. Of course, mermaids and cats or bears aren't a perfect combination either, but those are so rare that it's basically impossible for a mermaid to get stuck with an incompatible partner. Everybody lusts after those fish-fuckers, they could choose anyone from the whole population of the world and wouldn't be rejected.

"What are you thinking about?", Yuri suddenly mutters and snuggles his cheek closer to Otabek's chest, lets his eyes slide shut and enjoys the rhythmic heartbeat echoing in his ears.

"About how the first thing you ever said to me was _"Fuck off, stupid dog, I'm not here to get my ass sniffed by idiots like you"_ after I tried to strike up a converstion at Yakov's camp."

The reply comes with a stifled laugh, but it sounds a little bitter. It has taken Otabek three weeks back then to work up the courage to walk over to Yuri during lunch break and that have been the words to shatter his self-esteem completely. His boyfriend looks up with a scowl.

"That was you?"

Yuri really doesn't remember anything about him and that still stings, but Otabek shakes it off. He's been ten at that time - a kid, a goddamn child that has been dragged around the world too many times already, that has been meeting hundreds of people everyday he has forgotten about by next week - so why would he remember Otabek, out of everyone he's run into at that summer camp?

"Yes, Yura, that was me. And I swear to God, you ruined me that day", he mutters, presses his lips against Yuri's forehead and closes his eyes as well. "You can't even imagine how relieved I was when you got onto my bike that day in Barcelona."

It's true - it has felt like the weight of a whole universe has been lifted off of him the moment he's sensed Yuri swing himself onto the motorcycle behind him. After years of watching every single one of his performances on TV with feverish glowing eyes, after finding out that they'll be at the GPF together, after finding out that they'll be staying in the same damn hotel, after seeing him in person for the first time in five years, he's almost been scared to approach Yuri.

"You can't even imagine how relieved I was when you safed me from those insane women that day", Yuri retorts, lifts his head and readjusts his position on Otabek's chest to look straight at him, still frowning a little. "You sound upset. And your scent is disgusting like that."

He scoots forward, pushes his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhales deeply.

"Calm down, Beka. I'm sorry for what I did and said back then, but I'm with you now. Hey, look at me."

He leans back up, takes Otabek's face and turns it straight towards him. His turquoise eyes bore into dark brown, almost black ones, then he leans forward and leaves a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Look at me. I'm here with you, I'm all yours. Nobody can take me away from you now. I love you, Beka, and I belong with you", he says softly. "Do you understand? I know you don't believe me, but I really do. And I'm going to stay with you forever."

Wolves mate for life, they both know that, and Otabek has gotten desperate enough to fight for Yuri before. He's almost fucking _killed_ the guy that has been making moves on Yuri all evening long at the restaurant Victor and Yuuri have invited them to on New Years Eve last year. He's spent the whole fucking night awake by Yuri's side, stroking his hair, eyes wide with agonizing fear while images of his boyfriend leaving him, abandoning him for someone else, have been filling his head.

"Okay", Otabek whispers. "Okay, I get it. Come here."

They roll over in bed again and Yuri purrs happily when butterfly kisses start being scattered on his face and neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U can't tell me Yuri doesn't change into his true form just to say he's taller than Otabek as human for once (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	6. Data_05_Mine

Otabek taps his pen onto the notebook as he rests his head in his palm and stares at the board in front of him. College is so boring. He's glad this is his last year, even though it feels strange to think that. Most of his life has been training, exercising and... well, studying.

He has no idea what to do after he's done with his senior year.

Of course, he has his part-time job as a DJ, but either he's getting famous really quick during this last semester of college or that won't suffice to provide for Yuri and him. Sure, they have their sports endorsements, but they won't keep coming forever, either. He'll need a training to get him into a regular job one day. But he can't imagine himself working some office gig and neither can he see Yuri doing something like that.

Sighing, he drops his head forward.

Yuri.

They haven't spent a lot of time together lately. Work, training, school - everything seems to keep prying them apart. Yakov is unforgiving whenever Otabek shows up at the rink and asks to talk to Yuri for a few minutes during lunchbreak.

_"The boy needs to practice and whenever you visit, he's got his head in the clouds for the rest of the day! I am being payed for coaching him and that includes making sure he uses the time here well, so fuck off, Altin! You can snog your boyfriend once he gets home!"_

Like that, or similar to that. Yeah.

Otabek huffs and lets the pen clatter down onto his desk. Some of the other students look over at him for a moment - not because of the noise, but rather because the scent coming from the heavy seed wolf across the room is starting to change as his emotions begin bubbling up.

He misses Yuri.

Everytime he gets home, his boyfriend is either not there yet or in bed already. Both result in Otabek eating dinner alone, taking a shower and going to sleep on his own, though. At most, they have breakfast together on weekends, then they both head off to the place they respectively have to be. That means skating rink for Yuri and club for Otabek.

"Hey."

A sweet voice reaches his ears that are folded back tightly against his head, but he's much too upset to pay attention to the girl sitting down next to him. She smiles shyly.

"I... I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something."

He grumbles something under his breath and turns his head away from her, both arms crossed on the desk, chin resting on top of them. Otabek isn't the type to talk to anyone on campus. Sometimes, when they recognize him as a famous figure skater, he signs whatever stupid autograph book or photography of him they present, but not many people know him here in Russia. Otherwise, he doesn't really speak to anybody. He prefers to be alone, especially lately.

"Are you... doing anything this afternoon?", the girl next to him stutters, fiddling a little with the bracelet she's wearing. "Because... we're meeting at the park later. Just for a few hours, you know. To chat, hang out, maybe go to the movies or a restaurant afterwards and... we wanted to know if you maybe... would like to come along?"

She blushes and it's painfully obvious that _"we"_ is only an excuse to hide the fact that this is the invitation to a date. Otabek stares at her for a moment, then he scoffs again and flicks his tail.

"No."

The girl flinches a little at his sharp tone, but she's not giving up yet. Instead, she slides even closer and places one hand on his arm, rubbing it gently.

"Come on. You've been looking a little down all week and I think, you could really use some distraction. How about it? It'll be fun, I promise!"

Otabek usually despises violence, especially towards women, but today, he's dangerously close to break his morals and hit one himself. She doesn't seem to notice him tensing up next to her. On the contrary - she giggles and drags her fingertips down to his hand before tracing them back up his arm again.

"Or... would you prefer it if we went alone? Just the two of us?", she whispers.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and her scent enters his system. It's weak; not nearly as strong as Yuri's and not even half as delicious. She must be a middle or light seed, judging from how persistent she is.

Damn.

Usually, he's covered in Yuri's scent - a clear _"Hands off!"_ for every other Madararui, but their time together has been limited so blatantly that he smells more like himself than ever before. On the other hand, he doesn't feel like starting the typical "Sorry, I have a boyfriend"-argument today. He'll just ignore the girl and she'll get it eventually.

"... and that would be it for today. Please, read the rest of the book at home and hand in the reports until next Tuesday", the teacher in front of the class concludes his lesson and puts the chalk down. "Any questions?"

A few students raise their hands and start asking about what the book report has to contain, but Otabek can't bother to pay attention. He's finished the book long ago, as well as his report on it. While he collects all his notebooks and pens, stuffs them into his bag and gets up, the girl watches him with a small pout.

"Otabeeeek, I'm _talking_ to you! You know what, let's just go. I have a place in mind already."

Before he can even comprehend what the hell is going on, she's grabbed his arm already and is pulling him towards the door. Otabek tries to get out of her grip, but then he freezes completely. The faintest whiff of a familiar scent is grazing his nose and when he looks over at where he's parked his bike, his eyes widen.

Yuri is leaning against the black leather seat, reflecting sunglasses cover his eyes and he's pulled the hood of his jacket deep into his face. He crosses his legs, pulls out his phone, checks it for a moment, then he looks back up. When he spots Otabek walking out of the building, he pushes himself forward and straightens his back, gloved hands shooting up to pull the sunglasses off.

This is going to be a disaster.

Otabek quickly eases the girl's hand from his arm and keeps standing there, stiff as a statue, while Yuri marches towards them, fists clenched and teeth gritted.

"Beka!", he yells across the whole square.

The rage rolling off of him chokes Otabek up, but he doesn't dare to move an inch from his spot. Jesus Christ, Yuri has never been so angry before. Or at least he's never _seen_ him so angry before. His knees almost buckle and everyone in a range of at least fifty meters flocks together anxiously.

A heavy seed Madararui is not someone to fuck with when they're angry.

Even worse, when their mate is this close to another person.

The girl seems to realize her mistake and backs away slowly, eyes fixated on Yuri, pointy ears and tail now moving erratically. She must be a normal, domestic cat. No match for a white tiger. Not even a goddamn _appetizer_ if Yuri decides to see her as a threat. But he just stomps straight past her, grabs the back of Otabek's neck, drags him down and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss.

"Mine!", he growls low in his chest. "Mine, do you understand? Do you fucking understand?"

He wraps both arms around Otabek now, lets himself be picked up and puts his long, slender tail around them both as a silent demand for his boyfriend to not let go of him. Otabek kisses his slender throat and sighs contently. Usually, Yuri hates showing affection in public, but now he's the one clinging to Otabek like they've been apart for weeks. And he even has the guts to bare his fangs at the girl with a grin.

"Next time I see your filthy hands on my boyfriend, I'll rip your spine out and wear it as a scarf during my next exhibition."

Otabek can't help but chuckle at the sudden possessiveness as he carries Yuri over to his motorcycle, sets him down on the black leather and kisses him again.

"What are you even doing here?", he asks while fascinatedly sliding one hand through the golden hair before him. "I thought you had to train today?"

Yuri sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes.

"I couldn't stand another one of Yakov's lectures, so I snuck out. There'll be a good dressing-down next time I show up there, but I see that I just came in time. Is that bitch bothering you every single day like that? I can smell you don't like her."

He runs his palm over Otabek's arm, covers her scent up with his own and presses himself tight against the strong body of his boyfriend.

"Nah. She's just been clingy today. Wanted me to go on a date with her. I had a feeling I didn't have to tell her I'm taken already and see what happened? Instantly rescued by my ridiculously hot boyfriend. That's what I call lucky", Otabek teases and nibbles at the edge of Yuri's ear.

The tiger chuckles and tucks his head under Otabek's chin just like he always loves to do.

"Gotta make sure this idiot here stays _my_ idiot."

His gaze softens when their lips meet again and Yuri leans against the motorcycle, bending his back further to expose his throat.

"Always, _kotyata",_ Otabek mutters. "And if Yakov asks why you didn't come to training tomorrow either, you can tell him it's been my fault. Because it will be. I'm not letting you leave the house tomorrow. Tomorrow, you belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is is alwayss writing how Yuri's the one being hit on and Otabek gets really jealous and I'm like ??? Tf??? What would scare you more, jealous Otabek Altin or jealous Yuri Plisetsky because I know who I'd rather face ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and leaving comments, guys, they really make my day! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> ALSO: if you have wishes for certain scenarios, hmu! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	7. Data_06_Golden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

They have breakfast in silence, only interrupted by their breathless laughter between two kisses. Usually, Otabek doesn't like eating on the couch, but today, it's alright. Today, he wants Yuri like this. Leaning against his chest, giggling, tilting his head back for another kiss, and another, and another.

It's the first time in a while they both stay home for a whole day.

Yuri is skipping practice and Otabek has called in sick for work. Eventually, their plates are left forgotten on the coffee table and they're all over eachother - kissing, touching, laughing, whispering quiet "I love you"s against skin, lips, hair, fabric and fur. For a while, that's all there is to it. But then Otabek feels Yuri's hand slipping down further, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants. They both stare at eachother, breathing heavily, then Otabek places his palm against his boyfriend's cheek and runs one thumb over the flushed skin.

"Yura, babe... do you want to... try again?", he mutters with an unsure smile. "We don't have to go all the way, if you don't want to. We can just-"

"We'll see", Yuri interrupts him sharply and silences him with another kiss.

Again, they lose themselves in a mess of kisses, tousled hair, dishevelled clothes and heated skin, but then, Otabek pulls back and settles comfortably on the armrest of the couch while he drags his hands down Yuri's sides, enjoying the soft sigh that trickles from his boyfriend's lips at the gentle touch.

"Okay. Let's get the bedroom ready", he suggests with a hungry glance at the sliver of bare skin visible just above Yuri's pants where his shirt has ridden up a bit.

It takes them a while to get to their feet without slamming back down to continue their making-out session, but when they get to the bedroom, they're all lips and teeth and tongues again. Yuri reaches one hand behind him, fiddles with the electric blinds and the lighting until only a dim shimmer from the ceiling illuminates their room. Otabek smirks, urges his boyfriend over to the bed and waits until Yuri has settled comfortably before he climbs on top of him. But he doesn't continue his kisses and caresses.

"One thing before we start", he muses, traces Yuri's lips with one fingertip. "We need an easy way to stop one another. Especially after what... happened last time."

He swallows uncomfortably, but shakes the memories off. He's made a mistake, he's apologized for it and Yuri has forgiven him a long time ago. There's nothing to do about it now.

"So... you're saying we're going to settle on a safe word for easy vanilla sex?", Yuri giggles and before Otabek can pull away, rosy lips close around his finger, a warm tongue flicks against it and the face his boyfriend makes is just too damn erotic.

Gasping, he jerks his hand back. He's trembling all over.

"Damn it, Yura!"

But there's no way he can really be angry right now - he's way too horny for that. The tension bursts into laughter again, then Otabek settles down next to his boyfriend in the sheets and sneaks one hand under Yuri's shirt, stroking his bare chest.

"Yeah, why not?", he says with a shrug. "If we don't have to use it, then it's fine, but it'll be better to have one, just in case, no?"

"Can you, like, not try to get a coherent answer out of me while you literally drive me crazy with whatever you're doing?", Yuri whimpers in response and arches into the gentle touch. "Beka, either take your hands off of me while we talk or shut up!"

A wide grin spreads across Otabek's face and he pushes his boyfriend's shirt up further, leans over him and starts replacing his fingers with his tongue, painting burning lines onto the milky skin that's littered with dark, purple, black and yellow bruises from the many falls Yuri must've been suffering through during the week.

"But I don't feel like taking my hands off of you."

An agonizing slow lick, a kiss, a gentle bite on the way down and he's got Yuri squirming in his grip. Content, he starts pressing his lips to the bulge forming in his boyfriend's pants and, to his surprise, Yuri gasps and moans from just this simple touch.

"I had no idea you were this sensitive", Otabek mutters in awe as he brings one hand up, runs it over the inner side of Yuri's thigh and gently squeezes it, causing the white tiger to jolt and pant with pleasure. "Fuck, I can't wait to have you beneath me. I can't wait to hear you scream my name when you come."

"Beka!"

Yuri is squeaking, closing his legs and trying to suppress the shaking of his body. Otabek sits up, leans over his boyfriend and gently strokes his hair.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

But the look in Yuri's eyes isn't the one of hesitance or fear - it's the one of pure pleasure and before he can get any further, lips are smashed against his own.

"D-Don't stop!", Yuri whines into his mouth. "Beka, don't you dare fucking stop now!"

He's shifting, trembling, his whole body is cramping with a pleasure Otabek can't even begin to fathom. But he isn't going to deny Yuri anything today and so he slips his hand under the waistband of his pants and shorts, curls his fingers around the hardness he finds there, starts stroking Yuri in time with his kisses, pulls him as close to his body as somehow possible and he feels his boyfriend bite down into his neck to keep him in place and he closes his eyes when he feels Yuri shudder so violently that it takes over onto his body too, and he senses the orgasm ripping through Yuri on his own skin like a heatwave in summer.

They lie there, panting, sweating, shaking.

Otabek moves his head, groans softly and Yuri finally loosens his jaw. The feeling of razor sharp fangs being pulled out of so deep in his flesh makes him grit his teeth.

"Sor... Sorry", Yuri whispers against the wound, runs his tongue over the bleeding punctures. "I... I couldn't stop... I couldn't..."

His voice is so shaky and fragile. Otabek has never heard him sound like that. He lifts his free hand, cups Yuri's face and kisses his forehead.

"Yura, Yura, shhh. It's fine. We both knew this would happen. It's just in your instincts. It's not your fault, okay?"

He holds his boyfriend until the trembling has subsided, until their breathing isn't laboured anymore, until they're calm enough to talk again. Yuri exhales softly.

"That was amazing. If you fuck half as good as you use your hand, I'm chaining you up in the bedroom."

The shudder that wrecks through Otabek's body is sudden and unexpected and Yuri lifts his head just enough to see him blush in the dim light of their room. The afterglow of his climax is still pulsing through his veins, making it easy to fill him with that heated desire again.

"Beka, you kinky piece of shit", Yuri breathes and places both hands on Otabek's broad shoulders, swings one still trembling leg over his boyfriend's hips and grins down at him. "You'd actually _like_ that, don't you? You'd like to be tied up in here, on the bed, with nothing on but a pretty collar that has my named stitched into it so everyone knows you belong to me? You'd like me fucking you into the mattress while you wear my collar?"

If anything, he's been teasing, mocking his boyfriend. Never ever would he have expected Otabek to agree.

"Shit, yes. I would", he pants and his eyes glaze over like newly cut glass. "Yes, Yura, I fucking would."

Yuri moans softly while his hand slides over the firm muscles of Otabek's chest, his stomach, his abdomen, his thighs.

"Damn, that would be hot. _You_ are so fucking hot. How the hell have we never done anything before?"

His wrist is being grabbed a guided down lower - right where Otabek wants his hand.

"I don't know, you always seemed pretty satisfied with just making out", he teases with a weak grin that falters soon after Yuri has started stroking him through the fabric of his pants. "F-Fuck, yes! Keep... Keep doing that, babe..."

He watches with half-lidded eyes as Yuri moves on top of him, reaches out for something in the bedside drawer and throws it into the sheets next to them.

"I planned to, Beka", he whispers, hooks two fingers into the waistband of his boyfriend's shorts and pulls them down enough for Otabek to kick them off completely. "But on the other hand, I'm going to make sure you scream for me to stop."

Otabek's vision goes blank when he feels lube-slicked fingers wrapping around his cock again. Hot breath ghosts over his skin, Yuri leans down far enough to kiss his neck, the sensitive spot right beneath his ear, his throat.

"You like it when I take advantage of you like that, right? The hero letting himself be taken over so easily by a fairy?"

Yuri laughs huskily and his hand drops lower, even lower - until Otabek is writhing, throwing his head back, panting and whimpering into the pillows as he twists his body to the side.

"Yu... Yura!"

The slender finger sinking into his body sends shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his veins, like liquid fire. He curves his throat, exposes it to his boyfriend's kisses, gentle bites, licks and nips. Otabek is trembling, even though there's a light sheen covering his entire body. Yuri runs one hand over his chest again, lets the silver pearls of sweat drip back down from his fingertips, then he leans forward, gently rocks his hips against Otabek's and smiles.

"Feels good?", he whispers and all Otabek can really do to answer is push down against the now two fingers carefully thrusting into him, turning, twisting, bending into all the right places that make white stars explode behind his closed eyes.

He's completely out of breath. This... feels fucking good. Yuri is being so gentle, but he seems to know exactly how long he can keep up the pressure before stopping for a few moments to keep Otabek on edge. Hands claw the sheets beneath them so hard he's afraid he'll tear them - Alpha pride long gone, ready to beg for Yuri to just stop and take him already or at least add another finger. But just as he parts his lips to somehow try and voice this mindless pleasure, Yuri hits a spot inside of him that chokes the words from his throat before he can get them out.

"If you don't stop moaning like that, I'm going to lose my fucking mind", a voice whispers into his twitching ear and its angelic tone is such a blatant contrast to the sinful way Yuri is curling his fingers that Otabek would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he's currently not able to think of anything but to get his boyfriend's dick inside him as soon as possible.

Yuri's free hand is still roaming over his body, but now he nudges it against Otabek's side.

"Move, _shchenok",_ he purrs softly, his slitted eyes flashing bright in the dim lighting of their room. "Come on, Beka, be a good boy for me."

With a soft whine, Otabek rolls over onto his stomach, shoves his hips down against the mattress. Yuri leans over him, grabs the base of his tail while he scatters kisses across Otabek's sweaty shoulderblades, grooms the streak of dark fur running down the length of his back to his tail and thrusts his fingers deeper again.

"Fuck, Yura! Fuck you, fuck me, shit, please just fuck me already!"

Otabek is not even sure if his words make sense or not, but it hurts to speak and his tongue feels dry while the pillow beneath him is soaked with saliva that keeps dripping down his chin. His tail and ears are trembling violently when sharp claws and pointy teeth graze them respectively.

It's too much at once and not nearly enough.

His hands are still fisting the bedsheets and he curves his back when Yuri suddenly shifts behind him, grabs something from the drawer again and leaves a soft kiss on his temple in the process.

"Beka, are you sure? Do you really want this? We can-"

Dark brown, almost black eyes shoot open and flash at him with a growls that rises from the depths of Otabek's being. Yuri grins, even though his cheeks burn even hotter at the thought of that they're really going to do this.

"Okay, okay, I get it already. But tell me when to stop. I... have no idea how far I can go", he mutters before ripping the condom wrapper open with trembling hands.

A hoarse laugh answers him and he looks down at Otabek with a raised eyebrow, but his boyfriend just shakes his head and settles more comfortably into the complete mess of bedsheets and pillows around them.

"Bold of you to assume I haven't had my fingers up my ass before, thinking of you."

Before, Yuri has never believed in that stupid "Aroused just by hearing a voice"-thing, but the shivers that wreck down his spine at those simply spoken words prove him that it can indeed be true. Otabek's voice is dark and warm like molten bittersweet chocolate and it fills him from within with something he can only call hunger for more.

Especially when Otabek is so willing to provide him with more.

"I swear, you're driving me nuts", Yuri desperately groans, all while knowing that has long since happened.

He blindly feels around for the bottle of lube, coats his fingers again and gently presses them back into Otabek's body, causing the bushy tail right before him to twitch violently to the side.

"Yura, come on already!"

His words fade into a cry when Yuri hits that _something_ inside that has him fucking himself back against those slender fingers.

"Calm down", Yuri purrs into his ear, catches the tip of it between his teeth and bites down gently. "I'm just making sure you're ready."

Otabek growls and turns his head as best as he can while agitatedly baring his fangs.

"You've been at it for hours! Your cock can't be that big!"

Now he's got him on the hook. Yuri's eyes narrow and he laughs while his free hand comes up to grab Otabek's tail again.

"Hm? Do you even believe your own words?", he teases, drags his fingertips over that spot inside that makes his boyfriend tremble and moan.

"Prove... me different", he manages to choke out through gritted teeth and is rewarded with a burning stretch that does indeed make him doubt his words from just a moment before.

With a breathless whimper, he drops down into the sheets while slender hands steady his hips and Yuri pushes further into him, releasing a string of curses that would probably earn him four hours of extra training time under Lilia's surveillance. He's trembling as he leans forward, sinks his tongue into the dark fur on Otabek's neck and closes his eyes.

"Fucking hell, oh _shit_ Beka, so good, you feel so good, my good boy, so fucking good..."

He's stretching Otabek far past comfortable, but once one of his hands is wrapped around his boyfriend's dick, pain and pleasure blend in so well together that neither of them can tell if it hurts or feels so incredibly good that they've become numb to everything else.

At the same time, every single brush of skin on skin is another spark of searing pleasure, and Otabek curves his back to feel more, to let Yuri touch him more. Fingers are drawing small patterns down his spine and thighs while Yuri moves inside of him with agonizingly slow thrusts.

"Will you just finally get it on with and _fuck_ me?", Otabek whines into the pillows and digs his teeth into the soft fabric.

His voice cracks and finally, Yuri leans down, leaves a gentle kiss on Otabek's shoulders. His grip tightens.

"If you insist", he mutters and with that, the thrusts become harder and faster.

His own desire keeps pulsing beneath his skin but until this moment, he's been able to hold back. Now, something like a small cord inside of him snapped and two pieces of his mind drifted apart, making him growl and shove his hips against Otabek's even harder. Each moan from his boyfriend pushes him further and further towards this edge of hot, white pleasure he's ready to fall down.

"Yura!"

The scream is piercing his ears and not a single second later, he feels Otabek clenching around his cock. Immediately, Yuri's hand is between his legs, stroking him into completion and through his whole climax before he lunges forward, sinks his teeth even deeper into Otabek's neck than before and closes his eyes. His own orgasm takes him by surprise, slams him down a bottomless abyss. His jaw tightens even more as he's coming hard, a drawn-out growl leaves his throat and Otabek whimpers when he feels Yuri filling him up.

They stay like this for a moment before both of them collapse and Yuri closes his eyes for a moment. He is still resting half on top, half next to Otabek as he gently eases his bruising bite and presses his face into the sweaty hair of his boyfriend.

"Beka", he mutters with sore throat. "Beka, you okay?"

He doesn't get an answer.

Well, at least not a verbal one. The slow wagging of a bushy tail against his bare legs is proof enough that Otabek is indeed alright. For a while, they just keep quiet. Listen to the other's heartbeat calm down from the rush, take in eachother's scent and stare at the wall across the room. Then Yuri moves to wrap one arm around Otabek's waist, curls up against his back and closes his eyes.

"Beka?"

Silence.

"Hey, Beka..."

Again, silence.

"I love you."

Suddenly, he's facing Otabek and warm lips press against his own, hands card through his hair and over his cheek.

"I love you too, baby, so much. You... you are amazing. _That_ was amazing. God, I love you", a deep, warm voice whispers into his ear and he curves it forward with a low purr.

"Good. Hey, let's clean up. We can order lunch today. I don't feel like letting you work after that."

Otabek laughs.

"How considerate of the guy who just completely fucked me up. Literally", he teases, but Yuri just hits him over the back of the head and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> Have any request for a scenario? Hmu! (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	8. Data_07_Choice

"At least pretend to be excited to see Deda", Yuri grumbles as he adjusts the scarf around Otabek's neck and stuffs the loose end back into the black leather jacket his boyfriend is wearing. "You're way too calm for someone who's about to meet the family of his boyfriend for the first time."

Otabek smiles into the folds of his scarf. Their breath is rising to the sky as small, white clouds and he watches them dissolve above their heads. Snowflakes keep softly floating to the ground, get caught on the fabric of their clothes and melt on their skin.

"But I'm not nervous or anything. I'm sure I'll like your grandfather."

His voice is calm and comforting as always. Yuri scoffs and crosses both arms in front of his chest. The thick hoodie barely hides the fact that his ears are peeking out from inbetween strands of golden hair and not a single bit less visible is the long, slender tail he's stuffed down one leg of his (for once) wide jeans.

"It's not about you liking him, it's about him liking _you!",_ he mutters angrily before turning to knock at the door before them. "God, can you stop being perfect for just a second in my life?"

This time, Otabek can't suppress the small chuckle that slips from his mouth at the subtle compliment.

"Thanks, I guess?"

Yuri ignores him. Instead, he opens the door and wipes the snowflakes from his jacket.

"Deda!", he calls out as he ventures further into the house. "I'm-" He interrupts himself, takes a deep breath and starts anew. "We're here!"

Heavy steps approach from the kitchen and then, a massive figure fills out the doorframe.

"Yuratchka! Happy birthday!"

Yuri jumps into the outheld arms while Otabek pulls the scarf from his mouth and slowly unwraps it from his neck to put it on the coat hanger next to the door. He gives the man standing there in the kitchen door a once-over and immediately, his whole body tenses up.

A cat.

And a fucking big one, at that.

Of course Yuri would have great genes for him to end up a white tiger, but this? He lowers his head, just in case, ears and tail quivering slightly. Eyes dig into every inch of his face, his body, his soul - eyes that look like a washed out version of Yuri's. They must've been turquoise long ago, now they're of a pale, greyish blue, but they've lost nothing of their sharpness.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing a friend", Nikolai says as he sets Yuri down and Otabek has to bite his lips to stifle a growl. "A dog, too."

Their gazes clash and Yuri watches from the safe spot by his grandfather's side, head resting against the chest of the tall man.

"This is Otabek, Deda", he introduces quietly. "Don't kill him."

In any other situation, it would've been a joke. A simple, old joke to lighten the mood and crack the ice, but not when an adult wolf and a full-grown Siberian tiger are standing in front of eachother with a boy in their middle that is one's mate and the other's grandson.

"I've seen you in the competitions. You have been the one in the exhibition skate."

The air is crackling with tension as Otabek straightens his back and raises his head, tail curved beautifully against his thigh.

"Yes. Yuri and I worked on it all night. I'm happy he's got gold for it again. It was a spontaneous change of plans not many would've been able to pull off."

Nikolai's arm is still resting possessively around Yuri and now, he pulls his grandson even closer as if to protect him from Otabek. The fur on his tail is faded too - the orange and grey in sharp contrast to Yuri's vibrant black and white - but when he bares his teeth, and the shadow of a giant tiger starts hovering over him, Otabek folds his ears to the side unsurely. He might be an old man, but also an experienced fighter. Yuri has told him his grandfather has served in the army for most of his life. All militaries use Madararui as secret weapons to infiltrate and fight the enemy and every single soldier has undergone a thorough training, that much he knows. A fight would deal at least serious injuries.

"I'm not here to argue", he carefully tries to ease the hostile glare thrown at him. "I'm here because Yuri asked me to come. He wanted you to meet me."

And just like that, it seems to dawn on Nikolai. His eyes flicker down until they've caught Yuri's gaze, but his grandson just blushes and buries his face in grandfather's shirt while nodding slowly in return. Nikolai looks up again.

And _explodes_ with rage.

_You bastard!_

His voice is so loud that Otabek can hear it even though they have no bond, even though he's not showing his soul, even though the air being pressed from his lungs and the pain in his chest makes it hard to think already.

_What have you done to Yuri? What lies have you fed him? You dare to lay your hands on my Yura, you filthy dog?_

The tiger above him is massive. If Yuri ever grows to be so tall, he can shove all his fairy-jokes up his ass because then, a single hit could easily snap his spine. Otabek trembles, but he forces himself to lie completely still as Nikolai puts more and more weight on his paw that's resting on the chest of the young man beneath him.

_If you don't get out of my house right now, I-_

_No!_

The growl that follows is frightening, but so is the sight of a white tiger slamming into Nikolai's side and tearing him off of Otabek with flashing fangs.

_Leave him alone, Deda!_

The next thing Otabek knows is that Yuri is standing above him, head ducked down low and legs tense, ready to jump and fight should it be necessary. After the old tiger has gotten back to his feet, he stares at Yuri with a mixture of anger and surprise, but his grandson spins around and worriedly looks down at Otabek.

_Are you okay? Did he hurt you?_

His boyfriend is a little pale, but shakes his head. Yuri turns again, curls himself protectively around Otabek and snarls at his grandfather from across the room.

_I don't want you to attack him! Beka is my mate and I want it to stay that way._

Nikolai jerks his head up and stares at them both with slitted eyes, but then he raises to his legs and leans against the doorway, clasping his side. Otabek notices how Yuri lowers his ears and tail apologetically, but he doesn't seem to be exactly sorry for what he's done.

"So... you went and got yourself a dog", the old man mutters as he limps over to a chair in the kitchen and sits down with a groan. "My grandson is mated to a damn dog."

Otabek takes the hand Yuri reaches out to him after standing up straight himself and feels his boyfriend squeeze it lightly. A silent way of telling him that he's there, that he's on his side, where he'll always be.

"Beka isn't a dog", he finally says as he turns to face his grandfather again. "He's a wolf. One of the cleanest and most direct clans in Kazakhstan."

But even that isn't enough to convince Nikolai. He grumbles something into his beard before violently gesturing towards Otabek, who tenses up and pushes against Yuri. The white tiger just stares forward with narrowed eyes.

"He's a dog. And he's a heavy seed. How do you plan on continuing the bloodline like that? It's unheard of in the Plisetsky family. We've all ever only been mated to cats. I don't want a dog interfering with that now! Not with the most prized of our family! You're a white tiger, Yuri. Surely there is a nice cat your age at the rink or at school, no?"

This time, it's Yuri who takes a step back to get closer to Otabek. His boyfriend protectively wraps one arm around him to at least assure that he's not alone in this.

"I don't want anyone else!", Yuri barks at his grandfather. "I don't care about the family line! I chose Beka and he chose me, from the start! It's just a fucking mistake we haven't met again sooner, but now he's finally with me! Can't you at least _try_ to understand that?"

"Yura", Otabek mutters uncomfortably. "I don't want you to argue because of me. If your grandfather isn't okay with me being here, I'll leave-"

His boyfriend stares at him in disbelief, jaw gone slack long since.

"You're kidding, right? You'd leave me just because Deda doesn't like you? You'd fucking _leave_ me?"

He's freaking out. Otabek bolts forward, catches Yuri's wrists and wraps one arm around his trim waist, presses him tight against his body to keep him calm, to keep him safe as he trashes violently, spits out curses and threats and tries to free his hands from Otabek's grip.

"Yura, Yura! Calm down, calm _down!_ Listen to me already!", he screams and shakes his boyfriend, but Yuri just breaks down against his chest with dry sobs.

"You w-wouldn't leave... me, you can't! You can't! You can't j-just leave me alo... alone now!"

Otabek feels his heart and stomach sink when the words hit him. Without even bothering about the fact that Nikolai is still in the room with them, he tilts Yuri's chin up and cups his face.

"Shhh, babe, it's fine", he responds softly before he leaves a kiss on the rosy lips. "Stop screaming already. I didn't mean I would leave you, you idiot, how the hell could you even think that?"

Yuri turns his head away and tries to hide the violent trembling of his hands by stuffing them into the pocket of his hoodie while Otabek keeps stroking his hair and ears to shush him. He buries his face in Yuri's neck.

"Then why did you have to say something like that?", the white tiger mutters weakly and clings even tighter to the broad shoulders of his boyfriend. "Shit, Beka..."

Suddenly, a warm presence approaches them both and Otabek doesn't even have the time to growl at Nikolai when Yuri is already being dragged away from him. Neither of them tries to fight it, but the fear in their eyes is real this time.

"Listen."

The deep voice makes Otabek shudder and he desperately wants to step forward, to get his mate back in his arms, to shove Nikolai away from Yuri's trembling figure and protect him, no matter what. But he can't. His body won't move a single inch. Something inside him tries to talk, tries to tell him to move, but he really can't.

"This dog. He's treating you good, isn't he?", Nikolai demands, but his grandson doesn't answer.

His eyes just instinctively flicker over to Otabek. The old man follows his gaze, stares at the wolf for a long time, then he turns back to face Yuri.

"I see."

With that quiet mutter, Nikolai steps back, lets go of Yuri and watches as his grandson looks back and forth between the two of them, visibly torn and squirming on the spot. His lips are bruised and bloody from how hard he's biting down on them.

It's a silent decision, one that hurts too much to pull off.

Otabek and Nikolai are forced to watch as he storms past the both of them, into the hallway and out the door. The glass in the cupboard clatters from how hard he slams it shut, but the old man just heaves a sigh, limps over to the counter and opens a drawer.

"Otabek, right?", he says and pulls out a small sheet of paper, old, often folded and fixed with tape. "Sit down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one who guesses what Nikolai is showing Otabek wins a free cookie~ ⟵(๑¯◡¯๑)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	9. Data_08_Runaway

"Kitten!"

Victor steps aside in surprise as Yuri shoulders past him into the neat apartment and straight down to the kitchen.

"Kitten? Hat shu yu mean?", another voice calls from the bathroom and then, Yuuri appears in the doorway, toothbrush in mouth, towel wrapped around his neck to soak up the remaining dampness from his dark hair. "Who jusht chame?"

Not without pressing a soft kiss to his husband's cheek and muttering _"Yurio"_ under his breath, Victor hurries after the teenager.

"Uhh... kitten?", he asks worriedly when he finds him crouching on the kitchen floor next to the open fridge with a small bowl sitting next to him.

Potya is greedily lapping up the milk he's poured her and his hand keeps stroking her head and neck. Victor denies himself the questions popping up and instead kneels down next to Yuri. He tries not to let his worry show, but the young man doesn't even lift his head to look at him - just keeps his gaze firmly glued to the black and white cat that is now happily arching its tail, stalking around the kitchen to inspect her new surroundings. She does know Victor and Yuuri's flat, but she's not here very often and now, she sniffs every chair, every single piece of furniture as if to check if it's still the same.

"Yurio", Victor tries again, and this time, Yuri shoves the hand away that's just been reached out to rest on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone, old man!"

Victor flinches back, but he doesn't intend to give up that fast.

"Listen, you know that I don't mind you coming here and it's okay that you did, but at least tell me if something happened so I can _help_ you!", he insists.

Yuri doesn't respond. He gets to his feet, picks up Potya and marches out onto the balcony. Victor watches with a sigh, then he turns on his heel and begins searching the apartment for a spare blanket. Yuri rarely gets cold - he's a damn tiger, after all - but that doesn't mean being tucked in doesn't give him a sense of comfort. And whatever has happened today to make him show up here, it is definitely something Yuri needs to be comforted over.

"Vitya, what just happened? Who was it at the door? And what are you doing?"

A soft tail brushes against his thigh as he goes through the closet in their bedroom and Victor reaches out one arm with a smile so Yuuri can snuggle into his side.

"Ah, don't worry about it", he coos to his mate and gives a long lick to Yuuri's cheek. "It's just Yurio. He's very upset and I think, he'll be staying with us tonight, so I'm looking for an extra blanket."

Almost instantly, Yuuri jumps into protective mother mode, pushes Victor to the side and, without having to look twice, grabs a blanket from a stack of sheets in the back his husband has completely forgotten about, spins around and follows the scent of upset teenager to the balcony. Yuri is curled up on the Hollywood swing, knees pulled to his chest, staring at the screen of his phone before him as he scrolls through a bunch of pictures.

He's trembling, but not from the cold.

Yuuri bites his lips and cautiously knocks against the wooden doorpost before he steps out onto the balcony, blanket clutched tightly in his arms.

"Hey Yurio", he says unsurely and cracks a smile, but those turquoise eyes just flash at him for a second before they turn back down to the phone.

Yuuri swallows thickly but screws up his courage to at least hold out the blanket. He's being ignored, but that isn't something new. Usually, Yuri just doesn't talk to him, but that's okay as long as everything else is fine. But now, Yuri clearly isn't fine and he's determined to at least make sure he feels comfortable here.

"Do you... want to tell us what happened? Or should I get Victor? Would you rather talk to him?"

Yuri still doesn't give him an answer. He keeps staring at the phone, ignores the blanket being offered, ignores the cup of steaming hot coffee placed on the glass table next to him, ignores the fact that Yuuri and Victor are now both standing in the doorway, clinging to eachother almost anxiously as they watch him.

The snowflakes are still dancing in the light that seeps from the living room behind them.

Victor squeezes Yuuri's hand that has snuck its way into his own and frantically tries to get ahold of his racing thoughts. It's March and it's cold and it's Yuri's birthday and he shouldn't be here - he should be home in his apartment with Otabek, enjoying some heated birthday sex or just a few cuddles on the couch with a slice of cake that's too sugary but good nonetheless.

Instead, he's here, on Victor's balcony, on his Hollywood swing, with narrow eyes, listlessly scrolling through his phone but at the same time staring straight through the screen as if he's not even in this world right now. Yuuri whimpers softly into his husband's neck.

"Vitya, what's wrong with him?"

He's getting desperate and Victor can do nothing but wrap one arm around his waist to calm him down, even though his tail is beating erratically too and his ears keep twitching.

"I... I don't know, honey", he whispers into the mess of black hair against his lips and closes his eyes when Yuuri whines again.

He hates to see his husband so upset, but what is he supposed to do? Yuri is bullheaded when it comes to opening up and there are only few people who get through to him. Only Otabek and Nikolai-

"Of course!"

Victor jumps, spins around and rushes into the apartment to grab his phone. Yuuri follows suit, eyes wide and following the gleeful wagging of Victor's silvery tail as he starts to dial a number, but-

"If you call him, I am going to fucking unscrew your head and shit down your neck."

Yuri leans against the doorframe and stares at them both with a glare that can only be described as completely and utter murderous. Shrieking, Yuuri hides behind his husband and clings to his waist - ears and tail trembling. He's a light level. Of course he's scared when he sees the soul of a pure white tiger hovering over Yuri's back, teeth bared and claws extended. And if there's anything Victor hates, it's to see Yuuri scared or sad or angry. Quickly, he steps in front of his husband. He's only a middle level as well and no match for a heavy seed like Yuri, but he can put up a good fight if it's really going to get that far.

"Calm down", Victor says softly and pushes Yuuri back a bit further, just in case. "Kitten, calm down. We don't want to argue, right? All I-"

But Yuri isn't even listening anymore. He returns to his spot on the Hollywood swing, slumps down and stares at the falling snow again. His threat has been clear as day. Victor chews on his own hesitancy for a moment, then he puts the phone away with a heavy sigh.

"Damn... I wanted to call Nikolai to ask if he knows what happened", he mutters to Yuuri, then pushes away from the couch and strolls over to the balcony once more. "Hey, Yurio?"

No answer this time either.

"Won't you come inside?", Victor coaxes. "It's cold out here and they say it's gonna snow all night. We... can prepare the couch for you to sleep on, or if you want to, we can order you a cab to get home."

The blanket and the coffee are still sitting there, untouched. Yuri curls up on the swing, follows the spinning snowflakes with his eyes and wraps both arms around himself.

Yuuri takes a deep, shaky breath, steps forward again and sits down next to the pouting teenager. But as he even tries to open his mouth to talk, Yuri interrupts him.

"Shut up, both of you."

And with that, it's quiet in the apartment and on the balcony.

\- - - - - -

Victor wakes up to the bed being cold and empty next to him.

He sits bolt upright within seconds, throws the covers off of himself and jumps to his feet, sniffing the air for any traces of his mate's scent. His bushy tail twitches agitatedly against his back and thighs as he wanders through the apartment in search of Yuuri.

He's not in the kitchen to get a glass of water, he's not in the bathroom, he's not in the living room, watching TV like he does so often lately when he wakes up and can't go back to sleep immediately.

"Yuuri!", Victor calls out worriedly. "Sweetie, where are you?"

Only now, he feels the cold gust of wind and turns to look at where it's coming from. The balcony door is wide open. He steps over, as quiet as possible, and peers around the edge.

Two silhouettes are sitting on the Hollywood swing, rocking back and forth very slowly. Once Victor's eyes have adjusted to the darkness, he sees that they're both safely wrapped in the thick blanket Yuuri has put out earlier and his ears pick up a quiet whisper.

"... choose what you think is right, no? I love my family too, but giving up Victor would be impossible for me. I mean, they have been and still are my past and present, but Victor is my future."

A soft sniffle answers him.

"Y-Yeah, but... but Deda was so angry and Beka said he was going to leave me and I just didn't know what to say because I love them both so much but I can't say which one I love more. It... feels wrong to leave either behind for the other."

The blanket rustles slightly and the two people on the Hollywood swing shift a little.

"Then why don't you try talking to them again? You could tell your grandfather to just give Otabek a chance. Spend a day with them both, maybe a trip somewhere and a nice dinner afterwards, just so they'll both get to know eachother better. I think once your grandpa sees what an amazing guy Otabek is, he'll get over the fact that he's a wolf."

"You've got it easy enough. The old man is a dog, just like you, and he's a middle level, too. You don't have to worry about anything, not even about having children. Deda says I'm supposed to... continue the family line, but Beka is a heavy seed and so am I."

Victor holds his breath while he leans against the wall next to the balcony door and turns his head to hear them both better. Yuuri's laugh is sweet as sugar and he has to resist the urge to bolt forward and just kiss his beautiful husband into oblivion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that. Are you and Otabek thinking about kids already?"

For while, it's quiet on the balcony, then Yuri sighs.

"No. What about you and the old man? You're always all over eachother and I bet he's doing you so often you'll get pregnant without even using a parasite", he jabs.

Yuuri giggles again, but Victor can tell he's blushing just from his voice.

"Stop it already, you're talking nonsense. But... well, we have been to a few doctors lately to ask about what possibilities there are, and I think, I don't want to wait any longer. We're in a good spot in our relationship and financially, too, so now would be perfect."

If Victor has ever been tempted to scream like a little girl, then it's this exact moment. It's true - him and Yuuri have kept going to various specialists over the past few weeks, but he's never heard his husband actually _say_ that he wants the baby right now.

"Huh", Yuri mutters into the blanket and downs the rest of his freshly brewed tea. "So I guess you'll have a child by this time next year."

From then one, it's quiet. Too quiet for two awake, adult men. Victor waits a few more seconds before he dares to step out onto the balcony. Yuri and his husband are huddled up together beneath the blanket, heads resting against eachother, eyes closed, lips parted. Their breath is slow and forms small, fluffy clouds in the porch light. With a fond smile, Victor picks up Yuuri, carries him off to bed, drapes the sheets over him to keep him warm and returns to get Yuri as well.

After everyone is comfortably settled on the large bed, he switches off the lights and closes his eyes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated~ ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	10. Data_09_Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __   
**WARNING!**   

> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Yuuri leans out of the car window with a concerned frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another day? We wouldn't mind, you know."

Scoffing, Yuri grasps Potya a bit tighter when she starts fidgeting in his arm.

"I can't hide at your place forever, piggy. Maybe my idiot is still waiting to formerly break up with me and tell me to fuck off since he's payed more for the flat than I have."

His voice is back to its contemptuous tone in rough contrast to yesterday night, but his eyes are shimmering with uncried tears and when Yuuri's face turns even more worried, the white tiger sways his tail gracefully and turns around, only one belt of the backpack slung over his shoulder, Potya under his arm as he walks through the sliding glass door and into the apartment block.

The white and black foyer is invitingly warm, an artificial fire crackles in the middle of it. Yuri saunters past it, ears twitching a bit at the heat being radiated from the flickering flames. The elevator doors are opening at the very same moment, as if the whole building has been expecting him already.

"Looks like we're in for a damn show, baby", Yuri mutters and Potya purrs in response, padding her paws onto his arm.

He gets onto the elevator and presses the button for the top floor. With a shaky breath, Yuri leans against the mirror in the back of the lift, crosses his legs and stares down at the creamy white fur of his cat for the few moments it takes the elevator to get to the penthouse. If Otabek is really going to break up with him to do him a favour, he's going to fucking rip him apart. A high-pitched melody tells him that they're on the top floor and the doors of the elevator open. Yuri steps outside, grabs the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. The second he steps into the apartment, a familiar smell invades his nose, his lungs, his mouth and fills him inside out with a warmth he hasn't felt for what seems like months.

"You're home."

The deep voice greeting him only adds to the feeling of _home_ and Yuri carefully sets down Potya, drops his backpack to the floor and lets the keys clatter into the blue glass bowl on the dresser in the hallway.

"What are you doing?", he asks and follows his cat further down the small corridor.

Otabek pops out of the kitchen door, wooden spoon in hand, flour covering his arms, shirt and hair.

"Making comfort food for my upset boyfriend to calm him down", he responds with an easy smile and Yuri sniffs the air again before he steps into their kitchen.

Right there, on the table, sits a plate and the small, golden pastries on it smell so delicious that even though Yuri has been planning to sulk for a little while longer, he can't help but lunge forward, grab one from the top and dig his teeth into it. The dough is soft and fluffy and the filling tastes like heaven, with a special touch to the usual deliciousness. Still chewing on the freshly made pirozhki, he turns to face his boyfriend.

"When the fuck did you learn to make pirozhki?", he demands. "They taste just like Deda's!"

Otabek grins.

"While Mr. I-can't-simply-talk-no-I-must-run-off-dramatically went and made himself scarce, I stayed at your grandfather's house and he taught me how to console an upset kitten. Which includes making food for you. Especially pirozhki. Notice anything odd about them?"

Yuri looks down at the plate and grabs another one to take a bite. After determinedly filtering out all the familiar tastes, he tilts his head a little to the side.

"Well... there's something new in them, I think? It's... more spicy, and a little bit more intense. Did you add anything?", he asks between two mouthfuls of food before he grabs the next pirozhki, tail resting happily on his waist.

Otabek smiles and leans against the kitchen counter with both arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Black cumin. You like it?"

He doesn't need an answer - the speed with which Yuri munches through the pile of pirozhki is proof enough that it indeed tastes good. Suddenly, he stops eating for a moment to stare at Otabek with slitted eyes.

"Wait. You called me your boyfriend just now?"

The darkhaired man frowns and straightens up a bit.

"Umm... of course? What else am I supposed to call you? I could call you Yura or _kotyata_ or my kitten, but since you probably still don't feel like being all cozy with me, I went for the neutral way to greet you."

Yuri averts his gaze and swallows the bite in his mouth down before opting to simply stuff his face with some more food so he won't have to answer. Otabek sighs, steps over to him and wraps both arms around his middle from behind, resting his chin on Yuri's shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what happened. I know you love your grandfather and we put you in a stupid situation, but we both really regret it, I promise", he mutters and lowers his eyes to the floor. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have let my stupidity get the better of me."

Yuri relaxes when he feels the oh so familiar warmth, the firm muscles pressed against his back, the safety of Otabek's embrace and even though he doesn't want to, he instinctively curls his tail around his boyfriend as well. Slender, strong hands come to rest upon his abdomen and his stomach, gently stroking him through the fabric of his shirt.

"Will you let me make it up to you?", Otabek whispers and his fingers dip low into Yuri's pants, toying with the waistband of his shorts. "I really missed you last night."

Without bothering to stop him in any way, Yuri snatches the last one of the pirozhkis from the plate and takes a bite.

"You didn't even call me at least once. Can't have been too bad", he retorts.

A hot tongue paints lines of arousal down his neck, his jaw, his shoulder. Otabek nudges the black shirt to the side, giving himself more space as he slips one hand to Yuri's ass, cupping it and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Would you've picked up?"

Yuri can't help but curve his back to rub himself against Otabek's crotch, eyes sliding shut a little too far from just a simple touch.

"Touché. What do you plan on doing?", he asks breathlessly and clings to the edge of the kitchen table before him when the kisses left on every inch of bare skin grow overwhelming.

"Everything you'll let me", Otabek whispers back and takes his hand to make him turn around. "God Yura, I want you so bad..."

His lips find their way onto Yuri's and they both moan desperately while their hips stay pressed flush against eachother. Yuri lifts one leg and Otabek catches his thigh in a fluid motions to step even closer to him.

"Tell me what you want to do to me", Yuri pants between kisses, his hands drop down low to stroke Otabek through his pants. "Tell me everything you've ever thought about while looking at me."

His clothes are being torn to shreds within seconds and he finds himself sitting on the kitchen table with Otabek between his legs, kissing along his stomach, leaving bites and kisses and soft, gentle licks, but beneath his heavy lids flashes furious desire.

"I want to know exactly how to make you come. I want to leave bruises on your skin that won't fade anymore. I want to tease you until you're begging me to do more. I want to know how long I can keep my fingers inside you until you come from just them. I want to know exactly what face you make when you come so I can remember it when I'm home alone. I want to know how long I can fuck you until you pass out. I want to know every single sound you're capable of making."

Yuri's vision goes black as he throws his head back far enough to make it ache from the sudden strain, but Otabek's lips are so close to where he would much rather have them, so close, so close... He bucks his hips forward but they're caught easily by strong, warm hands and a deep laugh.

"Impatient as always. Let's see what game we can play to make this more interesting..."

A desperate gasp interrupts him mid-sentence.

"This is not interesting enough for you, Altin? _I'm_ not fucking interesting enough for you?"

Blunt claws dig into his flesh in response, but Otabek's eyes are sparkling mischievously.

"One sound and it's game over. Understood?", he whispers, his hot breath ghosting over the pale skin drawn taut by sharp hipbones in front of him as he presses his lips to the firm muscles contracting violently at his touch.

A narrow line of white fur leads him down further and he carefully traces it with his tongue until it turns into a patch of silky, silvery-blond hair. A glance at his boyfriend's flushed face tells him that this is exactly going where he wants it to go. Yuri has the back of his hand pressed against his mouth, eyes blown wide with lust and arousal.

_One sound and it's game over._

It gets harder and harder to choke his voice down when Otabek's soft lips touch his dick, when his silky tongue starts licking along the whole length of it - when the heat of his mouth finally engulfs it.

"Be... Beka!"

He can't keep the sounds back anymore. Moans and gasps spill from his mouth without cease and he almost doubles over, buries his hands in the mess of Otabek's hair, thrusts his hips forward and whimpers in relief when his boyfriend willingly accepts everything of it. But then, he realizes what he's done. Because Otabek is just staring up at him in amusement, tongue unmoving and jaw slack.

So that's what he's been saying.

_One sound and it's game over._

"Beka, you fucker!", Yuri wails and tightens his grip on the strands of dark brown hair that look almost black in the change of shadow and light. "Beka, I need you, need it, need you now..."

His words drift off into a sob, but Otabek stays relentless, even loosens his grip on Yuri's hips, runs his palms soothingly over the inside of his trembling thighs, over his lower back and his ass. With a frustrated cry, Yuri shoves him back, wraps his own hand around his cock and starts stroking himself. His whole body is shaking. Otabek takes a deep breath, leans forward and grasps Yuri's wrist.

"No. No touching allowed until I'm done with you today. If I catch you touching yourself, we'll stop immediately and we won't start again", he mutters, drags his tongue over Yuri's palm and fingers, savours the taste, the pearls of glistening pre-cum coating the pale skin. "God, you taste delicious."

His lids flutter, his eyes slide shut. Yuri is growling, baring his fangs, lashing his tail left and right, but he doesn't dare to oppose. He _wants_ this, wants it so bad that it actually hurts. He doesn't want Otabek to stop. He wants him.

"Beka", he pants again, voice raspy and hoarse. "Beka, Beka do something!"

Something, anything, it doesn't matter. Touch him, fuck him, hit him, take him so hard he won't be able to stand tomorrow. Otabek laughs, warm and deep.

"Do what, Yura? What do you want me to do, my beautiful kitten? Do you want me touch you?"

Yuri almost _screams_ when he feels those strong hands on his body again, roaming, stroking his skin, tracing the outlines of his muscles, taunting, pulling, pushing him towards this dark abyss. He clings to Otabek's shoulders, trembles, shakes, shudders and arches his back into every touch as if he's starving for it. Again, laughter. Calm and composed.

"Yura, you're beautiful. You're gorgeous, you're incredible. You're a god and you should be treated like one. I could come just looking at you, I swear. Hold onto me, baby."

He's being lifted up from the table, feels himself being carried down the hallway. The walls are wavering, the floor seems to tilt beneath them. He buries his face in Otabek's neck, leaves bites and kisses until he's got his boyfriend panting and gasping, until they're on the bed and a hand is between his legs again, stroking, teasing, bringing him closer and closer to that high he's lusting after.

"You want to come?", Otabek whispers into his twitching ear and Yuri whimpers in response. "But not like this. If you come today, only from your ass."

It's unbearable when he pulls away, gets off the bed and leisurely strolls over to the drawer, opens it and gets the bottle of lube from there. Yuri could seriously cry by now, but the tears dry up in the corners of his eyes when Otabek pours the clear liquid into his palm, dips his fingers in and coats them before gently running them down Yuri's dick, over his thighs again and finally, _finally_ to his entrance.

"Look at you." Otabek's breath is warm and heavy on his skin. "You're such a mess already and I haven't even gotten inside you yet. Yura, you're driving me crazy, I swear."

Yuri groans, throws his head to the side and stares at the window, panting. Ice is creeping over the glass and it's like as if the same is happening to his body. Every single nerve of his seems to have grown numb, even though he's shivering. His lips are being captured for another heated kiss, Otabek's tongue slips into his mouth easy enough and suddenly, Yuri's eyes widen. He doesn't mean to, but his claws dig deep into the broad shoulders above him and his whole body arches off of the mattress when he feels a slender finger pushing into him.

"Beka!", he chokes out deliriously, but not a single second later, a hand is wrapped around his dick as well.

"You have no idea how often I wanted to do this already", Otabek just whispers in response and Yuri can't count the shivers wrecking down his spine anymore.

It feels as if he's being engulfed by a layer of ice and fire at the same time, every single inch of his skin aching to be touched, but Otabek just continues his cruel, lazy pace as he runs his tongue over Yuri's neck, follows the silver lines of sweat painted on the silky skin and traces the muscles on his abdomen with one hand before agonizingly slow letting it trail back down to inbetween his legs.

"Yura", he breathes softly, lifts his head and lets his gaze trails over his boyfriend's face. "Yura, are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

Glassy eyes stare back up at him and he feels the claws in his shoulders dig even deeper, but it's the sweetest pain he's ever felt in his life. A strange sound, a mixture between a mewl and a soft whimper, escapes Yuri and he drags Otabek down for another kiss, rolls his hips and pushes them against his boyfriend's hand.

"You are not... hurting me", he gasps. "An... ngh... an asshole, that's what you are! Stop... stop teasing already!"

With a chuckle, Otabek sinks a second finger into him.

"As my kitten demands. And right here-"

His words are drowned out by a desperate cry and a violent jerk of Yuri's hips. He smirks, presses his fingertips even harder into this spot that makes his boyfriend tear up and squirm, but every single one of his movements is a new, overwhelming pleasure and he doesn't know whether to push down against Otabek's fingers or up into his hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself, _kotyata?",_ the familiar, husky voice whispers into his twitching ear. "You look so beautiful, I can't stand it. If I lose control, it's going to be your fault."

Yuri nods blindly, not really knowing what exactly he's agreeing to, but it doesn't matter as long Otabek keeps doing what he's doing.

"I don't care", he gasps and buries both hands in the dark, sweaty hair of his boyfriend. "I don't care, Beka, I don't-"

He chokes on his own breath again, sobs in pure pleasure and curves his back to lift his hips higher, giving Otabek more space to move his hands. Suddenly, though, he feels both fingers being pulled out of him and sees the golden glint of a condom wrapper above him.

"I'm sorry, kitten, I can't hold back anymore."

With a last, reassuring kiss to Yuri's cheek, he wraps both arms around him and gently pushes into his willing, compliant body. Yuri is still trembling, but the pain is _nothing_ in comparison to the hot waves of pleasure pooling into his abdomen when Otabek finally enters him.

"Shit, Yura", his boyfriend groans, clings to his thighs and pulls him closer. "Shit, you're so damn tight..."

Yuri can't possibly answer. His tongue feels heavy and numb, his lips are covered in bite marks and smeared blood, but Otabek gently kisses it away, cradles him to his chest and strokes his hair.

"Move", a shaky voice suddenly whimpers against his cheek, followed by a rough, desperate lick. "Move, Beka, just _move..."_

Without wasting a single second, Otabek thrusts into him, fills him up completely and Yuri senses his whole body being flooded with such an intense pleasure that his vision goes blank.

_More, Beka._

Those are the only words flashing in his head, bright neon pink and blinking, before the static eats them up and he's shaking to the core. Otabek grabs a fistful of his hair, tears his head back and latches onto his exposed throat, right to the spot Yuri's pulse is racing under. Whining softly, he pushes his boyfriend away, a sudden, carnal fear in his eyes.

_Got you again, kotyata. When will you learn to not let me get to your neck?_

While releasing a shuddering breath, Yuri eases his claws out of Otabek's shoulders, rests both hands on them instead and lures his boyfriend in for a kiss instead.

"Lie down", he whispers huskily. "I want... I want you deeper."

Otabek's breath hitches, his eyes darken even more. Then, he carefully shifts, lets Yuri swing one knee over his hips and watches hungrily as his boyfriend sinks down onto his dick again with a satisfied purr. Slender hands roam over his chest as Yuri lifts himself up slightly, rolls his hips and watches Otabek's face with a smug grin, even though his cheeks are flushed and pearls of sweat are adorning his neck like a necklace of pure silver.

"Yura!", his boyfriend moans desperately. "Fucking hell, you're going to drive me crazy!"

His reaction is even better than the feeling of his dick in Yuri's ass. He wants more of those sounds. With a stifled laugh, Yuri starts to move his hips again, drinks up all the soft whimpers, the moans, the pleasured gasps spilling from Otabek's mouth like he's dying of thirst and every single one of those noises is a drop of water running down his throat.

Just as he lets himself sink down once more, it suddenly goes quiet. His heart starts racing faster, the world stutters on its axis. His body stills completely - until a heavy shudder makes him tremble and he's coming with a gasp, back curving beautifully. Otabek's arm wraps around him to keep him upright and even though he's breathing heavily too, even though his own climax is so close, within reach already, he continues to stroke Yuri, keeps gently rocking his hips at a slow, steady pace to let him ride out his orgasm.

But Yuri doesn't stop there. As soon as the first wave is over, he starts supporting his own weight again, allows Otabek to sit back and runs his sweaty palms over the firm muscles beneath him as he lifts himself up again, only to slide back down. He never really let's the pleasure subside, keeps himself up in that blissful high.

"Come", he gasps, licks his lips with an almost seductive smirk and leans down to kiss Otabek.

After that, it's a blur.

Otabek's hands leave bruises, his fangs tear through Yuri's skin, countless red crests are spread over their bodies from where they've gripped eachother too hard. Intoxicating agony strips all of their synapses bare and Yuri is only distantly aware of the kisses Otabek spreads across his face and every single one of them sends him seeing stars and purple splotches. Each caress and affectionate touch to his body causes shivering pleasure to build at the base of his spine, his muscles clench and he spreads his legs wider without meaning to while one of his hands grabs Otabek's shoulder to hold onto something.

Belatedly, Yuri realizes that he's not going to be the only one with bruises tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of dogs are you guessing Victor and Yuuri are? ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	11. Data_10_Sorry

Potya stares at Yuri accusingly when he fills her bowl in the morning and once he reaches out to pat her, she hisses and swats her paw at him.

"Looks like someone is grumpy", Otabek's voice suddenly chimes and he steps up behind the cat, picks her up and cuddles her to his chest. "Is our little girl upset because we forgot about her last night?"

With a protesting mewl, Potya fidgets in his grip and wants to jump back to the floor, but Otabek just starts scratching her chin until she purrs helplessly. Yuri rolls his eyes in annoyance, puts the bag of cat food away and sits back down by the kitchen table.

"Come on, just let her eat. We have to go to practice later, so hurry up."

Otabek ignores him pointedly, tickles the cat's fluffy fur and traces her cheek with one finger. Potya playfully grabs his hand with her paws and kicks it with her hind legs.

"Heard that?", he teases, eyes trailing over to Yuri. "Daddy is upset too. But we took such good care of him, didn't we? Maybe he needs another reminder of how much we love him?"

Yuri, who has long since gone back to finish his breakfast, shrieks when Otabek's fangs suddenly dig into the prominent bruise on his neck.

"Beka, for fuck's sake!"

His boyfriend just laughs, sets Potya down and starts massaging Yuri's shoulders, gently nosing along the outlines of the round, soft ears standing out from his hair that's pulled up in a messy ponytail.

"What? If you want me to stop, just say so."

Of course Yuri doesn't want him to stop.

Yuri is just playing hard to get.

"Sit down and eat your fucking toast, Altin", he growls and playfully shoves his boyfriend back.

Laughing, Otabek does sit down on his chair, but his knee keeps brushing Yuri's beneath the tabletop, his fingertips draw tiny patterns onto his side, his dark brown eyes keep searing into his skin.

Damn.

If he keeps this up any longer, Yuri will go crazy sooner than later. But he decides to ignore it, bounces his leg nervously to get Otabek's hand off of him. His boyfriend just keeps grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Nervous, _kotyata?"_

"You wish, Altin", Yuri snarls back and digs his teeth into a slice of toast a bit too forcefully. "Now shut up and finish your breakfast. We have to get going soon."

The clock above the door shows him that it's indeed almost time to leave. Yakov will be mad if he's late because of Otabek. It's rare that they get to train together - after all, their rinks are on different sides of the city to maintain a little bit of alone time - and if he starts slacking off in Otabek's presence, he'll probably never hear the end of Yakov's _"In love like a highschool girl"-_jokes.

He's not in love with Otabek.

He _loves_ Otabek.

There is... a difference.

He sighs, gets up from his chair and grabs his bag that's slung over the back of it. Otabek shoves the last bite of his pancake into his mouth, puts his plate in the dishwasher and rubs the back of his neck before stretching and getting his own backpack from the counter as well.

"Make sure to wear a warm jacket for the ride", he warns while slipping into his black leather gear - jacket, gloves, scarf, helmet - and steps over to the door. "It's cold today."

Yuri just scoffs, reaches one hand around him to get his own coat from the wardrobe and throws it on.

"I _know_ it's cold, bitch. I'm a fucking Russian. We deal with negative thirty degrees in winter."

Otabek follows him out the door with a quiet grin. Hopefully, Yuri will survive in Kazakhstan when the temperatures drop below negative forty degrees on bad days. They make their way down to the parking lot and get on the bike. Yuri has demanded they buy a car too just in case, but since the roads are always well-kept and the snowfalls are seldom now, they haven't had any reason to swear off Otabek's bike yet.

And Yuri enjoys the rides. They're far and few and the only time when he has an excuse to get as close to Otabek as somehow possible, when nobody gives a shit about it.

The rink Yuri usually trains at isn't as crowded in the early morning, so they can change in peace. Still, Otabek can't resist but to step up to his boyfriend while he's sliding his training gear on to run one hand down his back to his ass. Yuri spins around with a wild snarl and Otabek barely has time to retreat before sharp fangs hit thin air where his hand has been just a second ago.

And the bastard has the nerve to smile.

"Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you today?", Yuri howls and tackles him to the floor, shoves both hands onto his chest to keep him down and with the dark shadow looming over his shoulders and back, he finally managed to wipe that disgusting smirk from Otabek's lips.

For a moment they just stare at eachother, Yuri breathing heavily, Otabek slowly realizing that he's taken it too far this time.

"I was _teasing,_ kitten", he mutters worriedly and sits up a bit so he can rest one hand against Yuri's cheek, but his boyfriend flinches back and hisses at him. "Yuri, I didn't mean to annoy you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

_I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me._

_I'm sorry, please don't be mad._

_I'm sorry, please._

He grits his teeth.

"Why-"

His voice won't function like it has used to do.

"Why is it so easy for you to... to _say_ this?", he screams in frustration. "Why can you spit that out like it's nothing? Why the fuck can you just apologize like it's absolutely no big deal?"

Otabek's eyes widen.

"Yuri-"

"No!"

He jumps to his feet, starts pacing up and down in the empty locker room, runs his shaking hands through his hair, tears at it until it hurts, rubs his face and breathes a shaky sigh.

"You say Sorry like it doesn't matter, you can just dead-on look me in the eyes and say Please when you ask me for something and it freaks me out! Why the hell can you just do that? Why?"

He kicks his bag across the room, screams into the silence and doesn't even realize that Otabek is slowly stepping up to him.

"Yuri, I don't know what's going on, but... you can trust me, you know that, right? Do you want to sit down?", he asks calmly.

Yuri drops his head against those strong shoulders, blankly stares at the blue and white fabric of Otabek's training jacket. He lets himself be pulled over to the narrow wooden bench, lets himself be pushed down onto it, wordlessly accepts the hand rubbing his arm.

"I was so sick of it", he finally whispers into the silence and clenches his fists. "I was so sick of apologizing to them. For every bad grade, for every torn shirt, for everything I accidentally broke, for every minute I stayed up past curfew, for every miserable second of my existence in their fucking house. I was so _sick_ of it."

He grits his teeth.

He remembers her pulling him into his father's study every single goddamn time, with that painfully familiar _"Tell Papa how bad you were"_ on her lips and the condemning glance thrown at him from behind the gold-framed glasses on her nose. He remembers the sound of a pen being closed carefully, almost ritualistically, remembers the scent of old wood and books, the sharp eyes glaring him down, the sickening _"What do we say when we've been bad?"_ and his own voice, thick with tears he's unwilling to cry in front of them, answering.

_"I'm sorry."_

Otabek stays with him for a long time.

He's not trying to take Yuri's hand, he's not trying to hug him or kiss him.

He's just there.

Strong, safe, reassuring.

Yuri knows he should apologize for running off the other day, for leaving Otabek to deal with the mess he's created, for making him worry, for forcing him to feel guilty for it all.

The words get caught up halfway in his throat.

Otabek understands.

"Don't worry about it", he says easily. "It was actually fun to talk to your Grandpa. Plus, Victor shot me a message in the dead of night to tell me you were with them and okay. Forgiven and forgotten."

He's not in love with Otabek.

He _loves_ Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone an idea why it's Fanon that Yuri grew up with his mother only just because his father was never mentioned??? ┐(´(エ)｀)┌
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) Chappie is a lil short, next one will be longer, I promise~ ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	12. Data_11_Wish

He doesn't know why he wants to be here.

He just wants to.

He wants to lie here on Victor's couch with his head hanging over the edge, Potya on his chest, he wants the scent of this flat, the feeling of warmth it somehow gives him.

But the weirdest thing he wants is to be around piggy.

No matter where, he wants to be with him. Finds himself lazing around in the living room with him when he's watching TV, in the kitchen when he's cooking, in the bedroom when he's changing the sheets, in the mall when he's going shopping.

Yuuri doesn't mind.

He's glad - when Victor is away, it's hard to be alone. He still doesn't know a lot of Russian and not everyone in Russia understands English, so with Yuri around, he feels safer going out. He's glad to have someone to look after when Victor is gone for a few days, and Yuri is happy as long he's allowed to stay.

Especially since Otabek is back in Kazakhstan for the wedding of his sister.

Yuri heaves a sigh and stares out the window. It's one of those disgusting days you'd much rather just spend in bed and as steady as the rain is falling, his mood drops too until he's feeling absolutely miserable. Tiny drops are pattering against the glass and he bets it would be a hundred times cozier in their bedroom at home right now, watching Moscow drown in fog with only the colorful roofs of Saint Basil's Cathedral shimmering through.

"Why so dramatically depressed, Yurio?", a voice asks softly and then, he senses someone sitting down beside him. "Otabek will be back in a few days, won't he?"

He turns his head just enough to see Yuuri smile and sighs again before letting his eyes sway over to the window again.

"I know, katsudon. I don't really miss him."

It's a white lie and Yuuri knows better than to believe it, but he keeps smiling and doesn't try to talk back. Of course Yuri misses Otabek. They're mates and their bond is stronger than most others, there's no way the sudden distance doesn't affect him.

"So then what's up? Weather got you down?", he tries again. "You know, staring outside like that won't make it stop raining either. Why don't you help me get lunch ready instead?"

Yuri looks at him for a long moment.

_Cooking is a woman's job._

He remembers his own words well. But every single one of his friends seems to think otherwise. Hesitantly, he gets up. His father has always told him to stay out of the kitchen. Has literally dragged him away from the door everytime he's seen him close to it.

_Cooking is a woman's job._

He watches Yuuri closely. He doesn't seem to think men shouldn't cook either - he moves around the kitchen, humming quietly to himself, a light smile on his lips. Yuri has always wondered why Otabek has taken so willingly to cooking every single meal for them. He's used to a woman doing that kind of work. First his own mother, then his grandfather's neighbour, then Yuuri's mother and then Lilia.

But obviously, the rest of the world has never been banned from the kitchen as children.

"Would you mind slicing up the potatoes while I prepare the meat?"

Yuuri looks at him expectantly, drying his hands on a towel that hangs by the oven.

The rain is still knocking against the glass, but Yuri doesn't even notice anymore. He's solely focused on the knife in his hand and Yuuri's happy chattering next to him. And once the first meal he has really helped with sits on the table, he smiles cautiously. Yuuri beams at him, puts both hands together and grabs the fork and knife set out.

"Let's eat! We've earned it."

Yuri takes a hesitant bite. It's delicious. Potya jumps into his lap and Makkachin curls up by Yuuri's feet.

_Yeah. We've earned it._

\- - - - - -

"How's things back home?"

Victor's voice is annoyingly cheerful, but if Yuri really pricks up his ears, he can hear a light, longing undertone. He doesn't blame him. The old man and piggy probably miss eachother too. With the tip of his tail, he pulls the bowl on the coffee table closer to comfortably snatch some chips from there. Yuuri chuckles.

"It's fine. Yurio is taking good care of all of us. There's really nothing to worry about, Vitya", he assures while combing his fingers through the golden locks splayed out in his lap.

After a lot of bickering, Yuri has graciously granted him the privilege of stroking his hair while they watch TV. Now, as he's happily munching away on his handful of chips, he even enjoys the feeling of slender fingers running over his scalp, gently scratching the base of his ears.

"Is that true? I'm really glad", Victor sighs. "I have such a bad conscience for leaving you alone, but at least you have Yurio to keep you company. Promise to call me if something happens, though? I'd be on the plane within an hour, I promise."

Yuri flicks his tail against his friend's wrist to get his attention and Yuuri curiously glances down at him.

"What?"

The white tiger reaches out both hands towards the phone, but Yuuri just chuckles and tilts it slightly. As soon as the picture stabilizes and Victor sees Yuri's face, his tail begins to wag excitedly. The sight of the motion is so painfully familiar that Yuri feels a sharp sting in his chest.

"Hey old man", he greets, cracks another chip in half and waves. "Everything fine in Switzerland? Is Chris fattening you up with cheese and chocolate already?"

Victor laughs and pokes the camera with one finger.

"Cheeky kitten, he knows better than that. But in fact, we're doing great. Are you making sure Yuuri is taking his vitamins? And are you taking him for a walk now and then? He tends to get lazy when he's home all day, but our doctor said he should cut back on exercise and I don't want him to train anymore, if he falls and hurts himse-"

"Old man", Yuri interrupts him softly. "Everything is alright. I'm taking care of your husband, I promise."

He presses his cheek against the curve of Yuuri's belly with a low purr. Victor groans on the other end of the line and runs one hand over his face.

"Don't make me jealous. God, I wish I could be home with you right now."

His voice is nothing more than a quiet, meek whimper. Yuri rolls over slightly, lets his hair be petted a while longer before he gets up from the couch and leaves the chatting couple behind. He wonders what it's like to have a husband. Someone tied to you by an invisible string and a set of golden rings. He wonders what it's like to know that even when the other is in a different country, a whole continent away, they'll be faithful because cheating on your husband is worse than cheating on your boyfriend.

He wonders what it's like to be official.

Only a few assorted people know about him and Otabek yet - Yakov, Lilia, Nikolai, Victor and Yuuri. Of course Mila and Georgi start making assumptions when they see them, but Yuri never answers the questions being asked. He doesn't mind keeping their relationship hidden from public eyes, not at all. What hurts him is the fact that Otabek has never offered to introduce him to his family. A blurry flood of pictures fills his head and starts whirling around uncontrollably.

_"My little sister is getting married. I'm going to Kazakhstan for the wedding."_

_A kiss, a soft touch to his cheek._

_"When will you be back?"_

_Another kiss, a heavy arm thrown over his waist._

_"In a week, I think. It's not going to be long. Sleep now, kotyata."_

_A kiss, again. A warm hand gently stroking his bare chest._

_"Will you call?"_

_Fingertips, drawing circles on his pale, bruised skin._

_"Everyday, kotyata. Go to sleep."_

_Silence. The slow, rhythmic beating of a heart against his back. The feeling of sleep reaching out for him._

Otabek hasn't asked if he wants to come along, hasn't offered to take him to Kazakhstan as well. He hasn't ever mentioned his sister before, Yuri realizes as he slumps down on the mattress in the master bedroom and stares over at the much too small window again.

He has never told him about _any_ of his family members.

Yuri wonders what they're all like. Wonders, if they're as calm and gentle as Otabek is. If they have the same beautiful, black and grey fur, the same pointy ears, the same bushy tails. If they have the same chocolate brown eyes he loves so much.

He pats his pockets, feels around for his phone. When he finally finds it, quickly types in the password and stares at himself, smiling from the wallpaper of his screen, arm in arm with Otabek in front of Sagrada Familia, Barcelona.

The first picture they've taken together.

Yuri opens the address list, scrolls down to Otabek's entry and presses _"Call"._ He still can't remember any phone numbers. The dial tone is annoying, but he endures it one time, two times, three times.

"Hello, Yura."

He can hear the sound of people talking, laughing, cheering in the background. The clattering of plates and silverware. A woman singing. Yuri bites his lips.

"Are you happy?"

Quiet shuffling, a door being closed. The noises fade out a little.

"I am. Her husband is nice. I'm glad to give Aibanu away to a man like him."

So that is her name. Aibanu. Yuri rolls the word across his tongue. It tastes foreign, like Otabek's name has at first. But it's not bad. He likes it. Aibanu. Aibanu. Aibanu.

A war is being fought inside his head.

"Yura, I miss you", Otabek says. "I'm excited to seen you again soon."

Yuri throws a pillow across the room and bites the tears back. He's sick of those lies, he's sick of how composed Otabek can sound while spitting them out like honesty. He would bet all his money Otabek has some slut sitting on his lap right now.

"How is Yuuri doing? Last time you said he was having weak contractions sometimes already?"

If he could, he would punch his boyfriend through the phone.

"It's none of your damn business", Yuri chokes out through gritted teeth and ends the call.

His phone joins the pillow on the other side of the room, he hears the screen crack. Yuuri must've heard it too, because suddenly, there's a distant rustling of clothes, slow steps coming down the hallway in his direction. Of course he's heard it. He's a damn dog.

"Yurio? Is everything alright?", a worried voice calls out to him. "Can I come in? What happened?"

The door opens and Yuri collapses into himself. Not a second later, warm hands stroke his face, his hair, try to keep him upright as he trembles with despair. He sobs dryly, his whole body is shaking under the weight of a sudden wave of pain.

"Yurio, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Yuri can't respond, his jaw is aching from how hard he clenches it. He feels his muscles burn and stretch and Yuuri gasps in shock when suddenly, the body of a grown white tiger drops down into the sheets beside him. Eyes, green like arctic ice, flutter shut exhaustedly and Yuri curls up so tight into himself that he turns into a ball of white and black fur on the bed.

"Oh Yurio, what happened?", Yuuri whispers weakly and lifts one shaking hand to rest it on the tiger's head, but jolts back when he realizes what he's about to do. "Can I... can I touch you?"

Yuri makes the decision for him. He slowly creeps forward, rests his paws and head in Yuuri's lap and closes his eyes again. A hot, crackling tension fills the air between them, and suddenly, there's this bond that - until he's met Otabek - has never existed in his life before.

_I'm sorry you have to see me like this._

His voice is cracking halfway through the sentence. Yuuri stares down at him with wide eyes, but starts running his palm over the smooth, silky fur on his head.

"Yu- ... Yurio, that's not it! I was just so worried when I heard you and..."

He stops. Sighs softly and then, there's no more skin. Yuri lifts his upper body slightly when he feels a much smaller, much trimmer shape settling beside him. A dog, a beautiful, black and tan dog, is looking at him with soft, comforting eyes and then, a warm tongue laps at his cheek.

_Don't tell Victor that I've been showing,_ Yuuri mutters awkwardly. _But... if you do, I figure, I can too._

His curled, bushy tail wags hesitantly and again, the painful resemblance pierces Yuri's chest. He sniffs quietly, crawls a bit closer once more and after considering it for a moment, tucks his head under Yuuri's chin. The sense of safety it radiates to feel someone holding him like this is overwhelming and with a soft sway of his tail, he closes his eyes.

_I wish he'd never gone there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is pregnant not bc he's bottoming as if his life's depending on it but because the boy is such a sweetheart that u can't fucking tell me he wouldn't do anything to let Victor keep skating for as long as possible. Full stop. (ಠ_ಠ)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ
> 
> Also, if you want to scream at me about Yuri on ice and OtaYuri especially, come to my Instagram **jassynb03** bc I love me some good character talks and fangirling sometimes (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	13. Data_12_Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

His phone is broken and he doesn't dare to leave the flat to get a new one.

Yuuri hasn't gotten up this morning and the white tiger is anxiously cowering on the bed next to him, watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, the occasional contracting of his muscles beneath the shirt. Sometimes, a pained whimper escapes his lips, but not a single other sound is to be heard. Yuri digs his claws into the blanket, retreats them again, digs them in, and out, until he's fallen into a hypnotic rhythm.

What is he supposed to do? He hasn't ever been around a pregnant guy before - especially not one so far along already. He starts counting. March, April, May, June, July, August, September, November, December... Nine months. Vaguely, he remembers Victor blabbering something about the due date.

Suddenly, Yuuri clutches his arm with an only half suppressed cry of pain.

"Call... call Vitya!", he gasps and his face flushes as he rolls over onto his side and stares at Yuri with wide eyes. "Hurry, please! The... the baby..."

He sucks in a sharp breath and Yuri bolts from his spot on the mattress, but then he remembers that his phone is pretty much useless right now. So, instead, he leans over to the small table beside the bed and grabs Yuuri's phone from there.

"What's your damn password?", he pants, staring at the locked screen before him. "For fuck's sake, Yuuri, what's your damn password?"

He starts typing in dates, dates he remembers - the GPF, Victor's birthday, Yuuri's birthday - but it just flashes _"Wrong password"_ like it's mocking him and he's dangerously close to make it experience the same fate as his own phone, when Yuuri stares up at him with a quiet whine.

"Two, two, ze... zero, seven", he barely manages to choke out, then he squeezes his eyes shut again and clutches his belly. "Call Vitya... Yurio, please, call Vitya..."

Feverishly stroking his hair and ears, Yuri punches in the combination and finally, the lock screen slides open. He still can't remember any phone numbers. Luckily, the two saps have a good call history. It takes less than a second to get Victor on the phone.

"Yuuri! What's up so early in the morning?", he chimes happily. "It's only five o'clock here, but we've been out for a morning run alre-"

"Victor, move your fucking ass over to Russia or miss the birth of your goddamn first child!", Yuri barks into the phone and almost drops it. "Come home, right now!"

The silence is abrupt and cold shockwaves keep gushing down Yuri's spine as he breathes heavily and stares at the unmoving figure before him.

"My baby!"

The scream is piercing and Yuri could have sworn his ears have started to bleed. He should've laid the topic out a bit more gentle - of course Victor, the drama queen, is going to escalate completely at the prospect of his husband going into active labour while he's miles away in a different country. Yuri hears things being knocked over, rustling and shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Chris! Chris, I need to get to the airport! No, right now, you jackass! My damn child is being born at home! Yurio, are you at the hospital already? Can I still talk to Yuuri? Let me talk to him!", he begs.

Yuri presses the phone even tighter to his ear while his other trembling hand strokes Yuuri's face that's practically dripping with sweat as he whimpers into his pillow, shifts and moves and tries to somehow ease the pain that is so obvious in his eyes.

"Vitya", he wails desperately. "Vitya, please come home! It hurts, it hurts so much! Please, don't leave me alone now!"

In a weak attempt to comfort him, Yuri squeezes his shoulder.

"We're... we're still home. Victor, you better come quick, I don't know how much longer it will take."

This time, the voice booming through the speaker is angry. Very, very fucking angry.

"You're at _home?!_ What the hell are you thinking, Yurio? Call an ambulance, right now! You can't possibly expect Yuuri to handle the whole birth alone! I'm coming there right now and when I arrive, I want my husband in the hospital, safe and sound and surrounded by medical staff that know what they're doing!", Victor bellows into the phone.

A low growl bursts from Yuri's throat at being yelled at so suddenly, and by a middle level, too. Yuuri flinches at the sound and stares up at him with wide eyes, even more fearful than before.

"Let me talk to him", he whispers and lifts one arm - weakly, but he does. "Tell him I'm... ahh!"

The next surge of pain makes him scream at the top of his lungs and Yuri flinches. Victor's aggravated rambling stops from one second to the other and it's almost ridiculous how fast his voice changes from furious to reassuring.

"My poor little puppy, I'm going to be home soon, I promise. Hold on Yuuri, you're doing so great. Don't worry, everything is going to be alright, we'll have a beautiful, sweet baby in no time. I'll be there in just a few hours, okay?"

Yuri's mouth goes dry.

He misses Otabek so fucking much.

\- - - - - -

The hospital has sent him home after Victor's gotten there.

_No non-family members and mates allowed on the labour ward if not needed. A birth can take a long time._

They haven't even bothered to hide the fact that Yuuri is already so far into it that any further delay would've ended in a disaster at home. Now, he's back in the penthouse, waiting for a call, a picture of the newborn baby, a message from Victor to tell him everything is alright, that they're both fine and the birth has gone well. On his way through the city, he's gotten himself a new phone, has switched his old SIM card into it and now turns it on for the first time. He expects message after message from Otabek pouring in, missed calls and countless tries to somehow reach him. But the only text in his inbox is - though indeed from Otabek - a short, one-sentenced announcement.

_Message from: мой щенок_   
_I'll stay here for another few days. Be back on Wednesday._

Nothing else, nothing more.

Just a goddamn message to let him know Otabek will be gone even longer. That he'll be in that fucking country on the other end of the world until next Wednesday, probably to bang some cheap whore he's met during the wedding. Fuming with rage, Yuri slams his finger down onto the _"Call"-_button and jerks the phone up to his ear while he sinks down onto the bed that smells far too much like himself and not nearly enough like Otabek lately.

"Yes?"

The voice strikes him like lightning. Calm, composed, cool as always. Yuri grits his teeth.

"Look me in the face and break the hell up with me - okay. I can handle that. But if you think you can fuck with my feelings, if you think I'll quietly sit here and let you bone some bitch over there in Kazakhstan, then you've got it damn wrong. Either you stay with me, or you don't. I don't want some shitty inbetween, you-"

He runs out of air, gasps and desperately tries to catch his breath as he doubles over and rubs his cheek against the blanket that still carries Otabek's scent - even just a little bit will be enough to comfort him right now.

"Yuri, what are you _talking_ about?", the voice responds, now not so calm anymore. "I was just figuring after what you said to me during our last call, you needed some distance! How... How the hell did you even get the idea that I was _cheating_ on you? What is going _on_ inside your head sometimes, Yura?"

He's only answered with silence. Yuri is curled up on the bed, panting heavily into the quiet room. The air feels stuffed, his blood keeps burning him inside out.

"Yura, are you okay?", Otabek asks.

He shifts uncomfortably, unsure what the hell is happening to his boyfriend right now. But the gasps, the soft noises echoing through the phone, cause his ears to tense sharply and his tail starts twitching against his thigh. Otabek gets up from the chair by his desk, slams the door shut and turns the key. The soft click that tells him nobody will bother him for a while is the most relieving sound he's heard all day.

He returns to his chair, drops down heavily and pushes the phone closer to his cheek. And even though he knows how perverted it is, that Yuri might be angry if he finds out, he can't help but drop one hand down to rub himself through the fabric of his jeans.

"You're going to make me worry, _kotyata."_

Otabek tries to keep his voice as smooth and steady as somehow possible when he's forced to listen to his boyfriend literally moan like a damn pornstar.

"And you're going to make me come in my fucking pants before I can even get them off!", Yuri suddenly barks back at him and Otabek can't choke his own voice down at that.

He has no idea how desperately his boyfriend is fidgeting on the bed as he struggles to drag at least the shirt over his head. Somehow, the remaining amount of adrenaline left in his veins from earlier turns into pure, feral desire. A desire that makes his skin spark and tingle beneath his clothes. They're starting to rub up against him in all the wrong ways. They're not what he wants to feel on his body right now - he'd much rather have two large, warm hands stroking him all over.

"Kitten, I'd _love_ to see that", Otabek whispers, voice husky and deep as he palms himself through his pants again. "I'd love to see you all desperate right now. We have to do that when I get home. I want to have you up against the wall, in the damn outfit you wore for the exhibition skate at the GPF. I've always wanted to fuck you in that getup, anyway."

The mewl he earns for his words is like honey melting down his throat and he _knows_ Yuri has at least one hand down his pants too, if not both. The image his mind generously provides him with after _that_ thought pops in his head is hardly bearable. Just the mere idea of Yuri, naked, covered in a sheen of sweat with one hand on his dick, the other between his legs, fingers buried deep inside himself, is making his vision flicker on and off. Otabek groans, knocks his head back and squeezes his eyes shut while he works to unbuckle his belt and throws it to the side.

"Yura, what are you doing right now?", he finally manages to pant when he's shoved his jeans down far enough to wrap one hand around his hardening cock. "What got you so riled up?"

For a moment, the only thing he hears over the phone is heavy breathing and a few stray whimpers and mews, but then-

"Your damn voice, stupid dog! Everytime I hear you talk, it's just-"

He breaks off and Otabek takes a deep breath as he keeps stroking himself.

"I bet you have your fingers up your pretty ass right now, don't you?", he mutters with a subtle smirk. "I bet you wish I was there to feed you some cock instead."

Yuri _swears._ Not just his usual, occasional curses, but a string of Russian, English and German all in one, a gush of expletives Otabek only partly understands from how slurred they are.

"Damn right and if you don't come home soon, I'm going to fly over to Kazakhstan and get that cock myself!"

Now, _that's_ something he can't possibly not understand. Otabek laughs, the sound vibrating in his chest along with a growl of sheer animalistic need.

"No need for that. If my kitten misses me that much, I can reschedule my flight. Like that, I'd be home the day after tomorrow, is that okay, Yura?"

"It would be okay if you were here right now, you damn tease!", the voice of his boyfriend echoes over the speaker, desperate and rough with lust. "Keep talking, Beka, keep the fuck talking..."

And he does. He whispers confessions and promises so filthy he would probably never dare to say them out loud in any other given situation, but it's all worth it to hear Yuri moan and whimper like that straight into his ear, sounds that send shivers of passion throughout his whole body.

Nobody can possibly fathom the love he feels for this man.

"Beka!"

The shout is the last thing he needs to trip over the edge and while he clutches the edge of the desk, bites down onto the inside of his wrist to stifle his own voice as the orgasm wrecks through his entire body, Yuri arches his back off the bed, streaks of white painting his stomach and chest.

The phone - lost somewhere in the messy sheets beside him - is still flashing Otabek's phone number, the speaker still activated as Yuri rolls onto his side with trembling legs and closed eyes.

"I love you, _shchenok",_ he whispers hoarsely. "Don't ever leave me. Even after what I said yesterday. Please. I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the late update!!! I was translating the fic into Italian for shites and giggles and completely forgot that I haven't even posted the new chapter!!!
> 
> GOME ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always~ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	14. Data_13_Brother

It's been a coincidence.

He hasn't been looking for it, Instagram is just showing him the posts Otabek is tagged in. And there he is, sitting on a table, guitar resting on his thigh, eyes closed as he runs his fingertips over the chords.

_Hey there kotyata,_  
_you be good and don't you miss me._  
_Two more years and you'll be done with school,_  
_then we'll be making history_  
_like we do._  
_You know, it's all because of you._

_Hey there kotyata,_  
_don't you worry about the distance,_  
_I'm right there, if you get lonely_  
_give this song another listen._  
_Just close your eyes,_  
_I'm by your side._

_Hey there kotyata_  
_I've got so much left to say._  
_If every simple song I wrote to you_  
_would take your breath away,_  
_I'd write it all and_  
_even more in love with me you'd fall._

Yuri stares down at his phone, absolutely speechless. But before he can possibly react, someone stops in front of him and leans down. He quickly tears the headphones off of his ears and looks up at the nurse, who is smiling at him.

"You're Sir Plisetsky, right? This way, please, you may see them now. Though you should really be careful", she warns as she leads Yuri down the corridor. "They might get a little overprotective at first."

The white walls are decorated with drawings of kids, stickers of kittens, puppies, horses and bunnies, flowers - all that stuff that's supposed to create a happy, child-friendly environment.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem", he shoots back and raises his tail higher with the confidence of a heavy seed.

The woman in the colorful uniform just giggles and stops in front of a light blue door that has fluffy, white clouds and red and yellow birds painted all over it. She lifts one hand to knock and waits for an answer. While she does, she turns to face Yuri.

"I've heard many people say that before already. Be prepared to walk out of there with at least a few scratches or a bite mark on your hand."

The door opens to reveal Victor's face, darkened with exhaustion but nevertheless lit up by a smile so bright Yuri has only ever seen on him during the wedding a few years ago.

"Yurio! You came to visit?", he squeals happily and pulls him into a tight hug that could crack bones. "So sweet of you! Come in, you _have_ to look at her, she's absolutely gorgeous! The cutest little girl you've ever seen, I promise!"

With a smug smile at the nurse, Yuri lets himself be dragged into the room and over to the big, round bed that's more a pile of pillows and sheets than anything. In the makeshift nest lies a mop of messy black hair and next to the sleeping man is a bundle of blue blankets. Yuuri's hand is possessively resting on his daughter, but when Victor leans down to kiss his cheek and take the baby into his arms, he doesn't even budge.

"There is my sweet princess!", Victor coos and strokes her chubby little cheek with one finger while carrying her over to Yuri. "Look who came to say Hello! This is Yurio, your big brother."

Yuri scoffs, but leans forward to peek at the tiny girl sleeping in Victor's hold anyway.

"Big brother? Seriously?"

She is indeed the cutest baby he's ever seen. Rosy cheeks, ridiculously beautiful, long eyelashes - must've gotten those from Victor, he assumes - when said man suddenly pouts at him.

"Of course you're her big brother! Have I not raised you as if you were my child? My own flesh and blood?", he demands dramatically, flailing his free arm.

"Don't make it sound gross, old man!", Yuri just groans and steps forward a bit more to get a better look at the girl. "What's her name, anyway?"

Victor literally swells with pride as he rocks her in his arms and kisses her forehead.

"Zoya, because it suits her. And for a middle name we're thinking Hiroko, after Yuuri's mom."

The names are pretty, but Yuri is much too fascinated by this little creature to pay any attention to them right now. His grandpa has said it's completely normal for a young man his age to feel a connection to children and he's figured that's also why he's been clinging to Yuuri during the pregnancy, but now, as he's face to face with this gorgeous, tiny baby girl, he's completely shaken.

Victor seems to notice his awe-stricken eyes because with a soft chuckle, he moves up to him.

"Come on, I see that you absolutely can't wait to hold her. Go ahead."

Yuri bites his lips and lifts both hands in defense. "N-No, it's fine", he mutters hastily and even takes a step back. "I... I'm not that good with kids. I mean... I like them, I like _her!_ But I don't want to-"

He's interrupted by a warm weight being pushed into his arms and the feeling of absolute glee washing over him when Zoya opens her eyes to stare up at him, tiny fists clenching around the finger Yuri carefully runs over her cheek.

"Bwah."

She watches the man above her cautiously. This is not her father and not her daddy, but his smile is so surprised and sweet at the same time that she doesn't even cry. She doesn't make a single sound, just looks at him. His bright, golden hair, his turquoise eyes, his fair skin, the soft curve of his lips. She likes him. She likes the fluffy, black fur tickling her face when he wraps his tail around her protectively.

"See, she likes you already", Victor says quietly, rests his chin on Yuri's shoulder from behind and beams down at his daughter. "Aren't you two a sweet couple?"

Zoya is safely covered in striped fur by now, Yuri's tail folding around her like a warm embrace. He lifts her up a little higher, rocks her back and forth very gently and watches her watch him in return.

Until the calm, relaxed atmosphere in the room is suddenly drowned out by a growl.

Victor barely manages to catch Yuuri by the arm before he gets to sink his bared teeth into Yuri's throat.

"Yuuri, no!", he yells and pulls his husband away, trying to capture his arms so he won't accidentally hurt someone. "Listen, it's just Yurio! Come to your senses, sweetheart, it's okay! He's not doing anything, he's just holding her for a bit!"

But Yuuri is fighting like a rabid animal in his grip, struggling, screaming, kicking, biting whatever parts of Victor he can reach.

"Let go of me, let go! Vitya, please, don't let him hurt her, don't let her be hurt, please, please, Vitya, please, please..."

Tears are glistening in his eyes as he breaks down against Victor's chest, clings to his shirt and sobs until his shoulders tremble and his legs give out. With a comforting whisper, the silver dog leads him back over to the bed. Yuri watches in horror, Zoya still in his arms. He's never seen Yuuri act so violent. He has always been so calm and loving...

Is this really how much you can love your own child?

Suddenly, his chest aches even more than it already has all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit of a shorter chapter, gome~ ┐(´д`)┌
> 
> The song is, btw, "Hey there Delilah" by The Plain White T's, which I don't own, I just modified and shortened it a bit :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always, minna~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	15. Data_14_Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

The tall man thrusts out one arm to stop him and Yuri can barely suppress a low hiss at the sudden movement in his direction.

"Really? I'm just here to pick someone up!", he snaps, but the guy just moves forward without saying anything and only when he's already caught Yuri by the scruff of his neck, he starts explaining.

"Security measures. Everyone who enters the airport will be kept under surveillance", he chants monotonely.

A sharp prick, a searing pain and the sound of something beeping quietly before it's being pulled out of his flesh and the man stares at the screen of the device Yuri knows too well for his age. Then, he nods, scribbles something down onto his touchpad and gestures over to the glass door behind him.

"You can go ahead."

Yuri rubs his neck and walks past the man with a stifled curse. He hates the procedure, yet it's necessary for flights, he gets that much. But even if he's just here to pick up his boyfriend? They're exaggerating. It's not like he's going to randomly jump someone, really.

He has a specific someone in mind for that already.

The young woman behind the counter reaches out her arm without looking up from the screen. Yuri rolls his eyes but places his hand in hers, waits until she's fixed the bracelet around his wrist and waves him further down the hallway. He tugs at the plastic while he walks over to the terminals.

Red.

Heavy seed, maxium alert.

They always label him as dangerous and he's always wondered why - well, until he sees a familiar outline on the gangway of the plane. Until his heart is starting to race, until his hands are trembling in the pocket of his hoodie, until he feels a line of cold sweat slowly trickling down his neck.

"Sir? Sir, we will ask you to step away from the terminal if you feel incapable of keeping yourself in control", a deep voice speaks close to him, but he doesn't even see who's talking to him.

Yuri's eyes are solely fixated on the dark figure moving through the mass of people, bag slung over his shoulder, sunglasses on, face hard and dismissive like always in public. He hands the man at checkout his passport, waits until it's been scanned and takes it back to shove it into the pocket of his jeans.

And then, finally, not a single barrier is separating them anymore.

"Sir, is that your mate?"

The voice beside him is so annoyingly persistent that he almost lashes out at the security guard, but before he can do as much as let his fangs show, he feels two cold iron cuffs close around his arms and he's jerked back by two gigantic men. A bear, if he had to guess, and a snake. They don't even look at him when he starts to struggle, just grip the restraints a little tighter.

"We will not have you endanger other civilians, Sir", one of them states flatly and Yuri snarls at him in pure rage, tears at the handcuffs and feels the sharp edges cutting into his skin.

Otabek slowly raises one hand, nudges the sunglasses a bit down and suddenly, his lips twist into a sickening smile before he saunters towards them. Yuri watches him, every single smooth movement, every slight tilt of his hips as he walks and he swears it's deliberate when the tight shirt he's wearing slips up a little to reveal a streak of tanned skin.

"I believe you can let go of my kitten now. I'll handle him from here", his deep voice demands and the two men eye him for a moment before the bear grumbles and the cuffs finally come undone.

They both almost lose their balance when Yuri slams into Otabek's body. Arms coil tightly around the other, hands are being buried in clothes and hair, holding on too hard but not hard enough at once and Yuri feels himself exploding with pheromones when Otabek grasps his thigh, jerks him closer and bites down harshly onto his lips. The heady scent fills the whole terminal and everyone in reach turns to see what can possibly cause a heavy seed to emit a blind like that.

"Yura, you don't have to", Otabek moans, quiet enough for only Yuri to hear. "I'm here now, and I'm yours, you know that well enough by now. Stop it, stop making them look at us. I want you for myself. Nobody is supposed to look at you. Nobody can see you like this."

His fingers raking over Yuri's back stop for a moment and blunt claws start pushing deep into the fabric of the thick hoodie, his breathing turns laboured.

_Yura is mine. None of you can have him. He is mine, mine alone! Don't fucking look at him, don't you dare lay your eyes on my Yura!_

Otabek doesn't even realize that his scent is mingling with Yuri's as well now, he just wraps his arms around the lithe frame of his boyfriend even tighter and tries to shield him from the other people's glares. He dips one hand into the bag by his side, brings it back up and suddenly, there's a quiet clicking sound. Yuri sucks in a sharp breath when he feels something wrapping around his throat.

"It took me half an eternity to find a guy in Almaty willing to make this for you", Otabek whispers into his ear, sinks his teeth into the bundle of striped fur and quickly clasps one hand over Yuri's mouth to keep him from crying out. "Shhh, kitten, be quiet. I'm taking you home."

And with that, he's whisked away, mind going blank and blanker by the second, until he's got Otabek shoved up against the door of their car, fumbles with the lock and finally manages to grasp the handle. Not for the first time he's grateful that they have chosen a car with shaded windows, but today, the reclineable seats are what he is _really_ glad about.

"Damn, Yura, can't you wait until we're back home?", Otabek gasps with hazed eyes as he stares up at his boyfriend. "Just a few minutes, okay? Just that short drive, Yura, just- Oh fuck you, you bastard!"

Because as he's talking, Yuri strips off the thick hoodie and Otabek groans at the thought of his boyfriend walking around like this in public.

"You said you wanted me in this outfit, so I got you exactly that", a low voice purrs deep into his ear and a rough tongue grooms the dark fur on it. "Mean what you say, Altin."

The black and silver shirt is hanging loosely from his shoulders, revealing a shimmer of pearl white skin here and there, in sharp contrast to the skin-tight black leather pants that now fit in so well with the collar Otabek has closed around Yuri's neck. One hand on the small pendant, one on his boyfriend's chest, Yuri smirks down at him.

"Good to know we always think alike", he whispers, leans over to the passenger seat, grabs the bag from there and pulls something out.

Otabek's breath hitches, but then he smiles and willingly knocks his head back to present his throat. The dark leather collar closes firmly, but it's padded and soft against his skin. He runs his fingers over the small, paw-shaped pendant, then reaches out to drag them down Yuri's chest, over his flat stomach to his navel and the waistband of his pants.

"Thank you, Yura."

His words are heartfelt, but Yuri just tucks his head under Otabek's chin and kisses the tag.

"Now everyone can fucking see that you belong to me", he mutters against the tan skin. "Until the day you stop loving me, until you take the collar off yourself, you're mine."

A slender hand tilts his jaw upwards slightly, soft lips capture his own in a deep, warm kiss.

"Then you can prepare to bury me with it", Otabek responds quietly. "And you can photoshop it onto all the pictures we've taken before today, because I've never belonged to anyone else than you."

Yuri feels his cheeks flushing at the words, but he could seriously burst with happiness. While he gently rolls his hips against the hardness between Otabek's legs, he lets his hands push up the dark shirt his boyfriend is wearing to marvel at his beautiful, toned chest and arms.

"You know... I saw the song you sang at the wedding."

Dark eyes pierce right through him and he squirms uncomfortably, but Otabek doesn't respond. He just looks at him, silent. Yuri shifts again, but there's no way to get out of this now. He can't take the words back.

"It... was really sweet of you. And I'm... I'm sorry for acting like a jerk again. I know I should trust you more."

His skin is burning when Otabek leans forward to lick a long, heated trail across his collarbone.

"You should. Nobody could ever make me feel like you do. I could never love anybody else. Here. Take a good damn look at what you're doing to me", he breathes softly and Yuri's hand is being guided down further south.

The pendants are clinking in the stuffed air and as Otabek watches the small golden tag dangling from Yuri's neck, he feels another rush of possessiveness. This will show everyone that he's been the first and only one allowed to touch Yuri, that this beautiful man belongs to him, that he won't share him with anyone, that it's his name Yuri will call when he's in heat. He wants everyone to see, to understand and to know that Yuri is his and that nobody can look at him the way Otabek does.

"Y-You idiot!", his boyfriend suddenly moans. "Do you even know how all those bruises are going to look at practice?"

It jerks him out of his thoughts and only then does he notice that Yuri's skin is littered with bloody bitemarks. A content smile tugs at his lips and he gently runs one hand up Yuri's back.

"They'll look damn good. I want everyone to know that I've taken you home and that we've been at it all night. Everyone has the right to see that you're my boyfriend and if anybody ever touches you, I'm going to kill them."

It's a damn struggle in the confinements of their car, but finally, they manage to get rid of just enough of their clothes. Otabek watches, still dazed from the heavy scent surrounding Yuri, as the gorgeous white tiger slowly straightens up, tosses the bottle of lube to the side and sinks his glistening fingers into himself for a split second, scissors them, spreads himself open with the most arousing mews and whines Otabek has ever heard.

"Come on... come on!", Yuri pants heavily, his back arching, hips grinding down onto his own fingers. "Get yourself ready, I'm not... n-not gonna wait today, Beka!"

It's almost as if he's only been waiting for Yuri to call his name. With an audible gasp, Otabek grabs the bottle from the passenger seat, squeezes some of the lube into his palm and slicks up his cock. Even just the _sight_ of his boyfriend fingering himself is enough to make his mind fog up, but the knowledge that he must've been doing it before too because to get himself that loose in this short amount of time is impossible, even more.

"No condom today, baby?", he mutters against the pale skin pressed to his lips while his free hand cups the small of Yuri's back. "You're going to make a mess of the car, you know."

He's being pushed against the backrest all of a sudden and the heat sinking down onto his dick is almost enough to make him black out. Yuri keeps his eyes closed, but his jaw goes slack mid-way after all and Otabek quickly rests both hands on his hips to help him steady himself.

"Slowly, kitten. Don't... don't hurt yourself", he groans, even though nothing sounds more tempting than to just bury himself completely in Yuri's body that is accepting him so perfectly by now. "God, Yura... you're doing so well, you're taking it all so well..."

His voice trails off into Kazakh, hands trembling as he strokes Yuri's sides, his thighs and stares up at his beautiful boyfriend flinching, tensing and moaning above him.

"I... I know, I will... a-after we started... m-my body is feeling so weird, Beka..."

His words are slurred and heavy with lust as he clings even harder to Otabek, practically devours him with kisses, rocks his hips and when that something inside him springs to life, his moans are even louder than usual.

"Yura, what's up today?", Otabek gasps desperately. "What is wrong with you?"

Something is going on, and he wants to know what exactly. Yuri isn't that eager to let himself be fucked normally, he much rather prefers to be on top and Otabek really doesn't mind that. One more fact that strikes him as odd.

"Mmm... God, I forgot how fucking big you are..."

Yuri's chest is heaving as he talks, eyes glinting with something dangerously sensual. This feels absolutely amazing. _Yuri_ feels absolutely amazing. Sharp claws dig into his shoulders, but Otabek doesn't mind. Yuri pants and moans and whimpers in his hold, every sound possible slips past his lips, his scent fills Otabek inside out.

"Kitten, I don't... I don't think I can hold on any longer!", he groans and thrusts his hips up, but Yuri just nods, wraps one arm around his neck and nods violently.

"Fine, t-that's fine, Beka, that's fine..."

Hearing his voice drip with pleasure is the most beautiful sound Otabek could've ever imagined. Shuddering, he drags Yuri down into his lap completely as he comes, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest. Yuri exhales shakily and relaxes against his chest, even though he's still hard and dripping with sweat and pre-cum, unable to catch his breath.

"That... that was amazing", he pants, pushes a few strands of hair out of his face and knocks his head back.

Otabek scowls, gently grasps Yuri wrist and kisses the tender spot where his pulse is racing.

"Yura, hey, let me get you off first. What's going on? You have never been acting like this before!"

He wraps his hand around Yuri's cock, gently thumbs over the head and watches his boyfriend tremble with pleasure. He parts his lips, slowly runs his tongue across them until they're glistening with saliva and rests his forehead against his boyfriend's.

That's when Otabek notices that he's clutching his stomach, shivering.

_"Kotyata,_ what's wrong?", he asks worriedly. "Did I... did I hurt you? Are you hurt?"

The fear is prominent in his eyes as he lifts his free hand to cup Yuri's cheek. If he's hurt him, if he's somehow hurt his boyfriend...

"No, no, you didn't, you- Beka!"

He comes with a cry, eyes fluttering shut. The air is heavy, the scent of sweat, sex and their own pheromones lingers on their skin. Otabek furrows his brows when Yuri leans back against the steering wheel and shifts slightly, fingers cramping on his stomach.

"Okay, tell me what's going on", he demands sternly, although there's a dark suspicion dawning on him. "Yura, something is wrong with you and I want to know what."

Their gazes clash and usually, Yuri would easily stare him into the ground, but today, he averts his eyes. Otabek leans up a little further, grasps the abandoned hoodie from the passenger seat, wipes Yuri's chest and his own hand, throws the cloth into the back of the car and glares at his boyfriend.

"Yura, talk to me. Don't start pouting now, I'm _worried."_

For another moment, there's absolute silence, then Otabek moves to wrap one arm around Yuri's waist.

"Okay, listen, don't hit me if I'm wrong now, but..." He runs one hand over his face with a quiet groan. "Yura, could... could it be that you... oh screw it. Yura, do you want to get pregnant?"

His boyfriend just flinches, but he stays silent.

The realization that his guess has actually been spot-on hits Otabek with the force of a punch to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight here's the promised update~ Hope it makes y'all's evening a bit sweeter with some smut ヾ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ノ♪
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and if you have any requests as to what kinda scene/interaction you would like to have included in the fic, hit me up~! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)
> 
> PS: As a quick explanation - the security guard checks Yuri's blood via a small measurement device to see if he's a light, middle or heavy seed. If a heavy seed loses control in public, it can get very dangerous due to their strength and impact on others
> 
> PPS: The pheromones Yuri (and Otabek, too) is emitting is called _The Blind._ It is, as stated in the original Anime, "a pheromone that stops a heavy seed's preferred and chosen female from making eyes at other males", so it's literally an anti-love potion that leads the "female's" attraction only to "her" respective partner


	16. Data_15_Confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"You listen to me, and you listen good."

Otabek's grip hurts, but Yuri doesn't dare to say it out loud and so he chokes the complaints back. There's a weak tremble in the deep voice above him. He's never been scared of Otabek before, but now, as he's towering over him with black eyes and the shadow of a gigantic wolf literally jumping out of his skin, he feels a cold shock of panic.

"You answer my questions, one by one, okay? And don't lie to me, Yuri. Don't lie. Don't you fucking lie to me, understood?", Otabek says very quietly. "Have you used a parasite on yourself already? Is that why you wanted me to do it without a condom just now? Could I have made you pregnant already?"

It's obvious that he's not done with his interrogation yet but Yuri just stares into space blankly and bites down onto the inside of his cheek. He can't talk. He can't give a response when Otabek is asking questions like that straight in his face.

"I am _talking_ to you, Yuri!"

He winces at both, the yell and his name. Otabek only ever calls him Yuri when he's angry or upset or very, very serious.

"This isn't something you're going to get out of by sulking at me like a goddamn child!", Otabek bellows and if he tightens his grip any further, Yuri feels like his wrist is going to break. "Answer my questions! Could you get pregnant by this? Yura, for the love of God, will you finally _talk_ to me?"

This time, a pair of sharp, turquoise eyes bores straight into his own when suddenly, he feels his chest fill with ice cold fear. And just like that day in Yuri's room in his old apartment, those aren't his own feelings.

This is Yuri and he's scared.

He's done it.

He has gone and made his boyfriend be afraid of him.

"Oh no", Otabek groans softly and pulls Yuri forward until he's resting against his chest and he can stroke his hair. "Oh damn it, Yura, I didn't mean to get so angry. I promise, I wouldn't be mad if you got pregnant, I promise, I swear, I would be so happy to have a baby with you, _kotyata._ I'd want nothing more than that, but why didn't you tell me? Why do you always think you're better off if you don't talk to me about the things that bother you? We could've spoken about it sooner!"

Yuri hides his face against Otabek's shoulder, inhales deeply and closes his eyes. Everything inside of him feels heavy, like someone has replaced his blood with lead.

"I don't know what got into me", he mutters weakly. "Since Yuuri had the baby, it's like... it's like my mind has been going in circles. God, I sound so stupid..."

Otabek sighs.

"You don't. Just tell me one thing - did you let someone use a parasite on you already?"

His relief somehow mixes with disappointment when Yuri shakes his head, even though a second ago, he's prayed to all deities that his boyfriend isn't pregnant yet. Hot frustration burns his veins and Otabek could've screamed at himself and at Yuri and at the whole world at once.

Why is he even getting upset about this? He _knows_ they should talk before they do anything, he knows they should consider waiting a little longer, he knows that they'll probably need some more time, but damn, the knowledge that Yuri _could_ be pregnant and _isn't_ yet makes him sick to the stomach.

He begins to understand what Yuri is trying to tell him in between stutters.

With a deep growl, he pushes his nose into the crook of Yuri's neck, gently laps at the flushed skin and savours the taste - the taste of bitter almonds and pure, ice cold vodka.

"Beka", Yuri whispers into his ear and Otabek flicks it in response to show he's indeed listening. "Beka, I want a baby. Please."

\- - - - - -

The bedsheets are warm and more comfortable than Yuri remembers them to be during the past eight days. Otabek's hand keeps gently stroking his bare arm as they lie in bed together and he rolls over onto his side, rests his head on the muscular chest of his boyfriend, one arm draped over his waist, one knee on his thigh.

"We have enough space for a child, for all I care even two", Otabek mutters softly, presses a kiss to Yuri's head and lets his hand wander up higher to card it through the golden strands of hair splayed out on his skin. "But would you really be willing to give up your career already because of a baby?"

With a sweet purr, his boyfriend tugs the blanket up higher and nuzzles Otabek's neck.

"I'm not even nineteen. If I go on break for a year or two and still keep training, I have ten years left to compete. Beka, I will be fine, honestly."

The wolf hums thoughtfully.

"That's exactly what's bothering me. You're eighteen-"

"Nineteen in three months."

"Fine, nineteen in three months. Yuri, you're so young, you're not even done with college! How do you want to keep studying if we have a child? I would have to work if you really went on baby break, I wouldn't be able to stay at home while you have class. How would we handle that?", he asks quietly.

Yuri blinks up at him, then he lashes his tail beneath the sheets and finally wraps it around Otabek's naked thigh.

"It's better to get kids when you're young so you can have lots of them. And I can study from home, no problem. But your work... Would you give up your job at the club? Or... would the money you earn there be enough for us both and the baby?"

His boyfriend turns a little to the side so he can look at him properly, but his face is still stern.

"I'm not sure, Yura. We would have to do some calculations about that, but I think I could handle getting another job somewhere. If you really, _really_ want this baby, we will find a way", he says a little hesitantly.

After the first rush of the moment has subsided, his thinking has returned to normal, even though the concept of his boyfriend, pregnant with _his_ baby, is making his heart skip not one but at least ten beats. And the way Yuri literally _beams_ at him adds an extra wave of warmth, another missed breath.

"I do, Beka, I _want_ your baby. Just imagine how cute he'll be. He'll have your hair and my eyes. How's that?", the white tiger teases softly. "A little puppy of our own."

Otabek's hand trembles when he lifts it to rest it on Yuri's cheek.

"Don't tempt me, _kotyata",_ he whines desperately.

Laughing, his boyfriend wraps both arms around his neck, rolls over on his back and presents his stomach and neck without hesitation. A smile tugs at Otabek's lips. The sweet scent of Yuri's pheromones is so alluring that his ears and tail start moving uncontrollably.

"Seriously, are you _trying_ to turn me on or are you really that oblivious?"

The white tiger settles one arm comfortably behind his head to prop it up a little and looks back at his boyfriend with an amused smile.

"Guess which one, Altin", he purrs in response and chuckles when Otabek's heavy, warm weight settles on top of him.

His hips push up against the wolf's thigh, his hands claw at the broad, strong shoulders above him. The heat in his body roars up with new ferocity and Otabek whines at the fresh wave of pheromones radiating off of every inch of Yuri's skin.

"We've been at it for hours, how the fuck are you still horny?"

His boyfriend shudders when he feels Otabek pushing into him without any preparation - not needed, anyway. He's been fucked open so often during the past day and evening that he doesn't even feel the stretch anymore.

"First of all... first of all, you're a god in bed", Yuri moans as he arches his back to take Otabek even deeper. "And- ... ngh... second of all, I have no... no idea!"

They both have a pretty _good_ idea of what's going on, but none of them dares to voice it.

Yuri is completely in baby-making mode.

"Let's ask Victor and Yuuri tomorrow if they can recommend a good specialist", Otabek mutters into Yuri's sweaty hair. "I'm only letting the best doctors work out a solution for us. We're going to get you pregnant, I promise. We're going to have a baby soon, kitten. You're going to be a daddy in nine months."

Yuri keens at his words - loud enough to make his boyfriend fold both ears back.

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow!", he sobs against Otabek's skin. "Beka, don't make me wait that long!"

It almost hurts to hear him sound so weak and fragile and Otabek bites his lips in response.

"Just a few hours more, _kotyata",_ he tries to soothe his boyfriend and pulls him tightly against his chest. "Just until tomorrow, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is with me if I say Yuri is the kind of person that can wait patiently for everything unimportant but once he really wants something he flips completely? ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	17. Data_16_Three

"Can I call them _now?"_

Otabek stares at the ceiling. Closes his eyes, counts to ten. Opens them again and stares at the ceiling once more.

"Yura. It's fucking five in the morning on a Sunday. They are pulling all-nighters already because of Zoya. Don't you think they deserve a little sleep too?", he asks for the approximately twentieth time in half an hour.

Yuri whimpers.

"You said I could call them today! I waited all night!"

Sometimes, he doesn't even wonder why Yuri's mom has left him with his grandfather so willingly. But the second the thought strikes him, he could punch himself for it. This isn't how it's going to work if they really want to follow through with their plan.

"Fine, go ahead. Call Victor", he groans and lets his arm fall to the side. "But don't you fucking complain to me if he yells at you."

Like a child being finally allowed to open the presents on Christmas morning, Yuri makes a dash for his phone and, while he's still scrolling through his contact list to get Victor's number, he pads back over to the bed, slumps down at the edge of it and lifts the phone to his ear with an excited grin at Otabek, who smiles back weakly and just watches him from his place in the midst of their bed.

He understands the sudden pressure - if he'd have any stamina left, he'd take Yuri again right now too - but somehow, his mind seems to still work in sharp contrast to Yuri's.

"Hello?"

A surprisingly not-sleepy voice echoes from the speaker and Yuri crawls over to Otabek, curls up in his lap and lets his head drop back against the wolf's chest.

"Morning old man!", he chimes back with a barely suppressed laugh. "We need your help."

Victor stalls for a moment with an amused snort, then something rustles quietly on his end of the line.

"You need my help at 5 o'clock in the morning? Did you burn your apartment down and need a place to stay now? If so, you're babysitting for as long as you're here. Only joking, okay what-"

"I'm smart enough to _not_ set fire to anything, thank you very much", Yuri interrupts him. "We need the phone number and address of the specialist you and piggy have gone to for his pregnancy."

He presses himself even tighter against his boyfriend, tucks his head under Otabek's chin and enjoys the warmth slowly taking over onto him as well.

"Our... our specialist? Why?"

Victor sounds astonished and suspicious at the same time and Otabek can very well imagine what it must be looking like right now - Yuri calling him before sunrise to ask about a trained medic for pregnant males.

"Don't worry", he cuts in before Yuri has the chance to make this escalate just because he has to be a dramatic little shit who can't just get it out and over with. "He's... not pregnant. Yet. Sorry for the disturbance, by the way, but since yesterday night, he's literally been counting the seconds to call you."

The white tiger looks up at him with blazing eyes.

"Don't talk as if you haven't been wagging your tail ever since I pressed _"Call",_ you fucking hypocrite!"

"Okay, wait wait wait wait", Victor speaks up again. "Not pregnant _yet?_ Does that mean you're trying for a baby? Otabek, I swear to God, if you're forcing a child onto Yuri to boost your own damn ego, I'm going to send you back to Kazakhstan in your individual parts!"

They look at eachother for a moment - then Otabek bursts out laughing harder than he's ever done except for that one time he's had to literally remove Potya's claws from Yuri's face one by one after a particularly loud thunder during a storm in summer. Not even Yuri can hide his grin.

"Me? Forcing a child on _him?",_ Otabek chokes out when he's finally able to breathe again. "Victor, you have no idea! Keep your son in control rather than accusing me of stuff like that."

There's a half annoyed, half amused sigh on the other side of the phone.

"I get the picture, thank you. But have you talked about it? Kitten, I know you will do whatever you want anyway and I can't stop you, but have you two talked about it?"

Still chuckling now and then, Otabek wraps one arm around Yuri's upper body, tilts his chin so he can kiss him properly and lets his free hand drop down to rest on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Damn well did we talk about it. All night", he whispers only for Yuri to hear and the white tiger gasps audibly.

"Y-Yes, Victor, we talked. We want a child. So are you going to help us or not?"

"Of course I'm going to help you, kitten", Victor sighs softly. "I'll send you the number and address in a minute. How come you guys are all hyped to get a baby, so suddenly?"

Otabek cuddles up even closer against his boyfriend and buries his face in the delicious mess of Yuri's hair, takes a deep breath and nips at the base of the fluffy, round ears peeking out between the golden locks.

"Kitten can be pretty convincing", he mutters and earns a soft laugh from Victor for that - suddenly mixed with the quiet crying of a baby.

Zoya must've woken up. Otabek feels Yuri tensing up at the sound and his grip on the white tiger tightens in return, his hand gently strokes over the toned stomach of his boyfriend - quietly reassuring him.

_We'll have a child soon too, kotyata._

"Looks like I'll be off. I promised Yuuri a relaxed Sunday for once, so I'm in charge of our _printsessa_ for now. You'll be in good hands with Misha, I trust him completely. Take care and keep me updated, you two!", Victor says and ends the call.

If his chest would've been aching a little less, Otabek would call Yuri childish for how desperate he looks after hearing Victor talk about his daughter - but now he's just the same. With a swift, determined movement, he gets up and steps over to their closet, throws one of Yuri's few _not_ skin-tight jeans onto the bed, goes through the stacks of clothes until he finds a suitable, plain black dress shirt and chooses a similar outfit for himself before he turns around to his boyfriend. Sparkling turquoise eyes are watching him curiously and Otabek smiles at the thought of a baby - of his _own_ child - looking at him one day with eyes like that.

"Let's get showered and dressed. We're going to call that guy as soon as possible and I promise you, by the end of this week, we'll have everything settled and ready."

\- - - - - -

The escalator that takes them up to the seventh floor is made of pure glass and Yuri notices how relaxed Otabek looks when they enter it. He knows his boyfriend doesn't like confined spaces - having grown up in Kazakhstan with basically no walls at all to confine him, with miles and miles of nothing but wilderness, he has a hard time adjusting to the urban jungle of Moscow.

Their hands are intertwined, something they usually try to avoid in public because sometimes, it's hard to get around town without at least one rabid fangirl of Yuri's angels chasing after them to get a picture, but after all, they're going to have a damn _kid_ together. The whole skating scene is already speculating on what's going on between them since they're almost always seen together since four years now - rumors about a secret marriage, about a mating hidden from public, about some kind of obscure perverted relationship, of one of them blackmailing the other - he's heard and read it all.

But if they're really going to have a family, they might as well finally admit they've been dating for two years.

"Are you excited?", Otabek whispers into the black and white fur on Yuri's ear, dips his tongue into the fluff and grooms it until it's shining and silky.

The warm weight of Yuri's whole body leans against him and he wraps both arms around his boyfriend from behind.

"'Course I'm excited, Beka", comes the response, a bit annoyed. "I'm going to be pregnant soon, that's not something happening to me on a daily basis."

The elevator door slides open and they slowly, almost reluctantly, let go of eachother to step outside. They're in a giant loft high above the streets, with nothing but glass surrounding them. The man in the white suit behind the desk gets up when he spots them and with a warm smile, reaches out one hand to greet them both.

"Good morning. We've been talking on the phone earlier, I assume?"

Yuri pouts and crosses both arms in front of his chest, but Otabek takes the outheld hand to squeeze it firmly while his eyes scan the doctor upside down.

Mikhail.

He doesn't look unprofessional, maybe a bit young for his job. But Victor has entrusted Yuuri to him, and that's something to be taken into account. When it comes to his mate, Victor can become an animal, Otabek knows that much. And if this doctor is good enough for Yuuri, then he's willing to trust him.

"Yes. My name is Otabek, this is Yuri."

He throws a glance over at his boyfriend, annoyed that he's sulking again, but then he sees the thin slits his eyes have become and how he bristles the fur on his tail, how stiffly he's moving his ears.

Yuri is scared.

But Mikhail doesn't even seem to be bothered by his rude behaviour - on the contrary. He smiles warmly at the white tiger and gestures over to the small couch in front of his desk.

"Please, sit down. If you feel like you can't control yourself anymore, we will take a break from the talk or - should you be comfortable with it - you can show anytime. I won't judge you. This must be a very stressful situation for you both, I can imagine."

Yuri walks past him with his tail raised high and his ears curved forward sharply, slumps down onto the couch and waits for Otabek to take a seat next to him before he crosses his arms and legs again and stares at the desk before them with furrowed brows.

Mikhail opens the file with an elegant flick of his wrist, leans back in his chair and reads over it again before he smiles at the two young men on the other side of his desk.

"Well, I see you two have decided to try for a baby. I am happy to be of assistance, but I would like to address some things first before we get into the whole story, alright? First of all, I see you two are still very young. Eighteen and twenty-one, is that correct?", he asks softly.

Otabek nods, but Yuri just clenches his jaw and turns to the side.

"Nineteen in three months."

His voice is tense and Mikhail looks at him in surprise for a moment, but then he laughs and places the file back down.

"Alright, nineteen in three months. And you're both heavy seeds?"

Again, Otabek nods patiently at the man. Yuri slowly leans over, tucks his head under his boyfriend's chin and even though his cheeks are turning red, he doesn't move from there.

"Sorry, he's been moody ever since we got up this morning", Otabek mutters and leaves a gentle kiss on Yuri's ear, but Mikhail just nods understandingly.

"Yeah, that's pretty common. I take it you have settled on Yuri to carry the child?"

He gets up from his stylish, modern swivel chair and rounds the desk. Otabek pulls Yuri a bit closer against his chest and narrows his eyes suspiciously, but Mikhail keeps his distance, still smiling.

"Please, don't worry. If you both could just stand up for a short moment, that would be great. All I want to do is check on a few things", he explains and after throwing a hesitant look at Otabek, Yuri gets up from the couch and his boyfriend follows suit.

Mikhail pulls something thin out of his sleeve - it's a measuring tape, divided into different colors. He carefully slings it around Yuri's waist, then his hips, then his chest. After doing the same to Otabek, he scribbles something down into his notebook, then he opens a door nearby, disappears for a moment and returns with a few medical devices.

The tests are short and all they have to do is hold out their arms to let the instruments calculate whatever components of their blood they're designed for. Within twenty minutes, Mikhail is done and while he asks them to sit down again, he gets the results from the second room. Otabek is actually surprised when Yuri quietly slips into his lap.

"Yura...?"

"Shut the fuck up and don't fucking let go of me or I'll lose my shit", his boyfriend mutters into the fabric of his shirt and Otabek gently runs one hand down Yuri's spine, rubs the base of his tail to calm him down and rests his chin on the slender shoulder of the white tiger.

The door across the office opens again and Mikhail steps out. Otabek almost expects his boyfriend to jump or shove him away like he usually does when someone catches them doing anything else than sitting a little closer than good friends do, but this time, Yuri clings to him even tighter and literally melts against his chest.

"It's fine if you're more comfortable like this", Mikhail says without even looking up from his papers when he notices Otabek's scent changing slightly. "I've seen worse than that."

He lets himself fall down onto his chair once more and adds the documents in his hands to the thin black file on the desk before he rests both elbows on the tabletop and leans forward a bit.

"So, let's see. All in all, you're both healthy and strong enough to bear children. Theoretically, though, it would be easier for you to carry the baby."

His eyes focus on Otabek for a moment before he grabs one of the papers, turns it and pushes it across the desk.

"Not because of any genetical issues, but just because Yuri is, if I may say so, a bit fragile. Now that doesn't have to mean anything, but strictly speaking, his hips are very slim and that would probably lead to either birth complications or a C-section, so if you've been hoping for a natural birth, I'll probably have to disappoint you."

But before Otabek can somehow answer, Yuri quickly uncurls from his spot in his lap, gets up and slams both hands down onto the table between them.

"I don't fucking care! I'm having this child and if I have to get a C-section, then fucking be it!", he bellows.

Mikhail nods at him calmly.

"Very well, I won't interfere with that. Why don't you sit down again and we'll talk about the conception in general?"

Otabek gently pulls his boyfriend back into his lap and even though Yuri is still breathing heavily, he lets himself be comforted to a purring ball of fur again.

"As you know, we will have to infect you with a parasite to implant a temporary womb", Mikhail continues, fingertips lightly resting against eachother. "Now, since you're both heavy levels, there are two challenges we're facing. First of all, your body will probably take a long time or a few tries to accept the parasite, Yuri. It can also happen - primarily with returners to ancestry, but I've had heavy levels experience it too - that your body straight-up refuses the parasite."

His shoulders slump down a little as he goes through the papers and statistics on them before looking back up.

"And second of all, it can last a very long time for you to conceive. It all has to come together perfectly for you to get pregnant. The average time for two heavy seeds to procreate is three years."

_Three years._

Otabek feels like his heart has stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with the medical stuff this can't be healthy someone pls slap me
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna~ (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)


	18. Data_17_Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNING!**_  
  
_SLIGHT ALCOHOL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!_

The small, silver metal box being pushed across the table along with a small notebook glints in the sunlight.

"There are three of them. Please, never use more than one over a span of at least sixty days. Should you not conceive will your body need time to heal until you can try again. If you need help or advice, call me - I have a work phone for emergencies where you can always reach me, at night too", Mikhail states softly and lets his gaze wander from Otabek to Yuri and back again.

Most of his clients are compatible couples. Middle and light seeds, sometimes heavy levels mated to the former, but he seldomly gets a heavy match. It's just unnatural for two Madararui with such good chances on a possibly more fertile mate to fall for eachother - but he gets that exactly this is making their bond so strong. They're together because they _want_ to be, not because their hormones tell them to.

"Are you alright?", Otabek asks worriedly as he runs one hand over Yuri's hair and cheek, but the white tiger shoves him back and curls up on the other side of the white leather couch, one knee pulled to his chest to rest his chin on it.

Heaving a sigh, his boyfriend looks over at Mikhail, who lowers his head slightly to keep the situation as calm as possible.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine once he gets over it. Three years sounds like a long time, but you'll see: once you realize how much you still have to organize, you will be glad about it."

Otabek bites his lips and throws another glance at Yuri. The dark shadow of the white tiger over his head is wavering slightly, but even without looking at it, he can see how upset Yuri is right now.

"Can I... do anything?", Otabek finally directs his words at the doctor again, but Mikhail just shakes his head with an apologetic shrug.

"If he lets you, you could try and distract him for now, but don't go over your own limit. I'm sure this had an impact on you too, so even if you're worried - don't do more than you feel capable of at the moment."

The silver metal feels warm against Otabek's fingertips as he takes the box and runs one palm over the lid.

Three parasites.

Six months.

He grits his teeth.

\- - - - - -

"Yuri, he said the _average_ time was three years!", Otabek repeats as they step into their apartment. "We could get a baby much faster than that!"

The white tiger just tears his coat off, throws it to the ground and walks past him, down the hallway to the bathroom. Otabek sighs, picks the heavy black jacket up and places it over the back of a kitchen chair before he carefully pulls the silver box from his pocket and sets it down on the counter.

The sound of the shower running reaches his ears and he flicks them nervously. He should leave Yuri alone right now - they both need time for themselves. With a sigh, he starts throwing his training outfit into the black messenger bag, packs his skates and a bottle of gatorade from the fridge, then he writes a quick note and pins it to the bulletin board hanging by the wall.

_I'm going to the rink. If you want to sleep alone tonight, I'll go to Victor and Yuuri's. Just shoot me a message._  
_Still love you_

Otabek throws the pen onto the table, turns around and leaves the apartment. Maybe Yuri will calm down after a cold shower. He takes the elevator to the underground parking lot, fastens his bag to the motorcycle and swings himself onto the seat before kicking the stand back with his heel. He doesn't even bother to put on his helmet today.

Maybe he can talk to Yakov and Mila for a bit if they're there. Otabek has absolutely no desire to take the drive across town to his own rink, so he just decides to go to Yuri's instead. Now, at eleven o'clock on a Friday, only the full-time skaters are training and when he enters the rink, Yakov jerks around on the ice.

"Altin!", he bellows. "Where is the damn little punk? He was supposed to show up at seven! He missed the morning run and the start of training, where-"

"Yakov, hold your breath", Mila interrupts him with furrowed brows while she watches Otabek skate towards them. "Something's off. Usually, it's either Yuri or both of them. Beka has never been here alone before."

And it's not just that. Otabek's dark, bushy tail is tucked between his legs, his ears are pressed down flat against his head and the almost black shadow surrounding him swallows all light as if it's starving for it. He stops in front of the two with a spray of ice accompanying him and now, even Yakov straightens up and his expression hardens.

"Hey boy, what's up with that sour face of yours? Found out that the kitten has claws?"

Otabek glares at him for a moment with eyes that could cut through glass, but then he turns to Mila. She flinches back a little and almost shyly folds both arms before her chest.

"What's up with you?", she asks and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. "What are you even doing here? Where's Yuri?"

Yakov looks from her to Otabek and steps in between them with one hand reached out in both directions.

"Hold up, I won't watch you two fight during my goddamn training time", he ends the tense staring contest. "Altin, if you don't have anything to say, leave Mila alone. She still has some routines to rehearse."

Otabek whips around to face the elderly man and runs one hand through his dark hair, then he nods at her.

"Sorry. Our day was... complicated."

Mila nods slightly in response and rubs her arms a little.

"Nothing to apologize about, it's fine. Just don't stare at women like that, it's creepy. But now tell us, where's Yuri? Is he sick again?", she asks and if he's not wrong, there's a worried undertone in her words.

The dark tail that's still curved in between Otabek's legs starts to tremble and he instinctively lowers his head to protect his throat.

"He's... home. And he's fine. I think."

Mila, once more, scowls at him.

"You think? You _think_ he's fine? Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Next to them, Yakov groans.

"Altin, you might as well tell her. She's been guessing about it for long enough now", he grumbles and rests one hand on his hips.

Otabek rolls his eyes and kicks the ice with the spiked tip of his skates.

"If she's already guessed it, then what's the point in telling her?"

"Tell me what?", Mila interferes, eyes shining curiously. "What are you talking about? Is it about you and Yuri? Oh my God, are you about to confess that you're _actually_ a couple?"

When Otabek doesn't answer right away, the young woman starts to screech hysterically, clings to him and jumps up and down on the spot.

"Oh my God, oh my God! It's true! Georgi, Georgi, come over! You won't believe it!"

Her rinkmate skates towards them, eyes Otabek up and down and then looks at Mila.

"What are you so excited about?", he asks quietly. "Haven't seen you that fidgety since Yuri won the GPF."

She abandons Otabek's arm in favour of throwing herself at the other man and laughs like a lunatic.

"We were right, Georgi, we were riiiiight!", she sings. "Beka and Yuri _are_ a couple! See, I told you, I told you it wasn't just some drunk accident when Yuri sat down on his lap during Beka's birthday! Oh my God, that's perfect!"

While she keeps rambling and giggling, Yakov turns back to Otabek and the silver speckles in his eyes glitter like falling snowflakes.

"What's wrong with Yura? Why isn't he here?", he asks calmly, but in his voice swings a protectiveness that almost makes Otabek back off.

Yuri might not have a father anymore, but that doesn't mean he hasn't got a Dad. Yakov steps closer to him, dangerously close.

"Answer me, Altin."

The wolf moves away, turns his head to the side and bares his fangs, growling.

"He's okay. Just sulking because something isn't going the way he wants", he spits out, eyes nervously darting towards Yakov again and again.

The tall man is literally staring holes into him and his skin burns under the searing gaze. Yakov mutters something under his breath, then he claps his hands.

"Okay, then get the fuck back to practicing! You too, Altin, move your fucking ass if you're here already!"

And they do get back to practice. Yakov is working them to the bone, but it's just what Otabek needs to get his mind off of everything right now. The light outside is steadily fading and by the time night has fallen over Moscow, they're all soaked with sweat and tired as hell. Well, at least until the door is slammed open and someone whistles sharply.

They all turn to look at whoever has just entered the hall and Mila's eyes light up, even Georgi cracks a smile. Yuri waves the bottle of vodka at them with a strangely relaxed expression.

"Good work today? Let's go!"

Otabek hasn't even begun to comprehend what's happening when the two others are already in the locker room with Yuri, passing the bottle back and forth, taking long swigs one by one. Yakov stares after them, scoffing.

"Stupid boy. First he skips practice and then he gets not only himself but his mates drunk. But whatever. They'd gone out drinking anyway."

When he notices Otabek still standing next to him, he lifts one eyebrow questioningly.

"Aren't you gonna join them?"

The young man is left speechless. He knows Yuri gets reckless when he's upset, but to see his boyfriend down almost a quarter of the whole bottle in one go is a sight he's not expected to see anytime soon.

"No. And Yuri isn't going to either. I'm taking him back home, I can't let himself get shitfaced just because he's frustrated", he says to nobody in particular and marches over to the side of the rink to clip the skate guards onto his blades before he walks to the locker room.

Faster than either of them can react, he's grabbed the already almost empty bottle from Mila and throws it to the side before he takes Yuri by the collar and shoves him up against the wall behind the bench he's sitting on.

"What are you doing?", he barks angrily. "Do you really think this is the solution? Is this how you're going to handle problems from now on?"

His boyfriend just grins back at him with a feverish sheen in his eyes and Otabek realizes that it's a dead loss. This definitely _isn't_ the first time Yuri is drinking today. Georgi has picked the bottle up and empties it now with the last gulp, then he places it neatly next to the trash and giggles.

"I want to get to town before it hits. Yuri, you too?", he asks and to Otabek's horror, the white tiger gets to his feet without hesitation.

"Yup. Let's go, I'm in."

While Mila slips her jacket on, she places one arm over Yuri's shoulders and Otabek is left with a rush of powerless fury.

"What are you even thinking?", he yells after his boyfriend, but Yuri just throws him a glance and shakes his head with a breathless laugh.

"I think you've never seen how real Russians party. Come."

\- - - - - -

If this is _"how real Russians party"_ then Otabek has indeed never seen it. He can't even keep count of how many shots they've taken each, he just knows that Yuri should be suffering from major alcohol poisoning by now. Well, not only him - Mila and Georgi aren't any better - but Yuri is exaggerating.

He orders the drinks faster than Otabek can see and everytime he blinks, Yuri seems to have his glass filled with another liquor. And with every glass, he leans more against the counter, with every glass, he laughs a little louder, with every glass, he becomes more pliant to Mila's endless nagging about her wanting to dance.

Until he downs his last shot, slams the glass onto the wooden counter and lets her take his hand. Otabek watches with crossed legs and dark eyes as Mila drags his boyfriend over to the dancefloor.

It's as if they've set off a firework.

As soon as they start dancing, everyone else forms a wide circle around them, just to watch in pure _awe,_ but all Otabek can think of is how he could put together a whole goddamn playlist with music that would fit Yuri better and he clenches his jaw.

The way Yuri rolls his hips, the way his own sweat makes him glisten in the ever-changing strobe lights, the way he moves his lips as he mouths the word to the song is intoxicating and his scent is starting to make Otabek feel lightheaded.

And not just him.

A few of the lighter seeds start dancing again and gently sway to the music, but all of them are staring at Yuri now, circle him like a pack of starving hyenas, grinning, laughing, baring their teeth.

Yuri is - beside Otabek - the only heavy seed in the club right now and he's overflowing with sex appeal as he lifts both arms above his head, moves his whole body in fluent waves to the beat booming at the dancing crowd and even dares to run one hand down his chest in a gesture far too revealing.

That does it at last.

The mass of people parts like the Red Sea when firm, strong steps make the floor tremble. They all move to the side to let the man pass, nobody dares to step in his way.

_Like a wolf moves through the flock of sheep._

The most persistent hyenas turn to leer at him, their voices pierce his ears sharply. But when he lifts one hand to shove the first one aside, the others retreat with lowered tails and shrill whines. Until the circle is closed around him once more and he's standing in the midst of them, face to face with another man.

Their chests are heaving.

He lifts one arm and it's being grasped far more firmly than he's expected. His free hand slides down to rest on the man's hips.

The first twist is intentional.

And from then on, it's a sharp, at the same time fuzzy blur. The rhythm of the music is carrying their movements like the alcohol does and Otabek notices that even more people are stopping to watch them than before when Yuri has been dancing with Mila.

They match better.

He spins Yuri in his arms, catches him more than easily and watches as his boyfriend actually follows his lead with a grace he would never trust such a drunk person to have. But then again - this is Yuri. The air between them is hot and filled with unspoken words and when their eyes finally meet, Otabek feels an electric surge going through his whole body.

_Why do you always feel like my business is yours too?_

_Because you're mine, remember?_

Yuri laughs through the next twist and when he's pulled sharply against Otabek's chest, his hands tremble for the first time this evening.

_No, I don't remember signing some ownership papers._

Suddenly, a finger hooks into the small ring with the pendant dangling from his neck and he sucks in a deep breath.

_But I remember claiming you._

Yuri's head is being tilted up and Otabek leans down to capture his lips, tongue forcing its way into his boyfriend's mouth, making him moan. The music blasts in again, their bodies keep rocking to the beat, mouths meet in hot and dangerous pursuit. Otabek finds himself opening his eyes to stare at Yuri.

He tastes like rebellion. He tastes like fire.

Otabek lets his mouth trail down, littering Yuri's skin with bruises from jaw to collarbone. 

This man is deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so sorry for not posting sooner I took a 13-hour-selfcare-depression nap


	19. Data_18_Parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_
> 
> _ **SQUICKY CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, BEWARE!** _

"I think I might just let you sleep in the bathtub. That way if you throw up during the night, I can just rinse you off tomorrow."

Yuri scoffs and lifts one hand to push a few strands of his messy hair out of the way.

"I'm not that drunk."

With a raised eyebrow, Otabek stares at him.

"Yura, I've literally been carrying you out of the club. You hit your head on the doorpost when you tried to walk yourself."

His boyfriend puffs out his cheeks and giggles under his breath.

"Maybe I've just been playing drunk so you'll carry me with the respect a divine being like me deserves?"

Otabek steps out of the elevator and walks over to their front door with a heavy sigh.

"If you're only playing, then stand on your own while I get the keys. And if you believe it or not, I have no respect for you right now. Going out for a drink because you're frustrated is one thing, but completely banging yourself out of reality like that is a whole other story. You can't go on like that."

Yuri leans against the wall, but one of his hands keeps lingering on Otabek's shoulder for support as he sways slightly.

"If you're waiting for me to give a shit, better pack a lunchbox. Could take a while", he sneers.

He's only answered by a condemning glare and an opened door. Otabek motions him to step inside and even though obeying like a little lapdog disgusts him, Yuri convinces himself that it'll be better to do so for once.

There's still light in the kitchen. He must've forgotten to turn it off when he has left.

Otabek fills a glass with water and holds it out towards him. Yuri takes it with a grin and leans against the counter, legs crossed and the rim of the glass pressed tightly against his lips.

"Didn't you say just now that I've been drinking enough all night already?", he mocks before he downs the cool liquid.

His stomach does indeed feel a bit fuzzy, but not bad enough for him to throw up. He's handled worse already. Mila has never hesitated to get them alcohol since he's been fourteen, saying that he is responsible for himself 24/7 anyway, so she's not going to tell him what to do in the two or three hours after practice.

His fingertips accidentally brush against something warm and he jerks back as if he's been burnt. Otabek, who is standing by the open fridge, notices the movement from the corner of his eye. He sighs.

"Yura, look-"

His own voice dies out on his tongue, the words slip from him before he can speak them. Yuri is clasping the glass with both hands now, hoping his boyfriend won't notice how much they're shaking.

"Beka."

The whisper is unsure and all of a sudden, he sounds like a child calling for his father after a bad nightmare. Otabek slams the fridge shut and turns around to face him. Inside his head, two voices are fighting.

_He has to learn that his actions will have consequences. Don't forgive him yet._

_He's desperate. He didn't do it on purpose. He needs you right now._

_He needs to learn his lesson, that's what he needs._

_He'll break down at this rate and it will be your fault. Because you've been too much of a jerk to give him a damn hug. You know how he is!_

_You're not being a jerk, you're just saving your own dignity for once. He's a damn drama queen._

_If you want to safe something this badly, them safe your damn boyfriend from what he's going through! He never chose to be like this!_

Otabek desperately bites his lips, but the voices just get louder and louder until a dull pain starts dragging up his neck and into seemingly every single nerve of his head. Heaving a sigh, he holds out one hand so Yuri might or might not step forward and into his embrace.

He shouldn't have been worried about the _"might not"_ part.

As soon as he's showing even the weakest hint of affection, Yuri is in his arms, lean and lanky and purring into the crook of his neck like an abandoned kitten. A warm, heavy tail wraps around them both and Otabek sighs, half in relief, half in exasperation.

"Seriously, you're a hopeless case", he mutters and presses a chaste kiss against Yuri's temple. "Let's go to bed. It's almost midnight and we both have training tomorrow and a competition coming up. You need to sleep."

The lips suddenly pushing onto his are ice cold in sharp contrast to the searing hot tongue licking hungrily into his mouth.

"Bed yes, sleep no. Or no bed either, I don't fucking care. Want you. Right now."

Otabek is completely lost for good. This man really knows how to get him going. With a dark growl, he grabs Yuri's thighs, lifts him up and feels slender legs wrapping around his waist.

"I'm going to get the lube and when I come back, I want you bent over the table with nothing on but this", he whispers and hooks his finger into Yuri's silky choker again, but when he's just about to set him down, his whole being rears up in protest.

He doesn't want to let go of Yuri. He doesn't want to make a single step away from him. His body aches at the thought of separating from him even for a goddamn second.

_Then just stay, idiot._

Once again, Yuri seems to read his thoughts and Otabek falls head over heels into this crackling tension that comes with every kiss they share.

\- - - - - -

"Are you an incubus or something?", Otabek pants as he tightens his grip on the handful of golden hair and jerks Yuri's head back further. "A goddamn sex demon?"

He licks a hot trail over the pale skin before him and continues the rough pace he's set out from the beginning. They're not doing slow and loving today. Yuri keeps helplessly purring at his words, arches his beautiful tail over his back and lashes it violently when Otabek fucks another orgasm out of him - the fourth one in a row and he's coming dry by now, sobbing and trembling violently. He's hyperventilating and sensitive and bruised, his lungs cramp with every breath he takes, from both the pain and the overstimulation.

Still, when Otabek stops for a moment to shove his upper body down harder into the mattress and jerks his hips up in return, he immediately pushes back against his boyfriend.

"D-Don't... stop!", he demands sharply between two stifled gasps.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _kotyata",_ Otabek growls deep in his ear and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh on Yuri's neck. "Not even sure if I even could."

His own body tenses when he comes again, but he's too damn tired to do anything but let himself be smothered by the heat and pleasure. Yuri whines softly as soon as he pulls out of him and rolls over onto his back, cheeks flushed and lips parted in a voiceless moan.

"Beka, again, fuck me _again-"_

His hands desperately claw at the already cut and bloody arms encircling him, but this time, Otabek stays adamant and just holds him against his chest, strokes his hair and back and tries to shush him.

"Yura, its way past midnight. You need to sleep, kitten, you're completely exhausted. Tomorrow again, okay? Tomorrow. Get just a few hours of sleep, do me that favour."

Slowly, Yuri's fidgeting and struggling dies down to a weak attempt of escaping his boyfriend's embrace, but then his body goes completely limp and he lets his head drop down into the pillows, lids fluttering shut.

"Bastard", he whispers hoarsely.

Otabek just laughs.

"Love you too."

He scatters a few light kisses across Yuri's forehead and a rough tongue grooms his ears in return when he lowers his head enough. For a while, they just bask in the afterglow of the way too intense orgasms, then Yuri suddenly moves again and Otabek is already preparing himself for the discussion that No, they're not going for another round tonight, when his boyfriend props himself up a little and lifts one hand to run it through his hair.

"Get the parasites", he mutters and a bright red blush starts dusting his cheeks.

Immediately, Otabek sits bolt upright and his ears curve forward.

"Yura...?"

"Just do it, damnit", the white tiger cuts him off briskly. "You... would need to prepare me anyway, right? So... why don't we do it right now?"

The flat is dark, but Otabek's eyes adjust quickly as he walks down the hallway and slams his hand onto the light switch. The bright yellow shine actually blinds him for a moment, then he blinks the dizziness away and grabs the silver box from the counter. It's still warm to the touch. His mouth feels dry when he returns to Yuri, who's nervously staring at him from the bed.

"Do you k-know... do you have any idea what you're doing?", he asks with both ears pressed flat down against his blond hair.

"Not really", Otabek admits sheepishly and lets himself fall down into the sheets as well. "I mean, I've seen videos of it and I've heard people talk, but..."

He opens the box with shaky hands. The pills are light blue. They look completely harmless - like normal antibiotics. Embedded into the velvet next to them is a small tube. Otabek carefully lifts it out of the box and turns it in his hand. Yuri clings to him from behind, staring at the strange contraption with wide eyes.

"The fuck?", he asks and his voice has an unfamiliar tremor to it. "Beka, what the-"

The tube slides open by the middle, revealing a hollow just big enough for one of the pills to fit.

"I guess it's a tool to keep the parasites from getting too deep into your body", Otabek responds and feels his own face heating up.

The letters imprinted on the inner side of the lid are shimmering in the dim light from the ceiling. They both quickly read over them and Yuri swallows dry. He's expected it to take some time until the parasite has fully developed inside of him, but six hours? Otabek notices his sudden hesitation and reaches up his free hand to squeeze Yuri's arm.

"You... don't have to do it, Yura", he says softly. "If you still want this baby, then I can... I mean, I can do it instead of you. Misha even said it would be better if I carried the child."

For a moment, his boyfriend just stares at him, then he shakes his head and reaches out determinately to take the tube from Otabek.

"Screw it. It's for the baby, right? I'll get over it."

His voice is still choked with anxiety, but his eyes are flashing stern and cold as he places one of the pills in the tube, lets it close by itself and settles comfortably in the sheets. A gentle kiss is placed on his lips, then Otabek pries the tool from his hand again and lies down on his side as well, one arm slung over Yuri's hips.

"I'm so happy we're going to have a child soon", he whispers into the fluffy ears that nervously twitch at his words. "One leg over mine, Yura. You're doing great."

He runs the tube through the slick mess of lube and come on Yuri's inner thighs, mutters reassuring words when he feels his boyfriend curl tighter into his embrace. As gentle as possible, Otabek pushes the tool into him. Yuri stifles a pained outcry against his shoulder, his claws extend and leave deep, crimson red scratches, but this time, Otabek doesn't even get upset about it. Warm, hectic breath is ghosting over his skin and he carefully strokes up and down Yuri's back to somehow distract him.

"How does it feel?", he asks, worry dripping from his voice. "Hurts?"

"Like shit", comes the muffled reply. "Six times a year, fucking hell... I'll be glad if I can take this just once more."

Otabek exhales weakly and kisses his hair.

"I'm sorry, kitten. I'll try to be more gentle next time."

He doesn't like hurting Yuri. Has never liked it. He can barely understand how some people can get riled up from hitting someone. His older brothers always mark their mates with bruises and bites so deep they don't fade for weeks, but Otabek is content as long as Yuri wears his collar and lets him sleep next to him so their scents overlap.

His older brothers.

Suddenly, cold sweat starts dripping down his neck and forehead. Shit. He hasn't even thought about what a pregnancy would mean for the pack. Zhansultan and Khanat both don't have children yet and he's only the third in line.

"What's wrong?", Yuri mutters when he feels Otabek tense up so hard his whole body trembles.

"Nothing, _kotyata._ Rest."

He doesn't sleep that night, one hand protectively covering Yuri's stomach as he nuzzles into his boyfriend's neck and stares at the darkness surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating, I'm lacking quite some inspiration sometimes... Kudos and comments always feed my Muse so don't hesitate on those for the sake of my writing flow ԅ( ͒ ͒ )ᕤ
> 
> PS: In wolf packs, only the Alphas mate and reproduce. In this case, both of Otabek's older brothers have the right to kill his offspring should he have kids before them because they are higher up in the pack hierarchy.


	20. Data_19_Worry

"Why are only roosters allowed to start the day screaming?", Yuri grumbles as he pads over to the table and carefully slides onto his chair, one leg tucked under his thighs so he won't have to sit down.

Otabek keeps chewing on a mouthful of cornflakes and points at his boyfriend with the silver spoon in his hand.

"Because we sleep in the same bed and I will fucking slap you if you scream before ten o'clock in the morning", he finally says after swallowing and taking the next scoop. "How's your ass feeling, gorgeous?"

Even though his tone is teasing, Yuri notices the concern in his dark eyes. He shrugs and grasps the mug of coffee sitting on the table before him. After taking a sip, he scrunches up his face and sniffs the steam rising from the cup.

"Did you make it any different than usual?"

Otabek frowns.

"Uh... no? Coffee, a shot of caramel syrup and milk. That's just how you like it, right?"

"Yeah but that's clearly not how you made it today", Yuri complains and pushes the mug away to rest his head on the table instead. "The world is disgusting and I hate my life."

A gentle hand combs through his hair, untangles a few of the golden strands and straightens them out. Yuri purrs miserably against the wood pressed to his cheek and rolls his eyes to look up at Otabek.

"You're just hungover. Not really surprising after your drinking spree yesterday night. Need anything?"

For a moment, his boyfriend just stays silent, then he mouths something so quietly Otabek has to prick his ears up.

"What?"

"... kiss?", Yuri mutters under his breath again and leans up a little with his tail curled around the back of the chair.

Otabek chuckles. Then he places one hand on Yuri's neck, gently strokes the sensitive skin there.

"Sure, baby. Come here."

He lets himself fall down on the chair next to Yuri and pats his thighs. His boyfriend crawls into his lap, feigning a look of annoyance as he does so, but willingly lets himself be hugged tight and answers the sweet kiss Otabek gives him with just as much enthusiasm. When his boyfriend shifts slightly to deepen the kiss though, Yuri flinches in pain and Otabek feels him cramp up.

"Shit", he hisses and jerks his arm back. "Shit, Yura, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He helps Yuri to get up, steadies him with one arm wrapped around his waist and watches worriedly as his boyfriend goes pale from the sudden rush of agony, clings to the edge of the table and leans forward with both eyes squeezed shut.

"F-Fuck... Fuck, Beka, this thing is eating me inside out!", he whimpers desperately. "This... this isn't supposed to hurt that much! Call that damn doctor and tell him to take it out of me!"

Otabek feels himself starting to panic at those words.

"Is it really that bad?"

"You son of a bitch, what does it look like?"

Sweat is pouring down Yuri's face and he almost drops down when his boyfriend eases his grip on him to get his phone out. He's trembling almost harder than Yuri as he quickly gets the number on speed dial. It doesn't take more than a split second for Mikhail to pick up.

"Ivashin, how can I help you?"

It's hard to get out coherent words when Yuri is almost screaming in pain and grasping at his sleeve.

"It's me, Altin", Otabek gasps. "We... we used one of the parasites on Yura and he... he's in so much pain, I don't know what to do!"

"Ah, it's completely normal for that to happen sometimes after a sharp movement on the first time since he's a heavy seed", Misha replies without even a hint of worry in his voice. "Have him lay down for a while and give him some painkillers, that should do the trick. If the pain lasts for more than three hours, call me again and I'll immediately see you at my office."

It's at least the third time Otabek calls them both in sick for training this month, but he can't possibly expect Yuri to suffer through Yakov's hardcore workout when he's already like this. Instead, it ends up being another lazy day, with Otabek curled up around Yuri's trembling form on the bed to shield him from the rest of the world. The pain comes and goes in waves, but eventually, it ebbs away and Yuri stops clawing at the dark fur of the giant wolf who's looking at him with the most beautiful brown eyes whenever he moves.

_My poor kotyata. I wish I'd never allowed you to do this._

"Shut up", Yuri mutters huskily in response and rests his head on Otabek's side, runs one palm over the shoulder and neck of the wolf and scratches his ears. "I wanted it too, remember? You even offered me to do it instead, but I refused. I could've said no anytime."

He loves it when Otabek is showing his soul. He loves the feeling of soft, warm fur sliding against his skin. He loves to see his boyfriend so completely exposed. He loves to be able to touch the purest part of this beautiful man who belongs so thoroughly and truly to him that it actually hurts more than the burning in his guts.

_Still. Yura, I hate to see you in pain. Are you feeling better already?_

The wolf moves forward with a quiet whine and lifts his head to lick Yuri's face. His boyfriend giggles weakly and tries to push him away, but of course he stands no chance against the full-grown wolf showering him with affection.

"Beka, cut it out!", Yuri finally laughs and Otabek wags his tail at the sound.

That's more like it. Contently, he places one heavy paw across the chest of his boyfriends and rests his chin on top of it.

_Did I ever tell you that I love it when you laugh?,_ he asks. _Call me a sap, but it's true._

Yuri groans and drapes himself all over the back of the large wolf, pushes his cheek into the small hollow between his shoulderblades. Otabek bends his neck back and bares his teeth into an amused grin.

"Seriously, what did I do to end up with an idiotic little fucker like you?", the white tiger mutters, but then he hides his smile in the dark brown and grey fur.

For a while, they stay like this - Yuri half on top, half beside his boyfriend - when the doorbell rings and jerks both men out of the relaxing drowsiness that has overcome them.

"Are you going to get it or do I have to stand up now?", Yuri slurs.

Otabek lifts himself up with a deep sigh, shakes his whole body to get rid of the sleepiness and pads over to the bedroom door. The dark outline of the giant wolf turns back into the one of the tall, slender man, only dressed in a pair of loose-fitting jeans that ride so low on his hips Yuri can see the narrow line of black fur disappearing beneath the waistband.

He hears him walk down the hallway, hears him open the front door, hears him exchange a few words with someone, then the lock clicks again and Otabek saunters back into the bedroom, waving two blue, glittering letters. Yuri sits up, brushes his hair out of the way and tilts his head questioningly.

"What you got there?"

"See for yourself", Otabek responds.

He throws one of them at him before ripping the envelope left in his hand open. The letter inside is adorned by a large, curved headline.

_ **Happy ever after** _

_On the_ _**7th January,**_ _the International Skating Union invites all of its members, including_  
_**Sir Altin Otabek**_  
_to the annual Christmas Ball and friendly skating competition in Lausanne, Switzerland._  
_As every year, the ball will commence ceremoniously with the opening dance by the Gold medalist of the former World Grand Prix, this year to be proudly represented by_  
_**Sir Plisetsky Yuri.**_

_The motto and dress code of this year's ball is_  
_ **Happy ever after** _

_The ISU will be delighted about your participation._  
_Signed,_  
_Jan Dijkema_

Otabek slowly lowers his letter and sees Yuri do the same. They stare at eachother for a short moment, then both groan in annoyance.

"Not that stupid ball again!", Yuri complains and throws the glittering blue sheet of paper onto the mattress beside him. "It's bad enough that the Gold medalist has to be the first one to dance, but this whole evening usually ends up in one giant mess! I can't count how many fucking times Yakov has dragged me there to _"show presence"._ Can we just stay home instead?"

He looks at Otabek with pleading eyes, but his boyfriend just shrugs helplessly.

"That would be a slap in the face for everyone else. I didn't go last year either because I was sick, remember? This year, I basically have to attend. Tell you what, though. Let's go there together, blow up the place and leave after all the formalities are over."

Yuri eyes him with furrowed brows.

"So you're basically saying we're going there for the aperitif and hit the road once the first dance is over?"

Otabek nods, kneels down on the bed and leans over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Basically. We'll stay for a glass of Campari, give them a good show of what the Gold medalist of the former and next season looks like, have a short chat with Victor and Yuuri and clear out", he mutters while running one hand up Yuri's neck to cup his cheek. "And depending on how hot you get me during all of that, I have a pretty good idea of what we're going to do afterwards."

He's answered with a sharp, cheeky grin and suddenly, Yuri is on top of him with his eyes slitted and glinting cold like ice.

"Me too. It's been pretty one-sided lately, I really can't wait to get inside you again. Love my cute little puppy all ears and tail and screaming my name while I pound into him."

Otabek shudders at the words and if Yuri would just stop straddling his hips, he wouldn't hesitate a single second and roll over onto his stomach to let him do just that.

"Yura", he whines softly when his instincts get the better of him. "Yura, get your fucking ass off of me!"

The realization hits and Yuri quickly moves to let him present himself, then he starts massaging the back of Otabek's neck with one hand, eliciting a low snarl from his boyfriend.

"It's fine", Yuri whispers and leans down further. "You're doing good, Beka. Sorry for triggering that, it wasn't on purpose. Do you... need me to do anything?"

He puts more pressure on his fingertips, rubs the sensitive spots beneath the heated skin he knows will help his boyfriend to relax. But Otabek just shakes his head, breathing deeply.

"No... no, you're already hurt... j-just scruff me... until it's over", he gasps.

Yuri shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't like scruffing Otabek when it's not during sex. Because then, can't help himself, but when he's fully conscious like this, the thought of forcing his boyfriend into complete submission is disgusting.

"Are you sure?"

He's only answered with a growl and flashing eyes. Otabek still looks calm, but Yuri knows that it's just a matter of how close his rage is seething to the surface. Exhaling shakily, Yuri bends over him, leaves a soft kiss on his jaw and parts his lips.

"Endure it for just a bit. You're being so good for me."

With that, he sinks his teeth so deep into Otabek's neck that a gush of blood fills his mouth, thick and warm. He feels his boyfriend's body relax instantly, feels the bushy tail twitch and beat against the blankets underneath them, feels the tension slowly evaporate into thin air. Only hesitantly, Yuri dares to remove his fangs. He quickly wipes his lips to get rid of any leftover blood, cleans and grooms the wounds and pulls Otabek against his chest.

"Good dog", he mutters with a smile when he gets a soft sound of affection in return. "Seriously, keep that tail of yours in control. You look like an excited puppy."

\- - - - - -

"What routine will you skate at the competition in Lausanne?", Victor asks while he takes a bite from his sandwich. "Will you do the Allegro Appassionato like last year? Otabek, it's so sad you couldn't be there to see him. He skated it better than at the GPF."

Otabek smiles at him absent-mindedly, then he goes back to watch Yuri, who's obviously not paying attention either, cradle Zoya in his arms. The baby is very quietly looking up at him, her little fists clenched and her lips curled into the sweetest smile. Yuuri has long since dozed off against his husband's shoulder and Victor, being the (in Yuri's opinion) sap he is, hasn't had the heart to wake him yet.

"He's so tired all the time", he explains quietly while adjusting his position on the padded bench to make it more comfortable for Yuuri. "Zoya wakes up at least twice a night crying because she's hungry and since she absolutely hates formula, I can't do anything but to get Yuuri to feed her. Always pains me to rouse him in the middle of the night."

Yuri shakes his head and tickles Zoya's chin. She gurgles happily and tries to grab his finger with her chubby hand, clutching it. The white tiger coos at her with the most gentle expression Otabek has seen on him in a long time, but when he looks back up at Victor, his face has hardened again.

"Well, it's his own fault for even starting to breastfeed her. If you had just kept giving her the formula, she would eventually have gotten used to it."

The silver dog just smiles amusedly at him and crosses his legs, cautios not to wake Yuuri.

"You seem to think it's that easy, hmm? I promise, as soon as you have kids of your own, you'll understand. By the way, how's it going with you two? Have you decided already on who will carry the baby? Did you visit Misha?"

He narrows his eyes at Otabek, who stares back with a scowl. It's long since become obvious that Victor feels responsible for Yuri in every way somehow possible, but he's not going to let that get to him. He's Yuri's boyfriend. Yuri has chosen to be with him. He doesn't have to feel bad for this. Instinctively, he sneaks his arm around the narrow waist of the blond man.

"We did. And we used one of the parasites on Yuri", Otabek spits back and prepares himself for what will undoubtedly follow next.

But the screaming never comes. Victor just stares at him and his grip on Yuuri's shoulder tightens.

"That's... surprising. I figured you would want to keep skating, Yurio?"

He doesn't even look over at the white tiger. Yuri just leans against Otabek a little more and grabs one of the croissants from his boyfriend's plate, stuffs his face with the pastry and shakes his head.

"You're being overly dramatic, old man. I'll only be on break for a year or two. While we're trying, I'm going to keep training anyway, so what's the big deal? Your fine doctor said it would take three years for me to get pregnant. I have enough time to compete."

Victor opens his mouth like he wants to add something else, but then he just says nothing instead and leans back in his seat.

"Anyway. Are you going to stay at a hotel in Switzerland?", he then asks casually while checking his watch.

Their plane is leaving in half an hour, but the boarding has been delayed a little, so they've decided to grab a bite during the wait. Otabek has offered Yuri to drive them over to Switzerland, to do some sort of roadtrip through Europe (and to bail out of there faster once it's over), but then Victor and Yuuri have chimed in, saying that it would be much too exhausting and that they have booked tickets for them all already. It'll be an overnight flight with a short stop in a town in the Alps before it's straight to Lausanne.

"Chris has offered us a log cabin out of town", Otabek shrugs it off and takes the last bite of the croissant left on his plate. "I think his parents own some sort of holiday apartments? Anyway, like that we're off much cheaper than at a hotel."

He throws a short glance over at Yuri, who's currently licking the last smear of chocolate from his lips before finishing his coffee and looking back at Zoya, who's still happily smiling up at him.

"Aww, my cute little _printsessa_ can't have croissants yet", he purrs at her and lifts her enough to nuzzle her nose with his own. "Just you wait, once you can eat with the grownups, we're asking Grandpa to make pirozhki for you. You'll love them. Grandpa makes the best pirozhki in this world, I promise."

It's as if he's pointedly ignoring Otabek's eyes that burn on his skin. Since two weeks, he's been completely absent, rejecting any kind of affection from everybody except for Yuuri and Zoya. Everytime Otabek tries to approach him, tries to touch him, Yuri snarls that he's still hurting and slaps his hands away. It's really starting to piss Otabek off.

First, Yuri has literally been begging to be bred, and now he's wrapping himself up in the sheets every night to keep Otabek from starting anything. It happens quite often that he sits up in the middle of the night with heaving chest and sweat-soaked shirt, only to slide off of the bed, grab a set of fresh clothes and disappear into the bathroom to clean up, but he never speaks about it in the morning.

Otabek knows the pain can't be that bad.

Yuri's skating hasn't suffered at all from it, he's still taking ballet lessons at Lilia's sometimes and Yakov keeps praising him for the flexibility he still has - even now, with eighteen - but he keeps pushing everyone away once practice ends. Otabek hopes he can change that during their stay in Switzerland. A comfortable cabin in the snowy mountains sounds like a good place to re-establish their relationship and talk. It just strikes him as odd that now, Yuri really has the possibility to get pregnant and still constantly avoids sleeping with him.

"Come and get me when boarding starts. I have a phonecall to make", Otabek mutters abruptly and gets up from his seat.

Victor nods and watches as he leaves through the door of the small, elegant café and steps out into the streets. It's snowing like so often lately as he pulls out his phone and gets the number he needs from speed dial.

"Otabek, nice to hear from you", a deep, calm voice answers after the second ring. "What's up today? Is Yuri still in pain?"

The wolf scoffs and buries his free hand in the pocket of his coat.

"He claims he is. But... I feel like he's just saying that to avoid me. He won't even let me near him ever since we used the first parasite. Could it be that he's saying the truth though? I mean... if he really is, that's not normal, right?"

Mikhail hums thoughtfully and Otabek hears the sound of a pen clicking.

"Yes, it would be abnormal. Usually, the parasites only cause pain when implanted too deep or in the wrong tissue. You did use the tool that came with the larvae, no?"

"Yeah, we did", Otabek agrees quietly.

"Then it's indeed strange", Mikhail mutters and paper starts to rustle on his end of the line. "We have a 100% success rate if used correctly. You should check on him if he's really in that much pain, because the rejective behavior you mentioned before is quite common with infected heavy seeds. His new hormones are probably telling him to stay put until one of the eggs is ready to be fertilized. In other words: he's waiting for the best chance to get pregnant."

Otabek inhales deeply. So it has nothing to do with him, after all. He's been so worried Yuri might have stopped loving him altogether.

"And I just wait until then?", he asks, relieved but still displeased with this sudden change of plans. "I thought it would be better if we tried not just once a month."

Mikhail laughs, a warm and sincere sound.

"I understand your impatience, but just wait for a bit. He's suddenly going to explode and literally won't let you get up for a day or two straight. You better make sure you're both someplace where you can quickly reach a safe, quiet room to mate. Home would be best."

"That's gonna be more problematic if it happens today or tomorrow", Otabek mutters. "We're on our way to Switzerland for the annual Christmas ball of the ISU."

Suddenly, someone taps his shoulder and he spins around, only to find a very sleepy Yuuri, arm in arm with a very stressed Victor standing behind him.

"Beka, boarding has started five minutes ago, we have to get going!"

"I have to go", Otabek quickly says into the phone. "Thanks for everything!"

He hangs up and stuffs his phone back into his pocket before he follows the married couple back inside as they head over to the terminal.

"Where's Yuri?", he demands sharply and starts taking longer strides. "Where the hell is Yuri?"

What if this strange frenzy kicks in just now? Every second they're apart is a second wasted if Yuri goes into heat.

"At the gate already, what are you getting so upset about?", Victor gasps as he hurries after him, dragging Yuuri along by the sleeve. "Otabek! Calm down!"

"I'm not calming down!", Otabek barks back at him.

His eyes dart across the crowd until he spots a familiar veil of golden hair and a leopard print sweater. The security guards try to get ahold of him when he pushes past them without even thinking and bolts towards his boyfriend.

"Yura!"

Bared fangs flash at him when he tries to touch the white tiger and he growls back in response.

"Stop it, you're going to wake Zoya", is all Yuri says before he gently adjusts the baby in his grip to hold her closer.

Zoya just yawns, snuggles a little further into her soft blanket and keeps sleeping while Otabek is left with frustratedly twitching ears and tail. This kid seems to be only thing Yuri really cares about lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I guess Imma just die I had to do the beep-test today
> 
> PS: The ISU is a real thing as well as the president, but the ball isn't. Also let's say the GPF is held every 2, years for the story's sake


	21. Data_20_Maybe

Chris is expecting them with a bouquet of roses clutched to his chest and a mass of paparazzi in his back behind the golden barrier. As soon as Victor sets foot into the Swiss airport, followed by everyone else, the cameras start flashing, but Chris moves to greet everyone without bothering about them at all.

_"Grüezi!_ So nice to see you came together!", he calls out and wraps his free arm around Victor to give him a kiss on both cheeks. "Welcome back to Switzerland, Victor! And Yuuri! You even brought the little one along? Oh, she's adorable!"

His eyes start to sparkle like there's no tomorrow as he leans forward to look at the baby with his tail swaying erratically. Yuri just stuffs his hands into the pockets of his sweater and lets his head roll to the side.

"Ugh, why do you old men always have to be so horribly goofy?"

But Chris just giggles and steps closer than necessary to hand him one of the beautiful, crimson red roses.

"Because you young people are just too cute for your own good. _Sali_ to Switzerland, kitten. And I see you brought Otabek too."

He smiles impishly at the brooding dark presence slowly stepping up behind Yuri.

"Nice to see you again, Christophe", Otabek forces himself to spit out for the sake of adult cordiality. "I hope you're doing good?"

Chris' smirk grows even more smug at that and he hands the second red rose to Otabek.

"Indeed, now that I've seen the cute little kitten here again, I'm doing excellent. Here, keep those as bouttonieres, they're your ticket for the ball."

The wolf snarls at him with bared fangs, but he takes the flower and puts it in his bag. The roses are artificial and he knows they're scented to prevent any outbreaks. They always hand out those stupidly not-really-hidden pheromone-dispensers that keep everyone at bay during a formal event, but he doesn't feel like letting himself be drugged just now.

"Save those bedroom eyes for your damn mate", Yuri snaps and marches past Chris. "Hey, piglet, don't leave me alone with the perverted old man!"

Yuuri turns around with a smile and lets the white tiger slip under his arm.

"See what you're doing, Chris?", he teases. "You're scaring Yurio. Doesn't that make you think at least a little?"

But said man just winks and pulls a beautiful white rose from the bouquet to tuck it behind Yuuri's ear.

_"Nei,_ I refuse to feel bad for that. He's bringing it upon himself with routines like the one from his exhibition. Believe me, I wasn't the only one in the ranks ready to strip and let him breed me. At least JJ was already fumbling with his belt too and Phichit looked like he was about to come in his pants just from watching. _Huerä gopferdammi nomal,_ that was a good show."

He hasn't even noticed the dark shadow of a wolf slowly starting to linger above Otabek, hasn't noticed the growl rising from the depths of his chest, hasn't noticed how ready he looks to attack.

_Talking about my Yura like I'd ever allow you to get near him, filthy bastard..._

"I seriously hope you're going to treat us to such a great performance here in Lausanne too, Yuri?", Chris obliviously states and smiles at the white tiger with his head tilted to the side. "It would be such a waste not to, since you're all mature and grown now. And if you're still looking for mates - the whole ball will be overflowing with people who would absolutely _love_ to have-"

_"Shut up!"_

The scream makes everyone whip around and Victor mouths a silent _"Shit"_ before he lets his bag drop down and rushes to Chris' rescue before he's being torn apart mid-air by a furious wolf. Otabek explodes with rage as he jumps forward and feels his whole body stretch into the familiar form of his soul. He slams Chris to the ground, steps onto his chest with both paws and releases a growl that shakes the whole airport.

_Don't talk about Yuri like that! Don't ever talk about him like that ever again or I'm making sure you can carry your dick home in a damn handkerchief! Yura is mine, he belongs to me and I'm not going to let someone take him away from my side! If you think you can make a move on him, only over my dead body!_

The flashlights won't stop anymore, people are screaming and the reporters are shouting into the cameras at the top of their lungs. Security rushes in and tries to pry Otabek off of Chris, but he snaps and growls at everyone who dares to come close enough, until a familiar presence pushes through the crowd even though the guards try to hold them back.

"... -diots, let me get to him! He's not going to listen to any of you fuckers and if you don't want someone to fucking die tonight, _move!"_

The giant wolf shifts, perks his ears up.

_Yura._

"Yes, you bastard!", his boyfriend yells back as he stumbles into the circle of security guards surrounding both Otabek and Chris, who doesn't even dare to breathe. "Will you finally calm down or are you going to embarrass us even more?"

Otabek lifts his head far enough to be on eye level with Yuri and blinks slowly.

_I'm not letting anyone talk shit about you. You're my mate. I'm protecting you._

"If you keep acting like that, you can shove the _"mate"_ part up your ass!", the white tiger hisses back. "I swear to God, if you don't let Chris go right this instant, you'll never see me again. You can pack your stuff and move back to fucking Kazakhstan, to your family for all I care. They don't even know about me so you're not going to have to explain why we broke up, ain't that nice you bastard?"

_Yura-_

"Don't fucking call me that until you've learned how to behave, you fucking retard!"

Otabek backs off with a low snarl and watches as Chris slowly stands up. He looks more confused than afraid. Two security guards lead him off to where Victor is worriedly rocking back and forth on his heels and Yuuri is trying to calm the crying baby in his arms down.

Yuri and Otabek are left staring at eachother, both breathing heavily in the stuffed, heated air of the hall. The paparazzi have quieted down.

It's so silent, one could've heard a pin drop.

"Sir, please step back", someone says and reaches for Yuri's hand. "He could still attack you."

But the white tiger just unwillingly shakes the person off and steps forward without a hint of hesitation.

"He knows better than that", he says quietly, eyes boring into Otabek's. "He knows that if he ever lays his hands on me, he can spend the rest of his life and longer trying to get me back."

The large wolf holds his gaze for a long time, then he slowly curves his ears forward and heaves a desperate sigh.

_Yura, I fucked up again. Let me explain once we get to our place for the night._

"That explanation better be fucking good or you can stay right here in town and get yourself a hotel because you're not going to sleep anywhere near me as long as I don't have a fucking great reason why you just acted like a complete imbecile", Yuri snarls back and spins around.

\- - - - - -

He sits on the couch with his legs crossed, his hands resting on either arm and his head held high like the judge of the damned and Otabek barely dares to raise his voice at the horrifyingly beautiful coldness Yuri radiates.

"I'm waiting", he says and his fangs glint in the warm glow of the fire.

Slowly, only very slowly, Otabek looks up at him from his place on the floor. Yuri hasn't asked him to kneel, hasn't said anything when he's done it nevertheless, hasn't told him to get up or stay down - he's merely accepted it.

"Do you still want to be with me?"

The question is sharp and harsh like the break from reality from earlier and for the first time today, Yuri doesn't looks like he's about to rip someone's head off. His mouth opens, closes, opens again as he tries to grasp the words that have just been thrown at him.

"What?", he finally manages to ask with a strange undertone in his suddenly a bit too high voice. "Listen, asking me that is no excuse and no explanation for what you-"

"If you answer my question, then you already have my excuse and my explanation", Otabek interrupts him. "Do you still love me?"

He's afraid of the response he will get. His tail is tucked between his legs and his ears are barely visible from hard he presses them down against his head. He's so scared because Yuri looks like he's seriously thinking about a question Otabek would've answered in the split of a second with confidence.

"Beka..."

The tears burn hot and wet in the corners of his eyes when Yuri gets up, runs both hands through his hair and groans.

He doesn't say the name like he usually does. He just wants to break it to him gently. He's going to tell him that he's realized it's not working out for him and he doesn't want to be in this relationship anymore. He's going to get his bag and suitcase from the bedroom and sleep with Yuuri and Victor tonight and tomorrow after the opening dance, he'll take Chris' offer, let himself be introduced to some people and get himself a middle or light seed. Maybe even a couple of them.

A heavy seed nekomata, a white tiger at that, and a world star in the figure skating scene like him will have no trouble finding willing mates. On the contrary, he'll most likely have to turn some of them down.

The thought of having to watch Yuri leave him without a second thought hurts even more than Otabek could've imagined and a raging despair shakes him down to the core - so much that he can't do anything but stay there, completely paralyzed, hands curling into fists on his knees. His heartbeat is pounding the rhythm to the words in his head.

_Yura, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't-_

"I'm going to sleep for the night. Couch or bed, suit yourself", Yuri states dryly as he stops his restless pacing and walks over to the door that leads to the bedroom of the cabin. "Fucking hell..."

Otabek stays there in the living room until the fire dies out, until the last bit of warmth is gone and he's shivering not just from the silent sobs shaking his body. It must've been hours since Yuri has gone to sleep but he can't get up. His body is denying him every single movement.

Until one of the wooden floorboards squeaks quietly under the weight of another person and the door to the bedroom opens. Yuri stands there in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes with one hand before he blinks a few times and looks over at Otabek.

"What the fuck are you still doing there?", he whispers, voice heavy and sluggish with sleep.

It's as if he has magically brought something back to life. Otabek feels his blood running hot from one second to the other and without giving Yuri the chance of even comprehend what's happening, he jumps to his feet and bolts out of the cabin, leaving the front door wide open. His footprints in the snow turn to the tracks of large paws. From the distance, he hears Yuri screaming his name, but he doesn't look back.

The mountains are silent - every sound is swallowed by a thick blanket of snow. Only the crunching of the frozen crystals under the weight of a dark animal chasing deeper into the forest disturbs the eerie atmosphere.

Heavy breaths turn into white clouds.

_You promised._

Branches he tries to avoid scrape against him anyway.

_You told me you wouldn't leave me._

The bone-chilling cold even gnaws through his thick fur.

_You said you belong to me._

The smell of pine wood is almost disgustingly intense.

_I trusted you!_

He comes to an abrupt halt and silver dust rises before him where his claws scrape off the thin layer of ice on the snow. He throws his head back and stares up at the black night sky before a long, deep howl breaks from his throat.

The melody rises and falls with the heaving of his chest and only when Otabek is completely out of breath, he stops to stare into the void forest beneath him. For a moment, he almost expects the familiar silhouettes of his siblings to burst out of the darkness, but then he remembers that they can't even hear him.

The homesickness kicks in harder than ever before.

With a last, soft whine, he turns around and limps over to one of the large trees nearby, curls up underneath it and closes his eyes. There's something dull about the rough bark against his back and the snow beneath his body, as if he's wrapped in cotton. As if he's completely cut off from this world.

Khanat and Zhansultan wouldn't even hesitate to come looking for him now. They would trace him down wherever and they wouldn't nag and ask, they would just lie down next to him and make sure he isn't cold, they would wait until he feels ready to go back home, ready to face the pack again.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried to rebel against nature itself.

Yuri just isn't a wolf. Yuri doesn't have a single clue how much he has meant to Otabek. A mate forever. An unmoving, steady constant in his life. Someone to share the past, present and future with. But Yuri is a tiger and he doesn't need someone to stay with him. He wants to be alone until his urges kick in and when they do, he's content to spend a few days with some else before going on his own merry way again.

Maybe he _should_ move back to Kazakhstan.

Otabek tucks his nose into the warmth of his own fur and wraps his tail around himself while he curls up as small as somehow possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I am a huge videogame nerd, please Imagine Otabek howling the tune to Requiem of Spirit. For those who didn't play The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess or The Legend of Zelda in general, here is a link:
> 
> https://youtu.be/OwXMxsK7YN0
> 
> PS: Sorry for the self-indulgent "Chris talking Swiss German" but I live very close to Switzerland, speak Swiss German and have lots of friends there so basically this is just for my own amusement
> 
> Grüezi = Hello  
Sali = Another version of "Hello", or also "Be greeted"  
Nei = No  
Huerä gopferdammi nomal = Literal translation would be "Whore goddamnit again" but it's used in the sense of "Fuck me", expressing great surprise, shock or anger


	22. Data_21_Sleigh

"... him at least? He's going to get pneumonia at this rate."

"Oh, don't worry. I believe he's seen worse temperatures than just a few degrees below zero. Besides, don't dogs have such high body heat?"

One of the voices is annoyingly familiar and when Otabek blinks, he's met with broad daylight and a similar bright smile.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! I understand that you grew up with a lot of outdoor time, but here in Switzerland we tend to spend the nights _in_ our houses", Chris teases and Otabek is much too groggy to give an adequate reply yet.

So he just sits up straight, runs one hand over his face and glowers up at the two men. Must be one of Chris' friends. They're clad in white and red track suits, both with a pair of skiing sticks in their hands and shaded safety glasses hanging around their necks. Chris rests his hands on the sticks, places his chin on top of them and smiles. It's a warm, sincere smile now.

"Hey, we just came by on our morning ski trip and wondered what you were doing out here in the cold? Did the kitten kick you out?", he asks and there's not a hint of mockery in his voice either.

Still, Otabek just gives him a scornful glare. He remembers yesterday night well enough, he doesn't have to be reminded of it just yet.

"What time is it?", he chokes out instead.

The stranger next to Chris taps his chin thoughtfully.

"Let's see... We headed out around nine, went up all the way and are now almost back where we started, that means at our usual pace we would've needed two hours. It's eleven? Yeah, must be around eleven in the morning."

Eleven.

That means he's slept here all night. Otabek groans and carefully stretches his numb muscles one by one before he climbs to his feet and shakes the exhaustion off. He needs a hot shower. And some good breakfast. Well, technically lunch, but it doesn't really matter - the main concern is that there'll be food on the table soon.

"Should we take you with us?", Chris suddenly offers. "I mean, you must've come up here in the dead of night, do you still know the way back down to the valley?"

"I remember just fine, thanks", Otabek snaps back and marches past them.

It would be faster to just reveal his soul again and trace his own scent back to the cabin, but he feels so drained and weak that whenever he tries, a wave of dizziness and nausea washes over him until he's sure he won't make it to tonight's ball either for the second year in a row. If he could, he would take the next plane to Almaty, soak in the hot springs for a while, eat with his brothers and cousins and maybe sleep some more before going outside to play with them.

Aibanu is pregnant with her first child and she's six months along now. He's excited to be an uncle. Of course there are always kids in the pack, but that child will be his nephew or niece and he can't wait to hold them. He remembers how happy his sister has looked on the day of her wedding just a month ago. He wants to go back, check on her and her husband, make sure he's treating her alright and beat his damn ass if he doesn't.

They'll ask why he's coming back out of the blue, but he could say he's missed them so much. Wolves are pack animals, after all. They're not meant to be alone. His family doesn't know much about his life in Russia, anyway. He's left them to believe he is just staying in Moscow because it's a big city and training and work can be arranged more easily.

How is he even supposed to tell them that he's mated to a cat?

A low, cynical laugh bursts from his throat. Well, at least that's not going to be an issue anymore. If they ask why he smells like that, he'll just make something up. Maybe say he's got a clingy rinkmate or is sharing his flat to split the bills at the end of the month. Living in Moscow is expensive, after all.

The log cabin sits peacefully in the midst of a postcard landscape, the snow glitters innocently in the sunlight. Otabek opens the door and steps over the threshold. A single intake of breath tells him Yuri is still here. Hopefully he's decided to sleep in today. While he makes his way over to his suitcase to get some dry, warm clothes though, an ice cold presence fills the room.

Luck really isn't on Otabek's side lately.

"So you decided to come back after all?"

Yuri stands in the doorway, clad in nothing but a black silk bathrobe that's draped loosely over his shoulders and tied just above his waist, leaving his upper body exposed. The same bathrobe Otabek usually wears on weekends when he's too lazy to get dressed properly for a day at home.

He swallows dry.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

The blond man snorts and lifts the steaming mug he's holding to his lips.

"I needed something with your scent on it, don't flatter yourself. If I wanted to seduce you, I wouldn't make it look like I was so desperate for it."

Otabek furrows his brows and despite the bitterness, he can't help but worry.

"You... needed something with my scent? Why?"

Yuri shrugs and the smooth fabric almost slips down his left shoulder.

"For some unknown reason, your stupid scent still calms me down. Believe me, I would change that if I could."

With that being said, he marches over to the couch, slumps down and throws one leg over the back of it before he grabs his phone from the coffee table and starts checking on his social media. Otabek bites his lips but then he just nods and pulls a fresh shirt, a pair of jeans and a towel out of his suitcase.

The bathroom is luxurious. For a moment, he ponders if he should really opt for a shower when he's got a giant bathtub all to himself, but then he decides that a night outside in the snow really demands something else than just a quick morning shower. It takes quite some time for the pool-like bathtub to fill with hot water, but it's really worth it at last.

Otabek sighs contently at the sudden warmth enveloping him and rests his crossed arms on the floor next to the tub. Over the next hour, he drifts in and out of sleep with only short breaks where he's barely even conscious. It's strangely comforting to be too tired to think about anything at all. His mind is completely blank.

When he groggily opens his eyes for the next time, he feels slender hands in his hair, rubbing his scalp and the base of his ears. White foam is dripping down his shoulders and onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Yura", he mutters without thinking and pushes up against the familiar shape of the body next to him.

"Who else do you think would even bother to wash your fucking hair for you?", a low voice answers. "Can't have you embarrassing me even more by showing up to the ball with pine needles and dirt all over you."

Otabek shifts and rests his cheek against Yuri's thighs with a soft sigh. This can't be true anyway so he might as well enjoy the dream for as long as it lasts.

"I love you. I don't want you to stay with me if it makes you unhappy. I just want to see you smile again, Yura."

His words are slurred and dragged out. The hands carding through his hair stop for a moment, then they start over again.

"Ugh... You're such a horrible sap, Beka, being all chivalrous like that. Stop babbling nonsense and wake up already", Yuri's voice mumbles above him and even though he's still tired, he obeys.

His boyfriend is indeed sitting next to him by the edge of the bathtub, the silk robe pools around his hips on the floor. He's untied the sash and when Otabek finally blinks the sleep from his eyes, he notices that Yuri is wearing a pair of his shorts too.

"What are you doing?", he groans before moving slightly and lifting his head out of Yuri's lap. "You could've just woken me up sooner, you know."

The white tiger shrugs and lowers his ears down a little.

"I kinda... missed touching you. And you looked so tired and it's somewhat my fault that you ran off yesterday night so I didn't wanna disturb you and we still have two hours before the ball starts and we don't really have to get ready yet because the building isn't far from here and they said they're going to pick us up, y'know..."

He talks too fast like always when he's nervous or embarrassed or both at once and Otabek can barely stifle a laugh.

"Yura", he interrupts softly and grasps the trembling, foam-dripping hands of his boyfriend. "Calm down."

For a while, Yuri just endures the touch, then he cautiously moves to intertwine their fingers and shrugs the robe off completely. The water is only lukewarm anymore but he slides into the giant bathtub alongside Otabek nevertheless and wraps his tail, soaking wet and heavy, around them both underwater.

"Beka, I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Everything just annoys the fuck out of me and I swear, I don't know why", Yuri mutters desperately while he clings to his boyfriend as tight as possible. "I don't mean to be an asshole all the time but somehow I can't help it! And I know that I've been treating you like shit and that I hurt you yesterday but I still want to be with you! I'm just worried... worried you might stop loving me once I'm pregnant. I'll get fat and ugly and gross and you won't love me anymore and I... I don't want that because I love you but you're not going to stay with me a-and... and..."

He's crying before Otabek even understands what he's just said. The realization creeps upon him in slowmotion and when his sleep-wrecked brain finally gets what is happening, Otabek quickly coils his arms around Yuri to hold him closer.

"Stupid kitten, don't cry", he whispers while scratching the back of Yuri's neck and the sensitive spots in between his shoulder blades. "I would never leave you, Yura. And I surely won't stop loving you if you get pregnant. I'll love you even more, you and our baby, okay? And you're not going to be ugly, that's impossible."

Sometimes, he would really love to see what's going on in Yuri's head. Beside the regular parts like _"Be the biggest drama queen Earth has seen since the extinction of the dinosaurs"_ and _"Have a major inferiority complex for three weeks and be an arrogant bitch for the rest of the month"_ or _"Once again forget that you are now an adult who has enough communicative skills on his disposal to talk about problems and instead swallow them down until you literally explode with pressure"._

Yuri sniffs.

"But... but I'm going to look completely ridiculous! I'll be fat, Beka! How can you say you'll still love me when you don't even know how bad it's gonna be?"

A warm hand strokes down his back and sides, leaving his skin tingling and hot.

"You're not going to be fat, stupid, you're just going to make some extra space for our child and I can't imagine anything more beautiful than that", Otabek responds. "Now shush, stop crying. We have a ball to attend and you were the one who wanted us to look good, so let's clean up and get ready."

Yuri nods shakily and watches as Otabek rinses off his hair. They refill the bathtub with some hot water and Otabek gently massages some of Yuri's favourite lotion into his boyfriend's hair and fur, making it glossy and soft like silk to the touch. It feels like an eternity since he's touched Yuri for so long and he relishes every second of it. While he's busy lathering the tiger's tail with conditioner, Yuri suddenly turns his head a little to look at him.

"You know... we have another hour to kill."

Otabek raises one eyebrow without lifting his gaze from Yuri's slender tail.

"So? I think until we're dressed and ready to go, it'll take quite some time. We should-"

"Goddamnit Beka, take a fucking hint, will you?", his boyfriend snaps, but all Otabek does is laugh and grab the base of his tail a little rougher.

"I'm not stupid, Yura, I'm _teasing_ you. What got you in the mood all of a sudden?"

The white tiger throws his head back and his fingers tense up around the edge of the tub. This time, Otabek is glad not to be on the other end of those claws.

"Nothing, really. I just... I wasn't exactly being nice for the past two weeks or so and... if you want to, we can do it now", Yuri mumbles embarrassedly.

The blush that's slowly spreading across his cheeks is just adorable, but Otabek frowns and slowly takes both hands off of his boyfriend, who turns to look at him in surprise.

"Yura, I don't want to sleep with you if you feel like you _have_ to just to please me somehow. That doesn't make any sense at all. Those two weeks... I didn't mind not having sex, I was just so damn _worried_ about why you were suddenly behaving like this! You always said you were in pain and you acted so distant, I thought... maybe you don't even love me anymore. That's also why I've completely overreacted with Chris. Do you even understand how scared I am of losing you?"

Yuri refuses to look at him. He keeps his gaze low and his ears curved back submissively as he slowly snuggles back up against Otabek and tucks his face into the wolf's neck with a purr so gentle it's almost inaudible.

"I don't know what got into me when I lied to you about still being in pain", he whispers. "I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me."

"But I do", Otabek cuts in and kisses his forehead. "I called Misha to ask if it was normal that the parasite still hurt you, you know? And he told me that heavy seeds often use it as an excuse to delay sleeping with their mate. Your body is basically telling you to wait for the perfect moment to get pregnant. That means sometimes this month, you'll go into heat."

His boyfriend looks up at him and nervously lashes his still soaking wet tail.

"Fuck, what if it happens tonight at the ball or during tomorrow's skate?", he asks in panic. "Beka, I don't want to be around people when it kicks in! I just want you, I want only you to see me like... like _that!_ Shit, I'm going to make a fucking idiot out of myself!"

Otabek catches his wrists and calmly wraps one arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"Listen baby. If I'm not with you when it starts, come back here and send me a text or call me. I'll keep my phone switched on for you. If you think you can't make it before you're in full-blown heat, hide somewhere and text me. I'll come and get you. And if we're together while it starts, either just tell me or... I don't know, if we happen to be around other people, squeeze my hand twice and I'm getting us out of there. No need to panic, Yura. Okay?"

Yuri nods shakily and lets his head sink against Otabek's chest.

"Okay", he whispers.

For a while, they stay in their embrace, then Yuri pulls away and leans back against the edge of the tub.

"If you're really okay with it, I'll go change now. You... haven't seen my outfit for tonight yet, right?"

Otabek nods with smile.

"Of course I'm okay with it. I already told you that I'd never force you to do anything. But for real, do you have to torture me like this? You've been all sneaky and secretive about your costume. Is it really that indecent?"

Yuri just scoffs and lifts his slender body out of the water to grab his towel from the floor. Dark eyes follow his every movement as he wraps it around his body and stretches both arms over his head.

"You wish. If I want to dress like a slut, I still have the outfit from Welcome to the Madness", he teases and walks over to the door. "I'll be in the bedroom. Get me once they're here to pick us up."

Otabek wags his tail approvingly and stares after him until he hears a key being turned. Yuri is really overdoing the whole thing. It's almost like they're getting married and playing the old "Hiding the wedding dress from the groom" game. But now he's really curious about what Yuri is dressing up as. The ball theme doesn't really leave much space for creativity, but Otabek has still managed to keep his costume as traditional to Kazakhstan as possible and he's proud of it. His mother and Aibanu have helped sew it, along with a few professional tailors.

After getting out of the bath and drying off, he opens his suitcase and pulls the outfit from the bottom of it. It takes quite some time and he curses himself for not trying it on before at least once to get an idea of how to wear it best, but then finally, he's got everything in it's respective place. Only a few accessories are left. The golden sash meant to hold the sheated saber and the flowing black coat he leaves by the couch to put on later.

"I really hope we'll look at least a tiny bit fitting", Yuri's voice suddenly grumbles from the other side of the door. "I dare you to have chosen orange or something as your main color."

Otabek chuckles and leans against the wall nearby.

"No worries there, I think my costume will fit in with at least 90% of what you're going to wear. Okay, maybe avoid green or brown, then we're all good."

His boyfriend laughs. It's the first time Otabek hears him laugh in two weeks and the sound makes his chest warm up inside out. Yuri still wants to be with him and now that they've talked, they can enjoy the night. Suddenly, the ball doesn't sound that bad anymore. Even though Otabek could really do without much human interaction, he can't wait to show up there with Yuri by his side.

This will be the first time they'll officially go out as a couple to one of the events and announce their relationship to everyone.

While he waits, Otabek paces up and down in the living room and eventually just lets himself fall onto the couch to turn on the TV. The news are just about to start and he decides to wait, hoping they'll show the ballroom. The interior design is always a surprise for everyone invited, but sometimes, the news channel's camera team is allowed to take a few quick shots. Only thing known about this year's ball is that the ISU has rented a small castle just outside Lausanne to give the whole "Happy ever after" theme a perfect setting.

"As tonight's annual Christmas ball approaches, while the tables are being set for the banquet and the chefs start working on the thirteen course meal, not only the water boils over", the news reporter says with an easy smile.

Behind her, they show a large hotel kitchen that's buzzing with life. Men and women in white chef's hats, servers running in and out the swing door and a few people in elegant dresses overseeing the whole scene.

"With the luxury of such a great event comes also a pressure that obviously spices up the tempers of the participating skaters as well", her colleague continues and Otabek almost chokes on his own breath when a photograph pops up on the screen. "As many fans, reporters and civilians have witnessed yesterday at Lausanne's airport, indeed even the most calm dog can bite if you just kick it long enough. Shockingly, Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan attacked the Swiss skater Christophe Giacometti who was there to greet his fellow competitors on home turf."

He stares at the TV with slack jaw. The picture is unmistakeably showing a giant wolf hovering over a much smaller figure on the floor.

"Altin, until then known as quite reserved and introverted when approached by other skaters, went full out on Giacometti after being repeatedly provoked, bystanders say", the woman says, looking down at her script. "Apparently, it was _"all in good fun",_ Giacometti stated, he hadn't meant any of his comments to be taken seriously. Altin only calmed down after Yuri Plisetsky, a young Russian figure skater and GPF gold medalist, approached and helped ease the situation. Altin and Plisetsky have often been spotted in eachother's company since the last World Grand Prix Finale. After the scandalous pictures of Altin taking the back then still underaged boy with him on his motorcycle were uploaded by fans, a rumor about a relationship spread fairly quick, but it never manifested due to lacking evidence."

"Well, tonight Yuri Plisetsky will traditionally start off the ball with an opening dance. We are excited to see who he brings along for it", the man next to her says with a wink. "If it should-"

He's interrupted sharply when Otabek lifts the remote to switch the TV off and gets up. Cold sweat starts to form on his forehead and he quickly wipes it off while clawing at his hair.

Fucking hell.

This isn't how he's wanted it to be. He has planned to show up to the ball with Yuri, do the first dance and kiss him at the end of it to show every single goddamn human being in the room that this man is his and his alone.

Now it's all messed up and as soon as they'll show up there, people will be nagging him about what happened this morning. This is so fucked up, he hasn't meant to lose control like that, he really hasn't wanted this all to happen!

A knock at the front door of the cabin interrupts his internal rant and he takes a deep breath, straightens his hair and walks over to see who it is. Maybe Victor and Yuuri, wanting to check in before the ball. But when he opens the door, there's a young woman clad in a completely black outfit, a black tie and tophat standing outside. She smiles at him and, without saying a word, gestures towards the road. Otabek looks over and sees a black sleigh with four dark brown horses waiting.

Damn, they're really pulling out the big guns tonight.

"Yura!", he calls out towards the bedroom while he ties the golden sash around his middle and throws on his coat. "Our ride is here!"

Literally. He can't even suppress a chuckle and the woman laughs too. A lock clicks and Otabek watches the handle being turned before the door to the bedroom opens.

The first thing he sees are blue, heeled boots, adorned with silver laces and as his eyes trail up further, he's met with tight-fitting, snow white pants, a blue vest and an equally blue cloak that's being held in place by a fancy silver clasp.

Yuri has turned his head to the side and a light red dust is starting to creep upon his cheeks while Otabek cautiously lifts one hand to see if his jaw is still in place. Well, it is, but he's dangerously close to drooling right now.

"Yura... what the fuck?", he finally whimpers and takes a step back. "What the actual fuck? Who gave you permission to look so fucking hot in that outfit?"

His boyfriend rolls his eyes, but his tail and ears straighten up proudly as he turns on the spot with a swing of his hips that can't be anything but intentional.

"So you like it? Feel like taking me out tonight, Altin?"

"Any night, really", Otabek retorts and steps closer to admire his boyfriend, fingertips lightly grazing Yuri's shoulder, arm and side. "Kitten, you're beautiful. Remind me again how I deserve such a gorgeous boyfriend?"

Yuri smirks while he toys with the buckle of his cloak.

"Because you annoy me just a little bit less than everyone else. Hey, let's go. You said our ride is here, no?"

He steps over to the front door and stalls for a moment when he sees the sleigh, but then a grin spreads across his face and he excitedly grabs Otabek's hand.

"Whoa, cool! I haven't ever been allowed on a sleigh ride before!"

It's surprising how much Yuri loves animals in sharp contrast to his hate that somehow applies to all humans except for Otabek, his grandfather, Yuuri, Zoya and Victor. Maybe Yakov and Lilia too, but everyone else is pretty much down low in the eternal pit of dislike.

With an endearingly exasperated shake of his head, Otabek follows Yuri over to the four beautiful horses who curiously eye the newcomers. The one closest to them turns its head abruptly and Otabek almost bursts out laughing when Yuri jumps back in surprise like a frightened kitten.

"Have you really never petted a horse before?", he asks in amusement before he steps forward and lets the animal sniff the back of his hand. "Come here, I'll show you."

It's almost as if his boyfriend is a four year old toddler and not an adult, but he really doesn't mind right now because Yuri is giggling like crazy while carefully stroking the horse's nostrils and patting its neck. The whole world can go to hell if there's anything more beautiful than seeing Yuri laugh. Otabek smiles and runs one hand over the shimmering brown fur before he casually turns back to his boyfriend.

"You know... my family owns a few horses too. The Kazakhs have always been horseback warriors and since the wolf tribe is still very traditional, we never let go of the custom. If we went for a holiday in Kazakhstan, I could teach you to ride."

Yuri glares up at him with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You... want me to meet your family?", he asks and the apprehension is clear in his voice. "But you never even told me about them. I was already starting to think you're ashamed for being with me."

Otabek sighs and shakes his head while he slowly gets up the wooden steps to the sleigh and reaches out one hand for Yuri to join him.

"As if I could ever be ashamed of you. I'll tell you about them sometime soon."

The young woman who has come to pick them up climbs on as well and grabs the reins. When the horses start trotting down the snow-covered path, the silver bells on their harnesses start to ring brightly and somehow, the sound makes for an even better atmosphere. Snowflakes are slowly falling to the ground and Yuri leans against Otabek's side with a content purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm in love with Chris fight me he is my son and I need to tuck him in at night and bop his nose and kiss his cheek and make him breakfast I bet he loves hot cocoa more than coffee and wants his eggs and bacon arranged to form a smiley face go away leave me alone I love him


	23. Data_22_Ball

The castle towers above them on a hill, lit up brightly by hundreds of Christmas lights and suddenly, before and behind them appear other sleighs, all occupied by elegantly dressed men and women. The horses snort and stomp their hooves as they trot up the road with clouds of glittering snow whirling around their legs. Otabek spots Victor and Yuuri, arm in arm in a sleigh close by, pulled by four white horses. They're chatting happily until they notice Otabek and Yuri and start waving. The first carriage stops in front of the wide stone stairs and the couple sitting on the padded leather bench gets off. While adjusting her dress and smoothing it out a bit, the woman places her free hand on the man's arm and lets him lead her up to the entrance hall.

Otabek breaks into a cold sweat.

He needs to keep Yuri away from anyone else so nobody will accidentally tell him about the news report until they can announce their relationship themselves. After that, the others will hopefully forget about the stupid incident from yesterday morning.

Their sleigh comes to a halt and Otabek quickly jumps to the ground. Yuri follows a bit slower, careful about his heeled boots.

"Ugh, shit. Hey, be a damn gentleman for once and offer me your arm too", he complains, glaring at all the couples around them. "Feels weird to walk up there not doing it when everyone else does."

Despite his rough tone, Otabek can't help but feel flattered. Yuri is really asking to hold onto him in front of all those people, like they're official already. He lifts one arm in front of his chest and waits until Yuri has placed one hand on the bend of his elbow. Only then does he notice that his boyfriend is wearing black silk gloves with a silver ring on his finger. It's not just one of the simple rings Yuri sometimes puts on for pure aesthetics and shit, but rather expensive jewelry that holds three turquoise gems in filigree silver sockets.

"Where did you get that ring?", Otabek whispers in awe while they step up the white marble stairs to the top landing. "I've never seen it on you before! It's... the exact same color as your eyes, too!"

His boyfriend just shrugs and looks down at the ring.

"Grandpa gave it to me after I won the GPF. It's an old heirloom of the Plisetsky family. Apparently, all my ancestors had the same eye color and decided to fashion a ring to go with it."

A red carpet is laid out before them. In the large foyer, there are high tables put out, overloaded with hors d'oeuvre and drinks. It's a chance for the skaters, coaches and union members to mingle before the dance and banquet starts. Otabek almost expects Yuri to step away from him as soon as they enter the hall, but on the contrary - his boyfriend clings to him even tighter.

And it doesn't take long for Otabek to spot the reason why.

"Yuri! Otabek!"

The man stepping towards them has his arm wrapped loosely around a beautiful woman's hips, trademark smile plastered across his whole face.

"Hey Jean", Otabek responds and takes the outstretched hand to squeeze it. "Good to see you here."

"Same, man. We haven't met since the Tayside Trophy, right?"

Otabek nods and turns to look at Isabella. She really looks like a fairytale princess in her light blue ball gown, even more so next to her fiancé who's dressed like a literal Prince Charming. She tilts her head slightly and smiles at him too.

"It's really been a long time. Jean wouldn't stop talking about your performance in the UK. He even said you've surpassed him doing the quad Salchow after all those years. He messed his one up in the routine there and you landed two in one performance", she says with unconcealed admiration in her voice.

So either they haven't heard about what happened at the airport or they have enough decency not to bring it up just yet. In either case - Otabek couldn't be more grateful.

"Well, it was him after all who taught me to land it", he shrugs casually. "So the credit still goes to you."

His last words are directed at the man before him, but when his eyes hit the scene on display, he could seriously flip his shit again. Jean is bowing down low in front of Yuri, lips brushing over his gloved knuckles in a feathery kiss.

_"Bonsoir,_ kitty cat. It's been almost four years for us, right? And you still look as lovely as on the day we parted ways."

It's painfully obvious that he's joking, yet Yuri bristles his fur and hisses while stiffly accepting the courtesy.

"I'm just disappointed it wasn't longer, _JJ."_

He emphasizes the old nickname to the point of ridiculousness. Jean looks up with a soft frown on his face.

"Yuri, that was four years ago. We're adults now, aren't we? I haven't used that stupid name ever since. Don't be mad, do me the favour. I was really looking forward to a nice evening where everyone gets along", he states quietly, but Yuri just snorts and pulls his hand away.

"You can get along with my ass, bastard. And not even that, my ass is way too fine to be wasted on a pathetic little fucker like you."

He lashes his tail and arrogantly lifts his chin a bit higher. Otabek groans and gives Jean and Isabella an apologetic look.

"Sorry for that. My little Czar is a bit moody tonight. He's usually not that childish anymore."

The two just laugh and wave it off, but Otabek notices how Jean's brows furrow and his face grows a bit paler. He and Yuri haven't been doing all too great in the past already and he has probably hoped to make up during a night like this. After all, light levels always seek the attention and approval of heavy seeds. The stupid teasing from a few years ago has been nothing but a clumsy attempt to somehow get closer to Yuri.

Of course it's not Jean's fault that Yuri is unbearably humourless when it comes to things like this.

"I am _never_ childish, all I'm doing is putting that little maggot in his place", the white tiger snarls and turns around. "Hey, I'll go find the old man and piglet, don't wanna hang around anyone else tonight. Maybe they even brought Zoya here."

He disappears from Otabek's side faster than his boyfriend can stop him and quickly dives into the mass of people that now fill the entrance hall.

"He's... a bit distraught today, it seems", Jean notes as he stares after him. "I didn't mean to upset him again, I'm just teasing! Does he really hate me that much?"

Otabek shakes his head and takes a glass of champagne from a table nearby.

"Don't let yourself be bothered by it, I've been dealing with the same shit for almost a month now", he says while rolling his eyes and downing the prickling alcohol in one go.

Jean curves one eyebrow and hands him another glass.

"You wanna talk about it? The evening's gonna be long and we have all the time in the world to chat."

It's almost weird to think that four years ago, he probably would've punched the man before him or at least told him to get out of his face, but now, it's almost as if he's talking to a friend. Otabek has never had many friends beside his brothers and cousins, but Jean is one of the few people he really gets along with well. After both of them have outgrown their teenage tempers, he's noticed that they're actually quite alike. It's nothing deep and intimate like what he has with Yuri, but at least he doesn't feel the primal need to kill someone when he looks at Jean.

"Later, maybe", Otabek mutters and empties the second glass of champagne as well. "I'll have to look for Yuri, the opening dance is going to start soon and he'll be furious if I'm not there in time."

Jean whistles through his teeth and grins.

"So it's true what they said in the news? You two _are_ a couple after all?"

With a sharp flick of his ears, Otabek spins around to stare at him, his eyes wide with panic and anger.

"You saw it?"

"Oh please, I didn't have to see _that_ poorly written news report to know you two are mated", Jean says and rests one hand on his hips. "You smell like he's been rubbing himself all over you for weeks and vice versa, _mon chéri._ I just didn't wanna come straight out with it, but someone has to break it to you."

Isabella giggles.

"I guess so, yes. Let's meet again later. Maybe you and Yuri want to come sit with us?"

Otabek exhales shakily and lifts both hands to slick his hair back a bit before he tugs his black vest into place and straightens out any wrinkles.

"I don't know. Yuri has been... awfully attached to Victor and Yuuri lately. If he feels more comfortable with them, I think we'll stay at a table together. I'll talk to you soon."

He leaves with one hand raised and slides through the crowd, eyes frantically searching for his boyfriend. Yuri is behaving weird today, he doesn't want him to go into heat right now. But before he can get far, a voice echoes over the speakers installed everywhere.

"Good evening to everyone. It is my honor to greet you all at the annual Christmas ball of the ISU. The dance as well as our festive banquet will start shortly, so I ask you all to move to the ballroom together. You will be assigned to a table shortly by our staff."

The mass starts moving towards the until now closed door on the opposite side of the room and Otabek flattens his ears aggressively when he's being touched and pushed against other people from every side. He doesn't like having to stay indoors to begin with and he absolutely hates being so close to so many other Madararui at once.

"Yura!", he calls out desperately and backs away.

Memories from the training camps come flooding back to him where everyone would grab his tail and ears and pull until it hurt so bad he's felt sore two days after. He really doesn't want that to happen again. Sure, those are all adults, but sometimes they have less impulse control than children. He doesn't want this to happen again. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want to be here anymore.

"Beka, what are you doing here? We're already supposed to be-"

The voice is cut off by an audible gasp and suddenly, a warm weight slams into him.

"What's wrong? Beka, Beka look at me, listen to me! Beka, don't panic, it's alright, it's fine, don't panic now..."

Yuri's hands card through his hair and a gush of comforting, familiar scent sweeps over them both as the white tiger tucks his head under Otabek's chin and purrs softly to calm him down. Arms wrap around him so tight it almost hurts, but he endures it.

He knows how much Otabek hates confined spaces and big crowds and to be fair, he's witnessed his boyfriend having a full-blown panic attack more than once already, but it leaves him feeling helpless everytime.

"It's fine, _shchenok,_ it's alright", he mutters and pushes Otabek back just enough to look at him. "Don't worry, it's going to be over any second. I'm right here with you, and nobody else is going to touch you anymore now. Do you need to go outside?"

For a moment, his boyfriend keeps his eyes closed, then he swallows around the lump in his throat and opens them hesitantly. The foyer is empty now except for Yuri, who's worriedly studying his expression.

"N-No, I think... I think it's fine", he pants and rubs his face with both hands. "Sorry... sorry, Yura, I just... I don't know what triggered it. You shouldn't have stayed here, they're all waiting for you already. I even made you late for your dance."

Yuri just clicks his tongue in annoyance and squeezes Otabek's hand.

"Idiot, I couldn't care less about that stupid dance! They can wait all night for all I care, you're always top priority for me."

Even though he says that, Otabek sees his gaze wander over to the door again and again. After all, he's been preparing for this evening for a whole week with Lilia, working on his ballroom dance skills. At this rate, all Otabek will do is embarrass him. He doesn't really feel up to dance in front of a hundred people.

"There you two are!", a concerned voice suddenly calls out and two sets of footsteps come running towards them. "What happened?"

Victor and Yuuri stop in front of them, gasping for air.

"Everybody is _waiting,_ kids!", the silver dog urges and throws another look back at the ballroom. "Yuri, at least you have to get in there soon or there'll be a huge drama!"

The younger man snarls at him and protectively steps in front of Otabek, but then he glances over his shoulder.

"Do you feel well enough to go back?"

His boyfriend nods weakly, still holding his head, but he manages to step away from the wall he's been leaning against without losing his balance.

"I think I'll be fine. But... Yuri, I would feel horrible if I ruined the dance for you." Otabek takes a deep breath, then he looks at Victor. "Would you do me a favour? Do the opening dance with Yuri for me. I know you're an excellent dancer."

All three other men stare at him with slack jaws, then Yuri turns to face Victor and Victor turns to face Yuri.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", the white tiger screeches. "We were practicing all week together! You can't make me dance with the old man now, Beka, that's not fair! Maybe we can ask for a delay so you can rest a bit longer and then do the dance, I don't-"

"I don't like the idea either, I'm a married man and a father!", Victor bellows back and Otabek can't remember a time he's seen the Russian look so stern. "But this is a damn formal dance and not something you can just skip or delay!"

And to everyone's surprise, Yuri goes very quiet. He gives Otabek a last, desperate glance, then he follows Victor back down to the ballroom. Only with slow steps, both Otabek and Yuuri follow them. They're being led over to one of the round tables a little elevated over the other ones while the whispering crowd silences down when Yuri steps out into the middle of the dancefloor. The sound of his heels on the marble tiles echo back from the walls and only reluctantly dies away.

Then the orchestra starts to play.

Victor walks up to him with long, elegant strides. He bows down, takes Yuri's hand and hints a light kiss to his knuckles. A few strands of golden hair have slipped from the white tiger's braid and hide his face, but Otabek can very well guess what kind of expression Yuri flaunts right now.

He wishes he could be in Victor's place.

"You'll dance with him the next time one of you brings home gold", a soft voice next to him says and someone rubs his arm comfortingly. "It's not your fault. And... if it makes you feel any better, I'm jealous too right now."

Everyone is watching in awe as Victor and Yuri dance. Otabek knows he would've either completely forgotten every step sequence he usually can do in his sleep or he would've been unable to move at all with everyone staring at him like that.

It's been the right decision to let Victor take over his part - even if Yuri is never going to let him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so depressed


	24. Data_23_Suggestion

"Don't you think you've had enough tonight?", a voice asks when Otabek empties his seventh beer or so.

He sets the bottle down and looks at Jean who's leaning over the table with a worried frown.

"Why would you care?", the wolf growls back.

Usually, just showing his fangs is enough to make the most light and middle seeds back off immediately and scare them enough to leave him alone for the rest of the night, but Jean stays stupidly stubborn and grasps his arm without hesitation.

"Because you're drunk and your boyfriend hasn't talked to you all evening so I'm concerned. Let's go outside for a bit to clear your head, how about that?"

Otabek doesn't even resist when he's being dragged out onto the giant marble balcony and put up against the railing. Jean sighs in exasperation and shakes his head.

"Alright, what happened? Why did Yuri dump you for the opening dance? Why was it Victor dancing with him when you should've been the one out there?"

It's still snowing and the city below is quiet and dark. Only a few windows are still lit up, but the castle is booming with music and happy people chatting. Otabek turns his back on the balcony door and rests both arms on the railing with a sigh.

"Nothing too important, don't worry man", he tries to play it down, but his words are stilted, disconnected. "Yuri is just... annoyed that I couldn't dance with him tonight. Ah, screw that, he's _always_ annoyed with me lately just because he wants this damn baby so bad. 's not my damn fault we don't already have one."

Jean leans against the marble post nearby with crossed legs and just watches him while his silvery-blue eyes soften to a degree Otabek wouldn't have deemed possible.

"You're... trying for a baby?"

He nods.

"And from the sour look on your face it's not going too well, huh...", Jean continues as he steps up to the railing as well, close enough so his hips touch Otabek's. "I'm actually surprised that two heavy seeds can even conceive. I mean, it's hard enough for a heavy and middle level who are together, but for two heavy seeds? Wow, everything must be completely on fleek for _that_ to happen."

Otabek nods once more. The warm body against his own is strangely reassuring. It's been a while since he and Yuri have been relaxing like this together.

"You know, I've... kinda been thinking about something for quite a long time now."

He lifts his head a little to look over at Jean who's clenching his fists and staring down at the small city with a tense expression.

"Go ahead, spit it out", Otabek mutters. "Ain't nothing you can say to make this evening even worse."

Still, he doesn't get an answer yet. The young man right next to him is clearly struggling to find the right words, but then he sighs and straightens up a little, lifts his gaze and stares right at Otabek.

"If you and Yuri so desperately want a baby, why don't you just get a lighter seed to carry it for you? I mean, out of everyone here, you two have the best chances to get a whole harem around you. You could have as many children as you want if you had someone to bear them for you."

The wolf raises one eyebrow, his drunken mind not really following.

"What... what are you trying to say?", he slurs. "Talk to me in simple words. Easy, man. I can't think straight anymore. Well I probably could if I weren't fucking gay for my boyfriend."

He bursts into a fit of laughter that catches Jean completely off guard. It's rare to see Otabek Altin smile, much less laugh like this.

"You really don't remember me chasing after you in Canada for at least four months straight?", he asks with an amused smile. "Wow, the alcohol is pulling quite a number on you. What I'm trying to say is that... Otabek, forreal, do I _have_ to spell it out for you? I would love to have your children."

Otabek blinks. Once, twice, then he turns over so his back is pressed against the railing while he stares at Jean.

"You... what?"

The other man groans and lifts one hand to his head with a quiet chuckle.

"I would love to be your mate. And Bella has been lusting after you for quite a while now too, you oblivious dork. Don't you understand how good that would work out? You could keep skating, Yuri could too. Me and Bella would stay home during the pregnancy and after that, I'd keep skating with you while Bella takes care of the kids."

He shrugs easily and smiles. Otabek slowly averts his gaze again.

"So... you're telling me you would want to be in a... relationship with us?", he asks quietly.

Jean nods.

"I know we haven't got that much of a backstory together, but hey, we can always build up on what we have, no? It doesn't necessarily have to be all lovey-dovey from the start, I understand if it's just for the kids at first. But I bet we'd grow together as a family eventually."

There's a strange glint in his eyes, one that Otabek has never seen before, and it sparks something inside him too. Something hot and desperate. God, it would probably not even take two weeks for Jean to get pregnant, much less for Isabella.

Suddenly, one hand is placed on his shoulder and a knee gently pushes in between his thighs.

"Why don't we just go back to your or our place and I'll give you a good taste of what you could have anytime?", Jean breathes against his skin. "You see, I'm not just a good skater. I have other talents too."

Something about the way he says it makes Otabek not even doubt his words for a damn second. Their faces are dangerously close, he can almost taste Jean's faint scent on his lips, when the crowd behind them starts to murmur and whisper agitatedly.

A surge of pheromones so heavy it's almost suffocating washes over the balcony and Otabek sees everyone step to the side. Through the mass of people moves a large creature, its claws clicking on the marble floor, massive shoulders moving with every step. The giant white tiger jumps up the four steps with one single fluent movement, raises his head and purrs at Jean with half-lidded eyes.

_Take your fucking hands off what isn't yours._

\- - - - - -

"This is the last time you're drinking at a social gathering", Yuri mutters as he kicks the door to their cabin open and pushes Otabek inside. "I swear to God, one can not sulk for a single evening without you getting hit on by some ugly ass idiot. You do realize we have a skating performance to deliver tomorrow?"

Otabek just hums quietly. He knows he should've cut down on the alcohol, but it's whatever. Not like he can go back and change it now.

"Are you going to stand there all night or will you finally come to bed?"

The question catches him off guard and he looks over at Yuri with questioning eyes. The white tiger groans and gestures towards the bedroom.

"Just get your ass in there, Altin."

And like that, he disappears down the hallway, probably to wash the makeup off before going to sleep. Otabek slowly drapes his coat over the back of the couch, then he pulls his black leather boots off and pads over to the bedroom. Yuri's scent is so prominent about basically _everything_ in here that he can't suppress the soft moan bubbling from his throat as he throws himself into the sheets.

He has no idea for how long he's been lying there already when Yuri comes back and slowly unties the bathrobe he's wearing. Otabek lifts his head at the sound of fabric falling to the floor and his heart misses a few beats. No wonder, when Yuri is walking around like this.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty about even listening to Jean?", he asks, voice muffled by the bedsheets he's pulled up close to his face. "I already told you I'm sorry."

Yuri scoffs and shakes his head.

"I'm not trying to do anything, you're the one interpreting things wrong again, Altin. I'm not mad. But would you really go as far as to take another mate just to get a baby?"

His eyes are unforgiving and cold when Otabek meets his gaze and the sheer amount of power Yuri can radiate with just one glare is overwhelming.

"No, of course not!", he argues weakly. "I would do anything to get this baby faster, but if that means it wouldn't be _our_ child because someone else carried it, I'd rather wait three years and longer."

To his surprise, Yuri suddenly exhales in relief and sinks down on the bed along with him.

"Rea... Really? It's important to you that we are going to be the parents?"

Otabek wraps one arm around his boyfriend and pulls him closer, stroking down Yuri's spine and all the way to his tail.

"Of course, _kotyata",_ he mutters. "I want a baby with you, no? If I just wanted a baby in general, I could adopt one. But I want you to be the father of all my children because what's half you is 50% perfect."

The white tiger purrs deeply at his words and while his hands start working on Otabek's shirt, he leans down to kiss him.

"Tell me what you like about me", he demands. "I... never really got to hear why you fell in love with me in the first place."

Otabek rolls onto his back with a quiet laugh.

"I could fill entire books with reasons why I love you, Yura. But let's see what I can remember right off the bat. First of all, your amazing ability to drive yourself forward in the shittiest situation. Like back then, when you told me you had decided to not complain until you were good enough. Not many people have the strength to motivate themselves like that when they're falling behind. Second of all, your humor. It's dark and bitter and sometimes morbid but I love it. Keeps me grounded when I'm overreacting. Remember that one time I panicked at the airport and the only explanation you gave the staff was that I was having a "terminal illness"? It's times like that I wish I could laugh during a panic attack."

Yuri grins as he undoes the last button and pushes the fabric of the white dress shirt to the side, leaving Otabek's chest bare.

"I remember, yeah. Was a pretty dumb joke but I felt like cracking it. What else?"

"Your ambitions. The way you get college, training, ballet, workouts at the gym, morning runs and your chores done every single day and still manage to win gold at the GPF. And the way you care about Zoya is just the cutest thing. I can't wait to see you holding our own baby."

Otabek lifts both hands and runs them over Yuri's slender hips, over his thighs and up to his waist again. It feels almost crazy to think they'll have children one day. Hesitantly, he places one palm against the toned abs of the gorgeous man above him and Yuri smiles before resting his hand on top of Otabek's.

"Is that all you like about me?", he teases and lets himself sink back onto the mattress, blond hair now loosely splayed out on the pillows.

He's doing it on purpose this time, lifting both arms over his head and beautifully arching his back. Otabek gives a dark, obscene growl and rolls over until he's on top of his gorgeous boyfriend, pinning him down.

"I love your body, Yura. Every single inch of you. I love your hair. It's always either golden or silver or something inbetween I can't describe, and I love when you put it up in a ponytail. I love your eyes. They look like the frozen lakes of Kazakhstan in winter. I love how you can look at someone and force them to their knees just with those beautiful eyes of yours. I love your lips. Especially when you smile, but they're gorgeous when you pout as well. Damn kissable. Did you know that sometimes when you're really concentrated you stick your tongue out? It's unbearably cute."

Every word is accompanied by a kiss, a small nip, a heated lick across Yuri's skin.

"I love the way you move, on and off the ice. That one part of your Agape skate where you have both hands behind your back kills me everytime. Just how you hold yourself... it's amazing."

He gently slides his hand under Yuri's arm, leaves kisses all the way down to his palm and looks up at his boyfriend for a moment. The white tiger is staring back with flushed cheeks, a light red dust slowly spreading across his face and neck.

"You're getting sappy again. And it doesn't even aggravate me like usual", he complains, but then his hand gently cups Otabek's cheek. "What the fuck are you doing to me, Beka?"

The wolf smiles in response, then he traces Yuri's arm back up and moves to his chest instead.

"I'm doing what you asked of me. I'm telling you what I love about you. And one of the things I happen to love about you are those muscles."

He runs his tongue down the lenght of the tiger's chest, to his abdomen and the thin streak of white and dark grey fur dipping low beneath the waistband of the black briefs he's wearing to bed. Yuri whimpers softly when Otabek places a firm kiss on either side of his hips.

"That's exactly what I meant when I said you're not going to love me anymore once I'm pregnant", he mutters and lowers one hand to bury it in his boyfriend's dark hair, but Otabek just gives him a slightly annoyed glance.

"Yura, I will _always_ love you, didn't I make that clear before?"

"Maybe you'll love me, but you won't love my body anymore!", Yuri snaps back. "That's two different things, you know!"

Otabek shakes his head and gently strokes down Yuri's thighs.

"To me, it's not. If I love you, I love your body. And I said that before too, but I can't think of anything more beautiful than my child growing inside of you, okay?", he whispers and leans back up to place a tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Yuri, please, stop thinking I could ever not love you."

The white tiger curls against his chest with a quiet sigh.

"Beka, I'm so tired."

It takes a damn lot of self-control to just stuff his own arousal into the back of his mind and ignore the hardness between his legs, but Otabek complies willingly and lets Yuri snuggle up with him.

"Sleep well, _kotyata._ I'm looking forward to your skate tomorrow."


	25. Data_24_Dizzy

He hasn't been looking well all morning and Otabek is close to calling the performance off when he sees Yuri sit down in the locker room instead of going to the public practice.

Victor and Yuuri are no different, constantly returning from the rink to check on him.

Once the other skaters get wind of Yuri's current miserable state too, they all flock together in the changing room with good advice and concerned inquiries about how he's feeling and if they should call a doctor over to let him get checked out.

"Why don't you settle down for a bit?", Phichit offers worriedly, but he's cut off briskly by Emil.

"No, that will only make it worse. If you can, get up and take a quick walk in the fresh air. You're up last today, anyway, so don't worry about getting back in time."

"Are you lot stupid? You can't make him go outside in that state!", Seung-gil, who has kept to himself until now, argues back heatedly. "He can barely sit, let alone walk! He could fall and get hurt!"

Leo crosses his arms and nods determinedly.

"Then one of us has to accompany him."

"And who do you think that would be?", Michele snaps back at him. "You? Just to safe yourself the humiliaton of losing again?"

"U-Um... guys, I think we're smothering him. Don't you think at least a few of us should go back to practice?", Guang Hong tries to grab everyone's attention, but nobody really listens in the chaos of voices.

Otabek is sitting on the bench next to Yuri, who is almost about to burst from anger and frustration as they all start to argue once more above them.

"Can you all just shut the fuck up?", he finally explodes with rage and jumps to his feet. "I'm fine, okay? I'm completely _fine,_ just a tiny fucking bit dizzy, alright?"

He doesn't really manage to convince the eleven men staring at him when he almost loses his balance and has to grip Otabek's shoulder for support.

"Yeah so that's gonna be big No from me", Leo finally states first and everyone nods approvingly.

"Yuri, you look pale as a ghost", Chris says softly, phone already in hand. "Let me call a doctor. At least to make sure it's not something bad."

The only one who isn't saying anything or arguing with anyone is Jean. He stands in the back of the small crowd, one hand lifted to his chin while he fixates Otabek, who is slowly but surely breaking into a cold sweat too. If Jean starts to spill what he's told him yesterday, they're screwed. After not-so-subtly announcing to everyone that Otabek belongs to him, Yuri hasn't responded to anyone's questions about them or their relationship in general. They still don't know about their plans for children yet either and Otabek swears to himself that he will personally strangle Jean, should he talk about it to anyone.

"I'm fucking _fine!",_ Yuri howls and marches towards the door. "God, if it consoles you, I'm going to practice now!"

He rips the guards off of his skates and steps out onto the ice. Everyone else stays back for a moment and Otabek uses his chance to catch up and talk with Yuri alone.

"Kitten, is your heat starting?", he asks quietly and makes a half-spin to get in front of his boyfriend. "You won't be able to fight it anyway, so if you feel like you're not gonna make it through today, then we're leaving right now."

Yuri stares at him with slitted eyes and his fangs peek out a little between his rosy lips.

"My fucking head is spinning in circles and I feel like I'll drop down dead any second, I'm fucking _dizzy,_ not horny!", he hisses back. "Get out of my face, Altin!"

Slowly, the other skaters start to file back into the rink and the audience mutters confusedly, but nobody really bothers. They all start training their jumps and step sequences and even though Otabek tries to focus on his own routine, he can't stop himself from keeping an eye on Yuri. His skating is as beautiful as usual, but there's a slight unsteadiness about it today.

Once they're all being called off the ice to get changed and ready for their performances, Otabek grabs his and Yuri's bags, takes his boyfriend by the hand while ignoring his protests and drags him into a relatively secluded part of the locker room where at least for some time, nobody will bother them.

"What the fuck are you doing?", Yuri barks and finally frees his arm from Otabek's grip. "Why are we here?"

"Because I'd like to avoid seeing you kiss the ice with your forehead today!", his boyfriend shoots back, takes off his jacket, pulls his towels out of the bag beside him and arranges them comfortably on the floor. "You're going to rest, and you're not getting up until they call your name."

Yuri stares at him for a moment, then he bites his lips and - to Otabek's surprise - actually sits down without uttering another word of protest.

"Here, drink something", his boyfriend urges gently, pushes the cap of a thermos bottle into his hand and fills it with steaming hot tea. "Do you want something to eat? I'm sure I could organize a quick snack."

"Beka, I don't want _anything_ right now", Yuri responds in a tired voice and takes a small sip. "All I really want to do is sleep. I'm dizzy, nauseous, tired and I have a headache that just won't go away."

Otabek sighs and sinks to the floor cross-legged next to him, waiting patiently until Yuri has finished the cup of tea, then he places one hand against his boyfriend's forehead to check his temperature, but it's nothing out of the ordinary.

"Shit... don't tell me you're getting sick now. My poor kitten. Do you want to lie down for a while?"

Yuri nods weakly and settles comfortably with his head in Otabek's lap. Gentle hands brush through his hair, untangle a few of the smooth strands and tuck them behind his ear. With everyone else gone and the locker room quiet, Yuri feels much more at ease and for the first time today, allows himself to give in to the exhaustion.

\- - - - - -

Otabek lifts his head when he hears the people cheering. This is the sixth time, he counts down. That means Micky, Emil, Guang Hong, Seung-gil, Leo and Georgi have all finished their routines. It'll be Phichit's turn now. After that it's Chris and then he'll have to do his own performance.

He looks down at the sleeping young man in his lap.

Yuri looks so pale and weak, it's almost scaring him. In those four, almost five years they've been together now, he's never been sick enough to stay home. Sure, a light cold now and then, some coughing and a sore throat, never anything worse than that. But now he's shivering, soaked with ice cold sweat.

"Beka", Yuri suddenly whispers through gritted teeth, trembling all over. "What time is it?"

Otabek looks down at his phone for a moment.

"Almost four in the afternoon. Phichit just started his routine. You can sleep longer if you feel like you need to."

Suddenly, though, quick steps approach and a large shadow rounds the corner. Damn dogs with their perfect sense of smell...

"Finally found you! Otabek, you're up next! Chris is almost through with his routine and you need to get back to the rink, your performance will start any minute now!", Yuuri urges hectically.

Then his gaze falls upon the curled up figure in Otabek's lap and a quiet sigh escapes him.

"What? Why is Chris already on the ice?", the darkhaired man asks in confusion. "It's only Phichit's turn, right?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"No, Phichit has already delivered his skate."

Otabek curses inwardly and stares at Yuri. Shit, he must've miscounted... He really doesn't want to leave his kitten alone here right now, but he can't skip his skate either.

"Is he sick?", Yuuri suddenly asks and kneels down beside them, ignoring Otabek's weak growl. "He looks really pale..."

"I don't know what exactly is wrong with him, but he is definitely not okay. Would you watch him while I'm gone? I promise, I'll hurry back as soon as possible."

Yuuri nods concernedly and Otabek leans forward to press a soft kiss to Yuri's cheek before he carefully stands up. It bothers him that someone else is staying with Yuri when he's so helpless, but on the other hand he knows that Yuuri would never hurt a fly. Much less his beloved Yurio.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", he mutters and walks over to the corner, gaze lingering on the small, fragile figure buried in the midst of his clothes and towels. "If you let anything, anything _at all_ happen to him, I'm going to skin and gut you and put you up in the living room as decoration."

He doesn't know where the sudden rush of despair comes from, but the fact that it makes Yuuri flinch and nod hastily is comforting in a fucked up way. He turns around for real this time and makes his way back to the rink, clenching and unclenching his fists to focus on something else than the worry that keeps eating him inside out.

"What a wonderful performance from Christophe Giacometti! Almost all of his jumps were flawless!", the voice of the commentator booms through the speakers and just as Otabek arrives at the rink, he sees Chris step off the ice, three bouquets of flowers in his arms.

"Otabek, there you are!", he calls out and walks over. "We were worried you two had gone missing for good! How's Yuri?"

But the wolf just pushes past him without a word and waits by the entrance to the rink, gaze fixated straight ahead on nothing in particular.

_Just let me get it over with so I can go back to Yura. Just hurry the fuck up._

"Next up, we have Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan who just so missed the podium during the last Grand Prix", the voice announces. "We haven't gotten a good look at him, his outfit or his choice of music today, it seems that he has been busy!"

Otabek takes a deep breath, checks the laces on his black skates one more time and finally steps out into the rink. The crowd starts screaming and the sound is almost deafening, blue and gold flags fill the whole stadium now and Otabek grits his teeth.

_I start to forget that I'm not just skating for Yura. I have a country to honor, too. Come on, get it together._

"Whoa! From the choice of costume, were guessing on something classical?", the commentator asks into the crowd and that actually brings the faintest smile to Otabek's lips.

They wish.

But he can see where they're coming from - a black suit and tie usually indicate some classic piece. They'll change their minds soon. Otabek whips the black sunglasses from his pocket with a fluid motion while he skates towards the middle of the rink and everyone starts to mutter agitatedly amongst themselves.

When he's told Yuri about the song he wants to skate to, his boyfriend has straight-out laughed at him, calling him crazy and an idiot, but Otabek has noticed the way he's been genuinely intrigued and content to watch him perform it during practice.

Everyone can say whatever the fuck they want, but Yuri loves it when Otabek openly shows what he feels for him.

The music starts.

_His love is a drug laced with ecstasy_  
_and his charm is spiked with a spell_  
_A hot mess, hot dressed, gets the best of me_  
_he's ice cold but he's making me melt_

He's barely aware of the commentators calculating his jumps and performance - the only thing his mind isn't completely void of is Yuri.

_He's a bombshell blond_  
_wired up to detonate_  
_and I'm James Bond_  
_live to die another day_

The one he loves and will always love and he's so lucky to be loved by him in return.

_That vixen, he's a master of disguise_  
_I see danger when I look in his eyes_  
_He's so pretty, he could lead to my demise_  
_So I'm running 'cause I've run out of time_

He sees golden hair and those crystal clear turquoise eyes as he nails the combination quad, he hears Yuri's teasing laughter when he accidentally slips and brushes the ice with his fingertips after the flip, feels the fleeting touch of black and white fur to his skin when he lands the triple axel perfectly.

_Bombshell blond, high explosive dynamite_  
_he's all I want, so I am on a mission tonight_

"Incredible! He doesn't even give himself time to breathe in between his jumps and they're flawless!", the commentator yells through the speakers and then it's over.

He's standing in the middle of the ice again, sweating and breathing heavily as the applause rains down on him and finally dismisses him. He doesn't grant himself the time to greet the audience, he just rushes over to the edge of the rink to step outside. He doesn't hear the commentators compare his score to the others, doesn't hear the collective gasp going through the bleachers when they announce that it would be enough to even surpass Yuri's score at the GPF, doesn't hear Jean and Leo scream his name to get him to return.

_Yura._

They meet him halfway down the corridor. Yuri is still pale, but his steps are firmer, steadier. Otabek dashes forward, envelops his boyfriend in a warm hug and presses their lips together feverishly.

_"Kotyata,_ how are you?"

"Alive, unfortunately."

The smile is bitter and forced, but it's a smile nevertheless.

"I'm going to meet Victor by the rink", Yuuri states with an awkward laugh. "See you two later!"

He hands Otabek his bag back and disappears down the hallway. Yuri groans and rubs his temple.

"How'd it go?"

Otabek frowns.

"I have no idea. I blanked out from start to finish. Why are you here already? You'll only be up after Jean and Yuuri."

His boyfriend shrugs and starts stretching both arms, rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles.

"I can't go out there half asleep, Altin. I need to warm up."

Touché. Otabek watches him silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Bombshell Blond" by Owl City and not mine cheers


	26. Data_25_Faint

"Ugh, of course they had to do the skate together", Yuri mutters, disgust clear in his voice as the first tunes of _"In the name of love"_ blast from the ceiling and Victor skates out onto the ice to meet Yuuri there.

Otabek smiles.

"Come on, at least admit that you have fun watching them too. They're just a perfect fit."

With another roll of his eyes, Yuri leans forward a bit more to stretch his back.

"As if. _We_ are the perfect match here. Look at them, then look at us. I mean, for starters we both are much, _much_ prettier and cooler. They're so damn stuffy, they probably... Hey, you ever seen that episode of Family Guy where Peter watches British porn?"

He starts to giggle out of the blue and Otabek smiles at the sound. Yuri looks much better already. Maybe he's just been feeling dizzy because of all the stress lately.

"No, I didn't. Why?", Otabek asks, eyes still following the two men skating in perfect synch on the other end of the rink.

"Mm, remind me that I gotta show you the clip sometimes", Yuri responds. "That's so them in the bedroom, I swear."

He laughs again and starts braiding a strand of his hair that keeps tickling his cheek. Otabek throws him a quick glare, then he smirks and wraps both arms around Yuri from behind, making his boyfriend gasp and jump in surprise.

"Do I have to be worried? Why are you thinking about other men in the bedroom?", he teases and lets his teeth scrape over the tender skin on Yuri's neck just enough to elicite a nervous purr from the white tiger.

"Free emetics, you know? God, I could seriously throw up when I imagine them getting anything started."

From how pale he still is, Otabek would've guessed he doesn't need any kind of emetic to throw up, but as long as Yuri says he feels well enough to compete, he's not gonna stop him. They're adults now, after all and Yuri has to know his own limits.

"A stunning performance by Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki! One can clearly feel the harmony this couple radiates! We're excited for the scores!"

Still arm in arm, blushing and out of breath, Yuuri and Victor return to the side of the rink.

"Yurio, davai!", they both call out in unison. "You'll do great!"

Yuri groans and hands his skate guards to Otabek, who clutches them tightly in one hand and squeezes his boyfriend's shoulder with the other.

"Good luck, _kotyata._ Go prove them you're better", he mutters, smiling.

The white tiger flashes him a short grin, then he steps into the rink.

"And here comes the star of our event today, the gold medalist of the former Grand Prix, Yuri Plisetsky of Russia!", the commentator announces and the crowd starts screaming hysterically when Yuri takes the ice. "After a concerning absence from public practice at first, we were worried he might not even participate today, but he seems to feel better now! We're all excited to see him perform."

Otabek crosses both arms in front of his chest and watches as Yuri skates to the middle of the rink and greets the audience, then he gets into position to start his routine. The first chords of the now too familiar song start playing and the picture of Yuri appearing in the door of his office, waving the CD case he's holding between two fingers at him, flashes before Otabek's eyes.

_"Can you modify this for me?"_

He has spent hour after hour at the mixing table, adjusting the song, changing it, pumping the bass up, has even recorded a few parts himself to make everything fit together. Yuri hasn't been satisfied. So Otabek has told him to wait another night, has asked the owner of his club if he can use the band room, has called a few aquaintances over and has gotten to work. Twelve hours of re-writing the note sheets, rehearsing, correcting, recording, adjusting and cutting for that one damn song.

But there isn't a single thing in this world Otabek can possibly deny Yuri.

And now he's skating to his very own version of Halo, even more beautiful than during practice because this is _Yuri_ and he only starts blossoming when everyone watches him.

_"I want you to sing it for me. I want to skate to your voice."_

He remembers the endless hours in front of the microphone, trying to make it perfect for Yuri. Getting angry at himself when he messes up once again. Frustratedly staring at the lyrics because they suit Yuri and he still can't sing them well enough to make them worth his beauty.

"Another flawless combination jump! Look at the flow of those movements, this is a perfect performance!"

Otabek smiles. Of course it's perfect. Yuri is perfection in every sense of the word. He watches Yuri jump the fourth quad of his routine and silently lists the planned moves in his head.

_Triple Salchow, combination-_

This isn't planned.

This isn't planned at all. 

His heart jumps to his throat when he clings to the metal fence, eyes following closely as Yuri suddenly sinks down on one knee.

_He didn't change the routine. He would've told me._

"Yuri!", he screams, kicks the guards off his skates without wasting a single second and rips the gate open.

Otabek reaches him just in time. The second he's beside him, Yuri collapses with heaving chest and parted lips, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Yura, Yura, baby, calm down, shhh, it's fine, it's fine, I'm here...", Otabek whispers deliriously and wraps one arm around Yuri to keep him off the ice. "Baby, baby please, open your eyes, baby, please, please..."

He's trembling, the silence makes him deaf. Nobody moves in the entire arena. The world has frozen completely.

"Call a fucking ambulance!", he yells at the dark, blurry silhouettes watching, staring, sitting there. "This isn't part of the fucking show!"

He hears someone else screaming at the top of their lungs, feels a person dropping down next to them, sees glistening tears dripping from long, silver lashes.

"Yurio! Is he breathing, is he okay? Yurio, no! No, no, no, what's wrong with him?"

Another man approaches, tries to pull Victor back, but he fights with claws and fangs to stay as close as possible while Otabek holds Yuri against his chest, strokes his cheek and shakes his shoulder.

"Baby, please, wake up, wake up, open your eyes baby, please..."

His own body is giving out on him, the shock pushes the last bit of air from his lungs. And then someone suddenly pulls Yuri's weight out of his lap, someone grabs his arms and gently keeps him back while men in bright yellow clothes start talking in a language he doesn't understand. One of them pushes two fingers against Yuri's neck, stares down at his watch and nods at another man.

After that, Otabek only remembers Chris holding his arm, guiding him off the ice and towards the exit, all the while talking to the paramedics in that stupid foreign language that tells Otabek just as much about Yuri's condition as the stone cold faces of the three men around them.

"Okay, listen, Otabek, listen to me", Chris suddenly says in English and stops in front of the ambulance. "They're taking you both to the hospital now. It's nothing serious, but they need to monitor Yuri for a while. I told them you're his mate and they'll let you stay with him. There will be doctors who understand English at the hospital, okay? Someone will come and explain what happened, okay?"

And then, it's just a horribly long ride in the back of the white car without any windows that's only bearable because Yuri is there but at the same time nothing is bearable anymore because he's unconscious and the monitors showing his vital signs are going crazy.

After the car, it's a horribly long wait in the white room they bring him to and it has a window he settles down in front of to watch the trees in the park outside and the cloudy sky while trying to blend out the voices speaking this foreign language all around him. He wants to see Yuri. He wants to know what happened.

"Altin?"

The woman in the wheelchair greets him with a light Italian accent in her voice and when he turns around to stare at her, she smiles.

"My name is Pruccoli, I happen to be the senior physician of this ward and a nurse just told me you were waiting for results on your mate, Yuri Plisetsky, right?", she asks with a quick glance at the clipboard in her lap.

Otabek nods hesitantly.

"He's... okay, isn't he? What happened to him?"

The doctor lifts one hand and motions him to follow her, then she turns her wheelchair around and leads him down the white hallway.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Has he been under a lot of pressure or stress over the past four weeks, or is he working a job that requires great physical exertion?", she questions and Otabek finds himself struggling to keep up with her words.

"Y-Yeah, we're... we are figure skaters and-"

"Ah, I see. The Christmas ball."

She nods sympathetically and opens a nearby door to a hospital room. Otabek steps inside and his heart clenches painfully when he sees Yuri in the bed. His head is tilted to the side and he's still pale, but at least he's breathing calm and steady now. A needle is plunged into his arm though, dripping clear liquid into his veins.

"We just put him under a light narcotic for the moment", the doctor explains. "Otherwise, this is just to balance out his lack of fluids, vitamins and nutrients. Has he not been taking his supplements lately?"

Otabek furrows his brows while he sits down in the chair by the bed and takes Yuri's hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

"Yuri doesn't need any supplements. The only thing he lacks is iron, but his physician said it's only a very minor deficiency. It wouldn't cause him to faint like that, would it?"

"Oh no, he fainted because of his low blood pressure", the woman says while shaking her head and opening the IV a bit more. "But if your responsible doctor at home hasn't prescribed any supplements yet, maybe consider asking for them. After all, a lack of vitamins can cause the blood pressure to drop too, especially in his current state."

Otabek looks up from the still form on the bed and over at the doctor.

"Is he really this overworked? But he has been sticking to the same everyday routine as always, I don't understand!"

She raises one eyebrow at him.

"Sir Altin, you do realize exactly _that_ is the problem? He can't just _'stick to his same everyday routine as always'_ while he's pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Otabek's birthday, I decided to finally grant him his wish ( ◜‿◝ )♡ Happy b-day my sweet jellybean!!! (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。


	27. Data_26_Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"He c-can't be... pregnant", Otabek says, taking a deep breath. "There's no way."

The doctor looks over at him in surprise, then she smiles awkwardly and takes a sheet of paper from her clipboard.

"Oh... you didn't know? I am very sorry, I was convinced a heavy seed pregnancy would've been tested and proven by now. Here, as you can see, the HCG level in Yuri's blood is an average 450 at the moment, which is a healthy amount at his four weeks."

Otabek takes the paper with trembling hands and stares down at it, at the highlighted number standing out against the other graphs and stats.

_Diagnosis: Patient admitted unconscious due to low blood pressure, no injuries caused by possible previous falls. Cause of low blood pressure: pregnancy, 4 weeks. Lack of vitamins D, C, A, K, B-6, and E, as well as iron, folate, calcium, potassium, magnesium and choline._

_Treatment: Blood samples ordered. Intravenous administration of level 1 anesthetics, fluid and standard vitamin solution._

_Attending physician: E. Pruccoli_

_Note: Patient as well as present partner need to be addressed in English. Partner very agitated, handle with caution._

Pregnant.

Yuri is pregnant.

"That's... that's impossible!", he spits out and lets the page drop onto the bed. "We haven't slept together once since Yuri let himself be infected by the parasite and he hasn't gone into heat either yet. It's completely impossible that he's pregnant."

The hot rush of realization hits him with the force of a freight train.

_At least it's impossible that he's pregnant from me._

It hurts just to think about it. It hurts to imagine Yuri, _his_ Yuri, bending over for a faceless guy who grips his hair the wrong way, who doesn't know Yuri loves to be on top, who has no idea how to make him feel good. Otabek grits his teeth.

And Yuri has the audacity to ask him if it's important that _they're_ the parents.

"I can assure you, it is possible", the doctor says and moves to his side. "Why so apprehensive? Did you not want a baby?"

Otabek carefully eyes Yuri's calm face. He remembers how desperate they've been for this child and now, all that excitement has drowned in a mess of accusations, anger, mistrust and jealousy.

"How?", he mutters, running his thumb across the back of Yuri's hand. "How is it possible that he's pregnant if I've never slept with him since he's even able to conceive?"

The woman skims through the papers on her clipboard and hands him another one with a smile and a wink.

"Conception date: 24th of December. Paternal DNA test: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. You tell _me_ what you two were doing that day."

Otabek's eyes widen.

That day...

"That's... two days after I returned to Russia..."

He remembers Yuri's frustration, remembers their dance at the club, remembers that whole damn night, from the kitchen table to the bedroom wall, remembers Yuri's insatiable hunger for him until way after midnight, until he's been too exhausted to continue.

"Yeah, we slept together the night before, but we used the parasite after all that", Otabek confirms reluctantly. "Are you sure he's pregnant?"

The doctor tilts her head and clicks her tongue at him in disappointment.

"Really, are you questioning our lab now? He _is_ pregnant, and it's your baby. Pregnancy and paternity tests are standard procedures for our specialists here and they haven't been wrong very often, let me tell you that. As to the question how that is possible - I think you as a well-educated young man should know that sperm can very well survive up to five days at the right circumstances. So if you have used the parasite after intercourse, it's very likely that the newly implanted womb has had time to develop and release an egg."

What even are the odds for it to come together so perfectly? Three years, Misha has told them, completely shattering Yuri's world. Three damn years and here he is, holding the proof of his prayers being answered.

He hasn't prayed often since his childhood at home - the Western world and influence has been greater than the one of his parents - but he still waits for night to fall and the moon to send her silver light through the windows of their bedroom until he makes his wishes. He can't sing them anymore, has lost the vast, cold woods and fields of Kazakhstan to the warmth of Yuri in his arms, but there are fond memories of chilling wind in his fur, of the living, beating strength of the pack on the hilltops at night, of voices melting together in prayer, of a white wolf descending on the rays of moonlight to walk between them and favour their hunt.

"I'll leave you alone for now", the doctor says and turns her wheelchair around. "Should you need anything, there's a red button on the remote there. If you press it, a nurse will come check on you as soon as possible. Good day, Sir."

The door closes behind her with a soft clicking sound and Otabek leans forward to rest his head on Yuri's shoulder.

_Yura... my beautiful Yura, my beloved Yura, my precious Yura... You give me so much more than I deserve..._

He watches the IV, his gaze follows every single drop falling into the the tube until the room grows dark and the sunshine doesn't feel warm on his skin anymore. Until a gentle hand suddenly tugs at his hair to get his attention, until bleary eyes look at him from beneath heavy lids.

"Yuri", Otabek mumbles sleepily and reaches out one hand to stroke his cheek. "Yuri, you're pregnant."

It's the first thing that comes to his mind, but Yuri just closes his eyes again and lets his head drop to the side. This time, Otabek sits up straight in the chair and rests his forehead against Yuri's.

"It's time to wake up, _kotyata._ You're pregnant. We're having a baby. You really are pregnant."

"I heard you just fine the first time you said it, Altin", Yuri whispers exhaustedly in response, moving nothing but his lips. "Shut up. I want to go home."

\- - - - - -

Yuri shifts for the seventeenth time in five minutes and Otabek is jolted awake yet again.

"Yuratchka, what's wrong?", he asks with a soft groan. "Pain?"

"Nah. My stomach feels weird. Not pain. Not nausea. Just... weird."

Otabek sighs, moves to place one hand on Yuri's belly and gently rubs the skin still drawn taut, even though it almost feels like the slender hips of his boyfriend are starting to widen already.

"You're pregnant, Yuri, your body is changing to make space for our baby. Don't you think you can sleep, at least for a while? We're almost back in Moscow and then we can go and see Misha for the supplements and some advice, okay? We'll ask about your stomach."

Yuri rolls over once more and stares at Otabek with eyes that reflect the dim light so brightly it's almost blinding.

"I don't wanna go", he growls and bares his fangs.

Now that they're both wide awake anyway, Otabek frowns and sits up to properly look at his boyfriend.

"Yura, we _have_ to go. It's important that you get all necessary vitamins and stuff."

"Don't wanna."

Yuri snaps at him and sits back against the wall. He feels almost bad for acting so bitchy again. Otabek has spared no expense on their immediate flight back to Moscow, has booked a separate room that is usually reserved for Madararui in heat, has ordered them a delicious dinner and has read every wish from Yuri's eyes up until now.

"Listen Yuri, you know I normally don't say things like this but your health and the one of my baby is at risk and I don't really care if you want to or not, we're going and that's final", he states firmly and adjusts the blankets around his hips to lie back down. "Now get some sleep. Only one more hour."

He settles comfortably and closes his eyes. Then, slender hands start tracing his back.

"Otabek."

He doesn't respond, only his brows twitch a little.

"Otabek..."

Yuri's tone almost makes him smile. So soft and pliant now.

"Beka, please!"

He can't resist anymore. With one single swift move, he's got Yuri beneath him and soft lips against his own.

"Please what, kitten?", he murmurs, kissing a wet trail down his boyfriend's chest. "Specify what you want."

Yuri whimpers in relief and pleasure as he arches his back and his hands hectically card through Otabek's hair.

"Want you, baby", he moans and bucks his hips up. "Want you tight and hot around me. Want you so bad, Beka. Want you to be so good for me."

The words send shivers down Otabek's spine and he blindly reaches for his bag, fumbles with the zipper and finally gets it open. The lube and the pack of condoms are stashed in a small side pocket, easy to find and be used at any time.

"Brought it in case your heat started", he gasps when Yuri's gaze turns from absolute carnal hunger to amusement. "Didn't want to hurt you or get you sick."

That's all he can say before the pheromones Yuri is suddenly radiating have him on his stomach, neck bare and unprotected, hips in the air and tail invitingly twitching to the side, motioning his mate to just finally mount him. Lips and tongue and teeth mark him on their way down the length of his back, hands following shortly after.

"Such a good boy. Good boy, Bekem, so thoughtful", a deep voice rasps into his ear and he releases a soft noise, half pleased whine, half impatient growl.

The name makes his blood _boil._ Yuri is the only person to call him that and he only does it when he's got Otabek hot and desperate, begging to be filled by whatever is fastest to achieve - fingers, tongue, cock, toys.

"Yura, touch me, for fuck's sake, touch me!"

The hand that wraps around his dick not a single second later is warm and slick with lube and Otabek thrusts forward, losing complete control over his instincts. Yuri slings one arm around his waist, leaves soothing kisses along his shoulders.

"I am touching you, Bekem. 'M gonna touch you until you scream my name so loud you'll never be able to forget it."

Otabek can't tell where his body ends and Yuri's begins by the time he's dripping with sweat, lube and pre-cum and every thrust sends him into another sphere of pure bliss. Yuri is good with his fingers and he knows it - the low laugh in his throat is proof enough of that when Otabek grasps the bedsheets tighter and stifles another pleasured moan in the fabric of a pillow.

"What... what's gotten into... shit, Yura, there, _right there..._ into you?", he gasps and his back curves when Yuri's fingertips press into his sweet spot with every thrust.

It's been two weeks without a single touch like this, without a single kiss, without any kind of closure and all at once is drowning him, pushing him under again and again until his lungs ache from breathing and his body is trembling.

"... asks the one who keeps luring me in like that", Yuri whispers back at him and his fangs are dangerously close to breaking the skin on Otabek's shoulder. "Do you even know how much you reek of horny dog? How much your scent screams for me to fuck you?"

His fingers retreat all of a sudden but Otabek has no time to complain before they're replaced with something much bigger. The stretch is worse than he ever remembers it to be, searing pain wipes out any pleasure from before. Breathing heavily, he reaches one hand back to grasp Yuri's wrist.

"Slow... slow down, Yura", he pants and closes his eyes. "Give me a moment."

Soft, gentle kisses are being spread out across his neck, a rough tongue grooms the thin line of messy black and brown fur that runs down his back.

"You're doing great, just relax. I love you so much, _shchenok,_ so fucking much..."

Otabek feels himself gradually melting into the mattress below at the praises Yuri keeps whispering into his twitching ears until the burning ache has subsided and the lust flares up again, even hotter this time.

"Okay", he mutters even though his throat feels raw and abused already. "I'm... I'm okay."

"Good. Because as much as I want to, I can't hold back anymore", Yuri growls back and Otabek braces himself for what will come next because he _knows_ this tone, he _knows_ this grip, he _knows_ the sudden aura of dominance his boyfriend is radiating.

Mating frenzy.

\- - - - - -

Otabek's hand is lazily drawing faint patterns on Yuri's stomach while they catch their breath from the earth-shattering orgasms just a few minutes before.

"Remind me to never stop fucking with you for two weeks", Yuri mutters exhaustedly while he drops his head against Otabek, who just chuckles.

"Remind me to remind you of that when we're sleep-deprived, angry and frustrated because we can't get our baby to shut up for more than half an hour", he retorts and Yuri actually snorts at that, but then he rolls over and looks at Otabek.

His eyes are gleaming with all the love one single person can possibly feel for someone else.

"Remind me to remind you to remind me that a crying baby in my arms is going to be the best reason for sleep-deprivation, anger and frustration I'll ever have."

Otabek breaks into a dorky smile and Yuri rolls his eyes, but he falls into the embrace nevertheless and presses his face against the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Stop grinning like an idiot. I'm excited too, but do you see me running around looking like I've cracked the million dollar jackpot?", he mumbles, but Otabek can hear the smile in his voice.

"No, but I bet it's just because you have a reputation to lose", he teases and pulls Yuri even tighter to his chest. "The ice tiger of Russia can't possibly be seen happy once in his life, can he now? The great warrior, the Russian punk, international gold medalist at the World Grand Prix, the beautiful winter fairy nobody has ever seen smiling?"

Yuri is full-on laughing now while still trying to keep his tough front but at the same time, he cuddles up closer by the second.

"Stop it, you bastard! That's not funny!"

Otabek stays relentless.

"Then why are you laughing, Yuratchka? Why do you keep laughing if it's not even funny?"

He's silenced quickly by a sweet, warm kiss and while they roll over on the bed again, he feels Yuri grasp his hand and guide it down to his stomach.

"Because it's no joke, you big idiot", he whispers and Otabek closes his eyes to take a deep breath.

No, it's no joke. Yuri is pregnant and they're going to be parents in less than a year.

"I know, kitten."

His gaze falls onto his watch that flashes midnight. It's officially the 7th December. He smiles.

_What a beautiful Christmas present, Yura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paternity tests on unborn babies are indeed possible for anyone who's wondering, they can be performed as early as 7 weeks into the pregnancy - that's the only thing I changed.
> 
> Also I'm terribly sick so updates will be slower
> 
> PS: I know Kazakhstan is a mostly Muslim country but as far as it concerns Madararui, I don't think they believe in a God. More so do I think they have some sort of protective spirit for each tribe that is somewhat deemed sacred, so that's why I didn't make Otabek a Muslim. Don't wanna get all religious either or maybe write something wrong


	28. Data_27_Kid

"Merry Christmas, you two!", Misha says as he opens the door to his office and motions them to come in. "What's bringing you here all of a sudden? You sounded pretty adamant about seeing me today, Otabek."

His gaze wanders questioningly from Yuri, who's practically bouncing with excitement back to Otabek, who just smiles and wraps one arm around his boyfriend, fingertips lightly stroking Yuri's stomach. Misha furrows his brows, and then it finally seems to dawn on him.

"No. No way. Don't tell me he's pregnant. Holy shit- Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but... wow, that's... that's quite something."

He exhales shakily, runs one hand through his hair and points over at the couch in front of his desk.

"Why don't you... uh... take a seat while I make us something to drink?"

Otabek lets himself fall down on the soft cushions and waits for Yuri to climb into his lap, purring like he's done constantly for the past few hours since they've gotten back to Moscow. Surprisingly, Yuri seems pretty relaxed in Misha's presence and even though a whole new kind of protective instinct has overtaken Otabek, he's content as long as his boyfriend is. The young doctor re-appears in the doorway and puts three cups down on the glass tabletop.

"Okay, first thing: no more coffee, Yuri", he states with a smile and pushes the one smelling of cinnamon tea towards the white tiger, who stares at him in horror.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to do a whole day of training without at least coffee in the morning?", he barks. "I can't possibly keep up with Yakov's regimen if I fall asleep halfway through practice!"

Misha frowns and leans back in his own chair.

"Well, that's the second important part. You'll have to quit skating from now on."

The words strike like lightning and Otabek slowly looks up at Yuri's terrified face. Well, he's been expecting that, but so soon? It seems a bit much to prohibit him from skating this early in the pregnancy.

"But... but... I can't stop now", Yuri suddenly says weakly. "The tournaments are starting again soon and Yakov... Yakov has already signed me up for the international competitions! I can't stop training already, I can't tell him I'm pregnant yet!"

Breaking it to Yakov will be the worst. He's going to flip completely and Yuri tenses up at the mere thought of it. Misha nods thoughtfully and spins around a little before he places both hands on the desk and taps the thin, black file there.

"I suggest we start talking about something else first. How did you find out? At the hospital in Switzerland?"

Otabek narrows his eyes at the doctor.

"Why do you know-"

"News", Misha interrupts him dryly, whips out his phone and pulls up an online gossip magazine that's overflowing with pictures of Otabek and Yuri.

_ **Shocking reveal: the hero and the fairy** _

_ **News from the skating world - Plisetsky and Altin are a couple!** _

_ **Speculations come true: the whole story behind Altin and Plisetsky** _

_ **Like cat and dog? The ice tiger of Russia and Kazakhstan's wolf - surprising relationship** _

_ **A romance in the Swiss Alps: how Altin and Plisetsky are turning the skating scene upside down once more** _

"Here, this one's the one that got me curious", Misha chimes and clicks on one of the articles.

The picture accompanying it shows them both at the airport in Lausanne, about to board the plane, with a flaring red headline above it.

_ **International skating legend Plisetsky terminally ill?** _

_In the shot above, we see Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky (18) and his newly revealed boyfriend Otabek Altin (22) from Kazakhstan on their way back to Russia after a particular incident during the informal skating event of the ISU in Lausanne, Switzerland. Plisetsky shockingly collapsed during his routine and Altin, since the night before officially known as his boyfriend, rushed to his side. After the emergency center was informed, Swiss skater Giacometti was seen to accompany them to the ambulance, obviously to act as a translator. Plisetsky was taken to the nearest hospital and no news of him were revealed from anyone. One day after, though, both Plisetsky and Altin were seen at the airport in Lausanne. At the moment, the most reasonable explanation is that Plisetsky's medical condition has worsened severly and he is returning to his hometown Moscow for treatment, of course accompanied by his partner. At the moment, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov, knowingly good friends of Plisetsky and Altin, as well as Plisetsky's coaches Feltsman and Baranovskaya are unwilling to talk to the press. We look forward to more information on the case._

Otabek grits his teeth. Damn reporters, always sticking their noses into other people's affairs...

"Yeah, we found out in Switzerland. Yuri actually fainted because of low blood pressure due to the pregnancy", he finally agrees and Misha nods.

"I see... baby's already making themself know, hm?", he asks with a soft smile. "Anyway, I'll ask my Swiss colleagues to send me the results of the blood samples so I know exactly what supplements you need. I'm going to put together a combination of vitamins and nutrients you'll have to take regularly to keep you and the child healthy, that'll be all at first. Have you had any other early pregnancy signs yet? Exhaustion, nausea, mood swings?"

A deep crimson blush starts creeping onto Yuri's cheeks and he hides his face against Otabek's shoulder with an embarrassed growl. The wolf just grins and runs one fingertip down the lenght of his back.

"Mood swings, yeah. But not the bad kind", he answers on Yuri's behalf and Misha chuckles, eyes lighting up understandingly.

"Overload on hormones. Can lead to an increased sex drive too, nothing to worry about."

Otabek nods while he gently scratches the base of Yuri's now clearly visible ears to soothe him.

"I have one question. When I called you to talk about his apprehensive behaviour, you said it was because he was instinctively waiting for his heat to start. But he was already pregnant back then, right? So why did he push me away like that?"

Misha tilts his head to the side and clicks the pen he's holding a few times before he places it down again.

"How do I put it... Hm. Like that." He leans forward and rests both elbows on his desk. "I bet he's been extremly persistent about sex before you even came here to pick up the parasites, right? Right. And that's because he wanted to get pregnant so badly. In contrast to that, now that he's pregnant, he might be less interested - especially in taking the receptive role. From what I can tell, Yuri is a naturally dominant male. You better get used to being bossed around a little from now on, Otabek."

He winks, but the young man across the table just smirks and Misha can't stop himself from laughing. It doesn't look like Otabek is going to have a problem with that.

"Alright, is there anything else I wanted to say, let me think... Right. Eat healthy from now on, Yuri, avoid alcohol and caffeinated drinks like coffee and energy drinks and stuff, do your exercises but no dangerous stunts like jumps and flips and whatever could possibly cause you to fall and hurt yourself or the baby, then it should be fine until the second month. I'd like you to come in for check-ups every month or whenever you feel like you need advice. If it's just a quick question, shoot me a message or call - I'm always there for you."

\- - - - - -

Otabek glances over at Yuri, who's curled up on his respective side of the couch, wrapped in a blanket with a plate in his hand and the fork between his lips as he watches some sort of stupid reality show he, for some reason, really likes.

"Are you going to tell Yakov?", Otabek finally dares to ask the question that's been burning on his tongue for a while now.

Yuri's whole body cramps slightly, then he shakes his head and takes another bite of his food.

"Nah. Not yet", he states curtly.

"And... for how long do you plan to keep it hidden? Not just from Yakov, but from everyone?"

He earns a sharp glare for that, but he endures it. Of course Yuri doesn't like the topic, but they can't lie to Yakov, Lilia and everyone else for the whole pregnancy. Yuri is so slender and trim - every slight weight gain will immediately grab the attention of the people he's around alot. And that includes not only his coaches but also Mila and Georgi.

"I've looked up... some pictures", Otabek continues nervously. "And... it's going to be noticeable from week ten onwards, especially with your build."

Even though the excitement is almost overwhelming, he gets how disastrous it'll be for Yuri to suddenly not only have to stop skating but also tell Yakov it's because of his pregnancy.

"I mean... he's coming by tomorrow anyway to bring Potya back and I can take a day off if you want me to be there", he quickly adds, but Yuri just curls up tighter and stares at the TV with a bitter expression.

"No, I'm not going to tell him yet", he finally answers. "I'll keep skating for as long as possible. Maybe... just take it easy on the jumps and stuff. Yakov always says I shouldn't add so many to my routines, anyway. He'll even be pleased if I cut down on them."

Otabek carefully shifts closer and puts one arm around Yuri's shoulders.

"Yura, I know how much skating means to you. It means the same to me, and I think you're aware of that. But... what if something happens to the baby? I'm just worried. Because if you get hurt one day and nobody there knows about our child, they might miss something important."

Suddenly, he's being pushed back so forcefully that he immediately flattens his ears and growls in shock, but Yuri ignores it and just shoves him down onto the couch with slitted eyes and bared fangs, hissing deep in his throat.

"I _know_ it's dangerous for me not to tell them! I care about this baby more than you do, you asshole! But it's my body and my child and my fucking responsibility! I'm not stupid, Altin!"

"I didn't say you were!", Otabek yells back and grabs Yuri's wrist to pry the slender hand off of his chest. "But as much as it's your child, it's mine too and I dare you, I fucking double-dare you to say I care less about it than you to my face again!"

The fabric of the cushioning tears when fingertips turn into sharp claws and the weight of two large animals starts pressing down on it and the small table scrapes across the floor when they start fighting for the upper hand, white and black and grey and brown fur mixes into an unrecognizeable mess.

Yuri is almost as tall as Otabek now, even in his soul, but the wolf still has the advantage of years of hunting experience and he's heavier, his shoulders way broader and muscles more defined than Yuri's will probably ever be. Even so, it takes him quite a moment and a good amount of power to get the white tiger beneath him with one paw pressed against his cheek so he'll keep his head down.

_Stop this stupid shit right now, Yuri,_ Otabek snarls and pushes his nose into the soft fur on the tiger's neck, just enough to make him feel the tips of his fangs. _I'm not going to hurt you, you know that, but I'm dangerously close to prove my point. Don't try me._

Yuri is breathing heavily, his eyes nervously moving to stare at Otabek.

_Get off of me, bastard!_

The giant wolf growls just a bit louder.

_Then think about what you want before you act!_

_Sorry that I'm not ready to give up my whole damn life like the old man and the pig!,_ Yuri howls in response and tries to lift his body off of the ground, but Otabek slams him back down.

_I asked you if you wanted to do this so early in your life! I asked you if you were ready to stop skating for this baby! You told me you'd be fine with taking a break for two years! You were the one who said he'd stay home! I asked you, Yuri, and I was trying to tell you it would be a big change! But you didn't listen, you never listen!_

His weight becomes crushing, the blunt claws on his paw dig deep into Yuri's head and the pain makes his vision waver.

_Get off of me! You fucking idiot, get the fuck off of me or I'll fucking break your neck!_

He bares his teeth, lashes his tail against the floor and tries to move his head out of Otabek's grip, but the giant wolf is just too strong for him.

_You are going to take care of yourself while you're pregnant or we're through,_ his boyfriend snaps. _Yuri, you're my mate and I love you and you know that I do, but you're acting like a goddamn kid!_

The tears of shame burn hot in Yuri's eyes as he closes them and succumbs to the pain. Otabek lifts his head in surprise, his ears curve forward and he sniffs shortly before taking his paw off of Yuri and licking a careful trail over his cheek.

_Kitten?_

He gives a soft whine and pushes his nose under Yuri's head to make him get up, but the white tiger doesn't move. Otabek slowly walks around him, settles down against his back and rests his muzzle on the strong neck of his boyfriend.

_Yura, talk to me._

Yuri doesn't. He keeps lying there, completely still, with tears soaking his fur. The wolf starts to groom his face, still a little annoyed at first but increasingly worried.

_Are you hurt badly? Tell me if there's anything wrong so I can fix it, Yura. Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?_

But the longer Yuri doesn't answer, the more he realizes. Of course Yuri is acting like a kid. He _is_ a kid. A damn eighteen year old kid who barely has his own life figured out, even less the one of their unborn child. And suddenly, Otabek hates himself so much he could seriously go jump out a window or something.

How in the world has he thought this would work? What has led him to believe it would be a good idea to let Yuri have a baby at this age? What kind of boyfriend is he even? He should know Yuri has a bad impulse control. He should know Yuri _always_ reacts on whatever instinct hits him first. He should be the one who makes sure that it's not gonna be his death one day.

And he's too much of an idiot to do that one job.

_I'm staying the night at Deda's house,_ Yuri suddenly mutters with trembling voice and gets up, almost losing his balance - even with all four paws on the floor - before he pads over to the bedroom.

Otabek can't do anything but stare after him. He listens quietly as the sound of claws on the hardwood fades and turns into the familiar noise of Yuri's heavy leather boots, listens as clothes are being torn out of the closet and carelessly stuffed into a bag.

He knows it's not gonna be a single night. He knows Yuri is packing up for a good two weeks. He watches with his head pressed flat to the ground as his boyfriend walks past him, towards the front door and the coat rack. He grabs his thick, black winter jacket, closes the zipper and slings the bag over his shoulder, phone in hand, with tears still dripping down his face.

"Deda, pick me up. Don't make me stay here tonight."

He breaks down into a mess of breathless sobs and the phone almost drops to the floor, but then he wipes his nose with one sleeve and nods, obviously not aware that his grandfather won't even see him.

"A-Alright, I'll wait there. Yeah. No... No, it's not- Deda, I don't want to- What? No! Just wait until I'm there!"

He jerks the door open and steps outside, just to slam it back shut hard enough to make the glass window in the middle of it tremble. Once he's sure Yuri is gone for good, Otabek slowly climbs to his feet and takes a few deep breaths to calm down. When he opens them again, he still feels his ears and tails moving erratically, but at least he's relaxed enough to hide his soul again.

A glance at the clock tells him it's past eight in the evening, but Mikhail has told him he can call anytime, even at night.

"Otabek, what's up?"

Too cheerful for his liking.

"How long do we have time to decide if we want to keep the baby?", he asks calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news are I'm not sick anymore
> 
> The bad news are school is starting again tomorrow and I have a shitload of homework and presentations to do
> 
> PS: Abortion is legal in Russia until the 12th week of pregnancy, and in case mom or baby are endangered up until the 22nd week


	29. Data_28_Nausea

Nikolai gets up with a low groan and one hand supporting his back when the doorbell rings. He grabs his wallet from the small dresser in the hallway and limps towards the front door to open it. Yuri is standing there with tears in his lashes and one hand clawing at the belt of his bag. His eyes are red from crying and the man who stands behind him has one hand comfortingly placed on his shoulder.

"There boy, now it's gonna be okay", he mutters and smiles when Yuri steps into the hallway, past Nikolai.

The old man opens his wallet and looks at the taxi driver.

"How much?", he asks with tired voice and for a moment, the guy just looks at him, then he shakes his head.

"You know, I think you both are gonna have a rough night already. I'm just glad the boy got here safely and will be fine with you. No charge. Take care."

He lifts one hand as a Goodbye, turns around and walks back to his car. Nikolai stares after him in surprise, but then he nods slowly and closes the door. Yuri is still standing there, his shoulders shake with every breath he takes.

"I'm going to sleep."

The words are a defeated whisper as Yuri walks down the hallway, to his old room. Nikolai follows him, steps heavy and slow on the dusty floorboards. He watches as his grandson opens the door and looks around in surprise.

"I didn't move a single thing since the day you left", Nikolai says hoarsely. "I thought you might want to come back sometime. Sorry it's not clean."

Yuri puts his bag down and moves further into the room, marvelling at how time has seemingly stopped here.

"That's... that's fine, I think. I know how hard it's for you with nobody to help."

He runs one hand over his old desk, over the photograph standing there. It's a picture of him, Yakov and Nikolai after his first gold placement in the novice division. He's sitting on his grandfather's arm, proudly presenting the medal around his neck.

"Do you want dinner, Yuratchka?", Nikolai asks. "I'll make pirozhkis, if you would like some."

But Yuri just sits down on the bedspread and leans back against the wall behind him.

"No. I'm going to sleep", he mutters again and closes his eyes.

\- - - - - -

The smell of fresh toast is nauseating and Yuri almost throws up the second his eyes open the next morning. He bolts from his bed, but the sudden movement sends his head spinning even more and before he knows it, his insides are churning.

"Shit!"

The curse escapes him before his stomach contracts again, forcing everything left in it up and out while his eyes water and sting.

There's the damn nausea he's been hearing about from Yuuri so often in the past.

He's still coughing, but only a disgusting taste is left in his mouth as he pulls the sweat-soaked shirt over his head and wipes his face with it before getting to his feet and almost falling over again.

"Yuratchka, are you awake?" There's a quiet knock on the door. "Yura?"

"Don't... don't come in", he calls out and only then does he notice how much his voice is trembling.

"Are you sick? Did you fall?"

Yuri presses the heels of his hands against his eyes. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...

"Just don't come in, alright?", he yells back. "I'll clean up myself!"

One hand rubbing his stomach, he grabs a towel from his bag and wipes up the mess on the floor before he wraps both, shirt and towel, in a clean sheet and storms out into the hallway, past Nikolai and to the bathroom where he locks the door and throws everything into the sink to rinse it off. While he lets hot water wash over the soiled fabric, he rubs at his eyes again and leans forward, palming his still flat stomach again.

_You're causing trouble before you're even born, zolatka. We're off to a great start..._

The dirty mirrow above the sink stares back at him accusingly while he tries to ignore his grandfather's incessant questions about what has just happened. His stomach still hasn't settled and the next time he throws up, it's only a disgustingly bitter liquid that sticks to his tongue and now matter how many times he tries to wash it away, it stays.

_Calm down, please,_ he whines internally while massaging his belly. _Daddy... Daddy is not in the condition for your antics today..._

"Yuratchka, there is medicine in the cabinet by the sink", Nikolai suddenly says through the door. "I can hear that you're sick, please take care of yourself."

_You are going to take care of yourself while you're pregnant or we're through._

Otabek's words from yesterday bring a new wave of nausea and he's gagging again the second the thought crosses his mind, but now, his stomach is completely empty and all it does is make his throat sore.

_It's fine, it's fine, it's fine,_ he chants to himself with closed eyes. _Papa didn't... he didn't mean it like that... Papa still loves you, zolatka, Papa still loves us both..._

He stares up at the cabinet with teary eyes. Is he even allowed to take anything against the nausea? He can't recall Yuuri ever touching any kind of medicine during his pregnancy. Maybe he can call him, just to ask? But then he remembers that his grandfather is standing outside and that Yuuri doesn't even know and that he _shouldn't_ even know and suddenly, he feels so horribly abandoned and alone that tears start dripping down his cheeks without any warning whatsoever.

Fucking hormones.

"Yura, for God's sake, please open the door!", Nikolai begs as he knocks again. "Can I help you? Are you really sick? Is it true what they said on the news? Talk to me if there is something wrong, Yuratchka, please, you know I'm here for you!"

The words send even more tremors through his body, but Yuri just violently shakes his head.

"Go... go away, Deda!", he yells in tears. "Just leave me alone!"

\- - - - - -

The flat is dirty and Yuri busies himself with cleaning up. He knows Nikolai rarely gets around to do so because of his back pain and he desperately needs something to take his mind off of Otabek's threat.

_Or we're through, we're through, we're through, we're through..._

That one sentence echoes day and night until he wishes he could just rip it out of his head and bury it somewhere deep enough to never, _never_ hear it again. He wants to forget the whole argument itself. He wants Otabek to show up at the front door and ask him to come back, even though he knows it's selfish and unfair and wrong, but he really wants him to. He wants Otabek's embrace and Otabek's kisses and the safety of Otabek's warmth at night in their bed, their room, their apartment where they'll have their children and live their life together.

He wants his mate back.

He feels lonely and vulnerable to anyone and everyone and when the neighbours show up with food and hot coffee and cake to have an afternoon chat, there is nobody to step in front of him and growl at them to keep them back. Nobody to make him feel secure and protected. He always refuses the coffee they offer with a longing glare at the steaming mugs, says it upsets his stomach when Nikolai asks about it and sticks to nibbling at the cookies that are only half as good with the lingering taste of bile in his mouth.

To his surprise, his grandfather doesn't talk as much about Otabek as he's expected him to do. Despite their current ceasefire over pirozhki recipes, Nikolai is still far from content with Yuri's choice of mate. He would probably much rather welcome Mila or any cat, really, into his house. One evening, as they're reading in the living room though, he looks up from his book and over at Yuri.

"Did he hit you, Yuratchka?", he asks with a voice so stern it makes the young man flinch. "Did he dare lay his hands on you?"

"No, Deda", Yuri replies quietly. "Otabek wouldn't hit me if his life depended on it. He would never hurt me."

He doesn't tell Nikolai about the fight, doesn't tell him about the pain in his cheek when he lies on his side, doesn't tell him about the threat that has been keeping him awake for days on end.

Yuri finds himself instinctively wrapping one arm around himself more often than he wants to admit. Sometimes, his grandfather looks at him for just a split second too long when he catches him doing it, but then Yuri always bites his lips and swallows the words back down.

Because _"Deda, I'm having Otabek's baby"_ is harder to say than Please and Sorry combined.


	30. Data_29_Space

It has never been as bad as it is today when Yuri is barely conscious anymore as he stumbles to the bathroom in the middle of the night because the nausea is getting overwhelming again and he forgets to lock the door.

Suddenly, there is a warm presence next to him and a strong, calloused hand rubbing his back and shoulder to soothe him through the heavy cramps.

"Shhh, my kitten, it's alright. It's going to be okay, I promise", Nikolai whispers while he pets Yuri's hair and the small, fluffy ears that are so tense against his head it almost hurts.

Finally, when his stomach has emptied, Yuri breaks down against the wall and covers his face with one hand, trying to stifle his choked sobs, while the other slides down his body. Nikolai is forced to watch his grandson crack under the silent pressure of the last few days and the only thing he can do is stand there.

"Yuratchka, what's happening?", he finally asks and reaches out to gently touch Yuri's hair again, but then he sees it.

The slender hand resting on top of Yuri's stomach, the look of absolute hopelessness in his eyes as he lifts his head to look at Nikolai.

"Deda... I... I don't know what to do anymore!"

For a moment, neither of them moves, but then the old man grits his teeth.

"It's that damn dog, isn't it?", he asks hoarsely. "I told you to keep away from his kind, Yuratchka, I told you from the start. My kitten, my poor little kitten..."

He opens his arms for Yuri and the white tiger sinks into the warm embrace with a desperate mew.

"I'm... I'm pregnant. Deda, I'm having a baby", he sobs. "And... a-and I was so happy, and Beka was too, we were s-so... so glad about it at first, but he... he started saying I had to stop ska... skating right now and when I said I d-didn't want to, he got so angry! But I don't want to stop! And I can't tell Yakov yet, he's going to k-kill me!"

Nikolai squeezes his eyes shut while he rocks Yuri back and forth very gently, strokes his shoulders and back and lets him cry.

_"Zalatoj moj,_ it's going to be fine", he tries to shush the young man in his arms. "Forget about the dog, you still have a family that will help you. Yakov, Lilia and Mila won't let you down, and I won't either. We're going to take good care of you and the baby once it's here."

But Yuri just shakes his head and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"You don't understand! Otabek... I don't want to leave Otabek, I want to go back to him! But he's such a fucking jerk sometimes- Sorry, Deda, I just..."

He breaks off again, but this time, Nikolai doesn't even seem bothered by his cursing. Instead, he's staring at his grandson as if Yuri has just announced he's going to become the emperor of China.

"Go back to him?", he asks slowly. "Yuratchka, you can't possibly think about going back to this man. As far as I know, he hasn't even bothered to see if you are alright until now, even though he knows you're pregnant. He may be the father of this child, but you don't have to stay with him because of that."

Yuri sniffs.

"He knows... he knows I'm not checking my phone anyway", he mumbles into Nikolai's shirt. "He's trying to give me space, Deda. Beka just... Beka _gets_ me. He knows I will come back once I feel like I can."

"And you think you can now?"

The white tiger nods and closes his eyes. He misses Otabek. He wants to see his boyfriend again.

"Alright", Nikolai says quietly. "Pack your things, Yuratchka. I'm going to take you... I'll take you home."

\- - - - - -

Otabek has just put the last clean dish away and wipes his hands on the towel hanging by the sink when the doorbell goes off, once, twice, three times - so shrill that he doesn't even have to sniff the air to know who's on the other end. There's only one person who rings their doorbell like this.

"Hi Victor", he states dryly as he opens the door and the man rushes past him with his usual dramatic flair.

"Where is my kitten? Koneko-chan! Yurio, baby!", he yells without giving an answer in the first place. "Where are you, _solnyshko?"_

Yuuri, who's following him with Zoya on his arm, sighs heavily and flashes Otabek a tired smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I couldn't keep him back anymore. He's been waiting all week for Yurio to pick up his phone but he never did and now he insisted on coming here to personally check on him. You two started quite a few rumors when you fled Switzerland all of a sudden. Is anything the media spouts true? Is Yurio alright?"

Otabek shrugs awkwardly and reaches out both hands to take Zoya from her obviously very exhausted young father. No wonder, after a seven hour drive from St. Petersburg with such a small child that has obviously inherited her daddy's... _powerful_ vocal organ...

"Victor, get out of the bedroom, Yuri is staying with his grandfather for the week", he calls out and the silver dog appears in the doorway with trembling ears and tail.

"What? Why? Did you do something to my son, Otabek Altin?", he demands sharply and marches towards the younger man with one finger raised threateningly. "I swear to Christ, if I go there and find Yurio in any other condition but splendid, I'm going to snap your spine in half!"

"Over my dead body, old man", another voice cuts in and everyone whips around, only to find Yuri stepping into the apartment.

He drops his bag to the ground, walks over to Otabek and, without a single word, lifts Zoya out of his grip to cuddle her.

"Hello there, _printsessa!",_ he croons and bumps her little nose with his own. "We haven't seen eachother for so long, do you still know me?"

The baby squeals joyfully and buries her tiny fists in his hair to tug at it, but Yuri just giggles and kisses her cheek. Suddenly, though, slender arms encircle him as well as Zoya.

"Yurio, my sweetheart!", Victor wails and hugs him tightly. "I was so worried when you fainted in Lausanne and after that, Otabek just took you away from me and you didn't answer my calls and messages and Yakov hadn't seen you either all the time and... and... oh God, don't give me heart attacks like that ever, ever again! I'm too young and pretty to die and I have a family to take care of!"

"Eww, get off of me, old man!", Yuri gasps in disgust and shifts slightly to get out of the embrace, but Otabek knows that it's just show.

If Yuri would really want to escape, he'd manage. This is just to keep up his eternal game of "Pretending to hate Victor and Yuuri while deeply caring about and loving them" Otabek knows so well.

"But Yurioooo!", the silver dog whines again and latches onto him again. "You scared me so much! I thought something may be wrong with you! The press keeps saying you're terminally ill and I swear I'm going to tear Otabek apart for taking you away from me and-"

He's stopped by a rough slap over the back of his head and Zoya laughs at her father's baffled face while Yuri bares his fangs.

"Will you stop threatening to kill my baby's father?"

The words hit like a meteorite impact and Victor _screams_ while Otabek just raises one hand to his head and closes his eyes.

_Dear heavens, now we're in a fine mess... Victor's never gonna shut up about this..._

"Baby? You're pregnant! Oh God of course, you're pregnant! Yurio, does your grandpa know? Does anyone know? Oh, does _Beka_ know? Did he just hear it for the first time?"

Victor is bouncing off the walls while Yuuri just stands there with slack jaw and wide eyes as he looks from Yuri to Otabek and back again.

"You... you... and him... and... and... that was... less than a month?", he stutters.

The white tiger rolls his eyes and gently tickles Zoya's chin with the tip of his tail before he lets her play with it.

"Believe it or not, but Russian schools teach basic education too. I can tell how many days there are in a month just fine and that has definitely been less than one, yes. Very smart. Hey Victor, how'd you teach your pig to count?"

"Don't be rude to your mother!", Victor scolds and lightly pats his shoulder. "Yuuri is wonderful at maths."

"I said not to call me his mother!", Yuuri snaps back with a frown. "In fact, don't call me _anyone's_ mother! I'm still a man too, you know!"

His husband just laughs and giddily clings to Yuri's arm.

"How far along are you? Did you find out what it's gonna be already?"

The young man snorts and gently strokes Zoya's soft silver hair.

"Middle of the fifth week or so. And could be a boy, a girl or an idiot like the father", he responds snarkily and shoots Otabek a sharp glare.

Victor and Yuuri follow his example and the silver dog curves his slender tail while his ears slowly flatten back.

"Are you joking or do I have to kick his ass?", he asks without taking his eyes off of Otabek. "Because you know I will, koneko-chan."

Yes, Yuri knows Victor will fight for him and for some reason, it's relieving. To know that no matter how often he pushes him away, Victor will always be there for him, no matter what.

"No, it's fine", he mutters without really thinking about it and places his free hand on Victor's arm. "Don't hurt him. It's fine, really, calm down, Dad."

If only there was a way to take spoken words back. The older man freezes on the spot, then he spins around and throws himself at Yuri again with a heartbroken sob.

"Dad? Did you just call me _Dad,_ Yurio? Dad, did you hear that, baby? He called me Dad!"

Yuri groans and reaches his free arm towards Otabek pleadingly.

"Come on Altin, don't just stand there! Get the disgusting old man away from me!"

The wolf breaks into a grin and bows slightly.

"As you wish, Plisetsky", he retorts before he steps forward and gently pries the still sobbing Victor off of Yuri to pull his boyfriend as well as the baby sitting on his arm to his chest instead.

The white tiger purrs in relief and drops his head against Otabek's shoulder. The familiar, earthy scent fills his lungs with a long lost sense of home and his hand slips down to rub his stomach once again. He really wants their baby to carry Otabek's scent. This perfect, intoxicating smell of wildness and loyalty and silky moonlight on fresh dew in the meadows...

Zoya interrupts his daydreams with a cranky whimper.

"She must be hungry", Yuuri mutters tiredly and Victor moves to take their little daughter into his arms so he can hand her back to her father. "Would you two mind if I..."

He blushes violently and his voice cracks halfway through the sentence, but Yuri just scoffs.

"Oh please, go ahead. I'll have the same problem in eight months, so don't worry."

Yuuri actually gives him a gentle smile at that and carries Zoya over to the couch. Her soft crying stops soon enough and Yuri notices Otabek shift almost nervously next to him.

"And I was already wondering why he's only wearing button-ups lately", he chuckles and runs one hand through his hair. "Anyway, do you guys want some snacks or something? It's almost two in the morning, but I'm sure I can prepare some sandwiches."

After Victor nods gratefully, Otabek turns around and walks over to the kitchen. What he hasn't expected is that Yuri actually follows him. He throws his boyfriend a suspicious glare, but the white tiger just opens the cupboard and gets out a set of plates.

"What... are you doing there?", Otabek asks cautiously.

Yuri shrugs.

"I'm helping you make sandwiches. Give me the knife over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof all those theories I've heard about what could happen feed my Muse so much and I love to hear what you guys think and I love talking to all of u ughhhhh I love u all ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> Also if anyone dares and tells me Yuri hasn't canonically called Victor "Dad" on accident at least once u r fake and a liar


	31. Data_30_Right

The blinds are down to shut out the city's nightly neon lights and the whole flat is completely dark. Yuri can only make out shadowy silhouettes, even with his eyes wide open like this. Otabek is breathing warm and steady against his neck, hand gently caressing the sliver of naked skin where his shirt must've slipped up during their kiss before.

"You lost weight", Otabek suddenly mutters. "That's not good. What happened?"

Yuri shifts on the couch and nudges his boyfriend's hand over to his stomach. With a sigh of relief, Otabek leans over him to claim his lips again, cups the slight curve of Yuri's belly and smiles into the kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back here."

_"Zolatka_ was upset about Papa not being there anymore", Yuri mumbles while he pushes his face into Otabek's bare chest. "Made me throw up every night and morning. I couldn't calm him down."

He knows it's just regular pregnancy sickness, but the thought of their baby actually being angry at him for leaving Otabek is what has kept him going during the last week.

"So you just decided that we'll probably be having a son?", his boyfriend asks with a chuckle and Yuri nods.

"We _are_ having a son", he corrects. "The world can suck my dick if I'll ever love a girl other than Zoya."

Otabek laughs and hugs him even tighter while his hand buries itself in the messy strands of golden hair falling over Yuri's shoulder.

"I always wanted a boy", he whispers. "I really want him to have your eyes. I want all of our kids to have your eyes. Your scent and your face and your hair, too. I just want an army of beautiful little white tigers."

Yuri just gives a silent smile.

"Yeah, we don't need even more dogs running around this house anyway. We have three of them in our bed right now already, so no offense but I don't think I could handle raising a pup. Especially if he takes after his father."

"Hey, I was a _very_ well-behaved pup!", Otabek protests. "In fact, every single one of my cousins and my little siblings were too!"

His boyfriends props his head up a bit with one hand and stares at him, black and white tail swaying softly behind him.

"I'm curious. You never speak about your family. I wanna know something about them. About your parents and siblings and how you grew up", he urges.

Otabek looks surprised at first, but then he averts his eyes as if he's thinking about what to answer. It almost looks like he is honestly pondering to deny Yuri the request. At last, he releases a quiet sigh and nods.

"Okay. I'm actually right in the middle of my siblings. I have two older brothers, Zhansultan and Khanat. They're both living and working in Almaty. Zhansultan has a boyfriend and Khanat is married to his wife already. My little sister is called Aibanu, she's the one that got married last month. And the youngest of us is Miras, my little brother. He's only six, Mom had him very late. We're all living together with my three aunts and my uncle and all of their kids. All in all, I think we're about thirty people or so."

Yuri listens fascinatedly. He's never thought a family could be so big.

"So... do you guys own a castle or what for everyone to fit in one building? Don't you argue a lot about space?", he asks, intrigued, and his question makes Otabek laugh out loud.

"Of course not! Every family has their own house, but they're all very close and most of the times, you'll find everyone gathered at one place, but we rarely stay inside. Usually, we go out hunting in the night and during the day, we sleep or play. My aunt is a teacher, so all of the pups are being homeschooled. The wolf tribe... isn't on good terms with any other Madararui, really."

The last sentence makes the fur on Yuri's tail bristle slightly.

"What would happen if...", he starts off hesitantly and looks down at his stomach. "What would they say if the baby turned out to be a hybrid? Or... or even worse, what if he'll become a tiger? Would they still accept him? If he's your son?"

Otabek nervously bites his lips while he looks for the right words to say, for ones that will comfort Yuri, but there aren't any.

"Look, Yura, we have time until the twelfth week of your pregnancy to decide if we... if we want this baby", he mutters and ducks his head when the shadow of the white tiger over Yuri's shoulders darkens and bares its fangs.

_"Decide?",_ his boyfriend asks and his voice shakes with rage. "I have decided that I want this baby long ago! You're the one who keeps feeding my insecurities, so it's you who has to decide now! Either you're in and start accepting the fact that I handle this pregnancy my way or you leave us and stop interfering with my private matters!"

The wolf jumps to his feet and starts walking up and down the living room, fingers restlessly tearing at his hair.

"Yura, you have no idea how my family is! Their beliefs of pure blood are similar to your grandpa's, but much, _much_ worse. If I... if I even dare to show up there with you by my side, they're going to disinherit me and once they find out that you're pregnant, they'll rip you apart!", he tries to explain with tears burning in his eyes. "And the baby... we can never take the baby there. They... they..."

He leans against the back of the couch, covers his face with both hands and bites down onto his palm to keep himself from even thinking about what Zhan and Khanat would do to his baby.

"They what? Otabek, talk to me!"

Yuri gets up too and grabs his boyfriend's wrists to pull them down.

"They'd kill him!", the wolf finally bellows and shoves Yuri back. "I'm not allowed to have children until my older brothers do! They are closer to the Alpha rank than I am and only the Alpha of the pack is allowed to have kids! As soon as they have their own whole family, they're considered a pack and the next in line has the right to mate! Yuri, I'm breaking the most important rule with this baby!"

"What kind of fucking rule is that?", Yuri screams back, his eyes widen in terror and he clutches his stomach at the dreadful thought of someone hurting the child he loves more than anything in this world already.

"Know your place in the pack", Otabek responds desperately. "That's the only rule we all have to follow. I can't protect the baby from them should they ever find out - they have the right to kill our son as soon as he's born."

\- - - - - -

"We... heard you arguing last night", Victor says over the edge of his cup of coffee in the morning. "Now, we don't want to get involved in your private matters, but... it sounded pretty bad."

He takes another bite from his pancake and looks from Yuri to Otabek. The two younger men avoid his gaze and press their lips together firmly. No matter how much Victor and Yuuri have heard, they don't need to know more than they already do. It's Zoya who eases the mood by suddenly starting to cry and wriggling around in her father's lap. Yuuri sighs and tries to free his sleeve from her little fists.

"For heaven's sake, _hime,_ can I eat in peace at least once?", he mutters when he finally manages to get out of her grip.

"Let me take her while you have breakfast", Yuri coos and reaches out his arms. "Hey, my little sunshine, are you cranky again? But you just got up and you had something to drink already, so give Dada a break, hmm?"

He gently rocks the baby in his arms and Otabek smiles for the first time today.

"What happens if we get a daughter too, though?", he teases. "If you only want to love one girl, what are you going to do about Zoya?"

Yuri sticks his tongue out and leans down to kiss the girl on the forehead.

"We won't be having a daughter, I told you already. We'll have a son and that's final."

This time, it's Victor's turn to grin and he gently nudges Yuuri with his elbow.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's pretty gifted with fortune telling", he mocks. "Yuuri has been so convinced that we'll have a girl from the moment his pregnancy test came out positive that I had no choice but to believe him. Boom, nine months later we have the sweetest little princess in our arms. I think it may be some sort of instinct?"

Otabek raises one eyebrow in surprise. That's new to him, but at least he's got an explanation for it now.

"So, what are you guys going to do during your holiday?", Yuuri asks, jerking him back into reality. "I heard even in Moscow the rinks are closing for Christmas and New Year."

Yuri groans and flips a few loose strands of his hair out of his face.

"I know, damnit. I'm going to be showing even more in a week and it's going to be an even greater pain to hide it from Yakov. And he's not even the main problem! I bet Mila and Lilia will pick up on it much earlier. The old hag is always groping me anyway, she'll notice every single ounce of weight I gain immediately and for Lilia's ballet lessons, I need to wear those stupidly tight clothes that show _everything._ God, I'll be so dead once they all know."

He snuggles against Otabek's side and closes his eyes when the wolf leans down to leave a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"That reminds me... we really need a nice holiday somewhere again sometimes", Victor muses while he finishes his breakfast and sets his mug down. "Otabek, is Almaty worth a visit? I'd really love to meet the family I'm going to give my pregnant son to."

"Stop calling me that!", Yuri hisses, but the older man deliberately ignores his protests.

Otabek freezes on the spot and his tail and ears perk up.

"It's... not all that great in winter, to be honest", he says stiffly. "The temperatures drop really low everyday and most people just stay inside, especially with little kids it's a bit dangerous since they can get frostbite very easily. I... wouldn't take you there right now, to be honest."

To stop himself from adding a snarky remark about the weather not being the only dangerous thing for kids there, Yuri distracts himself with gently grooming the tiny ears that stick out from Zoya's silver hair.

_They have the right to kill our son._

\- - - - - -

"God, I'm glad they're finally gone."

Yuri groans as he trudges back to the living room and lets himself fall onto the couch. Otabek is by his side immediately and leans down to give him a soft kiss.

"They're not that bad, are they really?", he asks with a smile and adjusts a few pillows to make it more comfortable for Yuri, who just snorts and pushes him away.

"I'm not nine months along already, I can lie down on my own, Altin! Stop clucking around me like I'll go into labour any moment, for fuck's sake..."

The tall man sits on the armrest behind him and starts running his fingers through the silky strands of Yuri's hair. He's learned how to put them up to a fancy plait from Lilia and even though he'd probably never admit it, he enjoys turning the platin blond hair of his boyfriend into a little masterpiece. On the other hand, Yuri would never admit that one of his favourite feelings is when Otabek brushes his hair or braids it, like now.

"I know I'm being annoying, but deal with it for a bit", the wolf mutters while he pulls the black silk tie from his wrist and ties it around the first plait. "You were gone for five whole days after our argument and I missed you. I hate it when you're angry at me. Hell, I've always been on edge, waiting for you to come home or at least call me. But I didn't wanna seem pushy or stress our relationship even further by nagging you to return here, so I... kinda left it at that. Sorry if you were waiting for me to get in touch."

Yuri cracks one eye open to peer up at him, then he grunts and closes it again.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm probably really just a snotty kid who can't even handle simple critique."

Otabek's hands stop for a moment before they start working on his hair once more.

"I'm... sorry for saying that, too. Everything that happened is my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to have this baby, it's too early for us to have children yet. Let's face it, we're everything else but suitable parents. You're an ambitious guy who can't sit still for the sake of it and I'm an irresponsible adult for spoiling you like that. I mean, I don't mind fulfilling all your wishes if it's something acceptable, but I've definitely gone too far", he explains quietly. "I talked to Misha about... ending the pregnancy."

Usually, he loves it when Yuri looks at him with those turquoise eyes that shimmer like aquamarines and emeralds, all depending on how the sunlight reflects on them, he even loves them when they're angry or filled with tears, but now they're hot and dangerous and he flinches back instinctively.

_"Ending_ it? You think I'm going to let anyone take this baby from me?", the white tiger hisses. "First you tell me your whole family will probably be out to kill my son and then you tell me I should get _rid_ of him? What kind of father are you? What kind of _man_ are you, Otabek Altin?"

"Yuri, look", his boyfriend tries to defend himself. "You flipped when I said you should stop skating even though Mikhail told you the same thing! If you keep being this reckless with your own health and the one of our baby, you'll only get hurt and it won't end well for either of you. All I'm saying is that maybe... we should wait a few years more. I'm not saying we should never have kids, just... just not now, Yura. Not until you're really ready for it."

He lowers his gaze in defeat. It's hard to say these words when they hurt so much.

"Are you scared?", Yuri suddenly whispers. "And don't fucking lie to me. Are you scared, Beka?"

Otabek looks back at him, ears twitching forward in surprise. 

"What? Of course I'm not scared, I'm just... worried! I don't want you to regret your decision in a few months!"

But even if he talks big like that, Yuri sees that he's lying. Otabek's eyes are too honest to lie to him. So he just stares, accusingly and silent, until he feels his boyfriend break.

"Okay!", Otabek finally screams. "Okay, I'm scared! I'm fucking scared, okay? I messed up so many times already since we're together, I messed up our first time and I messed up when we visited your grandfather and I messed up during my stay in Almaty and I messed up the day you told me you wanted to get pregnant and I messed up at the ball in Switzerland and the evening before and... and... a-and I'm fucking scared because from now on, if I mess up, it's not just going to affect us as responsible adults but an unborn child that has absolutely nothing to do with what kind of mistakes I make and that scares me, Yura, that scares me more than anything!"

He's trembling, his eyes are brimming with tears of rage and frustration, until Yuri suddenly wraps both arms around his neck and tucks his head under Otabek's chin with a soft purr.

"Beka, listen to me. I know it's all too sudden and we're still unprepared, but we both aren't stupid and we have lots of friends who know about pregnancy and how to raise a child. Just give me a month. That's all I'm asking for. Give me another month and I'll prove to you that I am going to be the best father a child can possibly have. I promise", he mutters. "And all the times you messed up, it was my fault too. You're not the only one who's scared, y'know. But we still have eachother, right? And you're my mate and I love you and I _know_ we'll be able to work this out. But you'll have to decide on whose side you are. Just don't make me... don't make me..."

He can't say it. He can't speak the horrible word that sounds so absolute once it's past anyone's lips. Otabek sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head, slowly, determinedly.

"No, Yura, no. I'm not making you do anything", he whispers and slowly wraps his bushy tail around them both. "This baby is our baby and I want it, I want it so damn much it actually hurts, and if you think you'll be alright in a month, I'll wait. I'm on your side, that's where I'll always be. Let's have this baby. I can't wait to hold him."

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut while he grasps the back of Otabek's shirt a bit tighter and the relief makes him laugh out loud.

"Me neither. Oh God, we're really having a baby, Beka. We're going to have a son by the end of this year!"

His boyfriend chuckles in response and lifts him up with ease to kiss him.

"I'm happy too. Yura, you make me so happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn tired and sick and don't wanna fucking be here anymore so updates might be slow


	32. Data_31_Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_
> 
> _SQUICKY CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! FROM HERE ON, THE SMUT SCENES WILL CONTAIN SELF-LUBRICATION!_

Slender legs wrap around his waist and Yuri moans softly at the feeling of Otabek's tongue slipping into his mouth. They haven't slept with eachother since the flight back to Moscow and the sudden arousal is definitely not what he needs in addition to his constant nausea.

"N-No, don't get anything started", Yuri gasps when they finally break apart for air. "I said no, goddamnit Altin!"

But his body is betraying him so shamelessly that he could cry, the heat pooling into his abdomen worse than ever before as he rocks his hips up against Otabek and curls his tail around them both as well.

"But it looks like you don't really want me to stop", Otabek croons and steps over to the wall, pushing Yuri up against it. "And I swear, I dont want to either. God, Yura. You really know how to drive me completely insane."

He adjusts his grip before diving in for another kiss and greedily licking into Yuri's mouth. The familiar taste of green apples will never be as delicious as it is when the white tiger is bursting with pheromones like right now.

"Beka!", Yuri whimpers all of a sudden and pushes his boyfriend back. "Beka, stop, something... fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the _fuck!"_

He's breathing heavily, sweat starts dripping down his forehead as he struggles against Otabek's hold in sheer panic until the wolf sets him down very carefully to give him a concerned once-over.

"What? What's going on? I didn't hurt you, right?"

Yuri shakes his head as he stumbles past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door. Otabek stares after his boyfriend for a moment, then he follows slowly.

"Are you okay, kitten?", he asks through the wooden door, even though the thought of his boyfriend getting sick makes him uneasy. "Hey, Yura, at least talk to me! You didn't pass out, did you?"

For a moment, it's eerily silent, then he hears a stifled sound, almost like the soft mews Yuri sometimes gives when he's half-asleep and someone makes him get up in the morning.

"Can I come in?", Otabek tries again.

"I'd rather you not", Yuri replies weakly. "I... I don't know what's going on. Call Misha and give me your phone. I need... I need to talk to him."

With a light frown plastered across his face, Otabek obeys. All kind of horror scenarios about what could happen to their baby flash inside his mind. Yuri is a heavy seed and Misha has already told them his body could reject the parasite. Is it even possible that it can reject the baby too? Cold fear washes over Otabek as he lifts the phone to his ear and waits for their doctor to pick up.

"Morning Otabek", Mikhail's voice greets him through the speaker. "How can I be of help today?"

"I don't know, actually", the wolf admits and knocks against the door. "Yuri told me to call you. He doesn't want to let me into the bathroom and something's wrong with him. Yura, I have him on the line."

The last words are directed at his boyfriend, who opens the door, reaches his hand through the small crack and grasps the phone. After that, Otabek is left to pace the hallway, worried and on edge as he waits for them to finish talking. He tries to understand what Yuri is saying, but the words are muffled and quieter than before and he only manages to catch a few snippets of the conversation he doesn't know how to interpret.

Until the door handle is being pushed down and Yuri steps out of the bathroom, wrapped only in Otabek's silk robe. He's pale and still trembling as he hands his boyfriend the phone back before almost defensively folding both arms in front of his chest.

"What happened?", Otabek demands and steps closer to gently place both hands on Yuri's shoulders. "You scared me! Is something wrong with the baby? Do we have to go to the hospital? Or to Misha's office?"

"No, it's fine, we're both fine", Yuri mutters and turns his head. "I just... ugh, this is so embarrassing. Misha just forgot to tell me about... something. That's all."

Otabek furrows his brows.

"Something?"

His boyfriend is clearly mortified, but he still doesn't understand why. It doesn't look like he's hurt or in pain... Suddenly though, Yuri huffs and starts to untie the sash that holds the robe in place.

"Fuck it. Might as well get it over with. Eventually you're going to notice anyway and I'd rather gross you out now than later", he mumbles and lets the silky fabric slide from his shoulders.

Otabek swallows dry at every revealed inch of Yuri's body, devours him with his eyes and licks his lips as a primal hunger awakens inside of him.

"What happened?", he repeats impatiently but it's painfully obvious that he'd much rather drop the question and do other things instead.

Finally, when the black silk has pooled to the ground and Yuri is completely naked in front of him, he notices something glistening on his inner thighs. With a low, rough sound deep in his throat, he steps closer and fascinatedly traces one hand over the sensitive skin on his boyfriend's legs. Yuri's blush darkens and a violent shiver wrecks through his whole body, but he arches his back into the touch and clings to Otabek with one hand while the other supports his weight against the doorframe.

"Misha says it's normal", he gasps. "He... he says it'll be like that until after the baby's here. Something... something about preparing me for the birth or whatnot."

Otabek can't answer. He hasn't noticed this scent before but now it's so prominent that his head is starting to spin around a single thought.

_More._

This scent. It smells like pure sex, arousal and submissiveness. He carefully slides to his knees, pushes Yuri back so he can lean against the wall and runs his fingertips down the whole lenght of his boyfriend's thigh.

"Yura", he mutters without even realizing what he's saying. "Yura, my pretty kitten..."

The longer he strokes the white tiger's body the more he feels him tremble and the more intense this intoxicating scent gets. Otabek's hand slips up to Yuri's back, grabs the base of his tail and gently tugs at it with just the amount of roughness he knows his boyfriend loves.

"Beka, for fuck's sake, just stop it!", Yuri wails and leans forward, knees almost giving out at the gentle teasing.

Otabek smirks, leaves a soft kiss on the slight curve of his hips and moves down further to run his tongue over the inside of Yuri's thigh. The slick dripping down the creamy white skin is hot and the taste is addicting - even more so when Yuri starts breathing heavier by the second until he's moaning shamelessly, hands buried deep in Otabek's hair.

"If you... if you don't get your fucking fingers or your cock inside me right this instant, I'll rip your damn throat out", he hisses. "This is all y-your fault anyway! Misha... Misha said it only happens if... if you start acting Alpha on me!"

Otabek looks up for a moment, then an impish grin starts to tug at his lips.

"Really? Then let me go _real_ Alpha on you."

Before Yuri can utter a single word of protest, Otabek has swept him off his feet and is carrying him down the hallway to the bedroom. It's the first time they're here together since their return to Moscow almost a week ago and neither of them is willing or able to wait much longer for this.

The second the door is closed behind them, Otabek steps up on the slightly elevated platform and pushes Yuri into the sheets of their bed.

"My kitten is going to spread his pretty legs for me tonight", he whispers huskily. "I'm going to take such good care of you, Yura."

The white tiger purrs in response, his eyes hazed with desire.

"Mm... yeah, let's do that. H-Hey, let me get on top already, I want to... I want to ride you", he pants and lifts his hips slightly to grind against Otabek's thigh.

The fabric beneath them is getting damp with more sweat and more slick, and even though Yuri is already rock hard and so fucking _close,_ Otabek doesn't do anything to relieve him. He just keeps gently rolling his hips to never let the tension loosen.

Finally, completely unnerved, Yuri decides that it doesn't matter anyway. Screw it all. He slips out of Otabek's grip, shoves him into the mattress below, traps him underneath his body and starts to unzip his boyfriend's pants. Other clothes be damned, they can get rid of them later.

He's moaning, whimpering in pleasure and relief when Otabek's hand wraps around his stiff member and begins to stroke it in a steady, fast rhythm. Yuri's chest is heaving unevenly and far too slow, like he has to force himself to take in breath after breath. 

A knee pushes his legs further apart until he's basically sitting on Otabek's thighs. With a weak grin, Yuri pushes up the black shirt Otabek is wearing, presses his palms against the beautiful curves of his boyfriend's abs. The skin beneath his hands feels hot, too hot, as he runs them down Otabek's side and over his stomach.

"Puppy is getting horny, hmm?", he teases, completely out of breath.

Otabek wants him.

He still wants him, wants him even _more._

The knowledge is soothing and oh so arousing at the same time.

One last time, Otabek inhales this enticing scent, then he works two fingers into Yuri at the same time. Instincts get the better of reason, guide all of his movements like a puppeteer, tell him when to stop and when to push further and from how hard Yuri comes just seconds later, he guesses it's not that bad to be so close to his ancestors. Apparently, they know how to make a kitten purr.

A breathless litany of his name gushes from Yuri's lips as his whole body shakes from the sudden climax and Otabek can feel him tense up around his fingers, pulling them even deeper.

"You really want it bad", he mutters, smirking darkly. "Look at you, you're soaking wet. And you even made a mess of the sheets."

Yuri is still trembling with passion and need but also breathing easier now.

"S-Shut up... shut up, bastard."

His eyes are darker than usual, glassy. And then, their lips crash onto eachother again and Otabek melts against his body, melts into him until they're both gasping, clinging onto eachother for some kind of support. Otabek's forehead is resting against Yuri's, thumb brushing over his boyfriend's cheek again and again.

_My precious kitten, my beautiful Yura. Nobody will ever hurt you or the baby. Nobody will ever touch you as long as I'm here._

"I know", Yuri whispers against his heated skin. "I know, Beka. You'll protect us. I know."

He shifts slightly to nuzzle into the wolf's touch. They don't talk more than that. For a while, Otabek just lets him rest, lets him enjoy the painless afterglow of his first orgasm, lets him catch his breath - even though his own body is throbbing with desire. Then, suddenly, Yuri tenses up around his fingers again and turquoise eyes open slightly to look at Otabek.

"I don't want you to fuck me today", he mutters with flushed cheeks while his hands roam up the strong body before him. "I want you to love me."

Otabek looks at him in surprise. Yuri has never asked him something like this. Then he breaks into a wide grin (one that would usually cause Yuri to slap him and tell him to stop looking like an idiot) and leans forward to kiss him.

"Of course, _kotyata._ Come here."

His voice is a faint whisper as he helps Yuri to settle next to him on the bed, cuts off the bright moan slipping from his boyfriend with another kiss as he pushes into him and watches intently how Yuri blushes even harder, bites his lips and throws his head back.

"God fucking damnit, why does this feel so good?", he whimpers pathetically. "Beka, Beka move, I want... want you deeper... want everything of you... want you... Beka... want..."

He chokes on his own words. Nodding, Otabek starts to thrust into him at a lazy, gentle pace, careful not to hurt him. Fingers dig into the silky bedsheets beneath them as Yuri reaches one hand back to steady himself. His muscles convulse, send delirious pleasure coursing through Otabek's veins.

"Fuck, Yura", he moans softly and leans up to take one of the twitching bundles of black and white fur between his teeth. "Relax, baby, relax... if you... if you keep tensing like that, I don't know how long I can last..."

Yuri throws his head to the side with a soft gasp when sharp fangs dig into his ear, but his back arches closer to Otabek at the same time so every single thrust hits that sweet spot inside of him straight on. The agonizingly slow rhythm gets harder, faster, more intense than he can handle. His whole body is trembling in Otabek's embrace, his hands aimlessly try to hold onto something so he won't drown in this overflowing wave of lust.

"Baby, don't hold back", a deep, rough voice whispers right next to his ear. "I'm almost there too, don't hold back for me. Come on, Yura, I know how good you're feeling, I know how much you want to come..."

A feathery touch to his chest, his abdomen, his hips; fingertips lightly, fleetingly brush his cock, re-draw the entire lenght of it, press into the sensitive flesh. Suddenly, Yuri throws himself forward and stifles a desperate scream against Otabek's shoulder as he comes - streaks of white covering his stomach and the hand still wrapped around his dick, a glistening sheen of slick drips down his thighs. Soft kisses are placed all the way down his slender throat while he keeps gasping for air.

"Shh, Yura, it's fine, it's okay... shit, baby, calm down, calm down..."

Otabek is stroking his hair, trying to soothe him, trying to let him down slowly from the sudden high, but Yuri keeps trembling and shaking in his grip, eyes squeezed shut firmly.

"Beka", he finally manages to say between two violent sobs. "Beka, I missed you so fucking much! I'm sorry for running away again, I love you, I love you, you have to believe me, I love you!"

A disbelieving laugh echoes in his ears before he's being pulled even closer to Otabek's chest.

"I believe you, Yura, I always do. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're with me again and nothing happened to you. Love you too, kitten. So much."

Yuri parts his lips and sighs his name and Otabek is falling - from the top of this abyss all the way to the ground where the impact makes him groan and push deeper into Yuri as he comes, harder than he would've thought.

The next he knows is that he's got one hand on Yuri's stomach, pure bliss and exhaustion drawing a smile onto his face. Hot breath is ghosting over his skin when the white tiger curls around him with his tail slowly brushing up and down Otabek's legs. Yuri opens his eyes a little. He feels strangely warm. Relaxed. Content.

"Baby is happy that Papa still loves us", he mumbles embarrassedly while hiding his face against his boyfriend's neck.

Otabek chuckles, moves a bit to leave a loving kiss on his head.

"Is that so?", he asks and slides down Yuri's body until he can rest his cheek against the white tiger's stomach. "Well he better get used to it because I never stopped loving you in the first place and I never will, either."

Yuri leaves his throat bare while fatigue slowly starts to surround him with warm, comforting darkness. The sensation of Otabek gently caressing, stroking, kissing him all over, is lulling him to sleep faster than he can think. He's so relieved they're going to keep the baby, he could hug the entire world. Except Victor and Yuuri, maybe. And Jean.

He'll be the best father a child could ever wish for, Yuri thinks with his mind already fogged up. He's going to become a great dad and he won't ever let anything happen to this baby. And if someone, _anyone_ from Otabek's family dares to lay as much as a single finger on Feliks, he's gonna-

"Feliks?"

Yuri lifts his head and stares at Otabek with confusion clear in his gaze. He hasn't been talking out loud, has he now?

"What?", he asks in return.

"No, I don't... I thought you were... I just... It was... I don't know?"

Otabek is at loss for words. Have they thought of the same name at the exact same second? That's absolutely impossible.

"That was _you,_ right?", he asks carefully, his dark eyes bore deep into the emerald green ones of his boyfriend. "You chose the name. It was your voice who told me the name. In my head."

"What? No!", Yuri argues back in bewilderment. "I didn't... I didn't choose anything! The thought was just... _there_ all of a sudden."

He runs one hand over his stomach as well while Otabek's fingers tentatively join him.

"Feliks", the darkhaired man repeats slowly. "The lucky one. It's... beautiful. I like it. I really like it."

Yuri giggles.

"I mean... we did get lucky with him, didn't we. He's a one-in-a-million chance."

Otabek smiles up at him, then he leans forward to kiss the almost unnoticeable curve of his stomach again.

"He is. Just like you. Hello, Feliks. Daddy and Papa can't wait to meet you."


	33. Data_32_Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"How bad is it?"

Yuri's desperate expression makes Otabek want to assure him that it's fine, but he knows it would be a white lie and so he shrugs helplessly and clenches his fists.

"There's... really no way he won't notice", he says at last, gaze fixed on the bulge beneath Yuri's shirt. "Are you sure you don't wanna borrow some of my clothes, at least until it's absolutely obvious?"

Furiously stuffing his skates into the bag, Yuri shakes his head.

"I have ballet training afterwards anyway and lately, Yakov is hanging out at Lilia's place 24/7 so he'll see, no matter what."

He leans back up with a deep breath and lifts both hands to tie his hair into a messy ponytail. Otabek watches from where he's sitting on the bed and reaches out one arm. Yuri hesitantly steps over to him and sighs when he feels lips pressing against the fabric of the skin-tight shirt he's wearing.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there if you need me, okay? We'll get this right. You can still do ballet until further into the pregnancy, so it's not like he can say you're starting to get lazy. And if he has a problem with you, I'll give him a piece of my mind", he mutters.

They've been able to hide it until now. Almost for a whole month, Yuri has kept training as usual with Mila and Georgi and Yakov has been more than proud of him for not risking his neck like he normally does, but now, at ten weeks, Yuri is clearly showing and it has gotten impossible to overlook for the people who know him - especially Lilia. She's already wary of him since he's gained a little weight over the past couple weeks and he just won't lose it again, no matter how hard he works during training and how strict he sticks to her diet plan.

Otabek can still hear her stern voice scolding him after practice when he's come to pick Yuri up.

_"Don't you dare cheat on your diet, Yuri Plisetsky."_

And Yuri has actually flinched back from her suddenly slitted eyes, has promised not to eat anything she hasn't written on his weekly schedule. What's even harder on him is the fact that Mila keeps poking fun at him too whenever she gets the chance to do so, grabbing him around the middle and telling him how much chubbier he's gotten with a laugh.

"I can defend myself, thank you very much", the white tiger snarls above him and Otabek rolls his eyes, hidden against Yuri's chest.

The mood swings have changed from random fits of pure lust to a much more annoying, continuous snarkiness. It's almost like back them during the two weeks after Yuri has gotten pregnant - fighting, yelling at eachother, kicking eachother out of the room or the flat for the night after a particularly harsh argument... Otabek tries to be patient, he really _tries,_ but Yuri is not making things easy for him with that constant know-it-all attitude. 

"Yeah, but last time I checked you were cowering in front of Lilia like a scared little kitty cat when she got angry", he shoots back and pulls Yuri into his lap, deciding that he's not in the mood for a real fight today. "So let me at least come along and make sure you and Feliks will be fine."

The name has long since been established into their daily life and Otabek has gotten so used to it by now that it's almost as if they're a real family already. He can't imagine a world without his precious son anymore. The only time he and Yuri actually never argue is in the quiet moments spent comfortably on the couch, the bed or after a rough day in the shower, when Otabek gets to his knees and wraps both arms around Yuri's waist while he closes his eyes and leaves gentle butterfly kisses all over the soft curve of his belly.

"If you really think I can't handle two lame adults on my own, then so be it, for fuck's sake", his boyfriend finally grumbles and hooks one finger into the pendant ring of Otabek's collar. "I hope for you this damn overprotectiveness is going to stop as soon as Feliks is here because if you stay like that for the rest of your life, I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

And even though his tone is aggressive enough to make Otabek flatten his ears back, Yuri leans down for a passionate kiss. Looks like the mood swings in direction "horny" haven't passed completely yet. Their lips and tongues move against eachother with just the perfect amount of friction and Otabek runs both hands down Yuri's back to cup his ass and get him more comfortable in his lap, when he feels the fabric dampen beneath his palms and his boyfriend pulls away with a choked curse.

"Fuck! I swear, this is the most idiotic thing about being pregnant! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck... Can you just fucking stop acting so dominant all the time? I wouldn't have this problem if you were acting a little more like a human and less like an animal, stupid dog!", he snaps and gets up to throw his soaked shorts and pants into the laundry basket.

Otabek groans and lets himself fall back onto the bed with closed eyes, trying to ignore the scent that starts invading his lungs and leaves a thick layer of arousing pheromones in his mouth. He knows it annoys Yuri to no end, but at the same time he can't help his overflowing Alpha presence. After all, he's one of the heaviest seeds from Kazakhstan with the cleanest bloodline in the whole country - Yuri can't possibly expect him to be as submissive to a nekomata as a middle or light level dog would be.

"If you would stop getting me horny at the most inconvenient times of day, then we wouldn't have this problem either!", he yells after his boyfriend, earning him a slammed door.

He leans up slightly, sniffs the air once more. Yuri is still exploding with desire, he can tell that much. Sighing, Otabek gets to his feet and follows the white tiger over into the bathroom, only to find him leaning over the sink to wash his face. He can't actually suppress the smirk creeping onto his lips at that and quietly coils both arms around Yuri. His boyfriend gasps and jolts slightly before he glares daggers at Otabek's reflection in the mirror.

"If you don't get your damn hands off of me this instan-"

The words turn into a high-pitched yelp when Otabek gets down and licks a hot trail over his inner thigh, savouring every last drop of slick he can get.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?", Yuri growls, but his resistance is already weakening. "Altin, get the fuck away from my ass!"

Dark eyes blink up at him with a mischievous glint in them.

"I don't feel like it. Your ass tastes good."

After making that clear, Yuri's defence is officially broken. His soft gasps, whimpers, moans and purrs are even more arousing than the hot liquid that keeps dripping down his legs. Otabek gently rubs his sides, presses his thumbs against Yuri's hole and smirks when he feels how easy he can slip two fingers inside. Misha is so damn wrong. The white tiger's dominant side goes down the drain as soon as he feels Otabek's hands on his body lately.

"I think we'll be late for training today", the wolf whispers huskily and sinks a third finger into Yuri just to hear him moan his name again. "We can't possibly let you run around the rink with a scent that basically screams _'Fuck me, everyone!'_ while you're dripping wet."

Yuri whines at the words and pushes his hips back.

"I don't want anyone else", he sobs feverishly. "I only want you, Beka, don't let anyone else touch me! Don't let them near me, you can't let anyone touch me!"

Strong arms lift him up against the sink.

"If I were you, I would hold onto something", Otabek whispers and once he's sure Yuri is seated safely on the marble edge, he unzips his jeans and pushes them down just far enough to free his erection. "You know exactly that I'd be the first one to commit a murder for you if anyone ever laid as much as their eyes on you the wrong way."

The lithe body in his arms is shaking slightly, but his calming strokes down the lenght of Yuri's back show their effect soon enough and his kitten is purring straight into his ears.

"You better", Yuri breathes, leans back against the mirror and hooks one leg over Otabek's shoulder. "Now take fucking responsibility for your actions and get me off."

His boyfriend grins through the kiss they share, lips meet hot and dangerous, again and again while Otabek thrusts into Yuri's willing body, lifts the desire pulsing just beneath their skin in spheres higher than either of them has ever known until claws dig into smooth skin of shoulders and backs and Otabek comes with Yuri's name on his lips before the white tiger follows suit and tears at his hair with enough force for it to actually hurt. They're still kissing minutes later, trying to catch their breath.

Behind them, the mirror has fogged up.

\- - - - - -

"So the fine gentleman has finally decided to bless us with his presence", Yakov scoffs when Yuri enters the rink, but then his eyes fall onto Otabek. "And he brought his dog, too. Great. Didn't I tell you to stay away from here as long as Yuri is training, Altin? All he does when you're around is stare at your ass and forget what routine he's currently doing!"

The two of them slowly skate over and the elderly man lifts his head a bit higher when he notices how stern Otabek looks and how possessive his scent is surrounding Yuri. Something is up with the kids and he crosses his arms.

"Wonder what's going to come now...", he mutters to himself.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?", Yuri asks, but his voice is strained and it sounds like he has to _force_ every single letter past his lips.

Glancing over at Mila and Georgi who are completely immersed in their training, Yakov nods and follows them to the side of the rink. The way Yuri is almost hiding behind Otabek is suspicious enough, but then his gaze falls onto the black fabric of the boy's shirt that's stretched over his hips where it has formerly fallen loosely around his body.

"Did you bring your boyfriend to confess you didn't stick to Lilia's diet?", he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Though I don't blame you, she _is_ going to rip your head off if she finds out how much weight you gained. What are you doing at home? Is Altin feeding you solely cake and soda or what? Lilia will _not_ approve."

The thought of a furious Lilia is enough to make even him shudder slightly. This woman is dangerous once provoked.

"No, that's... not it", Yuri mutters and awkwardly tugs at the fabric before wrapping both arms around himself to hide the bulge beneath his shirt. "I _am_ eating what she tells me to, but... I'm not gaining weight because of my diet."

Yakov groans and leans against the metal barrier behind him.

"Then what? Are you telling me you're sick or something?"

Again, Yuri shifts on the spot, presses his back to Otabek's chest and shakes his head.

"No, of course not, but-"

"Listen Yuri, you should've been practicing for half an hour already", his coach interrupts him impatiently. "If you want to say something, do it and get your ass out there so you won't mess up this damn jump combination during the next world tournament."

Otabek steps forward a little and reaches out one arm protectively to keep Yuri back.

"He's not going to practice jumps anymore. And he's not going to enter the competition."

His voice is cold and sharp like ice. Yakov stares him down for a moment, then he turns back to Yuri.

"Why is the dog spouting stupid shit like that? Is he treating you like this at home too? Is he forcing you to stay with him?", he asks with darkening eyes. "Yuratchka, you know I care about you. If he's hurting you, tell me."

"God, why does everybody always assume Otabek is hurting me?", Yuri screams in response and shoves his boyfriend back. "That guy couldn't raise his hand against me if someone was holding a gun to his head! But he's right, I'm quitting skating because I'm fucking pregnant!"

For a moment, Yakov stares at him. The silence between them is filled with crackling tension. And then, the elderly man turns around on his heel, takes a few steps away only to return and grab Yuri's collar so rough the fabric nearly tears. Otabek bolts forward with a deep growl but the dark shadow of a giant bear billowing around Yakov's shoulders and the bared fangs keep him back.

"Pregnant? You are _pregnant?_ You went and let yourself get knocked up by that dog? You went and wasted all the talent and effort you put into practice for more than ten years on a child from that disgusting bastard, from that fucking-"

"Yakov! I'm telling Yuri not to swear and here you are, not one whit better than him! Will you let go of the boy now?"

Those words could cut through glass. The large man freezes on the spot when a slender figure steps over to the side of the rink, hands resting on her narrow waist, slitted eyes boring into Yakov's flesh. He slowly backs away from Yuri without ever letting his gaze leave Lilia. Once she's content with the distance he's put between himself and the white tiger, she sets foot on the ice very carefully and walks over to Yuri.

"Congratulations", Lilia says and never before have both her face and voice been so soft as she reaches out one arm to place her hand on Yuri's shoulder. "I can see how happy you are."

He looks down at it, then back up at her and finally throws himself forward with both eyes closed and his fingers digging into the soft fabric of her jacket. Lilia tenses in surprise when the young man hugs her, but then she smiles a bit stiffly and pats his back.

"Thank you, Lilia", Yuri whispers for nobody else but her to hear. "Thank you."

The woman looks over at Otabek, who is silently watching the scene before him with bristled fur, but he doesn't say anything. He knows how much Yakov and Lilia mean to Yuri. He knows that they're the closest thing to parents his boyfriend has ever had and he's glad that at least Lilia is accepting the baby, the pregnancy in general. Yakov instead is still pacing, running both hands over his face over and over again while he throws them quick glances now and then.

"Yakov", Lilia suddenly calls out strictly. "Come here. You will never lay hand on Yuri again. And you are going to support him and this child. I want you to put together a training schedule that allows Yuri to keep active during the pregnancy and not lose too much skill until he is ready to practice for real again."

It's almost ridiculous to watch this grown man shrink under her searing gaze, but Otabek is content to see how sincerely he apologizes just seconds later and how excited he looks when Yuri gives a proud smile and starts telling him about Feliks.

When his phone rings, he's almost reluctant to leave the scene, but then he sees the caller ID.


	34. Data_33_Cat

It's not the first time Otabek is thankful that Yuri still doesn't know much Kazakh, but this time, he could praise all heavens for it.

"What about the others?", he asks, completely unnerved. "I thought Aydar and Balta are home! Why do you need me there too?"

"They're busy with their own families, you know that. We need every male we can get as soon as possible."

The curses that slip from his mouth at that would've brought him a few shocked glares from his mother and aunts, but he doesn't care as he kicks the barrier and runs one hand through his hair.

"Zhan, I can't leave here right now."

His brother snarls.

"What could be more important than your family? I am _ordering_ you to come home. I am _demanding_ that you come home. Did you understand me?"

Otabek lowers his head, tucks his tail between his legs and sinks to one knee instinctively as the voice of his Alpha weighs him down, even from hundreds of miles away. He knows he shouldn't resist. He knows he can't resist. He isn't allowed to resist. He is not allowed to talk back to the Alpha.

"Zhan, let me stay here", he tries to say, even though his voice is a mere husky whisper. "I can't come. I have someone to take care of. I can't leave them alone."

"Take them with you if they are strong enough to hunt", his brother responds dryly. "Mom has been waiting for you to bring a mate home."

His vision is wavering, taking turns in blurring and focusing again as he bites his lips and closes his eyes, defying all instincts and raising his voice.

"No. I can't come. And I won't. I am not leaving Russia."

Zhansultan's growl makes a shiver of fear wreck through his entire body.

"Did you just disobey my orders, Otabek? Did you defy the orders I gave you? On your knees, pup. You are obeying your Alpha, and if it's the last thing you do. You are coming home with the next plane that leaves Moscow."

Otabek drops to the floor completely, his chest is heaving under the hot pressure.

"Y-Yes", he rasps with closed eyes. "Yes, Zhan, I'm coming home."

"Good", his brother says and suddenly, his voice is soft and friendly again. "Get up, puppy. I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, but you have to get used to the pack again. A few weeks in Kazakhstan will do you good. We are all happy to see you again."

What he doesn't see are the tears slowly starting to trickle down Otabek's cheeks as he throws his phone against the nearest wall and watches it break into a million pieces.

\- - - - - -

"Tell me again why I'm not staying in Russia when your whole family is literally going to be on the mission to kill me once I show up in Kazakhstan?", Yuri grumbles as he hands his passport to the guy behind the counter for a moment before taking it back and marching towards the terminal.

"Because Zhan and Khanat could come after you and if they manage to get to Russia before I do, you wouldn't be safe anymore", Otabek repeats patiently. "I'd rather know you're with me there so I can protect you."

The white tiger steps onto the gangway and flashes him a quick glance over his shoulder.

"I could stay with Victor and piglet in St. Petersburg. Hell, I could stay in Moscow, they don't even know where we live!"

"Wolves know how to find someone", Otabek says curtly and pushes him towards their assigned seats.

Yuri slaps his hand away in such a way that makes the touch linger.

"Wouldn't it be you against twenty-nine other wolves if they decided to attack me there though?"

Otabek leans up to put their bags away and grabs a bottle of water as well as the pills against his acrophobia out of his own one before he settles down in the seat next to Yuri.

"I can fight. I can protect you."

"From twenty-nine wolves, half of them older and probably bigger than you?", Yuri asks with one eyebrow raised as he takes one of his portable consoles out of his backpack and switches it on.

Otabek groans and knocks his head against the backrest with closed eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I have a few friends in Almaty who'll help me keep an eye on you and the situation in check."

The white tiger glowers at him from the side, then his eyes return to the flickering screen before him.

"Are you trying to tell me I'll be under constant surveillance or what? For how long, even? Two weeks? A month? Until Feliks is born?"

He doesn't know. For fuck's sake, he doesn't know for how long Zhan will keep him in Kazakhstan. Otabek exhales shakily and rubs his face with both hands.

"Yura, trust me on this. I'll try to get out of there as soon as possible, I promise, but we have to get there first of all, okay? Just think of it as a holiday. Very few people know you in Kazakhstan, so you don't have to worry about the paparazzi either, and I'll stop by everyday to spend some time with you", he says exhaustedly. "Just do me the favour and be careful when you go outside and don't put your phone on silent."

Yuri sighs and settles comfortably against his shoulder while he bites down a little harder on the gum he's chewing before he pops a bubble and licks the pink sugary layer back into his mouth.

"Fiiiine... ugh... it'll be such a pain in the ass to be alone all day. You better keep that promise and drop in from time to time. Hey, I actually never asked but why doesn't your family know about me already? I mean, since Lausanne it's been all over the news."

"They don't have a TV and there's no service anywhere near the place we live", Otabek explains while carefully scratching Yuri's ears. "The wolf clan keeps to itself. We hunt on our own and grow our own vegetables and everything. The only time someone drives to town is when it's for medicine we can't make or when it's really unavoidable."

His boyfriend hums contently and yawns. The second the plane takes off, Yuri is fast asleep, the console almost slipping from his hands. Otabek barely manages to catch it before it hits the floor. He pushes the button to turn it off and, with a fond, exasperated sigh, puts it back into Yuri's bag. The white tiger has been visibly exhausted lately and the naps he takes throughout the day get longer and longer. They've asked Misha about it, but he says it's normal for this stage of the pregnancy.

_"Of course you're always tired, your body is using all the energy it gets to help prepare for the baby. Just make sure to get lots of rest and healthy food, cut down on the exercise and keep away from anything dangerous",_ Otabek hears their doctor's voice echo in his head as he studies Yuri's pale face and the slender hand that has instinctively come to rest on the curve of his belly.

He knows it's dangerous to bring his boyfriend and his unborn child to Almaty, but it's even more dangerous to leave them alone in Russia where he can't protect them at all.

"Kitten, I swear I'll make sure they don't hurt you", he mutters and leans down to rest his chin on Yuri's head.

Cuddled together like that, the flight goes by faster than Otabek would like it to. As long as they're in the air, they're safe from everyone in Almaty. Safe from Zhansultan and Khanat, safe from his parents and his aunts and his uncle, safe from his cousins, but once they set foot onto the streets outside the airport, they officially become prey. Completely at the mercy of the pack.

Otabek makes sure Yuri has everything important with him, watches from inside the large hall as his boyfriend leaves to take a cab to the hotel where he'll stay for as long as they're here, then he slowly steps outside as well, eyes nervously darting around to find the familiar figures of his older brothers.

"Pup, over here!", a deep voice calls out and then, he sees them walking towards him, tall and tanned like he remembers them to be, clad in black leather clothes with their helmets and sunglasses in hand.

"Hey little brother!"

Khanat immediately moves in to nuzzle Otabek's cheek and his ears and tail twitch curiously when he picks up what must be Yuri's prominent scent. He grimaces.

"Eww, why do you smell so much like cat?", he complains. "What the hell, Otabek?"

Zhansultan steps forward, tucks his nose into his little brother's neck as well and takes a deep breath before he winces and shakes his head.

"He's right. But that's not just cat, that's cat pheromones. Are you mated to a cat?", he asks, quietly and very, very calm.

His expression doesn't give away anything at all and it's almost scarier than being yelled at. Otabek curves his ears to the side and ducks his head down.

"No, of course not!", he quickly brushes it off. "But... yeah, I'm sharing my flat with a tiger and they kinda fell for me and won't stop courting me, even though I told them I'm not interested."

It hurts so much to deny his relationship with Yuri like this, it's so _wrong_ that he hates himself for even being able to say it out loud, but he knows what will happen if Khanat and Zhan find out anything about his boyfriend, let alone their baby. Khanat grins.

"Poor puppy, I can't even imagine how horrible it must be to constantly have a cat around. Can't you just get another flatmate?", he questions while taking the bag from Otabek's shoulder and grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

Otabek shrugs listlessly as he follows his brothers to their motorcycles.

_Horrible, yeah... how horrible to have the man I love around me..._

"It's not that easy in Moscow", he tries to dodge the question. "They're paying more for the apartment than I am so I can't kick them out and finding a new place to live is so hard that I just... put up with it instead."

If he was alone right now, he would seriously throw up. Otabek is disgusted with himself, with his words, with everything here.

"Don't worry, now you're back home where you belong", Zhansultan says softly while putting the luggage into the trunk of his bike and locking it. "The whole pack is excited to see you, especially Aibanu. The baby is due next week and she is really glad that you'll be there to greet your niece."

Otabek perks up.

"It's going to be a girl?"

Khanat nods eagerly and swings one leg over his motorcycle while Otabek climbs up behind him.

"Yep, she's having a baby girl. But let's get home for now so you can properly greet everyone. The pups have been bouncing off the walls all day already."

With that, the two rev up the engines and drive off. Otabek feels the occasional raindrops on his face, the cool wind in his hair as they head down the long, vast road that leads to the wolf territory of Almaty. Mid-drive, he pulls out his phone and stares down at it. Of course Yuri has already texted him.

_Message from: мой котенок_   
_Hotel is gr8, but nothing here smells like u, shouldve left a few of ur shirts w/ me, come by soon_

He shoves the phone back into his pocket and grasps Khanat's jacket a bit tighter.

_I wish I could, Yura..._

The motorcycles take a sharp turn to the left and when Otabek lifts his head, he sees the small settlement coming closer. As soon as they're within earshot, all doors open and a flood of people bursts out.

"Otabek! Otabek!"

Khanat stops his bike and immediately, eleven children flock around them, cling to Otabek's jeans and sleeves and tear at every inch of fabric available. Laughing, he picks one of his little cousins up and lifts her to his shoulder. She squeals in joy and he reaches his free hand down to let another one climb onto him. With the two of them in his arms and the rest chasing after him, shrieking and laughing, he walks towards the houses. The adults are approaching much slower, much calmer, but their tails are wagging excitedly as well as they greet Otabek with gentle nudges and friendly smiles.

"Welcome home, Otabek."

"We haven't seen you in so long! My, how you've grown!"

"Finally home, are you? Great to have you back."

"You have to tell us everything about your home in Moscow."

"Your sister is so happy that you're here for the birth."

"How's it going, Otabek? I thought I wouldn't see you again until I was old and grey."

Through the crowd of his aunts, their husbands and his cousins he spots three people, the one he's been longing to see the most. He bends down to let the children hop to the ground before he straightens up proudly.

"Mom, Dad", he mutters as they step foward and he kisses his mother on the cheek while his father pats his shoulder. Then he turns to the side and his gaze softens even more. "Aima."

His sister smiles shyly and leans against her husband's side. When he whispers something and nods towards Otabek, she rushes forward and into his arms. Laughing, he catches her and pulls her close against his body.

"Otabek, I'm so glad you are here!", Aibanu whispers against his shoulder as she clings to him with a soft sigh. "The baby can come any day now and I wanted you to be here. You... you should be her godfather."

He looks down at her in surprise, but then he smiles again and kisses the top of her head.

"It would be my honor. Is he treating you good?", he asks quietly with a quick glance at her husband.

Aibanu follows his gaze, then she nods.

"He is the best mate I could wish for, don't worry."

Otabek lowers his tense shoulder and exhales shakily.

"That's wonderful, Aima."

She looks up at him and tilts her head to the side before she takes a deep breath and frowns.

"Why do you smell like cat in heat?"


	35. Data_34_Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SLIGHT PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Yuri is already drifting off to sleep when the phone on the small sidetable rings. He reaches out one hand, blindly feels around for it and picks up.

"Yeah?", he grumbles sleepily.

"Good night Sir, I am calling from the reception. We are very sorry for disturbing you this late, but there is a man who says he's here to visit you. His name is Altin."

Immediately, all exhaustion is wiped from Yuri's mind and he sits up straight in bed.

"That's fine, just... tell him to come up", he answers and throws the phone back onto the table before he switches on the dimmed lights.

For a moment, he stares into the mirror on the other side of the room, then he decides that completely disheveled hair and the baggy shirt over a pair of old, worn-out shorts are an acceptable outfit for meeting with his boyfriend. Just a few moments later, there's a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in, idiot, you don't have to knock", he calls out impatiently.

A dark shadow slips into the room and closes the door behind him with a soft noise.

"Yura", Otabek sighs and even though his tail is wagging like crazy, he keeps standing there without attempting to get over to the bed. "Oh shit, I missed you so much, baby..."

Yuri scowls at the overlapping scents that cover his boyfriend and throws the sheets off of himself to get up.

"Why are you-"

Otabek backs away from him with a frantic shake of his head.

"Don't get closer to me, we can't be touching for as long as we're here. I managed to comfort them saying that I am living with a tiger in Moscow and that's why I smell like cat, but if I return home now with even more of your scent all over me, they'll definitely pick up on it!", he explains hastily.

Yuri stares at him with dark eyes and pulls one knee up to his chest to rest his chin on it.

"So you're telling me I can't even fucking kiss you for, like, a month? Or until your brothers figure out that I'm here with you?", he asks, disgruntled. "Fuck me if you think I'll just sit here and stare at you from afar. You get your damn ass over and into bed so Feliks will at least calm down enough for me to sleep. He's been giving me constant nausea for the past afternoon."

"Yura, don't tempt me", Otabek mutters while his eyes longingly slide over the figure of his boyfriend curled up on the edge of the bed. "I can't put you at risk like that, you know that."

The white tiger huffs and turns his head to the side, staring at the wall.

"Then why did you even bring me here?", he asks at last and the sound of his voice, choked up with tears, almost rips Otabek's heart in two. "I'd much rather be home with the piglet and the old man and talk to you on the phone where you can say whatever you want without them figuring out that I'm pregnant or something and instead you're making me sit here and tell me we can't even touch when I've been waiting for you all day to come back, and..."

He breaks off and his shoulders start trembling slightly. Otabek stares at him and for the first time, he actually notices how fragile Yuri can look. Throwing all good intentions overboard, he bolts forward, tackles the white tiger into the sheets and seals his lips shut with a rough kiss. Immediately, Yuri's hands are in his hair, holding him down.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, especially now", he apologizes quietly, rests his hand on Yuri's stomach and kisses him again. "I promise, we'll be gone from here by the end of the month."

Nodding a little hesitantly, his boyfriend shifts to look up at him.

"I am absolutely not planning to spend my entire birthday here in a hotel while you're away all day because your family can't know I even exist."

Otabek sighs before he pulls Yuri a little closer and drapes the bedsheets over them both.

"Believe me, I would take you home before tomorrow if I had the chance to", he whispers and starts leaving a trail of kisses all the way down the white tiger's jaw. "But I can't leave the pups hungry. My brothers are struggling to hunt for the whole pack since the strongest males moved away to their new families. Just endure it for one more week, okay? I'll try to get it over with fast."

His boyfriend is still pouting, but he snuggles up to him and rests his head on Otabek's shoulder.

"Easier said than done. I thought you said less people know me here in Kazakhstan? Well, they certainly use their phones and TVs more than your family because they instantly recognized me as their national hero's boyfriend when I went outside. And once I escaped from that crowd of people, one guy kept following me around. He was quite good at staying unnoticed for most of the time, but sometimes I spotted him from the corner of my eye. He stalked me all the way back to the hotel", he mumbles while his lids already slide down, heavy with exhaustion.

"What do you mean? He stalked you?"

Yuri shrugs and wraps his striped tail around them both like a silent plea for Otabek to stay just a little longer, to not get up and leave just yet.

"I dunno, he just followed me all the time."

"What did he look like?", Otabek asks with furrowed brows.

The white tiger groans in annoyance and throws one arm over his face.

"Why would I know? Kinda tall, blond hair, regular clothes. Could've been a monkey too, for all I care. I just noticed him because he was constantly smoking and you know how sick the smell makes me."

Hearing that, Otabek sighs in relief and even chuckles a little when Yuri throws him a sharp glare from beneath his arm.

"You find it funny that I'm being stalked by random guys on the street?", he snaps angrily, but his boyfriend just laughs even louder.

"No, I'm just glad Serik is taking his job seriously. That guy _'stalking'_ you is one of my friends and I told him to keep watch over you. Can't have you running around Almaty all alone."

Yuri stares at him for a moment, then he sits bolt upright. Otabek follows his example, frowning worriedly, but the concern is quickly erased from his mind when the sharp pain in his cheek explodes all the way up to his head.

Slowly raising one hand to touch the hot bruise on his face, he swallows around the lump in his throat. Yuri looks just as shocked as Otabek feels, but then his expression turns back to pure rage as he wraps one arm around his upper body and flattens his ears back.

"And you didn't fucking care to tell me? Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was? Altin, do you even realize that my whole mind is focused on protecting this baby? I was fucking _terrified_ of what could happen to me with nobody I know even _remotely_ close by! I couldn't even call you because to you, your stupid family is more important than our child or what? Next time you come up with shit like that, I'm going to cut your fucking head off using a dull fucking butter knife!"

"Yura-"

"No! You know what? Get fucking showered so your damn family won't know you were here and fuck off! I don't want to see your face any longer tonight!", his boyfriend bellows back at him.

\- - - - - -

"Where the hell have you been? You've just arrived today and are already running off to town again?", Khanat asks when Otabek jumps from the motorcycle and kicks the stand down.

"Sorry, I went to meet up with Serik at his place", he explains and stretches.

His brother puts the knife in his pocket and inspects the carved piece of wood in his hand before carefully setting it down and getting to his feet.

"Showered there too, hm? You smell like you've replaced the outer layer of your skin with shampoo. Anyway, let's go, pup. Zhan and the others are waiting for us already. I told them I'd pick you up and take you to the hunting grounds."

Khanat starts walking towards the giant forest behind the settlement and Otabek follows slowly. It's been an eternity since they've all been hunting together and when he feels the soft ground, covered in pine needles, the cool night breeze messing with his hair, the fresh scent of wood in his lungs, he feels the wolf inside of him slowly breaking free. The low laugh of his brother next to him turns into a deep, rough snarling sound as tanned skin turns into dark fur and Khanat straightens up on all fours, his golden eyes turning to Otabek.

_You can show. We all still remember your scent, puppy._

With the official permission, Otabek jumps forward and into the forest, feels his body shift and his muscles stretch and he reclaims what belongs to him as he makes his way up the hill with Khanat by his side, the silhouettes of the wolves waiting for them already visible in the bright moonshine.

_Welcome home, Otabek._

Zhansultan slowly steps towards him and pushes his nose into the thick fur on Otabek's neck. The younger wolf raises his head with a slight tremble when the silver light seeping from the sky reflects on the pendant of the black leather collar. His brother eyes it curiously, then he nudges it.

_Who did you get it from? It's beautiful. And why didn't you bring your mate along, anyway?_

Otabek avoids his gaze again.

_They... weren't feeling well enough to come._

The look Zhansultan is giving him tells him that there's no way he believes the cheap lie, but he doesn't say anything.

_We have to go deeper into the forest. There's less prey around now, so it'll be a double effort on all of us. Let's sing to our sister so she will guide our hunt well,_ the large, black wolf says as he turns to the whole pack and everyone wags their tails in agreement.

Otabek closes his eyes when he feels them all shift around him, sitting there to look up at the moon. Zhansultan steps into their middle and lifts his head while a deep howl rises from his throat. It's been ages since Otabek has been singing, but he still remembers his part of the ancient prayer and when he opens his eyes again, he sees the beautiful, slender wolf descending to the hill on rays of moonlight, her white fur gleams and shimmers like polished marble.

Even Zhansultan sinks to the ground respectfully when she sets her paws into the layer of glittering snow, leaving no trace but a faint cloud of light. She looks around for a moment, then she spots Otabek and prances over to him to touch his forehead with her nose.

_Guide your hunters well, brother. You are not lost anymore._

He looks up at her and bows his head deep when she steps back. Her gaze falls on something behind him and then she smiles with bared teeth and raised eyebrows.

_It seems your love has found you. He is waiting._

Otabek spins around on the spot and when he does, both his brothers and all the other wolves around them do the same. Between the trees stands a tall, familiar shadow. And while the pack around him starts to growl, Otabek leaps forward with a desperate yelp.

_Yuri, what the hell are you doing here?_

His boyfriend meets him halfway into the clearing, blond hair covered in glistening snowflakes as he wraps both arms around Otabek's neck and buries his trembling hands in the warm, thick fur.

"I'm sorry", he whispers in response. "I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean to."

The giant wolf closes his eyes and carefully rests his head on Yuri's shoulder.

_I know. It was my fault too._

A soft purr starts sending tremors through both their bodies and Otabek sighs at the pleasant shiver. But when he lifts his gaze, he sees them circling him and his mate, growling, snarling, clenching their jaws and showing their fangs.

_Who is this?_

_Is it the tiger you talked about?_

_Why is he acting like he belongs with you?_

_Why are you speaking to him?_

_Why is he here?_

_Did he follow you?_

_Why is he so close to you?_

Instinctively, Otabek growls back at them and shifts so he's shielding Yuri with his entire body - at least from Zhansultan, whose dark eyes are ablaze with rage, a rage that sparks ember across his black fur.

_Stay very close to me,_ Otabek mutters. _Don't make a single step away._

The white tiger ducks down and nods while his boyfriend slams his paws into the ground.

_This is Yuri. And he's my boyfriend. I love him,_ he states firmly, even though his legs are trembling slightly.

His brothers and cousins stop dead in their tracks. Their gazes all come to rest upon Zhansultan. What will the Alpha do? If he orders them to attack, they will. The black wolf straightens up (not that it would be necessary - he's taller than Otabek by at least two heads to begin with) and stares down at his little brother.

_Boyfriend? You mean to tell me the reason you've been smelling like cat in heat is that you are mated to one, after all?_

Otabek doesn't respond, but the way he nudges Yuri closer against the curve of his body is proof enough for the Alpha wolf. He looks from his other pack members to his brother and finally to the white goddess that is still standing in the hilltop. She doesn't make any move to approach them, but her aura is still warm and gentle, like always.

Usually, she would chase every intruder away from the territory of the wolves; that's why Zhansultan rarely ever has to travel the borders to keep the neighbouring bears in check. He lowers his ears unsurely, then curves them forward again, remembering to keep his composure as the Alpha.

_Why didn't you tell us about him?,_ he demands, all while stepping closer to Otabek and intently staring at the young man by his side.

His little brother snarls. This is the first time he's ever been brave enough to hold his ground against the Alpha male.

_How was I supposed to tell you with the knowledge that you hate everyone who doesn't belong to the pack or at least to the wolf tribe?_

Zhansultan takes a surprised step back and looks at Otabek before he shakes his head and bites down on thin air.

_That doesn't matter. He can't be here. This is our territory. Take him away from here before our sister decides to kill him for entering without permission._

His gaze flickers over to the goddess again and even Otabek stares at her for a moment with panic-stricken eyes. But the white wolf just watches, calm and relaxed.

_You... won't hurt him if I take him back?,_ he asks cautiously. _You aren't... mad at me?_

The large black wolf sighs and turns to the forest.

_You can take him home to Moscow. And you can go with him. If this is the life you have chosen, then you are no longer welcome in our family. It's already a big disgrace that Balta is mated to a snake, but a cat? No, I won't attack your boyfriend. As your Alpha, I would, but now that you don't belong to the pack anymore, I am not allowed to do so._

Otabek slowly, very slowly turns his ears back and glares at his brother in disbelief.

_You're... you're banning me from the pack?_

Zhansultan doesn't answer. He slowly walks past the first trees and hesitantly, the other wolves start to follow while Otabek is damned to stand and watch. Khanat is the last one to leave the clearing and he doesn't do it without a long gaze back at Otabek, but eventually, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf goddess is the first wolf Madara and she's actually real bc I said so
> 
> Also the wolves call her sister because of the song Praise for father sun and sister moon


	36. Data_35_Fireplace

"I swear, only you are stupid enough to run through the forest with only a hoodie on in the middle of February", Otabek mutters as he marches through the snow.

Yuri doesn't respond, just wraps both arms around his neck a little tighter and rests his head against Otabek's shoulder. The black coat is weighing heavily on his shoulders but the warmth and the familiar scent of his boyfriend are so relaxing that he almost forgets Otabek must be freezing too in just the long-sleeved shirt he's wearing.

"You shouldn't have given me your jacket then", he mumbles at last. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the houses. We need to warm you up quickly", Otabek responds as he carefully slides down a small escarpment.

The second bright yellow light starts to fall upon them from the settlement, Yuri goes stiff, but his boyfriend just sighs.

"Mom and Aibanu will understand. They'll talk to Zhan in the morning and everything will be fine, you'll see. He just overreacted."

_I hope,_ he adds quietly before stepping into the wooden porch and slamming his elbow against the door to open it.

Warm air envelops them almost instantly and even though he's not really cold, Otabek sighs in relief. He sets Yuri down, careful to not make him stumble. The white tiger is strangely apathetic today, his scent much weaker than usual.

"Otabek! You're back!", a high-pitched voice squeals and before he can react, five or six children are clinging to his legs, tearing at his shirt and begging to be picked up. "Did you hunt something already? Why are you alone?"

They don't even seem to notice Yuri at first, but then one of the pups screeches in horror when he sees the unfamiliar man standing close by, one hand clutching at his arm, face pale and exhausted.

"Mom!", the little boy howls and whips around to rush back down the hallway. "Moooom! Moooom! There's someone in our house!"

The other children scramble back and now, they're all staring at Yuri with wide eyes and stiff tails. Otabek clicks his tongue and ushers them towards the kitchen.

"Yuri isn't going to eat you guys, you know. Stay in here", he mutters, but when he looks up, he sees his mother crouching before the now crying Miras, trying to wipe away his tears.

"... talk slow or I won't understand what upset you", she mutters and scowls at Otabek as soon as he appears in the doorway. "Otabek, did you bring a friend over? Why does Miras keep saying there is a man somewhere?"

He looks to the ground and awkwardly rubs his neck.

"Yeah... not a friend, actually... Yuri is my... he's my b-boy... boyfriend. Would you mind keeping the pups in here for a bit? He isn't used to so many kids around him and I think he's too tired to put up with those guys today."

The other women mutter agitatedly while Otabek's mother gets to her feet with Miras on her arm and a wide smile on her face.

"Really? You brought your boyfriend? Oh, that's so nice! I was already fearing you might never find a suitable mate. After all, you're the only one who's never been serious enough with somebody to let us meet them", she chats away while shouldering past him and towards the foyer. "Is that why you're back before the other men?"

Otabek stands there frozen for a moment before he hurries after her.

"Uh... yeah. He kinda... surprised me while we were out hunting", he says cautiously.

Of course his mother will now think that Yuri is a wolf, or a dog, at least. After all, the goddess usually doesn't grant entrance to anyone else. But then her gaze falls upon Yuri and even though Otabek has been praying to all heavens he'll calm down enough to hide his soul, he understands that Yuri is agitated and he doesn't blame him for showing even in the slightest, just sighs in defeat when he spots the white and black striped tail curled around Yuri's middle protectively.

His mother instead stops dead in her tracks.

"Mom", Otabek tries to get her attention very gently. "This is Yuri. Please don't freak him out even more. The others have done a nice job on that already."

She looks at him, then back at Yuri, then she hands Miras to him and Otabek reluctantly takes his little brother on one arm, but his ears flatten back as a sign that he's ready to stop her anytime. Yuri's eyes are fixated on the women before him and Otabek feels an ice cold wave of panic wash over him, making him flinch back.

_Don't be scared, Yura. I'm here to protect you. None of them is going to hurt you or Feliks._

Otabek doesn't realize just how frightened the white tiger must be right now until he sees that Yuri doesn't even react when his mother takes his hand in hers - when she _touches_ him - and shakes her head.

"Poor boy, you're freezing. Come on, let's warm you up first and then we'll get you something to eat. I bet Otabek didn't tell you how cold it gets here in winter."

She actually has the audacity to shoot her son a disapproving glare before leading Yuri towards the living room, pushing him onto the bench by the oven and takes the coat off of his shoulders to let it dry. Otabek, who has sent Miras off to the other kids, follows after them, sits down by the wall and leans his back against it so Yuri can lie down on his chest. Closing his eyes, the wolf engulfs him in a warm embrace and pushes his face into Yuri's golden hair.

"How did you even find us?", he mutters. "It's like the middle of the night."

For a moment, there's no sound but the soft crackling of the fire, then Yuri shifts slightly.

"That guy. Who kept watch over me today. I went outside and... yeah, kinda forced him to tell me where you were. He said he wasn't going to let me go on my own so he drove me here."

Otabek makes a mental note to give Serik a good talk about why it's not permitted to take pregnant boyfriends out into the woods at midnight during one of the coldest months of the year before he just sighs and pulls Yuri closer.

"Don't ever follow me like that again", he scolds softly. "Zhan could've attacked you. I swear, I had a heart attack when I saw you standing by the clearing. Wolves are dangerous, Yura, especially when you enter their territory or come close to their pups."

Yuri wouldn't normally take a lecture like that without at least arguing back, but now all he does is nod and rest his head on Otabek's chest. Worriedly, the wolf runs one hand over his hair.

"Yura, what's wrong? Why did you even come looking for me? I told you to stay at the hotel, didn't-"

He's interrupted by Aibanu stepping into the living room, a plate of food in her hand. She quickly closes the door behind her and turns to Otabek, who looks at her with dangerously narrowed eyes, but she ignores him completely and steps over to them without a hint of hesitation.

"Alright, dear, sit up a little", she coaxes in Russian, voice warm and sweet just like her smile when Yuri obeys. "Let's have you eat first."

"Aima", Otabek hisses and moves to hug the white tiger to his chest again. "What are you doing here?"

His sister lifts her head a little before she turns back to Yuri and watches him wolf down the food.

"I'm taking care of your boyfriend", she answers quietly.

Her voice doesn't lead on if she approves or disapproves of his choice, just the same as it is with his mother. Their eerie calmness, only broken by a few strange, almost accusing glares, is slowly putting him on edge. If they want to kick him out of the pack too, they can just say so. If it's everyone's wish, he won't be able to change their mind anyway.

"You should be sleeping", Otabek points out snarkily. "It won't do your baby any good if you stay up so late."

Aibanu huffs and rests both hands on her wide hips to stare him down.

"Let that be my concern, thank you very much. Now make sure your boyfriend eats up and gets some rest. I'm just down the hallway if you guys need anything while Mom tries to keep the rest of the women from tearing you apart because the whole house smells like cat now and they're scared Zhan might get angry if he comes home and finds out who you call your mate. Does he even know?"

Otabek lowers both head and ears.

"He does."

His sister's gaze softens at least a tiny bit.

"And?"

"We shouldn't even be here anymore."

She nods, slow but understanding, before she leaves them alone. Yuri finishes eating and once he has put the plate down and is back in Otabek's arms, he glanced up at his boyfriend with a nervous purr.

"Will you be in big trouble because I came here?", he asks and his voice trembles.

The wolf bites down on the inside of his cheek for a moment, then he kisses Yuri on the forehead and smiles a forced smile.

"Don't worry about that. I told you, Mom is going to talk to Zhan and it'll be fine. Are you feeling any better?"

His boyfriend nods in relief and curls up a bit more so he'll fit perfectly into Otabek's embrace. It's warm and comfortable on the padded bench by the fireplace and they both start drifting off to a state of peaceful drowsiness. Otabek runs his hand down Yuri's chest, almost half asleep already, and the white tiger shifts to give him better access when suddenly, he hisses in pain and sits up, clutching his stomach. Otabek is at full alert within seconds.

"Yura? Yura, what happened? What is it?", he asks hectically, but Yuri just slaps his hand away, still breathing heavily but easier than just now.

"I've... just been having this weird pain all day", he whispers and carefully rubs his belly. "Like cramps, but much sharper. And only for a few seconds at a time. I wanted to look it up online but then I remembered that Misha said there could be complications because I'm a heavy seed and I was scared something could be wrong with Feliks so I didn't, Otabek, I couldn't! I don't want anything to happen to him and what if we... what if we lost him? I wouldn't... I don't want that!"

He's looking so panicked but Otabek can't comfort him because the same fear he sees in Yuri's eyes is eating him inside out too.

"Nonsense, the baby is fine", a gentle but stern voice suddenly cuts in. "Lift up your shirt a little."

Before either of them can react, Otabek's mother has resolutely rolled up the thick hoodie Yuri is wearing and straps something around his middle. Too surprised to react or say something, both of them watch as she fastens the Velcro and tugs at the belt to make sure it's not too tight.

"Good. The pain you've been feeling is just your body stretching and since you're a man, and so slight above all, you've probably started feeling it sooner than any woman would. This belt is going to support your back and belly so it won't be as bad. You can adjust it until the birth and after to help with the pain."

Her explanation is so nonchalant as if she isn't currently talking to a pregnant nekomata who claims to be her son's boyfriend while said son has been banned from the pack by their Alpha.

Otabek stares at her with slack jaw.

"How did you know?", he finally blurts out, but his mother just scoffs.

"Oh please, one can smell that he's pregnant ten kilometers against the wind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had the worst day of my life so I got me some more drama


	37. Data_36_Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _WARNING!_ **
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

The scream wakes Otabek just as the sky starts to brighten with the rising sun and he sits up straight in bed before his eyes are even halfway open.

"Yura", he mutters and grabs his boyfriend's arm to hold him down. "Yura, what's wrong? You... you were just dreaming, it's alright..."

He blinks, still exhausted, but the worry inside him surges up when he finds Yuri trembling and sweating next to him, like someone has just been holding him at gunpoint.

"Feliks", he whimpers and instinctively places one hand on the curve of his belly. "Beka, he was hurting Feliks, he was taking him away from me and I couldn't stop him, Beka, don't let anything happen to him, don't let anyone hurt Feliks!"

He's talking in a complete frenzy and Otabek leans over to gently cradle him against his chest so he'll calm down and shushes him in a soft voice.

"Baby, nobody is going to hurt Feliks, he's alright and you are too, don't worry. You were dreaming, that's all."

Yuri runs one shaky hand over his face to wake himself up completely, but the image of the giant black wolf hovering above him with bared fangs is still too vivid in his mind.

"We need to get away from here", he says quietly while swinging both legs out of bed and standing up.

Otabek catches him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait a second, where are you going?"

"Back home to Victor and Yuuri", his boyfriend snaps and tugs the thick hoodie from yesterday over his head. "I can't possibly stay under the same roof as a man whose only intention is to kill my child."

Yuri doesn't show it, but he's scared of Zhansultan. Even if Otabek is there to protect him - he has already caused enough trouble for his boyfriend, there's no reason for him to start a fight between Otabek and Zhansultan again. He'll just go back to Russia, wait there for Otabek to return and try to cope with the fact that obviously everyone in this fucking world disapproves of their relationship and their baby, at least in some way.

Maybe Otabek has been right to never tell him about his family.

"You're talking nonsense, you can't go back now!", the wolf argues.

"And why the fuck not?", Yuri hisses. "What do you need me here for? Your brother already said he's not going to kill me, so you don't have to worry about that anymore, no? Let me just go home to Victor."

And just like everytime, Otabek caves in.

\- - - - - -

The phone bill is horrendous by the time February ends, but Yuri just presses his lips together when he sees the four-digit number at the bottom of the paper. Victor leans over his shoulder with a soft chuckle, places a steaming cup of tea before him on the coffee table between all the wrapped packages and kisses the top of his head.

"Probably the worst birthday present you'll get today. You guys been chatting all night long for two weeks?"

Yuri doesn't answer, instead sniffs suspiciously and frowns.

"What kind of poison are you expecting me to drink, old man?", he asks in return as he lifts the mug.

"Raspberry leaf tea", Yuuri's gentle voice responds from the doorway. "It's best for morning sickness. And it increases your blood flow so you won't be as tired. Helped me quite a lot during my pregnancy."

Another eye roll, like so often lately, but he takes it with a fond smile while putting the sleeping Zoya into the car seat.

"I don't have morning sickness. I have noon sickness, lunchtime sickness, afternoon sickness, evening sickness and midnight sickness. There's literally no time of the day I don't feel sick. Hell, I think this baby is growing in my stomach, not in my womb", the white tiger complains, but then he starts obediently sipping his tea.

Both Victor and Yuuri sit down on the couch with him and Potya curls up in his lap. Yuri lifts one hand to run it down her head and back to which she replies with a gentle lick of his palm. They sit there and watch TV for a while, undisturbed by the snow that's still falling outside, then Makkachin, who has been sleeping in front of the coffee table, rises to his feet with a quick, sharp bark to announce someone is at the front door. Immediately, Yuuri and Victor's ears stand at high alert too and just a second after, the doorbell rings.

"Stay here, I'm going to see who it is", Victor says as he gets up and pats Yuuri's shoulder.

His husband hums appreciatingly and rocks Zoya in her seat. All four of them look after Victor as he pads towards the front door and opens it.

"Nikolai, Yakov! Come in, you must be freezing!"

The two men enter, shake the snow off their coats and hats and put them away near the fireplace before they follow Victor back to the living room. Yuri looks up with a thin smile when his grandfather sits down close to him and gently places one arm around his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Yuratchka. How are you?", he asks.

"Eh. So-so, as always", Yuri mutters and slowly brings the mug up to his lips again.

Nikolai frowns, watches as his grandson places one hand on his now so obviously rounded belly and closes his eyes when another wave of nausea makes his stomach clench.

"Where even is that damn dog of yours?", Yakov asks while placing a beautifully wrapped present on top of the other ones on the dresser, then he sits down in the armchair nearby. "I haven't seen him around for long now."

Immediately, Yuri tenses and Victor steps in before he can say a single word.

"Otabek is very busy looking for a suitable job since they'll be in three in five months and he wants to make sure he can support Yuri and the baby."

His blue eyes twinkle brightly at Yuri as he talks and never before has the white tiger been so grateful to have him around. Yakov will flip if he finds out Otabek has been alone in Kazakhstan for two weeks now, let alone Nikolai. They both are still a little apprehensive when it comes to trusting Otabek.

"Hmph. I mean, he could've stayed home on your birthday, at least. What did the doctor say yesterday?", his grandfather asks casually. "Is everything alright with the baby?"

Yuri sighs and knocks his head back with closed eyes.

"Yeah, Deda. Feliks is completely fine. And Misha told me the nausea is going to get better in the second trimester. Only one more week."

He says it half to the others, half to himself. Otabek has told him the same seven days ago.

_Only one more week. I'll be home for your birthday, I promise, kotyata._

And now he isn't. Has called yesterday evening to tell him he'll be back in another five days. Because Aibanu has given birth and everyone is helping out. But does it even matter? His birthday is just another normal day of the year and the only reason it's special is because for four years now, Otabek has been coming up with the most amazing surprises. A spontaneous trip to Greece on his sixteenth birthday, a shopping spree in Milan and a fancy dinner at a five star restaurant the year he's turned seventeen. The hottest night of his life in Dubai for his eighteenth birthday a year ago.

The memory makes him break into a cold sweat. Otabek has been completely insatiable during their stay there and even though they've had plans to do all kinds of stuff, in the end all he remembers is how good Otabek's hands, lips and tongue have felt on his skin, how often they've had to shower because they have been all over eachother again before even getting out of the bathroom.

"You look a little pale", Yuuri suddenly notes and leans over to the white tiger with a concerned flick of his ears. "Are you alright? Still feeling sick?"

Yuri nearly bolts to his feet, making Potya hiss in disapprovement as she's being roughly thrown to the floor and marches off, purposefully lifting both head and tail high.

"I think I'll just go lie down for a bit", he chokes out and stumbles over to the bedroom, locks the door behind him and leans against it with trembling legs.

Hopefully, Victor and Yuuri won't realize what's going on. They have sensitive noses, after all, and he can almost see the pheromones rolling off of his skin in waves as he reaches one hand down to cup the hardness between his legs while biting down into his palm to stifle the sounds threatening to slip from his throat.

Shit.

He needs Otabek here with him right now.

Eyes wide and dark with the sudden rush of desire, Yuri crawls onto their bed and suddenly, he remembers the first time this has happened when Otabek has been so far away in Almaty and the thought makes him furious. That damn dog is never there when he really wants him to be! Still, the image of his boyfriend's gorgeous body won't leave his mind and before he knows it, he has one hand down his pants, the other covering his eyes as he strokes himself.

"I fucking hate you", he whispers to nobody in particular, rolls over and kicks his shorts off with a nervous growl.

They're completely soaked already and his whole body jolts when he brings his other hand down as well to hesitantly touch the hot slick dripping down into the sheets.

"Fuck... Mnh... Beka, I... I fucking h-hate you!"

Yuri sobs desperately into the pillows. The pleasure from just this simple touch is overwhelming and still not enough, so far from enough that it turns into a dull ache that drags through his whole abdomen and Yuri closes his eyes for a moment.

_Beka, Beka, Beka, Beka..._

The name echoes in his head like a steady mantra as he sinks two fingers into himself, eases them deeper, aided by the slick that seeps over his hand.

Five whole days.

But he wants Otabek _now._

Anger gets the better of Yuri and he tears at the blankets with his free hand. He craves that burst of white, hot pleasure Otabek can coax from him with such ease, he wants the familiar sensation of his boyfriend buried inside him, rubbing against all the spots that make blinding stars explode in front of his eyes-

"Yura!"

The voice makes him sit up too fast and the now all too familiar pain in his stomach returns with a flare of sharp agony, but that doesn't matter because Yuri would recognize the sound and speed of those steps anywhere and everywhere.

"Otabek!", he calls out shakily, leans back on one arm and closes his eyes when the next wave of pain hits him.

"What's wrong with Yuri? Where is he?"

"Hold up a second, why are you coming home with a suitcase? I thought you were out working?", Nikolai cuts him off and Yuri is close to yelling at him to shut the fuck up when Otabek takes care of that for him.

"That doesn't matter! Where is Yuri? Did something happen to him? Yura!"

The handle of the bedroom door is being pushed down and the white tiger curses himself for locking it. Still, that gives him a moment to get his shit together. He grabs Otabek's silk robe from the other side of the bed, throws it on and hastily ties the sash just tight enough to hide enough of his body, then he leans against the door and closes his eyes.

"Beka, listen", he gasps. "Tell them... tell them to go home. Now. All of them. You have to... you have to tell them to go."

For a second, there's silence on the other side and Yuri starts to shift uncomfortably, the empty feeling slowly overwhelming him, when he hears his boyfriend turn around.

"It's better if you leave."

Otabek says something else and he hears Yakov and his grandfather complain and protest, but it seems like Yuuri and Victor can finally convince them to go. Only a few moments later, the front door closes and Yuri unlocks the door, lets himself fall back down onto the bed and closes his eyes, all while still breathing heavily. Almost immediately, Otabek is kneeling beside him, gently placing one hand against his cheek.

"Baby, I'm here, I'm here now, okay? Shit Yura, you smell so good, you smell so damn good, I want you so much..."

He loses track of his words and drifts off into a mess of Kazakh Yuri doesn't understand, but he knows what Otabek is saying, knows that the words are all just meant to tell him how much his boyfriend loves and admires him and how beautiful he is. Sharp teeth tear at the sash to untie it, large, warm hands part the silky fabric, brush it to the side and over Yuri's belly.

"Kitten", Otabek whispers and then, his tongue sweeps across the silver fur that draws a thin, tempting line down Yuri's abdomen. "My pretty little kitten. Oh God, I love you so much."

His kisses become longer, hungrier, until Yuri is writhing beneath him, crying, whimpering, moaning, calling his name, begging for Otabek to just fuck him already. Instead, the wolf makes a show of it to push Yuri's shirt up all the way, following every inch of bare skin with hot nips, licks and affectionate love bites, until he finally tugs the annoying fabric over his boyfriend's head and throws it to the floor next to the bed.

"I know for a fact that you can be so much louder than this", he mutters when Yuri tries to choke back his desperate moans. "Yura, I'm home now. I'm here to take care of you. Just let me do the work and relax. Nobody can hear you up here, you know that."

His lips find the sensitive spot on Yuri's neck his pulse is racing under and he closes his eyes with a smile when he feels the white tiger hook one leg over his own. Even if his boyfriend doesn't admit it, this is exactly what he needs when his body is aching for relief - this game of teasing, taunting, taking him to the edge only to hold him back when he's about to fall - and all just to make the climax at the end intense enough to sate his desire completely.

"You're starting the last week of the first trimester tomorrow, right?", Otabek asks quietly and slowly moves down Yuri's body a little further. "And you're so sensitive already..."

His fingertips gently push against the slick entrance that loosens up so easily under the sudden pressure that he swears he could just fuck Yuri without any preparation if he wanted to. A mischievous spark lights up his dark eyes from within and he leans back up to heatedly kiss the white tiger.

"Mn... did you touch yourself here?"

His question goes by unanswered, but he doesn't really need to hear the response. Still, the thought of his boyfriend fingering himself, most likely thinking of him while he does, sends wave after wave of arousal down to his crotch and makes his pants strain uncomfortably. Yuri's face is flushed bright red as he looks up at Otabek with glassy eyes, parted lips and a few sweaty strands of hair sticking to his cheeks.

"You have to tell me if I'm being too rough, okay?", the wolf asks quietly as he curls his fingertips into the spot he knows will make Yuri go completely crazy. "I don't want to overdo it the first time."

He doesn't intend to make his boyfriend come just from his fingers, but since Yuri is pregnant, it's hard to tell what's too much and how far he can go during prep. The white tiger shifts and arches his back with a stifled curse, his entire body tenses, a cold shiver runs down his back and Otabek barely manages to pulls his fingers out in time. Yuri sobs and curls against his chest, hands shakily clawing at Otabek's hair to pull him in for a hot, desperate kiss.

"You're such an asshole!", he gasps when they part for air, tears are brimming in his eyes. "First you leave me on my own for two weeks and once you come back, you don't even have the damn balls to fuck me? Why are you even here already?"

The wolf grins down at him, kisses him again and slowly pushes one finger back into Yuri, causing his boyfriend to throw his head to the side.

"Don't try to deny it, I know you love it when I do this", he retorts easily. "And I'll admit, I lied a bit there. Wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

Almost instinctively, Yuri spreads his legs wider to give him more space and Otabek leans down to kiss the inside of his thigh, carefully licks off the sweet slick covering the pale skin and moves back up his boyfriend's body.

"Does your chest feel better?", he asks, suddenly reminded of the conversation they've had sometimes last week. "You told me you were kinda sore, right?"

Yuri's cheeks heat up and the red dust on his face darkens even more.

"Y-Yeah... 's fine", he mumbles embarrassedly.

Otabek frowns. He knows his boyfriend doesn't really like to talk about things like this, but there's no avoiding it. He doesn't want to hurt Yuri by accident just because the white tiger is too stubborn to tell him if he's in pain or not.

"It's not fine and you know it. How much pressure can you stand?"

He carefully traces his tongue down Yuri's slender neck, over the firm muscles of his chest and his nipples, ready to pull back at every flinch or signal for him to stop, but instead, Yuri suddenly grabs his neck and sighs softly.

"Don't... stop", he whispers. "God, Beka, this feels so fucking good... Keep doing that, keep-"

His back curves into the touch, his breath hitches and he breaks off mid-sentence. Otabek raises one eyebrow but then, a soft smile tugs at his lips.

"Stay down, don't move", he mutters and runs his palm over Yuri's chest, then he switches over to the other side.

He loves to please his boyfriend and the sweet sounds spilling from Yuri right now are even more delicious than the prospect of getting to fuck this beautiful man beneath him anytime he wants. With his fingers still buried deep inside the pliant body, teasing and riling the white tiger up even more, he finally feels Yuri tensing hard around him and before Otabek can react, his boyfriend is coming hard, streaks of white painting his stomach and chest. Surprised but not disappointed, the wolf lifts his head from the swollen nubs on Yuri's chest and licks his lips.

"You taste sweeter, too", he whispers into the restlessly moving bundles of striped fur peeking out from the mess of golden hair. "Hm... I think I'm going to be jealous of Feliks once he's here."

Yuri actually laughs at that, even though he's completely out of breath.

"Don't... don't be", he chuckles. "We still have five months and Misha told me... well, he said my estrogen levels are going through the roof now."

He averts his gaze and Otabek marvels a the beautiful pink blush that adorns his cheeks once more.

"And that means?", he teases, even though he has a pretty good idea of what it means, but he just loves to make his boyfriend squirm a little.

"That means you have time until September to get your fill of me before you have to share me with Feliks", Yuri snaps embarrassedly.

Otabek perks up.

"You know the due date now?"

The white tiger nods, takes his wrist and guides his boyfriend's free hand over to the soft curve of his belly.

"Fourteenth of September", he responds softly. "But Misha says he'll probably be a week or two early because my hips are just not wide enough for me to carry him all the way to due day."

The fourteenth of September. Otabek can't help the grin that spreads across his face as he sits up, pulls Yuri into his lap and kisses his cheek.

"Even better. Then we get to hold Feliks sooner than expected."


	38. Data_37_Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"Who made the cake?", Otabek asks curiously as he licks the frosting from his lips. "It's really good. Buttercream, I suppose? With cherry flavour. Nice."

Yuri slaps his cheek very lightly before tracing it with gentle strokes of his fingertips.

"Who do you think? Deda, of course. He always makes my birthday cakes."

Potya is happily playing with the giant ball of paper and tape on the floor while Yuri and Otabek are snuggled up under one of the fluffy blankets they keep in the living room for evening cuddles and TV nights.

"You can say what you want, but Victor knows what suits you", Otabek hums as he runs one hand over the shirt Yuri has just taken out of its colorful wrapping.

It's completely black with a fluorescent drawing of a skull on it that glitters faintly in the warm light from the ceiling lamp. The white tiger nods and reaches for the next present.

"Bad timing to kick them all out. We originally planned to have dinner together and then I get to see what they bought me."

He rips the tape open and carefully tugs the wrapping paper off. Otabek takes it from him, forms it into a ball as well and throws it across the living room floor for Potya, who happily zooms after it with wide eyes and bristled fur.

"I mean, I don't mind", the older man admits without batting an eye while his grip on Yuri tightens. "After all, we were going to have sex sooner or later today anyway and I can't say I'm not glad it's been sooner rather than later."

His boyfriend grins and shifts in his lap, effectively silencing him.

"Missed you too, if you are trying to tell me that."

"... 'course I missed you", Otabek mutters and leans up to bury his nose in the crook of Yuri's neck, taking in the delicious scent surrounding his boyfriend. "Hmn... you smell so good, kitten. I just can't get enough of you. Do you think you can go for another round?"

His voice is a deep, hot whisper that sends goosebumps rising all over the white tiger's arms and Yuri leans against his chest a bit more.

"Give me a few more minutes, okay? For fuck's sake, Altin, how are you still horny?"

Otabek laughs and his lips carefully brush the edge of Yuri's ear before he nibbles at the sensitive fur.

"Exactly what I thought after I came back from Almaty the first time. You were up and ready to go again within seconds after I fucked you, remember?", he breathes and grins when the fluffy bundle moves away from him in protest at the sudden closure.

"That's.... ahh, shit! That's different!", Yuri gasps and tears rise into his eyes from the overstimulation of Otabek's fingers slipping down his spine all the way.

The wolf can't help but smirk at the violent reaction, but then desire gets stronger than amusement and he throws the blanket to the side, hungrily devours Yuri's naked body with his eyes. He still can't believe it's real. This beautiful man on top of him really is his boyfriend and the child they'll soon hold in their arms will make their little family complete and their life perfect.

"Don't look at me like this", a soft voice suddenly mutters and he feels hands pressing against his chest as if to push him away. "I'm... I'm already starting to get fat and ugly. How can you even still think I'm hot enough to sleep with me?"

Otabek flinches and it takes him a moment to process Yuri's words, then he lifts one arm, catches his boyfriend's wrist and brings the slender hand up to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on it with closed eyes.

"Yura", he says, trying to put all the love he feels into the words. "What are you talking about? You've never been more beautiful than you are right now. How often do I have to tell you that I could never think you're ugly? Come here, stupid kitten. I'll show you that you're hot enough for me to never get enough of you."

The last part makes Yuri tremble with something that can only be a mixture of anticipation and actual relief as he wraps both arms around Otabek's neck and places one knee on either side of his boyfriend to straddle his hips.

"Really? You still think I'm beautiful?", he asks with lowered gaze. "Beka, don't fucking lie to me. I don't want you to sleep with me because it's a chore to you."

Fingertips trace the outlines of his belly, his now slightly rounded hips and his thighs until he finally dares to look up, only to find Otabek smiling at him, exasperated and fond and undeniably horny at the same time.

"Are you participating in an idiocy contest? Because I think I can declare you the winner already. Of course you're beautiful. And if I didn't think you were, I wouldn't be so damn insistent, right?"

Yuri leans forward until their lips meet and the heated kiss leaves him dizzy and completely weak in Otabek's arms. He feels the hardness against his crotch, feels the two fingers carefully slipping into him to prepare him for what's to come. With closed eyes, he drops his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and tries to take deeper breaths. The arousal is unbearable and once more, he finds himself wishing for Otabek to just skip the damn prep.

"Stop", he finally manages to get out through gritted teeth, even though his hips are still grinding down against the slender fingers buried inside him. "Stop it already, you... you idiot..."

Otabek lifts one eyebrow.

"Yura, I know you're sensitive right now, but we can't let you get hurt because of that. Just let me-"

"No!", the white tiger hisses sharply. "No, you don't need to, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fucking _fine,_ okay? M-My body is... adjusting to you, alright?"

A soft moan, a desperate whimper are enough to convice Otabek and finally, he helps Yuri to lean up far enough so he can enter him. Warm hands stroke his sides as he lowers himself down again, taking every inch before his mind completely unravels in pleasure and his claws are digging deep into Otabek's shoulder.

"Fuck, you're taking it so well, baby", the familiar, velvety and dark voice of his boyfriend gasps in response. "Yura, you have to let me move, I can't hold back."

The white tiger just nods deliriously and the first thrust sends stars exploding in front of his eyes, so hot and bright he thinks he's actually going to faint. Otabek calls out his name, but Yuri can't answer - every part of his body is paralyzed with pleasure and desire.

The only clear thought he's able to grasp is _More._

"Yura, look at me, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Hands thread through his hair, gently smooth it out and brush it back, but he just pushes them down and Otabek gets the hint faster than expected. Slender fingers wrap around Yuri's cock, stroking in time with the thrusts that still choke all air from his lungs.

"Doesn't look like pain, hm?", Otabek whispers with a husky laugh. "Pretty kitten..."

It's almost scary how well he knows Yuri, his body, his thoughts, his everything, but it's fine because this is Otabek and every single one of his touches sends them burning with lust and love even more. Suddenly, Otabek leans forward, runs his tongue over Yuri's nipples, strikes this something inside of him and at the same time, his grip tightens.

Yuri hears himself scream as he comes. Whichever direction he squirms, the pleasure is overwhelming to the point he's losing consciousness, black fog creeps into the corners of his vision. Gasping, like he's just surfaced from ice cold water, he breaks down against Otabek's chest and tries to catch his breath, but a husky laugh rings in his ear. A hand moves to grasp his tail, teeth catch his ear and gently nip the edge.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I'm not done with you, Yura."

\- - - - - -

They're still out of breath in the midst of all the birthday chaos and Yuri can't really tell the floor from the ceiling anymore. He's stopped counting his orgasms by the time Otabek has moved them over to the wall, but the absolute number must've been somewhere between nine and twelve. His legs are trembling and he feels completely sore all over.

"You haven't opened my present yet", Otabek suddenly mutters against his lips. "Want to do it later or now?"

"If you get it for me, then now", Yuri jabs back and carefully shifts so he can place one hand on his belly. "Since you fucked me up completely, I'm not sure I'll be able to stand or walk anymore today."

His boyfriend just giggles.

"Then you have to stop using my arm as a pillow and let me go get it."

Yuri only moves reluctantly and watches from his place on the carpet as Otabek walks over to the suitcase, kneels down and digs through his stuff until he finds something - a white box, only adorned by a single golden bow he carefully adjusts. Otabek smiles sheepishly when he feels Yuri's gaze following him.

"It's... actually nothing special. But you never tell me if you want anything and we both know it's impossible to shop for you so I'm always kinda stuck trying to figure out what to buy for your birthday. Sorry that we're not going anywhere this year."

His excuse sounds weak, even in his own ears, but what the hell. Either Yuri likes it or he doesn't. Otabek takes a deep breath and sits down cross-legged next to his boyfriend, holds out the package and watches as Yuri curiously lifts it up and starts to untie the pretty bow on top to open the lid. 

"You know, you don't have to take me anywhere", the white tiger mentions casually while peeling the silk scarf back that's filling the inside of the box. "We just end up fucking for hours on end anyway, no matter if we're home or at a fancy hotel, so might as well staaaahhh! You actually listened when I told you I was looking for it all over the internet!"

Yuri's sentence turns into a squeal when he has finally removed the last layer of fabric. It's the old Nintendo console he's been going on and on about after remembering he's sold his own years ago.

"Of course I listened, I always do", Otabek answers, still smiling. "Actually found a guy who was trying to sell it in Kazakhstan and decided to get it."

His boyfriend laughs and tackles him to the floor with a tight hug and an almost violent kiss. They roll over, hands buried deep in the other's hair, moving down slow and all over their bodies.

"I love you", Yuri whispers into the kiss and pulls back to rest his head on Otabek's chest. "We both love you so much."

His chest is warming inside out at the thought of their baby and when Otabek gently slides one hand down to cup his belly, an electric surge flashes up his spine.

_Papa is finally home. He's back and he's not going to leave us alone again. We're going to stay together from now on,_ he promises silently.

\- - - - - -

Yuri's phone rings while he's watching Otabek from the side of the rink, longingly staring not only at his boyfriend but also at the surface of so temptingly smooth, inviting ice. He really wants to go back to skating soon. But Feliks is the top priority in his life now, so he's determined to sit this one out. One hand on his belly, the other fishing the phone out of his pocket, he accepts the call.

"Yeah?"

"Morning, Yuri", a familiar, calm voice greets him. "How are you guys doing?"

The white tiger rests his chin on top of the barrier and gives Otabek, who stops to furrow his brows and nods towards the phone in a questioning gesture, a comforting smile.

"Beka's back in Russia."

Misha giggles.

"And baby and daddy are happy again. That's good to hear. Hey, listen, I saw that you started the sixteenth week yesterday and wanted to ask if you're coming in for a check-up anytime soon? I'd like to do a blood screening this or next week and since Otabek is here too now, another ultrasound."

The proposal is like a strike of lightning. Yuri jumps and the sudden movement sends another sharp pain through his abdomen, but he barely notices. His tail starts twitching erratically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I'm just a bit stuck with certain scenes


	39. Data_38_Check-up

Otabek squeezes Yuri's hand a bit tighter as they walk down the street.

"Who called you while I was at practice today?", he asks with a short look over his shoulder.

His breath is forming small, fluffy clouds in the cold spring air and Yuri watches them rise to the sky, swaying his tail happily in time with their steps.

"Misha. He wanted to tell me that I'm overdue for the next check-up and that it would be best if I came in this week or so for another blood screen", he says casually, keeping the ultrasound under wraps for now.

It's going to be a surprise and his eyes start glowing at the thought of what kind of face Otabek will make when he first sees their baby.

"So, when did he schedule you?", his boyfriend interrupts and digs a bunch of keys out of his pocket when the apartment complex becomes visible, again throwing an almost suspicious glance back.

Yuri follows his gaze in confusion.

"What? Did you see something?"

Otabek hesitates for a moment, then he shakes his head. With a quick movement, he's shoved the keys back into his pocket and nods towards his motorcycle parked in front of the large building.

"No, I just thought I did. What do you say, can I take you out for dinner tonight?", he asks, a mischievous smile on his lips, and Yuri chuckles when he sees the dark, bushy tail starting to wag before him.

"Is that your new approach? Treating me to dinner and then trying to get into my pants?"

He's only teasing as he leans against the black motorcycle with Otabek hovering over him, but his boyfriend lifts one eyebrow.

"Well, is it working?"

Yuri laughs, brings up both hands to carefully adjust the black scarf Otabek is wearing and tucks it into the collar of his winter jacket.

"Depends. Let's just go eat something and then we'll see where the night gets us, how about that?", he asks, all while leaning in for a long, gentle kiss.

He doesn't notice that Otabek opens his eyes and carefully sneaks another glance to the right.

\- - - - - -

Yuri pulls the shirt over his head, tugs at it a little until it covers his whole body down to his thighs and crawls into bed. After a short glance at his boyfriend, Otabek scowls.

"Isn't that my sweater?"

He's answered by a simple shrug.

"Not anymore. Mine now, bitch."

"Stop stealing my clothes!", Otabek grumbles as he turns back to the glass wall. "Even if you look impossibly cute in them.

"It's not stealing if you know where they are", Yuri points out and yawns.

It's dark, it's late and he's tired, as always lately. The city beneath them is still buzzing with life, lights and traffic like usual, but the sky above is littered with bright stars and all he wants is for Otabek to just go to sleep so he can cuddle up to him. But his boyfriend is still staring out the window, a strangely thoughtful expression on his sharp features.

"What's wrong?"

Yuri pulls both knees to his chest and collects the comforters around him all while tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"Nothing", comes the curt response, then Otabek turns around abruptly and marches over to the bed. "Go to sleep, kitten. You must be exhausted."

He sits down with crossed legs by Yuri's side of the mattress and reaches out one hand to ruffle his hair. The white tiger tenses at the gentle touch.

"Don't avoid my questions like that. What's up with you tonight? And are you going to come tomorrow? You were so on edge during dinner too, and you still haven't told me if you're going to accompany me to the check-up or not."

Otabek meets his gaze only for a split second before he already puts on that disgusting fake smile Yuri would recognize anytime.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just feel a bit restless, that's all", he says softly and leans forward to cup the tiger's cheek and give him a quick kiss. "Now why don't you try to sleep? I'll stay up a bit longer."

And with that, he's up and gone all at once. Yuri barely has time to blink before his boyfriend is out of sight already, closing the bedroom door behind him. Otabek is definitely acting weird. First taking him out and flirting like they've been apart for weeks on end, then acting so distance once they are back home... Something is wrong, even though Yuri can't quite put his finger on it. But he's too tired to think about it any longer, his mind already filling with a heavy blackness that threatens to drown him any second now.

Before he knows it, he's out like a light.

On the other side of the door instead, Otabek is pacing up and down without cease. Sweat keeps trickling down his forehead and back and the sensation only adds to his nervousness. The silence is eerie, yet he doesn't dare to switch on the TV to at least have some kind of noise in the background. Yuri needs to sleep, Yuri is exhausted, Yuri needs to rest so he and the baby will be fine, Yuri can't find out what's going on.

He lets himself fall onto the couch with a soft whimper, a quiet sound of despair as he curls up as tight as possible, wraps his tail around himself and trembles in sheer terror at the thought of what could possibly happen if he falls asleep now. He can't, he just can't. He has to stay awake, come what may. At least tonight. At least until he's sure that it's been his paranoid mind playing tricks on him, until he's sure Yuri and the baby are safe and sound.

And just as he thinks that, there's a rustle at the front door - almost inaudible, but it's there. Otabek sits up and takes a deep breath. And another one. It's been to no use, they've been found. He feels his own pulse racing beneath his skin as he gets to his feet and makes his way over to the door, jerks it open and stares at the man standing on the other side.

"I thought it was you", he states dryly and crosses both arms in front of his chest. "Your hiding skills don't work as well in the city."

"You know why I'm here."

Otabek lifts his head and stares him dead in the eye.

"Never. You touch him, you're dead."

The man is baring his fangs, gritting his teeth, shifting and turning his ears backwards,.

"How dare you talk to me like this?"

"I've cowered long enough before you. Go back to the pack. I have my own family now and you are not going to take it from me", Otabek says and even though his voice is shaking, he's standing firm and steady, still never taking his gaze off of the man before him. "You hurt Yuri or my son once and I'll end you."

Zhansultan howls in rage, claws the doorposts and leaves deep imprints in the dark wood, but he doesn't dare to touch his little brother, doesn't dare to fight this man who's radiating so much confidence and strenght that makes even his Alpha pride shrink down to a trembling little heap in the corner of his mind.

Otabek isn't scared of him anymore, he has no respect left for him. There's only pure, unconditional love for his boyfriend, for their unborn child and for their home here in Moscow, a love that can set all hell loose if destroyed and Zhansultan fears the storm he could cause by even laying a single finger on Otabek or Yuri, but he doesn't give up yet. Shaking, he lifts one finger and points it at his younger brother.

"Mark my words, you're going to pay. I thought it was bad enough that you're mated to a cat, but that you even got him pregnant... This child is an abomination and we will not tolerate it. I will not tolerate it. I will not tolerate _you_ any longer!", he whispers. "I was a fool to let Mother talk me into accepting you again. I should have never listened!"

With that, he spins around and storms off. Otabek stares after him for a long time, then he closes the door and sinks down to the floor, back leaned against the wall. He covers his face with both hands, eyes still wide open.

_Mark my words, you're going to pay._

The fear is almost suffocating.

\- - - - - -

Misha looks surprised when the glass door slides open to let Yuri step out of the elevator and into the office all by himself.

"Hmm? I thought Otabek was back in Russia?", he asks worriedly and gets up from behind his desk to walk over and greet his patient. "Didn't he want to come too?"

Yuri grumbles something under his breath, pushes him away and slumps down on the couch across the room. Misha follows a bit slower, careful to keep his distance to the white tiger.

"Couldn't get him out of bed this morning", Yuri finally admits and sighs heavily.

The doctor on the other side of the desk nods empathetically.

"I see. Well, we still have to do the blood screen, it's a very urgent matter, especially because Otabek is an inugami and you're a nekomata. I'll be able to tell if the baby is going to be affected by any genetic defects or chromosomal abnormality as well as determine the gender with the ultrasound by now. Would you even like to know?"

He's talking with a smile on his lips as he flips through the file, even though he can already guess the answer. And Yuri indeed shakes his head, now a little more relaxed.

"It's going to be a boy, I know that", he says very softly, lowers one hand to his belly and gently rubs it. "But... do you think he's okay? I'm just so afraid sometimes because we're both heavy seeds and what do I do if my body rejects him at some point, I can't lose him, I couldn't-"

"Yuri, Yuri calm down", Misha cuts in, rounds the desk again and sits on the couch with the young man, very carefully pets the fluffy tufts of fur now sticking out from Yuri's hair. "There's only a small chance for that, it's a bigger problem with retrogrades. And you've made it all the way until the fourth month, so the chances on a miscarriage are drastically dropping. Your body has been adjusting at a perfect pace, there's almost no way it's going to reject the baby now, okay?"

The white tiger nods, still a little apprehensive. Misha gives him an uplifting smile and walks over to the door that leads to his lab.

"Why don't we do the ultrasound first?", he suggests with a small wink. "So you can see just how fine your baby boy really is?"

Although not wanting to, Yuri chuckles lightly and follows him. The room is - in sharp contrast to the office - completely windowless and stacked with medical equipment. Otabek would really hate it here, the white tiger suddenly realizes as he settles comfortably on the examination table. Misha pulls on a pair of light blue gloves, sits down by his side and tugs his shirt up a bit.

"Can I move your pants too?", he asks with a quick glance at Yuri. "Just so I can get a better look afterwards."

To be honest, he's still not all that comfortable with lying around half-naked in front of another man, but he's gotten used to it over the past few visits here. Sighing, he shifts a bit so he can pull the waistband of his pants down further.

"Perfect. Now let's see...", the doctor mutters and presses two fingers against the curve of Yuri's belly, moves them to the side a bit and furrows his brows in concentration, then he nods. "Your body is doing great. The womb is of an average size for the sixteenth week and until now, the baby shouldn't have had any trouble growing, but let's see for ourselves."

He pulls the ultrasound unit over, squeezes some of the cold gel onto the sensor and flashes Yuri a cheerful grin.

"Excited to see your son?"

The young man smiles back and lifts his gaze to the screen of the device.

"Don't ask stupid questions, just hurry up already."

Misha laughs, brings the sensor to his belly and spreads the gel a bit before he increases the pressure and stares at the everchanging black and white picture, obviously seeing things Yuri only recognizes as strange shapes and shadows. But suddenly, the doctor points at the middle of the screen and Yuri almost forgets to breathe for a moment. He doesn't need to know much about medical stuff to recognize what Misha is showing him.

It's the outlines of a tiny human.

His baby.

Yuri is trembling all over and tries to bite the tears back that keep rising into his eyes. Reflexively, he turns to the side - but Otabek isn't there. The empty room is like a punch to the face. He clenches his jaw and forces himself to look back at the screen, back at his son, back at their child. Misha hits a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him and moves the sensor a bit to the side to get a better look.

"Okay, I saved a screenshot. I'll print out a few copies for you, if you want? Then you can surprise Otabek with a picture of the baby once you get home", he suggests and leans a bit forward. "All in all, your son is doing great. You might also feel him start to kick around this time of the second trimester since you're so slight."

He takes the sensor back, wipes the gel off of it and Yuri's belly, then he gets up and walks over to the printer to get the pictures.

"Hey, Misha?", Yuri asks hesitantly, fidgeting a little on the examination table. "Can I ask you something?"

The doctor shoots him a surprised glance, but motions him to continue.

"Of course, go ahead!"

"Is it... normal that I feel so strange lately?", Yuri mumbles. "Like the whole apartment is just too big? I thought maybe it was just because I'm so excited for Feliks to be finally here, but whenever I'm home alone and Otabek is out working or at practice, it's like I get totally lost in our own flat. I hate our bedroom. I hate our goddamn bed. Everything is too big."

Misha sits down beside him again and shakes his head comfortingly.

"What you're experiencing is the nesting instinct. You're a tiger - and tigers are known to birth their cubs alone in their den, or at least a safe hiding place. As you get further into the pregnancy, you'll probably want a place you have all to yourself, preferably a small room or a secluded part of the flat. Maybe not tell Otabek about it yet either, unless he notices what's going on. Still, it worries me a bit to hear you're already so strongly influenced by your soul."

He frowns and Yuri leans up to look at him, his eyes widen.

"What? Why? Does that mean something's wrong with Feliks?", he asks, nearly in panic by just that simple statement.

"No, not at all", Misha responds, only adjusts the backrest of the table so Yuri will be more comfortable during their talk. "But as I said, tigers usually give birth without the father of the cubs being around. I'm concerned you might go into labour and hide in your nest instead of telling Otabek to take you to the hospital. Not to scare you or anything, but I've had a jaguar giving birth to his twin cubs alone before and... yeah, it didn't end very well. They all survived, but barely."

Yuri grows paler by the second and frantically shakes his head.

"No, no, no! I want to give birth at the hospital where they can make sure that everything's okay with Feliks!"

The doctor shrugs a bit.

"It would be the best for both you and the baby, I'm not going to fight you on that. As long as you're not close to the due date, it's fine if you stay in your nest as much as possible, but for heaven's sake, do me a favour - try to resist your urges when it comes to the birth. Tell Otabek to be wary of your every step from the beginning of September to whenever you'll go into labour."

\- - - - - -

Otabek lifts both hands up, shields the cigarette from the wind and lights the tip. It's the first time he's smoked in nine years and he knows he shouldn't, especially not since Yuri's pregnant now, but he needs something to calm down. He needs to keep his mind off of the dark shadow luring on the other side of the street. He can't lose his shit now, he can't just attack Zhansultan and give away how afraid he really is.

Taking a long drag, he closes his eyes and savours the feeling of the sharp burn in his mouth, throat and lungs. It hurts less than the disappointment in Yuri's voice this morning when he's tried to get Otabek out of bed.

_"Come on, I was so glad you're back for this check-up, I hated going there alone while you were in Kazakhstan! Are you going to ditch me again just because you're too lazy to get your fucking ass out of bed? You're a fucking jerk, Altin, for real!"_

It has taken him more willpower than anything else in his life ever before to keep saying that he's just too tired to go. He _wants_ to know if everything's alright. He _wants_ to hold Yuri's hand during the examination, he _wants_ to know what will happen during this trimester, he _wants_ to be there for his boyfriend. Yet here he is, shaking and sweating at the thought of Zhansultan harming Yuri in any way. He's been following his brother all morning, making sure he doesn't know where Yuri is right now.

_I'm sorry, Yura,_ he thinks to himself and drops the cigarette, stares at the glowing tip with a sinister expression. _I'm doing this for you._

With that, he gets moving again to not lose sight of Zhansultan for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc I've been so inactive, a chapter that's a bit longer :)


	40. Data_39_Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"Yura? Babe, are you still up?", Otabek calls out as quiet as possible while he puts his jacket onto the coat hanger and sneaks down the hallway. 

There's light coming from the kitchen, but he doesn't hear a single noise, so he opts to be quiet until he knows for sure. Peeking around the corner, he is met with the sight of something waiting for him on the dining table. Otabek curiously steps closer and when he realizes what it is, his breath hitches.

A black and white ultrasound picture is leaning against a baby bottle, a blue pacifier with a cat on it rests close by as well as a pair of tiny shoes. Over the photograph, there's something written and Otabek leans forward to read it.

_I can't wait to meet you, Papa ~♡_

He really has to hold onto one of the chairs, his knees suddenly feel weak. God, Yuri is going to hate him for missing out on this. For fuck's sake, he hates _himself_ for missing out on this! Otabek angrily kicks the leg of the table and turns to check the bedroom. Maybe Yuri is still awake after all, reading or listening to music and just hasn't heard him, they could at least spend some time together now...

The sight of his boyfriend sleeping will never not be cute, and the way he's clutching the sleeves of his sweater, the way his cheek is pressed against the pages of a book that rests open on the pillow beneath him is just too adorable. The wolf whines softly and his tail wags at the display before him.

_Yura, you even tried to stay up and wait for me..._

Otabek pulls of his shirt, undoes his belt and slips under the sheets alongside Yuri, carefully, very carefully tugs the book away, closes it and puts it to the side, then he leans over to switch off the lights and places one arm across Yuri's waist. It's the gentle, fleeting touch to his belly that finally wakes the white tiger. He gives a small sound, maybe a purr, maybe a slurred greeting - Otabek can't tell. But he shifts down nevertheless to kiss his boyfriend, cups his face with both hands and feels his heart clench when Yuri blinks at him with sleep-hazed eyes.

"... Beka", he mumbles and yawns before coiling his arm around the wolf's neck. "Beka, don't go."

He pushes his face against Otabek's chest, inhales the rich, musky scent that warms his chest from the inside out. Only as he starts running one hand through the dark, silky hair of his boyfriend, he realizes that Otabek is trembling violently.

"Beka?"

"I'll never go, I'll never leave you", the wolf whispers, hugs him even tighter. "You're the only one I care about and you know that. I'll never leave your side. I'll never leave you behind. Yura, I love you so much, I can't even put it into words. I love you, I love our baby and I'm so happy we're going to be parents. You've gotta hate me for leaving you alone today, but I swear, I didn't do it because I didn't want to come with you, but... my brother is here. Mom and Aibanu must've told him that you're pregnant and he was here yesterday evening."

Yuri flinches in shock and fear as he stares up at his boyfriend with panic-stricken eyes.

"Zhan was here?", he asks with shaking voice and grips Otabek's arm. "What did he want? Did he hurt you?"

Instead of waiting for an answer, he hurriedly starts to let his hands roam over the wolf's body, looking for any kind of injury, any proof that he's hurt, but Otabek gently stops him and shakes his head.

"No, he didn't even dare to touch me. But he said I was going to pay for choosing you as my mate and having a child with you", he admits.

Yuri is purring nervously by now, his tail flicking, beating against the mattress beneath them.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

One hand in his hair, the other on Yuri's thigh, Otabek stares at nothing in particular as he tries to answer as subtly as possible.

"I think we should watch out for him", he responds, carefully choosing his words. "He could be after you now. That's why I didn't come along today - I was just making sure to follow him so he couldn't stalk you. Bad enough that he knows where we live, if he finds out about Misha's office, we're officially screwed."

That's when the idea hits him. With a soft sigh of relief, he leans down to kiss Yuri on the forehead.

"Why don't you stay with Victor and Yuuri until we're sure he's back in Kazakhstan? The two of them would surely be glad to have you around, and Zoya will be happy to see her godfather too. And... and you would be safe with them."

The white tiger scowls, hooks one of his arms around Otabek again and pulls him down so he can tuck his head under the wolf's chin and wrap his tail around them both, curling it around the base of Otabek's own.

"Why?", he mutters. "I know you'll keep me safe. I'm not scared when you're here. You'll protect us, right?"

At a loss for words, his boyfriend just sighs.

"Yura... it's not that simple", he tries to explain, but his words fall on deaf ears.

Like someone has flipped an internal switch, Yuri is fast asleep in his arms, still purring low and steady in his throat. Otabek can't help but smile at the sight, then he rests his chin on Yuri's head again to give him the comfort he always seeks out when he's feeling stressed or cuddly or good in general.

Still, he doesn't dare to close his eyes too.

What if Zhansultan comes back here at night? He's always been way more active after sunset and Otabek isn't sure how fast he would notice his brother coming into their flat while he's asleep. Sure, he'd smell and hear him - but would he be able to get up and fight him off right away? Yuri can pretty much beat Otabek now when they're having a playfight - he has grown even more over the past months - but a wolf like Zhansultan is too much for him. Maybe if they'd both fight together...

He brushes the bad thoughts off and lifts his eyes to the crescent moon sending its pale light in through the windows, wondering if the white goddess will still watch over him, now that he's the mate of a tiger and the father of a kitten. But then again, it's been her to tolerate Yuri in her proximity, even though he's not a wolf.

Otabek doesn't know for how long he's been awake already, but now he doesn't mind staying up. He is fascinatedly watching Yuri's face, his beautiful body bathing in silver moonlight from above. How can they possibly expect him not to love such perfection? Every curve, every edge, everything about Yuri is perfect.

The young man shifts a bit in his embrace, tail twitching for a moment. His brows furrow in his sleep as he takes a deep, shuddering breath. Otabek gently nips at his ears, hums a soft melody to soothe him a little and moves one hand down to stroke Yuri's hips. The second his fingertips touch the curve of his belly though, the white tiger awakes with a choked scream and grasps his wrist so hard Otabek thinks he's going to break it by sheer force alone.

"Yura!", he gasps in shock and tries to pry his boyfriend off of him. "Yura, let go! What's wrong?"

The pain in his wrist disappears along with Yuri's hand as the white tiger backs off, breathing heavily and clutching his belly. Dark eyes with only a ring of bright turquoise around them stare at Otabek with the intensity of a predator stalking its prey, until they suddenly change back to the familiar slits and Yuri releases a soft whine.

"Beka."

He sounds so relieved that Otabek can't even be mad at him. Pain and wrist completely forgotten for now, he scoots forward to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"Baby, of course it's me", he says worriedly. "Who did you think it was?"

The white tiger pulls back with a quiet exhale and closes his eyes for a moment - all while he's still stroking his belly.

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine", he whispers, more to himself than to Otabek. "It's okay. It was just a stupid dream."

"Dream?"

And finally, it dawns on Otabek. Gritting his teeth and swearing that he'll kick Zhansultan's ass for scaring Yuri so badly, he pulls the tiger to his chest and wraps both arms around him.

"Again the dream with the wolves?", he asks, combing his fingers through Yuri's hair. "You know I'll protect you. They can't hurt you, me or Feliks as long as I'm here, Yura. I promise."

This has been going on since their visit in Almaty. One night, after being woken up by his screaming boyfriend once again, Otabek has literally forced the truth out of Yuri and finally, he's found out about the nightmares. Nightmares about a pack of wolves, Zhansultan above all, not only attacking Yuri but also killing the baby and Otabek right before his eyes.

"I know that b-but..." Yuri breaks down into a weak gasp and presses his forehead to Otabek's collarbone. "But... our baby, Beka, and you! I can't lose you, what am I going to do without you? I don't want to lose either of you!"

"You're not going to", the wolf tries to comfort him, but like usual, it won't do anything to soothe Yuri. "Look, I'm right here with you. And Feliks is fine, too. We're both okay and you're not going to lose us, I swear."

\- - - - - -

"We should really start preparing the nursery soon", Yuri says for the seventh time this Sunday afternoon and Otabek rolls his eyes for the seventh time this Sunday afternoon.

"I heard you the first time. It's Sunday though, and all stores are closed today. You should know that", he retorts, not even bothering to put his book down.

"Hm."

Yuri lets his head loll over the edge of the couch again and stares at the TV screen upside down until his boyfriend nudges his shoulder with one foot.

"Sit up properly if you're going to watch the show. You'll get a headache at this rate."

Again, he hasn't raised his gaze from the book once and Yuri groans, but then he obliges, places his legs across Otabek's lap and watches his boyfriend furrow his dark brows, still not looking up.

"Beka", he whines and curls his tail around the wolf's knee.

No reaction at all. Otabek is completely immersed in whatever story he's currently reading. Yuri pulls his legs back, crawls forward instead and rests his head on the other man's shoulder. For a while, he tries to focus on the book too, but he doesn't know the characters and the plot is strangely twisted. So he lifts up one hand and starts tugging at Otabek's ponytail. His boyfriend has been starting to let part of his hair grow out while keeping his undercut like usual, and now it's long enough to be tied up. Yuri finds it insanely cute.

Still, he can't even get Otabek to give as much as a _glance_ in his direction. Scowling, he undoes the tie, wraps it around his wrist and starts running his fingers through the strands of dark hair, braids them into an easy plait and puts the tie back in place, content with the outcome.

"Suits you well", he hums and kisses Otabek's cheek. "You should wear your hair like that more often. I like it."

Again, he lets his head drop onto the wolf's shoulder and again, he's being ignored. Until Yuri finally explodes.

"Pay fucking attention to your pregnant boyfriend when he's asking for it, bastard!", he yells with tears in his eyes.

He doesn't even want to cry - it just happens, like so many things lately. And at last, Otabek lifts his gaze from the book, astonishment and worry plastered across his face.

"Yura, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I don't wanna fucking hear it!", the white tiger bellows and furiously wipes at his eyes to stop the tears from falling while he straddles Otabek's thighs. "Don't even fucking talk to me!"

Even though he's trying to hold back, the wolf can't help the small laugh that escapes him.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to you, but you're sitting in my lap", he states softly, rubs the curve of Yuri's belly and his sides before his hands stall for a moment. "What am I supposed to do then? This?"

Along with his words comes a sudden shockwave of pleasure and Yuri quickly sinks his teeth into his palm to keep himself from crying out. Still covering his mouth with one hand, he lets his eyes slide shut while Otabek is stroking him through the fabric of his pants.

"Is this what you want?", a husky whisper echoes in Yuri's head. "Do you want to sleep with me? Want me to breed you like I did back then when I got you pregnant? Hm? Do you want to carry another pup of mine after this one? Want to have my baby again?"

The words are like an aphrodisiac being injected straight into his bloodstream. Before he even knows it, he's rutting against Otabek's hand, pushing into the arousing yet so chaste touch and all his boyfriend does is laugh.

"I love you like this. So sweet and pliant. Showing that you're mine."

He bolts forward, latches onto Yuri's neck and leaves a deep, purple bruise that hurts so much the pain starts to feel good again. A string of weak, helpless moans and whines bubble from Yuri's throat and he stares down at Otabek with still teary eyes.

"Of course I want another child!", he whispers. "I want another baby, Beka, I want another baby with you. I want as many children as possible."

Dark eyes look back up at him and study his face with ferocious intensity, then Otabek smiles.

"I'll hold you to those words."

His hands make quick work of Yuri's shirt and sweatpants that are already starting to dampen slightly. The white tiger groans softly when another slow trickle of slick drips down his inner thighs as Otabek pulls down the waistband just far enough to free his throbbing erection.

"No underwear? You've been planning to do this?", the wolf asked, amusement clear in his voice as he wraps his hand around Yuri's cock.

"S-Shut up!", comes the choked answer and then, their lips are pressed together, silencing them both for a heated moment.

When they pull apart, Yuri is so close to coming already that he actually grasps Otabek's arm to make him let go. His scent is turning rich and heady - filling the wolf's lungs to the brim and making his jeans strain uncomfortably.

"Don't", Yuri pants with a slight shake of his head. "I want you inside me when I come. I want you to breed me, want you to come inside me again, I want to have more of your pups, please, Beka..."

If it's one thing Otabek enjoys about this pregnancy, then it's Yuri's ability to turn a relaxed day on the couch into sex. Normally, they always plan ahead if they're going to sleep with eachother or not (they still do, but the randomly striking pregnany hormones have made Yuri quite unpredictable in this regard) and he can't say it bothers him that they don't have to anymore. He doesn't have to waste thoughts on lube - Yuri is already dripping wet when he works three fingers into him to make sure he's ready - and he doesn't have to carry condoms around anymore since his boyfriend literally forces him to come inside everytime they fuck.

"Why... why do you still keep... keep doing this?", Yuri suddenly gasps as he drops his weight down to take Otabek's fingers deeper. "I already t-told you, my body is adjusting to you!"

He's trembling in the strong embrace and Otabek moans in response before he quickly tears at his belt with one hand to open it and shove his own pants down.

"I know, I know", he mutters in the strange frenzy that makes his blood boil. "But I'm still worried I could hurt you. Come here, baby, come here..."

He stares deep into the turquoise eyes that are still shimmering with tears as Yuri sinks down onto his cock, lips bloody and bruised as he bites them once more to keep his voice back. Otabek really tries to be gentle, he tries to go easy on Yuri, but the pleasure is more than he can possibly bear.

"Sorry, kitten."

His apology is a weak whisper just a second before he rolls his hips, pushes them up and lets Yuri's body pull him in even further. A glistening sheen of sweat is painted over the fair skin of his boyfriend, making him glow faintly in the sunshine that seeps in through the large windows on either side of the living room.

Yuri is a god and he deserves to be treated like on, Otabek realizes once again as he runs both hands all over the white tiger's body, watches his elegant tail curve beautifully mid-air, marvels at the look of pure lust and desire in Yuri's eyes. He has never been more perfect than now, especially now that his slender hips are becoming more round and his belly keeps growing with every passing week.

The white tiger groans softly, tears are trembling in his long lashes as Otabek falls into a delicious rhythm of gentle, slow thrusts. It's just how they want it right now. There's no need to rush this, no chasing after the high they so desperately want to reach - everything they really want is to feel eachother like this.

"I love you", Yuri suddenly whispers as he leans down and pushes his lips against Otabek's for a fleeting moment before he instead rests their foreheads together. "Beka, I love you so much."

Fingers lovingly card through his hair, sweet butterfly kisses are being scattered all over his face.

"I love you too, my beautiful little kitten. My perfect, beautiful kitten."

They're both close, so fucking close, as Otabek gently pushes Yuri down onto the couch, still sheated in that impossibly tight heat. He pulls out slowly, only to enter him again, drinking up the whines of impatience that drip from Yuri's mouth. Giving one final thrust aimed right at his sweet spot, Otabek leans down to kiss him again and the second their lips meet, he feels Yuri tensing, coming hard across his chest. Just the soothing knowledge that his boyfriend is feeling so good makes his own body spasm with an intense climax that washes over him like a tidal wave.

For a short moment, they just smile into the kiss, chuckling breathlessly, then Yuri gently pushes one hand against Otabek's shoulder with a quiet groan.

"Hey, move your heavy ass, Altin", he teases and snuggles up against the wolf's chest the second they're both comfortable on the couch.

"So now I'm Altin again? Well then, Plisetsky, how is Feliks doing after all that sudden action?"

Strong hands move down his bare chest, careful to avoid his sensitive nipples, and finally come to rest on his belly. Otabek smiles widely, even when Yuri sticks out his tongue at him.

"Wipe that disgusting grin off your face at once, you idiot", he complains with a soft laugh, but suddenly his breath hitches and he leans up reflexively.

Otabek watches and a sudden rush of concern freezes the marrow in his bones.

"Yura? Yura, what's wrong?"

Contractions? At twenty weeks pregnant? Impossible. Don't let it be contractions already. Dear heavens, don't let it be contractions already. There can't be contractions already. But in the midst of the beginning panic, his wrist is being grasped softly by a trembling hand and guided down lower, to a spot a bit off to the side. And then he feels it too.

It's like a feathery flutter, the faintest movement beneath his palm pressed to Yuri's belly.

"He likes it when you say his name", the white tiger mumbles, averting his gaze. "And he wanted to tell you Hello too."

Glancing up at Otabek's awe-stricken face, he gives an unsure smile, but then his boyfriend bursts into joyful laughter, sinks to his knees in front of the couch and places a gentle kiss on Yuri's belly, right on the spot where his hand has been resting until just now.

"Feliks", he repeats in wonder and for real - there's another movement, barely noticeable but there nontheless.

Yuri sits up a little and gently strokes Otabek's hair, still smiling as he watches his boyfriend light up with a happiness he hasn't seen on him before.

"I've been feeling him kick ever since the seventeenth week", he admits sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck to loosen the tension there. "But everytime I was about to tell you, he stopped and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Otabek looks up with a wide grin.

"Of course I would've been glad to know sooner, but I'm so happy I got to feel him now. Holy shit, Yura, our son is moving! He's really moving!"

Yuri laughs low and deep in his throat as he keeps toying with the dark strands of hair that have slipped from Otabek's ponytail.

"Of course he's moving", he says softly. "He's a healthy baby boy, he wants to say Hi to his Papa."

And as if to underline his words, Otabek feels Feliks kicking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to jump a few weeks now and then so the story won't be a drag ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭


	41. Data_40_Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Instagram names used are made-up and if they coincidentally match with real ones it's not been done on purpose

"Ahh, it's so hard to choose a present for Tasia's baby shower", one of the girls sighs and eyes the cute pink onesie up and down before folding it again and putting it back. "Everyone is going to give her clothes, so if we do too, it'll look like we didn't even think about what she could need, but if we buy something more expensive, like a cradle, maybe they won't like it and feel bad for not using or returning it."

Her friend nods and leans against her shoulder.

"But all those little clothes are so cute, it's impossible not to buy some. Maybe we could let-"

She stops and leans forward a bit, then she tugs at her friend's sleeve to get her attention.

"Hey, don't look over immediately, but isn't that Yura? And Otabek?", she asks in a hushed tone and the other girl spins around as well to follow her gaze.

Baby clothes now long forgotten, they both duck down a little to hide behind the shelf and stare at the two young men on the other side of the store with wide eyes and barely contained giggles of excitement. Otabek is standing behind Yuri, resting his head on the tiger's shoulder and saying something inaudible, but it makes Yuri laugh and turn to press a swift kiss to his cheek.

"Get your phone out, take a picture!", one of them finally urges and at the same time starts digging around her purse for her own phone. "We absolutely have to share this, they're so cute together! What are they doing here? Shopping for Victor's child?"

Their hands are trembling as they open camera apps and Instagram to record everything and post it live to the fanpage of Yuri's Angels.

"Okay, so we're at _Sunshine_ right now and guess who we coincidentally ran into?", the taller girl whispers to her phone while more and more viewers join the live feed. "Yura and Otabek! Guys, take a look, they're actually shopping for baby stuff! Do you think it's for Zoya, Victor Nikiforov's child?"

The first comments start to pour in, crooning about how adorable it is to see them acting so in love with eachother, but then one of the viewers points out something crucial.

_ **candy_4-ever is typing...** _  
_Wait is Yuratchka preggo??? Ajajkajksj IS HE??_

From then on, the people watching start to beg for the girls to move closer and get a better shot of the couple so they can find out why exactly Otabek and Yuri are at a baby store.

"Guys, guys, I can't keep filming if I move closer!", the girl whispers a bit distraught, worrying her bottom lip. "I'd have to put the phone down so they won't realize I'm actually recording them!"

Her friend resolutely grabs the phone, carefully tucks it into a fold of her purse so the camera is still facing forward and marches down the aisle. The other girl gasps in shock but follows closely behind her while the viewers cheer for them in the live chat - even though their enthusiasm quickly turns into raging madness.

_ **didifire69 is typing...** _  
_OMG LOOK AT HIS WIDE HOODIE IS HE HIDING SOMETHING??_

_ **chloe_3st is typing...** _  
_ANGELS DO U C WHAT I C_

_ **mima4toma is typing...** _  
_WAAAAHHH HE ***IS*** PREGNANT!!!1!!1!_

_ **ceroOcero is typing...** _  
_Dear fucking hELL YURATCHKA HAS A BABY BELLYYYYYY_

The girls stop just a few feet away and try to sneak careful glances at the two young men from time to time, still a bit anxious that they'll be spotted. Otabek is warily glaring at everyone who passes them by, his ears never cease in their restless shifting.

"You're being paranoid. Nobody is going to jump me from behind and tear my head off", Yuri suddenly grumbles and lets his head fall against the wolf's strong chest.

"Then what about Zhan?", Otabek shoots back with a violent twitch of his bushy tail that's curled around his thigh. "He's still not back in Kazakhstan. I'm worried. God knows what kind of brutal plan he's brooding over here in Moscow. Let me take you to St. Petersburg, at least until Aima can tell me he's returned to the pack."

The white tiger looks up at him with an annoyed little huff.

"I am staying here. We have to start preparing Feliks' room, you know. I'm sure you don't have time to do that in between work and training and school, do you now?"

It takes all the girls have to not burst out screaming that instant, the chat on the Instagram livestream is exploding with comments and rants about how it's been suspiciously quiet around Yuri and Otabek lately and that this is going to hit like a bomb in the VIP and figure skating scene.

"And you really think I can concentrate on anything at all knowing that you're home alone all day?", Otabek complains and wraps one arm around Yuri from behind. "Why don't you understand that I just want to protect you?"

A low, soft growl forms in Yuri's throat.

"This is not something I want to discuss in public, Altin. Save your emotional outbursts for tonight."

\- - - - - -

Otabek takes a long sip from his cup of tea (Yuri has banned him from drinking coffee as long as he's pregnant, quote "You made me fucking unable to drink it, so you can't have it either") before he looks up at his boyfriend, who's toying with the TV remote, absent-mindedly stroking Potya's fur as he does so.

"You're not gonna like this", he announces and stares back at his laptop.

"I don't like you either and I put up with you, so what?", comes the snarky reply, and just a few moments later, in a soft, apologetic tone: "Didn't mean that. Love you."

Otabek hums in response and pushes the laptop across the couch for Yuri to see.

"I know. But your plans to keep it secret until Feliks is here are officially ruined. Look what your wonderful fans posted."

His boyfriend sits up, one hand instinctively coming up to rest on his belly as he stares at the glowing screen before him for a moment, reading over the headline of the online newspaper article.

_ **A token of love - Is Plisetsky having Altin's child?** _

Beneath it, there's a picture of them, taken inside the store they've visited today to get some stuff for Feliks. It's not a good shot, probably taken with a normal phone, but it's clearly them and he even has one hand on his belly. No mistake.

Yuri hisses sharply.

"God fucking damn it! And I was so sure nobody followed us there!", he screams and slams the laptop shut. "Why can't they just leave us the hell alone? I don't get what's so exciting about sticking your nose into strangers' lifes! And if it's not the paparazzi then those raging sluts take their place like all they've got to do all day long is stalk me!"

Not daring to interrupt his rant, Otabek listens patiently until Yuri is done cursing God and the world, then he leans over and rests his head on the white tiger's hips.

"Will you calm down if I allow you to choose what's for dinner?", he asks softly, eyes glued to the TV screen.

They're watching some sort of reality show where the participants meet for the first time in front of the altar and have to tell if they want to marry eachother or not based only on looks and gut feeling. Currently, they're interviewing a young woman in a white wedding dress who's crying from how nervous she is to see her maybe-soon-to-be husband. Without answering Otabek's question, Yuri scoffs.

"God, if I was desperate enough to apply for a stupid show like that, I wouldn't dare to cry before the ceremony. They always say Yes anyway because they can go for a free honeymoon, don't have to pay a single bill and after that, they can easily get divorced again."

His boyfriend makes a small, acknowledging noise. The bride is now walking down the aisle, with her groom waiting by the altar. It's a quite handsome man, maybe a few years older than her, who's smiling shyly and gives a little wave once she comes into sight. They stare at eachother like they've never seen another human being before during all of the wedding, and when the priest asks if they want to marry eachother, they both agree with trembling voices. Again, Yuri just rolls his eyes while one of his hands starts to toy with Otabek's hair.

"That's so pathetic. Although I like his suit. Nice. You should wear something like that too when we get married", he says, curling one of the dark brown locks around his finger.

The wolf throws him an amused glance before he closes his eyes, happy about the gentle touch.

"And what makes you think we'll ever get married? Tigers aren't the ones for commitments like that, no? I don't want to be the reason you're unhappy."

Yuri has just opened his mouth to answer when a sharp tension runs through his lower back and even Otabek can feel the muscles clench beneath his skin. Worriedly, he sits up to look down at his boyfriend.

"Ah... fucking hell, not again", the white tiger whimpers and rubs his belly. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine, I'm okay... It's just those damn... ngh... fake contractions or what... whatever..."

He pushes his face into a pillow nearby and groans. It's impossible to understand what Misha means when he says he should breathe the tension away. Like fuck he can do anything but try not to die while the cramps get worse and worse! Otabek carefully places both hands on his back, starts rubbing small circles into the tense muscles until Yuri is purring with relief.

"Mmn... holy shit, Beka, keep doing that..."

Laughing quietly at how much he's arching his back, Otabek leans down to kiss Yuri's neck, all the while still caressing his back and sides.

"Glad it's making you feel better. You've been having a lot of those contractions lately, hm?", he mutters and furrows his brows a bit when Yuri shifts into his grip and mewls, half in pleasure, half in pain. "We should really ask Misha about it soon. I don't want you to go into labour only halfway through the pregnancy."

His boyfriend cracks one eye open and even when he's clearly not feeling well, he manages to look pissed.

"You're worrying too much, idiot. Misha says at the rate I'm adjusting to the baby, I might even be able to make it to September without needing an early C-section, so calm the fuck down, Altin."

Sighing, Otabek indeed presses his lips together and stays silent for as long as the contraction lasts. The second he feels Yuri relaxing properly beneath his hands, he lets himself fall onto the couch behind his boyfriend though.

"Say what you want, but I have a right to be fussing over my pregnant mate", he grumbles.

Yuri reaches one hand back, grabs his arm and slings it over his hips so they're even closer and Otabek's palm is pressed to his belly.

"Stupid dog", comes the soft reply. "You're making Feliks nervous if you keep acting like this."

A weak movement emphasizes the statement and Otabek hides his smile against the white tiger's neck. Feliks is able to distinguish their voices by now, he knows that much, and Misha has warned them not to argue or yell at eachother if somehow possible as to not stress the baby and maybe trigger early labour. But ever since the twenty-third week, Yuri has become so gentle and pliant, especially when it comes to anything related to their baby. He takes his supplements, stays in bed when Otabek tells him to because he's looking pale and exhausted, doesn't start losing his shit immediately when something doesn't work the way he wants it to and leaves most of the chores to Otabek when he feels too tired to do them.

Somehow, the wolf is glad about the fact that Yuri is taking care of himself now, but on the other hand, he misses his boyfriend's temper, their senseless yet heated arguments over stupid video games that have always ended in a quick fuck against whichever wall has been closest or the back of the couch or at least a steamy makeout session or a playfight on the living room floor. Now, they always stop as soon as they notice that the conversation turns into a direction it probably shouldn't.

A real pain in the ass for a couple who's used to just fight it out if there's something on their mind.

"You know", Yuri suddenly mutters into the silence, "I'd really like to marry you one day, Beka."


	42. Data_41_Song

Otabek feels his shoulder being shaken roughly in the dead of night, along with a quiet hiss above him.

"Beka! Beka, wake up!"

He slowly surfaces from the dark, warm depths of sleep and blinks, rubbing his face.

"Yura, what happened?", Otabek slurs, still a bit dazed but awake now, one hand immediately moving to rest on Yuri's belly. "Are you alright? Baby... is something wrong with the baby?"

Only then does he notice that his boyfriend is trembling, soaked with cold sweat and his eyes are blown wide. More worried than ever, Otabek switches on the small lamp on his bedside table and gently cups Yuri's face with both hands. The white tiger is near a panic attack, he can tell.

"What happened?", he asks again, concern slowly but steadily turning to despair - until he finally understands. "The dream again?"

Yuri nods and carefully moves forward until he can tuck his head under Otabek's chin, his scent bitter and heavy with fear. For a moment, he just lets Otabek stroke his hair, allows himself to be soothed by the feeling of his mate so close to him while he repeats over and over in his head:

_They're fine, they're fine, they're fine, they're fine..._

He feels Feliks stirring inside him, probably woken from the sudden commotion, feels strong hands running all the way down his back in comforting, long strokes. His boyfriend is fine, his baby is fine. They're all okay and well and it's gonna stay that way. Nobody is going to hurt either of them. Yuri tries to believe his own words, tries to trust himself and Otabek to keep their child safe, but the picture of a giant black wolf tearing his mate apart right before him just won't leave his mind. Otabek's screams echo in his head and so do the helpless cries of a baby calling for its fathers before everything ends in a gush of hot, thick blood.

"I won't let him get to you", he spits out through gritted teeth, pulls back slightly and stares into Otabek's eyes, his gaze speaking of nothing but determination and fierce protectiveness. "You're mine, and if someone dares to touch you, I'll kill them. Mine. You belong with me. Understood?"

Otabek understands. His kisses are sweet and gentle, nothing more than silent promises of loyalty and love. It's in his scent, his touch, his words, his voice - this undying faith and Yuri remembers that this is who Otabek really is. Someone who'll never leave or abandon him.

_Wolves mate for life._

The words come to his mind again when those dark eyes rest upon his face once more and just this simple glance from Otabek can make him feel so safe and relaxed that it's almost scary.

"My kitten", the deep voice breathes against his skin. "Go back to sleep. You're tired. Feliks needs you to rest up. I'll stay awake for a bit and make sure nobody can hurt us."

He adjusts the blankets into a nest like he knows exactly what Yuri wants and needs right now, waits patiently until the white tiger has his head on his thighs, then he pulls one of the still warm bedsheets over Yuri's body and begins to stroke his hair. Staying awake at night is not something that bothers him, on the contrary. Even though he's gotten used to a reversed day and night cycle, ever single part of him still remembers long nights spent in cold forests and on frozen hilltops.

A glance at the clock tells him it's almost six in the morning anyway. They'll get up at half past seven, have breakfast, and then he'll be off to training. Yuri will be staying here, he assumes. Even though Otabek likes having his boyfriend around during practice, he understands that it's a slap in the face for Yuri - having to sit around all day doing nothing right in front of a skating rink he isn't even allowed to enter. So it's gonna be another long day apart. Sighing, Otabek looks out the window and up at the crescent moon above Moscow. Zhansultan still hasn't gone back to Kazakhstan. Neither his mother nor Aibanu have called to tell him about his return.

"... sing?"

Jerked from his thoughts so violently by the almost inaudible whisper, Otabek curves his ears forward.

"Hm?"

Yuri doesn't move a single muscle, is still curled up tightly in his lap, and the wolf already starts to wonder if he's imagined it, when his boyfriend repeats himself, even quieter this time.

"Sing something?"

Otabek feels his insides clenching at the timid request. He loves this man. He loves him with his body, heart and soul to death. He loves him more than words could ever say. Running his fingertip over the fluffy shape of Yuri's ear, he hums in agreement.

"What would you like me to sing?", he asks softly.

The white tiger sways his tail a bit, then he brings it up for Otabek to touch as well.

"The song your sister sang, back in Almaty. Do you know it?"

He has to think for a moment, but then he remembers the night they've stayed in Kazakhstan. Yuri must've heard Aibanu sing in the other room. Wolves always sing to their kids, even to their unborn pups, and suddenly, he feels a bit guilty that he hasn't ever done that for Feliks. Of course he sometimes sings while preparing dinner or while he's cleaning up and everytime, Yuri gets very quiet, no matter what he's been doing when Otabek has started to sing, but that's all. He's never purposefully sung for Feliks before.

"Of course I know it. It's an old children song our mother has taught us before we could even walk", he says. "You want me to sing you a Kazakh lullaby?"

Yuri nods beneath the blanket that's pulled up all the way to his neck and Otabek sighs before quickly recalling the ancient text and melody, then he starts to sing, his gentle caresses falling into synch with the rise and fall of the music.

_Aulim koship baradi_   
_Almaliga kim konbeidi tagdirdin_   
_Salganina-ai_   
_Kormegeli kop aidin_   
_Juz jil boldi akennin habarin_   
_Almagali-ai_

_Keyin kalgan elimdi_   
_Korer me ekem-ai?_   
_Sol turagim-ai_   
_Batirimdi ayauli_

By the time his voice fades out, Yuri is yawning and curling up tighter and tighter, obviously on the verge of falling asleep, so Otabek tries not to distract him - when his boyfriend suddenly sits bolt upright again and groans.

"I swear to God, this baby is positioned sideways. And also possibly an octopus with bones in all eight arms. Kicking with every single one of them. Fuck, I was finally going to fall back asleep and then..."

Usually, seeing Yuri burst into tears would've scared Otabek shitless, but now he's so used to it that it's no different to him than any other everyday scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short also the song goes something like this in English:
> 
> My (nomadic) village is travelling  
To Almali  
Or so is destiny's behest  
I haven't seen (your father) for so many months  
As if it's been a hundred years  
Since I last got note from your father
> 
> The native land is left behind  
Will I ever see it again?  
My warrior (my man)  
Having missed you dearly


	43. Data_42_Nest

The constant crying fits don't even concern Otabek anymore. What _does_ concern him though is when he returns from practice and finds Yuri sitting on the floor of the nursery, eyes fixated on the blank wall across the room, completely still.

"Hey", he says softly and crouches down beside his boyfriend to plant a light kiss on his cheek. "Everything okay?"

Yuri doesn't answer. He just keeps staring ahead almost blindly, not even realizing that Otabek has just talked to him. With a worried frown, the wolf gets down on one knee and carefully tilts Yuri's chin towards him so he's practically forced to lift his gaze.

"Kitten, talk to me", he demands, brows furrowing. "Did something happen?"

Wordlessly, the white tiger shoves him back and hugs both knees to his chest while he refuses to even look at Otabek. He's completely shell shocked by something, his boyfriend realizes. A soft sigh escapes him before he sits down as well, legs crossed and hands patiently resting in his lap.

"I'm here Yuri, you know. Just an arm's length away. You're not in that place you think you are. If you reach out, you can touch me. I'm right next to you."

And as if his words have actually struck something, Yuri's eyes flicker towards him, only for a brief moment, but it's enough for Otabek to know his presence has finally been acknowledged. He smiles.

"Tell me what's going on inside your head?"

He can almost _hear_ something inside Yuri cracking and breaking, releasing so many words at once where there have been none just seconds ago that he stumbles over the sheer amount of them while he tries to form coherent sentences.

"I can't have this baby, I'm a bad father, I can't possibly ever have children! I can't care for a child, I have no idea how to take care of a baby and I'm scared something I do might hurt Feliks and if anything happens to him it'll all be my fault because I'm too stupid and I'm a failure and I can't do anything right, I can't even help you with the chores because I'm always so tired and you have to do all the work and I'm so scared you'll get annoyed and leave me because I'm the worst mate and father and sometimes you don't mean it when you say you love me, I can tell, but I don't wanna talk about it because I'm so afraid that you're just waiting for me to realize so you can go without really having to break up with me and I know that all I am lately is a bother and I get on your nerves but it's just because I'm so fucking scared of everything that could happen and I'm afraid that something goes wrong during the birth and-"

He breaks off abruptly and Otabek literally sees him creeping back into his silent, safe bubble of Don't Hear, Don't Speak, Don't See. They sit there for a while, then Otabek gets up to leave Yuri alone. He has so much to say - his tongue is _burning_ with how feverishly he wants to deny all those horrible self-accusations - but it would fall on deaf ears anyway. He literally tears his clothes off, takes a shower that's way too hot, brushes his hair and teeth more forcefully than needed and, to his own surprise, even kicks the bathroom door shut behind him. Usually, Otabek _hates_ doors being slammed because Yuri has a persistent habit to do so when he's angry, especially during their many arguments and nothing enrages Otabek more than when his boyfriend storms out on him mid-fight and slams the door.

Today, he understands the motivation behind it.

A pathetic meowing grasps his attention before this spiral of black captures him completely and Otabek bends down to pick Potya up, who immediately clings to him and starts grooming his face with her rough tongue. That's her way of saying she hasn't had dinner yet. Sighing, Otabek carries her over to the pantry, grasps the box with cat food and pours some of it into her bowl. Potya happily starts munching away while he watches her, pondering if he should make dinner, but the restlessness won't cease in the slightest.

Of course Yuri is feeling a bit overwhelmed. Every mother or father eventually does. It doesn't mean he's not excited for their baby, Otabek tries to assure himself, even though he's nervously pacing at the mere thought. His biggest fear is that Yuri will eventually regret his decision to get pregnant and turn his back on their child once it's there.

Deciding to leave the sinister What Ifs aside for now, Otabek walks down the hallway and stops in front of the nursery. Does Yuri even want him around when he's like this? Hard to tell, because the white tiger is constantly standing on the borderline of "Fuck off for real" and "Fuck off but come back in a few minutes to ask if I'm alright" and it's a fine difference Otabek hasn't fully mastered to understand yet. So he just carefully opens the door a tiny bit to see if Yuri is okay.

"... and you have the best father in the world. He's a sappy bastard sometimes, the jokes he tells are terrible and if he wins an argument once he can still be smug about it three weeks after, but... but he gives the best hugs. He's strong and smart and when we argue, he always insists we make up and says it's okay even if I'm the one who started it."

Otabek is clinging to the doorframe in pure awe as he watches his boyfriend, who's curled up between pillows and blankets by the bay window, talk to their unborn son all while gently stroking his belly and resting his forehead against the cool glass. He's gazing out onto the bright, colorful city at night, even though his lids are heavy and threaten to slide shut any moment, Otabek can tell. It's late - he should be in bed already, but the wolf is frozen in place, his tongue and lips too dry to speak or call out to Yuri. So he just keeps standing there and perks his ears up as to not break the strange magic of the moment.

Yuri sighs softly, his breath fogging up the window.

"Papa loves you. So much. Even if he stops loving me eventually, he'll always love you", he whispers and Otabek's heart tightens so painfully in his chest that he groans.

_Stupid, stupid kitten, stupid, stupid, stupid...,_ he chants in his head, hot tears start blurring his vision. _What are you thinking, what are you saying, Yura?_

Of course he will always love his child. But how has Yuri gotten the idea that he could ever stop loving him? With slow, soft steps, he enters the nursery and sits down by the edge of the bay window. Yuri doesn't look at him, just tenses a little and keeps staring at the flickering car lights down on the street, pretends he doesn't feel Otabek's arm around his shoulders, the kiss pressed to his temple. He just lowers his head a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Otabek jolts a little, wipes his face with one hand and smiles.

"Shut up, you idiot. What led you to believe I could ever stop loving you? How do those stupid thoughts even reach your head? What kind of devil is feeding such idiotic lies to you?", he asks while gently sliding in between the wall and Yuri to pull the white tiger against his chest.

Immediately, his boyfriend snuggles up against him, wordlessly. Then, after a short period of silence, he suddenly looks up.

"I'm scared you'll wake up one morning and act different", he states, calm and composed and maybe, if Otabek is right, his voice sounds a bit resigned. As if he's already come to terms with the fact that what he fears will happen anyway. "And I won't know what exactly I did. Just like back then."

"Back then?", Otabek asks softly, unsure if he's allowed to ask, unsure if he's _supposed_ to ask - but then again, Yuri will kick his ass if he crosses a border, so he doesn't have to worry about doing something wrong and not noticing.

The white tiger lets his head drop back against his boyfriend's shoulder and sighs with closed eyes.

"I went to breakfast one day and they were just staring at me. It's not like they ever treated me like anything else but a chic possession they could show off to friends, but it was like it had gotten a hundred times worse over the course of a single night. Two months later, Grandpa got custody of me because I fainted twice in school due to being seriously malnourished. They kept me in my room like a show animal. Dragged me out and dressed me up for a performance, collected the prize and reward and put me back until the next contest."

He laughs, dry and too bright for Otabek's liking, and his grip tightens. They're having a baby, he reminds himself in silence to calm the smouldering rage inside of him. And their son will be happy, their son will never be missing love or affection or anything he could ever wish for. Their son will grow up different than Yuri did. That has been far in the past, those people can't hurt Yuri anymore. And still - the anger won't subside. This feral need to seek them out and make them pay for what they have done to his mate is slowly taking him over. Make them pay for how much they've scarred him.

For how they made him afraid of being pushed aside and forgotten.

\- - - - - -

That night, Otabek wakes up to find his boyfriend out of bed again.

He lies still for a while, hears Yuri walk back and forth in the hallway and wonders what the hell he is up to. Maybe it's those fake contractions that always make him want to move, but he doesn't hear the usual heavy breathing that comes with them.

Yuri is just... up.

And he's clearly doing something he either doesn't want Otabek to know about or something that hasn't got time until tomorrow morning. Curiously throwing the blankets off of him, Otabek gets to his feet and sneaks a short glare out into the hallway. Just as he does, Yuri pads towards the nursery with something shapeless in his arms.

_What the hell are you up to, kitten?_

The wolf furrows his brows a little and tilts his head, then he flicks his tail. Yuri does love spending time in the nursery, re-arranging it four times a day to make everything perfect because he's not content until it is, but even at night? So he follows quietly to see what's going on.

The heap of blankets on the floor and the embarrassed hiss from Yuri tell him he shouldn't have.

With wide eyes, he stares at the nest in the corner of the room, then his gaze wanders back to the blushing white tiger who adamantly refuses to meet his glare.

"W-What?", he finally splutters, completely mortified. "Go ahead, fucking laugh at me! I know it's ridiculous, but I can't sleep in the bed anymore. It's way too big and... and fucking uncomfortable!"

He spits it out like venom before he starts stuffing the pillows and blankets from the floor into the nest. His cheeks are flushed up all the way to his ears and beneath the soft layer of white fur, Otabek sees the skin turning red. Forcing a neutral expression onto his face, as to not embarrass his boyfriend even more, he steps over to the nest and starts to examine it with appraising eyes. Yuri watches him, the nervousness clearly seeping from his scent and filling the room, until Otabek suddenly sits down in the midst of fluffy sheets and throw pillows with a warm smile.

"It's wonderful, Yura. You did a great job. I really like it."

He could've told Yuri they've won the one million jackpot and his boyfriend's smile couldn't have been bigger. Yuri swells with pride and relief as he nods and continues to stack all sorts of comfortable stuff into the small space. He frowns a little at the blank ceiling after a moment.

"I want some kind of roof for it. You're really good at craftwork. Build me something?", he demands without even glancing in Otabek's direction, who nods anyway and leans back into the many blankets, yawning.

"'Course, love. Come here."

He pats the spot beside him and Yuri cautiously lowers himself down into the nest as well until he's resting his head on Otabek's chest and has one arm slung over his hips. The steady heartbeat beneath his cheek pressed to his boyfriend's bare skin calms his racing thoughts and lets sleep gently slip into his mind. Through the haze of exhaustion, he feels Otabek shifting a little and then, a small pillow is being pushed under his belly to support the weight a little and a tension he hasn't noticed until now loosens. He sighs.

"Beka...?"

"Hm?"

Yuri leans forward to press his nose into the crook of Otabek's neck, taking in his comforting scent.

"How do you always know what makes me feel good before I even know it myself?", he whispers against the warm skin that smells so familiar, like home and love and something he can't name.

A soft kiss is being placed on his forehead and then, Otabek gently brushes aside a few strands of his golden hair to properly look at him.

"I don't know those things, Yura. And I'm afraid too sometimes. You're not the only one who is scared of being a father, kitten. I'm scared that something could happen to Feliks or you during the birth, I'm scared I could do something wrong and harm Feliks just because I didn't know how to do it right, I'm scared I might be responsible for him getting hurt or being unhappy. But we're together, aren't we? We have eachother, Yura. We have your grandfather, we have Yakov and Lilia, Mila and Georgi and we have Victor and Yuuri. We have friends and family who'll support us. Even if we're scared now, it's going to be fine. I promise."

He smiles.

And, very slowly, Yuri starts to smile back at him.

\- - - - - -

Otabek has never slept as well as he has in their nest. For the whole seventh month of Yuri's pregnancy, they abandon their bed and instead cuddle up in the nest every evening, every night, every afternoon, every spare second they have left in their days. 

He doesn't care when Victor teases him about having become a sloth instead of a wolf, doesn't care when Yuuri worriedly mutters that it can't possibly be good for the baby if Yuri constantly sleeps in such a cramped position, curled up against Otabek's side. He doesn't even give them both as much as a glance because it's their nest, it's the place where he always finds his mate when he comes home, it's the place that's a safe haven after a long day of work or training, it's the place where he's allowed to talk to his son about anything and everything while Yuri dozes off with a blissful smile on his lips.

It's _their_ place.

Christophe visits during the summer, with an overjoyed Phichit in tow who immediately pounces on Yuri and begs to touch his belly. Otabek nearly tears his head off the first time he reaches out without permission, but then (to everyone's surprise actually, especially to Victor's) Yuri steps forward, declares Otabek a paranoid idiot and willingly lets Phichit place both hands on his belly. They talk a lot and even though Otabek doesn't understand, he's glad that Yuri is getting along well with the other men now. Only when they leave one evening to return to their hotel - both Cristophe and Phichit as well as Victor and Yuuri, who are staying in Moscow for now - he sees Yuri staring after them with an almost longing expression.

And he understands.

Of course Yuri is starting to feel lonely. He rarely gets to go outside anymore when it's not for their evening walk or a visit to Misha's office. Victor and Yuuri live in St. Petersburg for most of the year. His grandfather's flat is in the outskirts of town with no direct train or bus connection and Yuri doesn't like to drive on his own. He can't go to the rink anymore to see Mila and Georgi and the other skaters at competitions. Yakov and Lilia drop in from time to time, but of course they aren't the right company for a young man like Yuri.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?", Otabek asks sincerely between two kisses as they stand outside on their balcony, arm in arm, Otabek's bare skin pressed hot against Yuri.

His boyfriend looks up at him with reddened cheeks, eyes glazed over with desire. He's panting, his chest heaves beneath the thin shirt draped over his shoulders.

"I mean, I definitely have to say Yes to that because if you fucking leave now, I'll tie you to the bed and make you watch me without allowing you a single bit of fun", he whispers back and drags Otabek down for another kiss.

He's gotten used to the new shape of his body and it never ceases to amaze Otabek how Yuri instinctively seems to know how to flaunt himself - no matter if he's pregnant or not. Before, he's always relied on the raw sexual force he has been radiating ever since, but now, Otabek keeps discovering a much more sensual side of his boyfriend he's never seen before. A breathless laugh escapes his throat while he fascinatedly runs both hands down the now so soft curves of Yuri's hips.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

The white tiger smirks, leans back against the railing and raises one hand to pull the hairtie from his ponytail and release a cascade of hair that spills down his back like liquid gold. 

"Can be both."

Arms encircle him, strong and littered with tiny, pale scars from cuts and scraps and scratches.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

Yuri laughs and his hands drop low beneath Otabek's waistband.

"Do you wanna die happy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates life is fucked up


	44. Data_43_Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"You can use a bit more force", Yuri mutters before dropping his head back down into the pillows.

It's Otabek's day off and he's never been so glad to have his boyfriend around than right now. The pain is worse than ever and it sends a sharp ache through his belly too everytime he moves. Otabek is gently massaging his back, trying to relax him a bit before they have to leave for another check-up at Misha's office. Their doctor has insisted they come by weekly to check on the baby and over all on Yuri to make sure nothing goes wrong. 

"Like this?", Otabek asks quietly, pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles, and Yuri moans in relief and pain at the same time.

"Uhh... fuck, yes, just like this..."

He's purring softly into the sheets below. Otabek has built a baldachin for the nest, has carefully chosen a dark fabric and has woven a few fairy lights into it so they don't have to keep the ceiling lamp switched on at all times. Yuri really loves their nest. It's such a comforting feeling to be in here with the dim, warm light gently enveloping them...

One of the deep, aching contractions interrupt his thoughts and he whimpers, causing Otabek's ears to immediately spring to life.

"Did I hurt you?"

The white tiger shakes his head and blinks the tears of pain from his eyes before he turns to flash Otabek a quick smile.

"I'm not made of glass, you know. Just those damn Braxton Hicks", he explains and comfortingly runs one hand over Otabek's thigh. "It's alright, Beka, really. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say", the wolf says with a soft frown and starts rubbing his back again. "Do you want something to eat before we leave?"

Yuri sighs and closes his eyes. There's a certain smell invading his nose all of a sudden and he can't help but chuckle. Stupid horny dog.

"Doesn't exactly seem like you want to get up now", he teases and carefully shifts a bit to the side so he can properly look at his boyfriend.

A dark blush is covering Otabek's face and he makes a show out of avoiding Yuri's gaze before sighing and relaxing his tense shoulders.

"I can't help it, Yura. Seeing you like this just makes my whole body jumpstart. I know you don't like it when I point it out, but you're so pretty. Have always been, but now, you're even prettier. I love you so much. You're gorgeous, you're absolutely perfect..."

His explanation turns into a soft whisper and one of his hands starts slipping down to caress Yuri's swollen belly while their lips melt together passionately. Slender fingers run through his hair and Otabek can't help but groan weakly at the sensation. Yuri is luring him in now, no doubt, spreading his legs invitingly to let his boyfriend settle in between them. Without a second of hesitation, Otabek dives in for another kiss and helps Yuri to settle on his side since Misha has strictly prohibited them from doing anything with Yuri lying on his back.

The white tiger moans softly and throws his head back against Otabek's shoulder. His thighs are covered in slick, the scent making them both lightheaded and spiking their desire even higher. A warm hand wraps around Yuri's hardening dick and he feels sharp teeth nipping at his ear, sending a mixture of hot, tingling pain and pleasure up his spine and exploding into his head.

"Beka!", he pants and claws the wolf's wrist to keep him in place. "Beka, touch me more, fucking touch me, fuck! A-Ahh, shit... Beka!"

His voice turns into a high-pitched yelp when Otabek starts to move his hand in long, slow strokes, all the while scattering kisses across Yuri's shoulders and neck.

"Baby, you're so fucking hot when you scream my name", a husky voice whispers into the twitching tufts of black and white fur in the midst of long, golden hair. "Do it again. Scream my name again. Tell me who you belong to."

Yuri is barely able to breathe anymore from the overwhelming lust. His blood is boiling and he desperately claws at the sheets around them, trying to ground himself somehow so he won't drown in this ecstasy, but it's to no use when Otabek is touching him like this, talking to him like this, kissing him like this.

"Beka!"

His own voice echoes in his ears as he comes dry with a choked sob and a violent shudder.

And Otabek laughs.

The idiot actually dares to _laugh_ while he runs his hand over Yuri's inner thigh and starts licking the slick off like he's eating the most delicious candy cane ever to exist.

"You did so good, baby, so fucking good", he whispers. "You can't come anymore without me fucking you, right? You need me to fuck you before you can come for real."

His fingers gently press into Yuri until the white tiger is writhing, trying to get him to hit that something inside of him that makes him see purple stars, but Otabek takes it slow. Every curl of his fingertips, every thrust is slow and calculated to purposefully avoid Yuri's sweet spot to the point where his boyfriend is sobbing in despair, dripping tears and slick and pre-cum.

"Please!", he suddenly blurts out and sucks in a sharp breath, his whole body is trembling. "Please, Beka, please, please, please! Let me come, Beka, please, Beka!"

The second those words leave his lips, Otabek is already pushing into him and the sudden stretch is enough to send an orgasm through his body that leaves his nerves stripped bare and overstimulated enough for him to scream.

"I'm not stopping", Otabek warns and before Yuri can utter a single word of protest, his boyfriend is already thrusting into him at an agonizing pace.

His whole body is shaking with how many sensations pulse through him and Yuri feels his throat becoming sore and dry from screaming. He completely unravels with pleasure, his gasping only interrupted by a few choked cries for Otabek to stop, but his moans and whimpers give away that there's no way he really _is_ in pain.

"I love you. So much. My kitten, my beautiful kitten, my gorgeous kitten. 'M gonna come, alright? Inside of you, so much that you'll know who you belong with. F-Fucking hell, I love to see you like this, carrying my child so good..."

Otabek's breath hitches and he pulls the white tiger closer against his chest so he can rest one hand on Yuri's belly. Their lips meet and hot tears drip into the kiss. He doesn't know which one of them is crying, but it doesn't matter anyway because Yuri is shivering under the third orgasm in only a few minutes and Otabek feels like he's being pushed over the ledge the same exact moment. With a low, deep growl, he comes hard, filling Yuri up completely until the white tiger reaches one hand back and grasps his arm.

"Beka!", he moans pathetically. "Beka, this feels so fucking good! God, I want another baby, Beka, please, let me have another baby after Feliks is here!"

Otabek nods, not really listening anyway.

"Of course, _kotyata,_ of course we're having another baby", he mutters into the sweaty curls of Yuri's hair. "I promise, I'm going to make you pregnant again as soon as Feliks is born. If you really want to, you're never going to spend a year without being pregnant."

\- - - - - -

Misha smiles quietly to himself while staring at the black and white screen. Otabek, who's sitting next to Yuri and is holding one of his boyfriend's hands, raises one eyebrow at their doctor.

"What's up?", he asks, curious about the sudden amusement of the tall man.

A short glance back at him and Misha is grinning even wider.

"Looks like you two were having quite some fun today."

Yuri shrieks and jolts, making the ultrasound device slip a little, while Otabek bares his fangs at the young medic. His inner wolf is raging.

_How can he dare to speak like that about Yura? Nobody is allowed to picture Yura like that! Yura is mine, mine alone! He belongs to me! I'm the only one who can think about him that way!_

"I'm just saying it shows", Mikhail giggles. "Your son's heartbeat is a little higher than usual, nothing to worry about. But still, I'll have to ask you two to stop having intercourse during the last few weeks of the pregnancy. As you might know, orgasms and certain hormones could trigger early contractions and we don't want that, right?"

He looks back at the screen one more time and nods, content, then he switches the ultrasound unit off and helps Yuri get cleaned up before he opens his pocket calendar and flips through the pages with furrowed brows.

"Alright, so the baby is due in eighteen days. You guys should really be careful from now on. Maybe cut down on the evening walks too to lower the risk of going into labour early. Let's try to drag it out until we reach the breaking point."

Yuri nods and pulls his hoodie back down before he sits up and smiles at Otabek with such childish excitement that the wolf can't help but to lean forward and kiss him. His lips taste sweet as usual when he's happy. One quick peck turns into a deeper kiss and Mikhail excuses himself with a chuckle.

"It's gonna suck to spend three weeks without your dick in my ass, stupid dog", Yuri mutters with flushed cheeks, but he's still smiling. "I'm so excited to meet Feliks."

Otabek can't help to agree. They share one last, gentle touch, then they follow their doctor out into the office. Mikhail is going through Yuri's file and gives them a quick smile before motioning towards the couch in front of his desk. They both sit down, cuddled up as tight as possible.

"Question, Yuri", the medic states and glances down at one of the papers. "Did you start to lactate yet?"

The questions catches them off guard and Yuri giggles nervously.

"Um... what?"

Misha rolls his eyes, endearingly exasperated.

"I asked if you started to produce milk already. It's gonna be important for both the birth and afterwards. Because if you haven't yet, I'll have to prescribe you with a medication that will trigger the lactation process."

Yuri shakes his head and gently squeezes Otabek's hand.

"I don't want to breastfeed. It's a pain in the ass and inconvenient, too. Feliks should drink formula from the beginning", he explains.

With a slightly disapproving click of his tongue, Mikhail goes through his drawer and pulls out the small prescription book, tears off a page and scribbles something down onto it.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you will have to breastfeed for at least the first week, Yuri. Especially if you're going to have the C-section as planned, you need the bonding time with your child or your brain might not adapt to its new role and you're never going to develop real feelings for the baby."

Otabek grits his teeth at that. How can Misha even think like this? They already love Feliks more than anything in this world and he dares to tell them Yuri might not like this little treasure they'll finally hold in their arms in a few days? His thoughts stop abruptly when Mikhail pushes the prescription towards him.

"Here. Please pick it up from the pharmacy today or tomorrow and take two of the pills on a daily basis", the doctor instructs with a smile. "I'll check on you in a few days to see if your body is taking it well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof imma try to update soon


	45. Data_44_Feliks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _BIRTH SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER!_

He feels the drag in his abdomen, feels the tension that overtakes his whole body and the only thought going through his head as he stares out of the giant window is _For fuck's sake, can't this baby be born already?_

Otabek is still sleeping soundly next to him, eyes closed and lips parted. He looks so relaxed when he's asleep, Yuri notices, and he can't help but to envy his boyfriend. No giant belly in the way, no Braxton Hicks contractions that hit at the most inconvenient times, no feeling like a turtle being thrown on its back whenever laying down... He groans and presses the heels of his hands against his eyes.

_Just hurry the fuck up, Feliks, I'm begging you,_ he whines to himself, moves to get up and starts pacing in the bedroom for a bit so the ache in his lower back will ease.

Probably because of Yuri's sudden absence and the sound of someone walking back and forth in front of the bed, Otabek stirs and his eyes open like in slowmotion. He yawns, rolls over and pulls another pillow to his chest before he actually seems to realize that something is missing from his side.

"Yura?", he slurs, still half asleep.

The white tiger frowns and stops to rub his belly before he sits down by the edge of the mattress.

"Yeah, I'm here. And you overslept", he adds with a quick glance at the clock on their nightstand. "Don't you have training today?"

Otabek bolts at the words - he's up and tearing the closet door open in a matter of seconds.

"Shit, I completely forgot!"

In between throwing on a shirt and some pants, he tries to straighten his hair a bit by running his hands through the messy strands, but it doesn't really do anything to help. Still, there's no time for a proper styling now, he realizes. He'll need to get going now or he's gonna be late. Yuri follows his panicking boyfriend out into the hallway with an amused smirk. This day has just gotten a lot better. He watches Otabek grab his keys, phone and wallet from the blue glass bowl on the dresser and open the front door before he remembers something, turns around a gives Yuri a quick goodbye kiss.

"I'll be back in the evening, love you!", he calls out and is gone just like that.

Yuri stares after him for a moment, then he turns around with a content sigh. Somehow, he's relieved Otabek is going to work today. He really can't stand his boyfriend at times, even if Otabek only means well with all his clucking around like a mother hen. Humming quietly to himself, one hand on his swollen belly, the other fiddling with his phone, Yuri wanders over into the kitchen and starts preparing breakfast. Feliks has decided that it'll be plain toast today, which he can't say is bad in contrast to all the fancy cravings he's had over the past few weeks.

"Papa is going to be out, so we'll be all alone", Yuri explains softly as he gets a plate from the cupboard and chuckles when he feels the baby kick in response to his voice. "What do you say we just laze around a bit? I mean, your nursery is ready since twenty weeks or so and the apartment is tidy, so we don't have any cleaning up to do. Is it TV and breakfast then?"

Breakfast yes, but the thought of lying down on the couch and watching TV is strangely unappealing now. Still, after realizing that he has indeed nothing else to do, Yuri curls up (as far as that's possible, at least) on their large couch and starts nibbling on the edge of his toast. Another kick, another sharp ache in his back and thighs.

"What's up with you today?", he mutters through a mouthful of bread. "Be patient, I'm having breakfast just now."

But Feliks doesn't let himself be consoled by the food this time. He keeps kicking and pressing against Yuri's insides in all the wrong ways. Every single one of his movements is a spark of pain, a strangely hot agony that makes Yuri sweat and shift restlessly on the couch.

"Come on!", he finally groans and massages his belly to at least lessen the pressure and calm his baby down. "Knock it off, that hurts!"

It's to no use at all. Feliks is either training to be a karate master or he's just very, _very_ uncomfortable with something Yuri is doing right now. A small wave of panic overcomes the white tiger when he remembers all the horror stories about babies turning the wrong way a few days before the birth, but then Misha's calming words echo in his head.

_"He's in the right position and hasn't enough space to move around a lot anmore, so don't worry. Nothing can go wrong."_

Right, nothing can go wrong. Taking a few deep breaths, Yuri turns a little. They'll get Feliks tomorrow or the day after per C-section and everything will be perfectly okay, even if he hasn't started labour until then. They can initiate it, after all. Misha has been quite surprised that both Yuri and Feliks are still perfectly fine - after all he's been the one to say that the baby will probably be born two weeks early - but then he's just shrugged with a smile and has told them it never ceases to amaze what heavy seeds can endure for their children.

"You're going to be the nail to my coffin one day, _zolatka",_ Yuri whispers and rubs his sides. "But okay, let's walk for a bit."

The second he gets up, all the weight inside him seems to shift as well and he groans at the foreign sensation. Still, he forces himself to wander around the apartment for a bit, hands resting on his hips, trying to ignore the pain. But not even walking helps today, he finally realizes with a desperate mewl. His hair is curling from how sweaty it is as he leans forward and rests both hands on the dresser in the hallway with heaving chest. Finally, the pain ebbs away a little and Yuri can breathe again.

_Nest,_ he feels himself thinking deliriously. _I need my nest._

The way to the nursery is bad enough, but getting comfortable in the nest is even worse. Yuri fidgets and rolls over again and again, but no position can help ease the ache or the pressure on his belly. Feliks has gone suspiciously quiet and calm, but now Yuri is the one who can't stop trying to find an acceptable spot to rest. He adjusts a few shirts and blankets around his pillows and finally manages to settle half on his back, half on his side. His lips are parted, his eyes half-lidded and hazed with pain. And as if it hasn't been obvious until now, a string of feverish thoughts runs through head.

_Baby. Baby is coming. My baby. I'm having a baby. Nest, baby is coming._

He could slap himself for forgetting to undress. Under pained mewls and cries, he manages to shove his sweatpants down far enough to kick them off and unbuttons the black dress shirt he's snatched from Otabek's side of the closet yesterday evening, but getting it off is completely impossible. In the middle of a new attempt to pull it away, a wave of pain forces him down into the nest once more and Yuri _screams_ \- loud enough to make the dead rise.

He can't even try to keep quiet. His body is acting all on its own, every little shift in his position is deliberate and bit by bit, he manages to catch his breath again when the pain stops for a while. His legs spread further apart and he closes his eyes when relief washes over him.

"Okay", he whispers softly as he strokes his belly again and again with trembling hands. "Okay, _zolatka,_ you can come. It's alright now."

A strange calmness is starting to overpower the fear. His body is still shaking through every contraction and he's screaming and panting in agony, but he's not afraid, not nervous or anything. His body knows what to do. Yuri's head is aching, his tongue is dry and so is his mouth, a salty taste of tears and sweat lingers on his lips. The only sound filling the nest is the one of his raspy, quick breaths.

He has to do this.

For Feliks, for Otabek.

For his son and his boyfriend.

He can't fall prey to his own exhaustion now, he just can't. Yuri grits his teeth when the overwhelming agony forces another wave of pressure down his body. His hands are clawing the blankets beneath him when suddenly, he feels them getting soaked with something warm.

Each contraction brings a pain that dominates Yuri's entire being. In those moments, for those seconds that stretch into infinity, there is nothing else. When the pain passes, then only for a minute or so and he breathes with closed eyes, unwilling to see anything but the darkness behind his eyelids. The time passes without him being able to keep track. His stomach tightens, he hears his own screams and it's hard to remember that he actually loves this baby that's putting him through this agony.

There's an unbearable stretch of his flesh and more than once his mind goes blank and he thinks of how relieving it would be to just give in and fall unconscious, but then he remembers that he's strong, that he can do this, that even the bitch he has to call mother has been able to do this and the piglet too, so there's no way he's giving up already. Sweat drips down his face and neck and Yuri feels himself beginning to cry when the pain finally fades out, granting him what only feels like a few seconds to breathe before it starts again.

He's exhausted.

He's exhausted and weak and he can't do this.

He's been wrong.

And even though it's wrong and nobody should see him like this and all his instincts are trying to stop him from crying out, he screams for his mate at the top of his lungs before breaking down into breathless gasps. The room is void of any noise but his hysteric sobs when the pressure in his body finally loosens.

"Beka", he chokes out and through the blur of tears grasps at soft fabric above him. "Beka, Beka, Beka..."

The only answer he gets is a stifled hiccup.

So soft that it's almost drowned out by the gushing of blood he hears in his ears like the sound of waves crashing against the shore. He doesn't know how much time has passed until he can move again. Maybe a few seconds. Maybe an hour. Yuri doesn't know.

But the he _can_ move and cradles the now crying baby in his arms, fingers slippery with blood as he strokes Feliks' tiny cheek and tries to shush him through the sobs that wreck through his own body while the pain picks up again, but this time it's okay. Because Feliks is safe and sound in his arms and he's alive and well and Yuri has never felt more amazed and tired in his life as when tiny fingers curl around his pinky.

He watches the baby peer through brand new, sky blue eyes at what must be such a strange world to him, at his daddy whose tears are slowly drying up now. Feliks is really looking at him, with his tiny red face and dark hair and it's so overwhelming Yuri almost starts to cry again.

This is his son, and he already loves him so much he can't stand it.

\- - - - - -

Otabek unlocks the front door with a heavy sigh and lets his bag fall to the floor carelessly.

"Kitten, I'm home!", he calls out and then his whole body is gripped by panic because the smell of blood and pain just now reaches him and he has never been faster to scream Yuri's name and rush to the nest.

He could kill and kiss him at the same time.

In the midst of bloody sheets and blankets, Yuri lies with his eyes closed and a baby peacefully resting on his chest. Otabek can't move from where he's standing in the doorway, just grasps the pockets of his coat for his phone to call Mikhail. He's crying when their doctor finally picks up, he's crying when he explains what's happening and he's crying when Misha arrives just a few minutes later with his medical assistant in tow and a mixture of amusement, relief, anger and concern on his face.

Yuri is awake when the assistant slowly guides Otabek over to his side, and even though his turquoise eyes are glazed over with fatigue, he's smiling the tiniest smile once his boyfriend sinks down on trembling knees next to him.

"I don't know whether to praise all deities that you survived or rip your head off myself", Otabek hisses through gritted teeth and leans down to seal Yuri's lips with a violent kiss. "You stupid, perfect idiot, you just had to ignore all of Misha's orders and give birth alone. You could've called, you could've..."

He has to stop talking because he feels the tears welling up again and quickly presses one hand to his mouth. Yuri closes his eyes again and lets his head fall to the side.

"Give me my baby back, Beka", he whispers tiredly. "Make them give me my baby back."

Only then does Otabek realize that there are other people in their nest, other people seeing Yuri vulnerable like this, other people holding their _son_ and the growl that breaks from his chest makes Feliks cry again, but he can't stop it anymore, feels his muscles changing and stretching and then he slams one heavy paw onto the floor, lips pulled back to bare his teeth and eyes black with rage as he stands over Yuri protectively and snarls and barks at Mikhail and the other doctor. They hurry to finish checking on the baby and carefully place Feliks back on Yuri's chest before they leave with the promise to call after Otabek has calmed down. Once they're out and gone, the giant wolf turns around and settles down behind Yuri and their child with a jerky movement, waits until his boyfriend is leaning against him and then carefully places his head on Yuri's shoulder, eyes fascinatedly fixed on Feliks.

_He's... he's so tiny. Is he supposed to be this tiny?_

"Of course, Beka", Yuri mutters and gently strokes the baby's head to calm him down.

The little face is red from screaming and crying, but as soon as the white tiger has muttered a few calming words, Feliks snuggles into his chest and only his soft hiccups and sniffles are proof that he's not fully content with the situation yet. Yuri's eyes flutter shut as well, but he tries to keep them open long enough to speak one last time.

"Beka, calm down. I need you to take care of Feliks. Do me the favour. Please, Beka, please", he whispers, exhausted.

The fur against his cheek gradually turns into warm skin, skin that smells like sun and white musk and winter fog, and then strong hands gently lift the baby from his chest - so careful as if they're touching priceless gem.

"Hello my little boy", Otabek hums and lets Feliks rest against his shoulder, stroking his back through the warm blanket Misha has wrapped him in. "Hello Feliks. I'm your papa, do you know that? Daddy is very tired right now, so we have to let him rest a lot. How about we put you down for a nap too and clean up?"

He speaks in a soft whisper, hushing the baby until Feliks is fast asleep. Seeing that Yuri has drifted off too, Otabek puts their son down in the crib for now, carries his boyfriend over into the bathroom and runs a warm, wet towel over his body to wash off most of the blood. Yuri is watching him through half-lidded eyes and it's clear he's not fully awake. Otabek smiles.

"You did an amazing job, Yura. Such a good kitten, you were fantastic. He's so beautiful, _kotyata,_ he's finally here", he mutters while taking the white tiger back to the bedroom. "I'll leave until I've cleaned up the nursery, okay? If you need me, call. I'll be there right away. Yura, I love you so much. My precious kitten."

He can barely leave his hands off of Yuri, runs them over the bruises where he must've accidentally hurt himself, kisses every scratch and cut until he feels his boyfriend's breath evening out and becoming calm and steady. The bedroom is connected to the nursery and he leaves the door wide open, eyes springing from his boyfriend to their son while he stuffs all the bloody sheets and blankets from the nest into a bag to throw them out later. He rearranges the nest, adds a few clean covers and pillows and adjusts the baldachin, and when he's done with everything, he carefully picks up Feliks, walks over into the bedroom and sits by Yuri's side with their son in his arms and one hand stroking the still sweaty golden hair of the white tiger.

He doesn't feel anything but a mind-numbing joy until Feliks starts crying and Yuri's eyes immediately snap open to check on their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for not updating


	46. Data_45_Shadow

"Holy shit, I feel like someone fucking beat me up all night", Yuri mutters when Otabek sets the tray down on the bedside table and leans over to kiss his boyfriend.

"I mean, you just gave birth naturally when they all told you it would be impossible with your build. Consider that for a moment. Let's go to Misha's office later on to have him check on you, okay?"

The white tiger scrunches up his face a little, but then he lowers his gaze without answering and immediately, a smile forms on his lips as he watches Feliks drink. Sky blue eyes with long, soft lashes wink back at him and Yuri sighs. The burning connection between him and Otabek that's so much more intense now tells him that his boyfriend is feeling the same.

Love.

Unconditional and overwhelming love for this little boy.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?", Yuri asks in a whisper and Otabek sits down by the edge of the bed, wraps one arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple.

"He is. Although I really wished he would get your hair. At least he has your eyes."

He chuckles a little and strokes Feliks' cheek, who instantly turns to inspect his finger. Yuri clicks his tongue at Otabek and gently flicks his forehead.

"All babies have blue eyes, I know that you know that. They'll probably get dark, like yours." The white tiger hesitates a little, then he very quietly adds: "I like your eyes."

Otabek feels like his heart is going to melt at the words spoken so softly they're almost inaudible, but his sharp ears pick them up anyway.

"Oh baby, I love you so much", he whimpers and buries his face in Yuri's hair, still stroking it with one hand.

The white tiger purrs warmly and tucks his head under Otabek's chin. For what feels like an eternity, they sit on the bed just like that. Taking in the fact that they're fathers, that the baby in Yuri's arms is their little boy and that he belongs with them, with their _family_ now like Potya, Victor, Yuuri, Nikolai, Yakov and Lilia do.

"That reminds me, I have something for you!"

Otabek jumps and rushes over to the closet, followed by Yuri's curious glance. He puts a few stacks of shirts aside, reaches all the way into the back and grabs the box from there. After returning to his boyfriend's side, he gently takes Feliks from Yuri and instead puts the present down in front of him. The white tiger tilts his head at the plain white box.

"What's this?", he asks while giving it a cautious sniff. "It doesn't smell like one of the stores we go to."

Smiling at his little son, Otabek shrugs.

"Had to buy this online. Was a special order."

That explanation will do. He snickers to himself and Feliks gurgles happily at the sound. Otabek very gently taps his small nose and laughs.

"Just wait, in a few years you won't find it as funny", he teases and Yuri groans.

"Okay, now I'm scared. What the fuck did you buy, Altin?"

He's only faking it, Otabek knows that much. Smiling, he watches as Yuri carefully lifts the lid of the box. The first thing he sees is the folded fabric of a way too large, thick, fluffy hoodie with tiger stripes - just how he likes his clothes. Grinning weakly, Yuri lifts it out of the box and to his face to scent it and mark it as his own.

"That's sweet, Beka, but what's it for?", he asks once he's put the hoodie back down.

His boyfriend gives him a quick kiss before going back to tickling Feliks' cheek.

"It's... just a small Thank you. For everything you've taken upon yourself to carry our baby. I know how hard it was for you to stop skating, so I wanted to give you a present. To tell you 'Congrats, you nailed it, babe', you know?"

He shrugs a bit awkwardly and Yuri smiles when their son snuggles into the crook of Otabek's neck with a tired little noise.

"It's fine. It was so worth it, Beka."

While he puts the hoodie aside to finally get to breakfast Otabek has brought him before, he sees that something is printed on the front side. Raising one eyebrow at his boyfriend, he picks it back up and almost chokes on his own breath.

_**Welcome to the Dadness,**_ is written in silver letters across the hoodie.

\- - - - - -

Otabek nervously clenches his fist.

"And you're sure it'll be fine? If he starts crying, just give him his pacifier back or wrap the blanket around him a bit tighter. It should still smell enough like Yuri to calm him down. And if-"

Yuuri laughs softly and rests his head against Victor's chest.

"Otabek, we know how to take care of a child. You two enjoy your dinner and the night out, okay? The goal was for you to relax and not worry all evening. It's gonna be alright, you'll see."

Easier said than done. At first, it's been Yuri to chase everyone away, not even letting his grandfather into the flat without banning him to the other side of the room when he's been carrying Feliks, but now Otabek is the one who can barely keep his protectiveness under control. Sighing a bit annoyed, Yuri tugs at his sleeve.

"Come on, Beka", he tries to get the wolf's attention. "We're gonna be late for our reservation. The old man and Yuuri will be taking good care of Feliks."

With one last hesitant, longing glance back at his child in Victor's arms, Otabek turns around and follows Yuri down the corridor to the elevator. They have been planning a small getaway, for a few hours, at least. It's exhausting being the parents of a newborn, they've quickly realized and Otabek is getting increasingly worried. Yuri is stuck at home most of the time lately and he knows his boyfriend is getting lonely and sick of waiting until Saturday when they visit Victor and Yuuri or Nikolai drops in to see his great-grandson.

The first time Otabek has prepared to leave for his morning class and afternoon training, Yuri has cried, has literally _begged_ him to stay, to not leave him alone. The wolf has been terrified, not daring to even take a single step out the front door with Yuri clinging to him like that. They've stayed home together, have taken small walks around the block until Yuri has felt confident enough to handle their son himself. This is the first evening they really leave their apartment for some alone time since Feliks' birth eight weeks ago.

And Otabek can't take his eyes off his boyfriend anymore.

Yuri is gorgeous in the tailored white suit, the midnight blue tie and the matching shirt underneath. The way he holds himself is incredible. Still so upright and proud, the white and black tail swishes in excitement behind his back. His hair is shimmering like liquid gold, his eyes framed by soft lashes that glitter in the faint light of their car. They haven't fasteneded their seatbelts yet when Yuri is already in his lap, devouring him with lips and hands and ember sparking from his skin.

"Shit, I love you."

Otabek finds himself moaning before he can hold it back. Two months, filled with careful approaches and feathery touches in the long hours spent awake in their bed, ready to get up anytime should Feliks start crying, are too long. He's used to having his boyfriend all to himself and as much as he loves their son, he has to admit jealousy sometimes gets the better of him. When he sees how Yuri looks at Feliks, he needs to remind himself that this is their _child_ and of course Yuri still loves him too.

It's weird to go from lovers to some sort of roommates.

They leave at different times - Otabek in the morning for training and school, Yuri in the afternoon for a visit at Misha's office twice a week to get himself checked out. Otabek doesn't accompany him to those appointments anymore. After almost ripping Misha's throat out once upon seeing another man touching his mate like _that,_ he rather stays home with Feliks during those few hours, trying to distract himself with taking care of his son.

"I love you too, Bekem", Yuri whispers into his twitching ear and gently strokes it. "So, so much. More than anything in this world."

Otabek shudders.

"Don't... don't call me that."

His voice is rough and weak as slender fingers graze the edge of his ear again and again, but Yuri just laughs. It's a sound that starts deep in his chest and bubbles on his tongue like sweet champagne.

"Bekem", he sings again. _"Moy shchenok._ My pretty man. Mine."

Warm lips press against Otabek's and he feels himself melting into the kiss, pushing forward and against the lithe body above him. They only break apart when Yuri sighs and glances down at his wristwatch.

"We're late. Let's get going."

\- - - - - -

Dinner is perfect.

Yuri is perfect.

Otabek's eyes are glued to the beautiful white tiger across the table, glued to those beautiful eyes caressing his body even through the suit he's wearing, glued to his boyfriend who smiles at him and whose knee is brushing his own beneath the long, white tablecloth.

He doesn't remember what they've been eating, only remembers the taste that is just so _Yuri_ lingering on his lips throughout it all. The only thing he can recall is that it's been delicious. Not just the food, but the evening. Their conversation finally strays away from Feliks, home and school, and their old witty banter is back, their inside jokes and energetic enthusiasm. They laugh, they talk about training, about the next World Grand Prix, about their friends and old, dumb stories from the past.

Otabek feels like someone has injected him with liquid joy.

His veins are burning beneath his skin and not even the cool night air helps cool his blood tonight. Yuri's hand is in his back pocket on their way back to the car, thumb hooked into the belt loop possessively. His words are the ones of an angel, but the devil is grinning from his eyes.

"Let's ask the old man and piggy if they can take Feliks, at least until tomorrow", Yuri moans into the kiss they share, pressed up against the front door of the car. "Bekem, I need you tonight."

No objection. Otabek is breathing heavily, eyes glazed over and knees weakening by the second.

That's when the damn phone rings.

For a moment, they stare at eachother, then Yuri grabs the phone from Otabek's pocket and rejects the call without even sparing a glance at the caller ID. He wants to put it back, but it rings again. And again. Groaning in annoyance, Otabek finally snatches it from his boyfriend and picks up.

"Yeah?", he asks, disgruntled, while Yuri starts to loosen his tie.

"Otabek, thank God."

Yuuri's voice is tense, his words short and sharp.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Feliks?", Otabek hisses and leans forward, feeling Yuri freeze in shock too.

"No, no, Feliks is doing great", Yuuri quickly comforts him, but he still sounds weird. "It's Victor, he... he has been telling me for a few days about a weird chest pain he's been having and it just got worse, so I called an ambulance. We're headed to the hospital now, I can't take Feliks. I'm sorry to ruin your night out, but you'll have to come home."

Exhaling in relief, Otabek nods.

"We're a ten minute drive away. Don't worry, just go with him. Feliks will manage alone for those few moments."

He opens the car door and motions Yuri to get inside. His boyfriend furrows his brows a little, but he obeys. As soon as Otabek has put the phone down and has turned the keys, he throws him a quick glance.

"What did he say? What happened?", he inquires nervously.

The wolf taps the steering wheel for a moment, staring out onto the street.

"Something happened to Victor. Some weird pain in his chest. They're taking him to the hospital, we need to get home and look after Feliks."

Yuri nods, but the movement is jerky and lacks all the usual elegance. Try as he might, Otabek knows he's worried sick. He sees it in the way Yuri presses against the door from the inside, from the way he curves his ears back, from the way his pupils widen. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he loves Victor. If something were to happen to him... Otabek quickly wipes the thought away, turns the car into their underground parking lot and parks it in their spot. Yuri practically bolts from his seat, rushes up the stairs without waiting for Otabek and to the lobby to see if the ambulance is still there.

"Babe", the wolf tries to comfort him when he finds his boyfriend staring at the dark, empty sidewalk in front of the apartment building. "Babe, don't worry. I'm sure Victor will be fine. Calm down."

Throwing him a desperate glare, Yuri leans against his chest and takes a deep breath.

"Do you think?", he whispers.

Otabek kisses his hair, strokes it gently and scratches the sensitive spot right behind Yuri's left ear.

"Yes, kitten. Let's just go home and see if Feliks is alright."

They enter the elevator, still holding onto eachother. Yuri doesn't even let go of Otabek's hand as they step past the front door of their apartment.

"I'll make us a cup of tea", the darkhaired man offers and releases Yuri only reluctantly from his hold.

"And I'll check on Feliks."

The thought of their son draws a smile - although a tiny one - on Yuri's lips. He wanders down the hallway to the nursery. A small sliver of light seeps into the dark room through the slightly ajar door. Yuuri must've left it open to hear Feliks cry, just in case, but it's completely silent in the nursery.

Until Yuri screams.

It drowns out the sound of ceramic shattering on tiled floor from the kitchen, Otabek yelling his name and dashing down the hallway.

All Yuri can do is stare in horror at the giant shadow looming over the crib of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for the horrible pun


	47. Data_46_Crying

The person jerks their head up and stares at Yuri, then they raise one hand, but Otabek is faster. He barges into the room, the fur on his neck and back raised so high it makes him look a good few inches taller than he really is. He slams the shadow into the ground, presses his fangs flat against their throat and releases a growl that shakes the walls around them. Feliks starts crying at the frightening sound. Yuri bolts over to the crib, lifts his son out and steps back, trembling and torn between wanting to protect his child and wanting to protect his mate.

"Otabek, get off of me!", the person suddenly screams and both, the wolf and the white tiger, freeze.

Then, Otabek slowly moves to release the man beneath him with wide eyes.

_Khanat!_

Gasping, the other wolf clambers to his feet and leans against the wall. He's pale, his cheeks hollow and shoulders tremble beneath the heavy coat he's wearing.

"What are you doing here?", Yuri demands with shaky voice, holding Feliks tighter against his chest. "What were you doing in his room? Did that fine brother of yours send you to do something to him?"

Khanat lifts one hand to brush his hair out of the way and looks over at Otabek.

"No, I swear! Zhan has nothing to do with it! In fact, he's been home for almost a month now, but he forced us to delete your phone number and everything we could use to get in contact with you. That's why you haven't heard of us in so long. Fuck, he even said we weren't allowed to mention your name anymore from now on! But I couldn't keep sitting around in Kazakhstan any longer, knowing I have a nephew somewhere. I just wanted to see him once, please, you have to believe me!"

He sounds like he's about to burst into tears and Otabek slowly straightens up, with only his still visible ears and tail proof of how agitated he is.

"For fuck's sake, you scared the everliving shit out of me", he grumbles and steps over to Yuri, who lifts one hand to shield Feliks from Khanat's glance.

"You believe him?", he hisses in shock. "Beka, he's lying!"

Khanat shakes his head frantically.

"I'm not, Yuri! I promise, I'm telling the truth!"

Otabek sighs, then he slowly motions towards the living room.

"Come on, let's not discuss this standing here like this."

\- - - - - -

"I was in town when I saw it on the front page of a newspaper", Khanat explains while clasping the steaming cup of tea with both hands. "Miras had gotten sick over night and Mom sent me there to pick up some medicine because none of ours worked. I was just waiting for the pharmacist to bring me the pills when I noticed that gossip magazine on the counter. There was a picture of you two on the streets with Feliks. I didn't even know you were expecting a child, Zhansultan prohibited us from reading anything related to you. So... I told my wife I'd be back in a few days and left the pack. Zhan thinks I'm visiting a friend, so don't worry, he won't follow me here."

Otabek nods slowly. He's sitting on the couch next to his older brother, while Yuri still refuses to approach the man with Feliks in his arms, even though the little boy keeps reaching out his arms towards Khanat. He doesn't understand why his son is so fond of a stranger he's never seen before but decides not to think about it too much.

The only thing that really irks him is that Otabek doesn't doubt his brother for a mere second.

"Please, Yuri", Khanat suddenly asks under his breath. "Can I hold him? Just for a moment? Please. I came all the way here to see him."

His eyes are dark and soft as he watches the baby on Yuri's arm longingly. The white tiger twitches his ears nervously, throws Otabek a quickly glance. His boyfriend nods encouragingly.

"Come on, Yura. Khanat doesn't mean no harm", he coaxes gently.

Of course Yuri's protectiveness is understandable. He's been threatened with the death of their child from day one of the pregnancy up until now, Otabek gets that it must be hard to let go of Feliks. But with the encouraging reassurance of his boyfriend, Yuri finally steps forward and hesitantly lets Khanat take the little boy from his arm. Almost immediately, a wide grin spreads across the wolf's face.

"Hey there, Feliks", he coos at the baby. "Look at you. You're just gorgeous. Just like your daddies."

Otabek kicks his shin with a laugh.

"Are you subtly hitting on my boyfriend?"

"God beware, no! My wife would kill me if she knew I just said that!", Khanat chuckles and rocks Feliks in his arms.

The baby gurgles happily and reaches out to tug at the long plait that keeps slipping down over his shoulder. Yuri still stands before the two men with bristled fur and wide pupils, ready to pounce should Khanat lay as much as a finger on Feliks. Until Otabek gently grasps his hand, pulls him into his lap and kisses his neck soothingly.

"Kitten, calm down", he hums. "It's fine, see? Everything is okay. We're both here to protect Feliks. You don't have to worry about anything."

Khanat looks up to give Yuri a comforting smile as well.

"I understand your mistrust, I really do, but I promise that I don't have any ill intentions."

Slowly, the white tiger begins to melt into Otabek's touch, purring low in his throat. Feliks responds with a soft, sleepy noise of his own, immediately recognizing his father's voice. He doesn't really understand why they're all up so late at night and why this strange man is holding him and beaming down at him so lovingly, but it's fine as long as his fathers are here with him. Warm hands stroke his cheeks and then, he feels the familiar warmth of Yuri's chest against his small body.

"It's way past bedtime already", the gentle voice whispers into his ear and a soft kiss is planted on his cheek. "What do you say? You want Daddy to take you to your room so you can sleep, _zolatka?"_

Feliks yawns and all three men lash their tails at the unbearable cute sight. While Yuri carries the baby back to the nursery to put him to bed for the night, Khanat turns to Otabek with a more serious expression etched onto his face.

"Mom and Aibanu miss you. They asked me to tell you to come home. Maybe lie to Zhansultan that you broke up with Yuri and stay there for a bit of time before returning here. They want to see you again. Zhan even forced us to throw away all recordings of your skates."

The younger wolf stares at him like he's just announced he is getting married to the floor soon.

"What?", Otabek finally asks, very slowly. "You, no, _they_ expect me to leave Yuri and Feliks behind now? Khanat, he broke down crying when I first left him alone with the baby. He needs me now, I can't possibly leave Russia. I can't possibly even leave this fucking city without Yuri. I'm not going anywhere."

He leans back on the couch with an almost shocked little laugh before running one hand through his already messy hair, then he adds:

"I don't want to, either. I'm sick of playing hide and seek with Zhan. Yuri is my boyfriend. He's going to be the father of my children and, one day, hopefully my husband too. I won't hide my love for him any longer just to please some fucking arrogant idiot like Zhan."

Khanat flinches a little at those words, but he accepts them silently before sighing and staring at the coffee table before him, lost in thought.

"I understand", he then mutters and gets up. "And I don't blame you. But it would do you good to keep your tongue in check sometimes. If he ever heard you talking about him like this..."

"... then he can fuck off for real and I'm going to kick his ass twice. The first time for threatening to kill my son, and the second time for treating Otabek like shit."

Yuri's voice is firm and determined as he marches into the living room and lets himself drop down onto the couch with furious eyes. Otabek gives him a weak hint of a smile before turning back to his older brother.

"I mean, I wouldn't doubt Yura on that, so I'm not worried. Zhan has probably never seen an angry white tiger before", he says and holds one arm out for Yuri to curl up against his side if he wants.

Taking the opportunity, the younger man quickly slips into his embrace and hides his face in the warm safety of Otabek's chest, glowering at Khanat from the other end of the couch. He still doesn't trust this man entirely.

"Maybe", Khanat agrees in surprise. "I always thoughts cats were much worse, but it seems you guys get along well. I remember Otabek always had a thing for you, Yuri. He recorded every single one of your skates and watched it over and over. Especially after the summer camp when he was thirteen."

Blushing, the wolf folds his ears back and avoids Yuri's questioning yet amused gaze.

"You never told me that you were _that_ desperate to be with me", the tiger teases and Otabek scowls at Khanat.

"Thank you so much. Now he's never gonna let me live it down."

\- - - - - -

They talk until late into the night. Finally, Khanat bids his Goodnights and asks to come by one last time before going back to Kazakhstan. Yuri agrees, even though still hesitant, and Otabek sees his older brother to the door.

When he returns to the living room, Yuri's arm is hanging lazily over the back rest of the couch, his eyes slitted and darker than usual. Otabek knows this look well, has seen it often enough on his boyfriend, but he stalls for a moment before entering the living room again.

"Hey", he mutters softly and crouches down behind the couch so they're on eye level.

"Hey", Yuri replies equally quiet and his tail lashes from side to side.

He's purring, an agitated and needy sound that runs down Otabek's throat like molten honey. Still... Feliks is sleeping and the mood from before is crushed beneath the weight of shock and discomfort with having someone in their house all of a sudden who doesn't belong here.

"Yura, do you want to do it?", Otabek asks while starting to trace the tiger's jawline with two fingers, tilts his head up a little and brings their lips closer together. "Feliks..."

The distance between them is closed with a swift movement and Yuri mewls in pleasure when Otabek hungrily licks into his mouth. They only part for air and to get rid of eachother's ties, loosening them and pulling them off.

"Feliks is asleep and probably will be for some time now. It's the middle of the night."

The voice spilling from Yuri's lips is husky and rough as he grasps the blue tie from Otabek and grins maliciously, wrapping it around the wolf's wrists and quickly tying it into a knot. Then he slings his own tie through the ring on Otabek's leather collar and pulls on it, making the wolf gasp and lean forward to steal another kiss.

"Yura", Otabek whines softly and his tail begins to wag without him having any control over it. "Yura, what are you doing?"

The white tiger moves to gently lick the shell of his ear, sending goosebumps over Otabek's whole body.

"Find out yourself, Bekem. Here. Sit."

He points to the space on the couch next to him and Otabek complies willingly. The second he is sitting next to Yuri, his boyfriend snarls and out of complete instinct, Otabek rolls over onto his back to present his neck and stomach. Yuri's eyes start glowing darkly as he moves to straddle the wolf's hips. Their mouths meet, tongues slide across eachother, hands slowly start unbuttoning shirts and pants.

That's when the crying starts.

Otabek stares up at Yuri.

Yuri stares down at Otabek.

"Permission to scream?", the darkhaired man asks dryly.

"Permission granted", Yuri mumbles back and gets to his feet with a groan. "I swear to God..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a long long time forgive me


	48. Data_47_Clef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

"No Papa, please, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

The little boy is screaming, clinging to Otabek's arm as if he fears the ice will swallow him whole if he moves a single inch away from his father. His little cheeks are smeared with tears, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Otabek sighs softly and picks him up, lets him rest against his chest and strokes his back through the thick winter jacket.

"It's alright, see?", he asks and kisses his son's tears away. "Look, Daddy is skating too. Don't you want to try it, at least?"

Feliks sniffles, calmer now that he's sitting on his father's arm - a safe haven ever since he can remember.

"Put him down, Beka. He'll never get used to it if you always pick him up as soon as he starts crying", a sharp voice suddenly demands and Yuri stops in front of them with a spray of ice accompanying him.

Otabek glowers at his boyfriend for a moment, then he turns back to the toddler who has now wrapped both arms around his neck. Feliks is barely four years old, but Yuri insists on taking him to the rink at least twice a week during practice.

"Yuri, you are supposed to be training!", Yakov screams from the other end of the hall and the blond man whips around, blowing a stray strand of hair from his face in annoyance.

"Coming!", Yuri yells back before he spins to look at his boyfriend and son once more.

He leans forward, places a quick kiss on Otabek's lips, then on Feliks' forehead, and skates off. Looking after him the wolf sighs, troubled. He knows Yuri is right and that Feliks will only learn to skate if they bring him here as often as possible, but his conscience is torn. Their son is _scared,_ so scared that even setting a single foot on the ice is enough to make him throw a tantrum. Yuri has tried everything to make skating fun for him, but it's like Feliks has a deep, intense hatred for everything related to ice.

It's not like he's ever fallen or hurt himself while skating (he hasn't been at the rink long enough to stumble even once) and Otabek really can't explain why the little boy despises their profession with such vigor.

"Okay, I'm going to set you down now, alright?", he mutters and gently lowers Feliks back down, trying to ignore the desperate cries of his son.

Otabek knows that there's no way this is dangerous for Feliks, but his heart aches at every sob, every tear that runs down the little boy's cheek.

"Papa, please!"

Oh, that's it. Those big, chocolate brown eyes stare up at him like he's just thrown Feliks into a pit of snakes and scorpions and two small, slender arms are stretched out for him to pick the little boy back up. Growling instinctively at his son's distress, Otabek pulls him into a comforting embrace and hoists Feliks up again. The toddler clings to him in relief and hides his face in the warm curve of Otabek's neck.

"Will Daddy be angry with me now?", he mumbles and his tiny fists curl into the fabric of his father's training jacket.

"No, _zolatka",_ Otabek tries to console him and gently wipes at his tear-stained cheeks. "Daddy won't be angry. It's okay, buddy, you don't have to cry anymore. We're going to watch Daddy skate for a bit longer and then we can go home, hm?"

Still sniffing from time to time, Feliks nods. He's much calmer already, Otabek notices as he carefully moves over to the entrance of the rink and steps off the ice. He helps his son to take off the skates Yuri has so proudly bought him for his birthday three months ago and hums softly when Feliks grabs one of his ears while he kneels in front of him and ties his shoes.

"Daddy is mad at me", the little boy suddenly whispers, nibbling at the sleeve of his jacket. "He doesn't like it that I can't skate, right?"

Otabek lifts his head a bit, careful to not pull away from Feliks.

"That's... that's not true, buddy", he says with a forced smile. "Daddy isn't really angry, just a bit sad that you don't like skating as much as he does. But that's okay, you'll find something you like to do eventually."

He knows how much Yuri has looked forward to teaching their son how to skate, but now all those dreams of a perfect figure skating family have been shattered with Feliks' not very friendly attitude towards anything related to ice. Although Otabek has to admit he has some trouble adjusting to that too. It's almost been certain from the beginning - their child will be a world class figure skater. And now it doesn't even look like Feliks will ever set foot in a rink.

"I like singing!", Feliks suddenly giggles and tugs at Otabek's ear. "I loooove singing! Djadja Victor says I'm very good at it, too! He taught me a song, in Russian! I can sing it almost to the end."

The wolf looks up at him in astonishment.

"Singing? You sing? How come you never told us?"

Feliks gives him a little pouty face and crosses both arms in front of his chest as he turns to the side and mutters agitatedly to himself.

"Djadja Victor said not to tell them before you learned the song! It was a surprise!", he scolds, and Otabek tilts his head a bit in confusion as he kneels in front of the wooden bench Feliks is sitting on and listens to his son berate himself.

Children truly _are_ a weird bunch.

He can't keep himself from chuckling while putting the skates back into his messenger bag and closing the zipper before he picks Feliks up with a quiet groan.

"Come here, big boy", he says lovingly and kisses his son's nose. "You're growing every day, I swear. Now let's say Bye Bye to Daddy, then we can leave. Do you wanna visit the Christmas market on the way home?"

"Yes!"

Feliks almost screams his ears off and Otabek laughs. Since the seventh of January is getting closer, Moscow is packed with colorful lights, the trees in the park are covered in glittering ornaments and since it gets dark so early, they love to take long walks through the streets and through the Christmas market. It's a beautiful sight - both the city and the sparkling eyes of their son.

Otabek stops by the side of the rink and waves at his boyfriend. Feliks does the same from his VIP seat on his father's arm. The white tiger flips his long hair out of the way and skates over, stopping just milimeters in front of the barrier.

"What's up?", he asks breathlessly. "I have to get back."

Yuri's cheeks are red and his chest is heaving, Otabek notices with a light frown.

"Take it easy, kitten. We just wanted to say Bye before we leave. Give Daddy a kiss, Feliks."

He moves forward so their son can hug Yuri over the barrier, but the white tiger steps back absent-mindedly and turns around.

"Yeah, bye", he says, sharp and brusque, then he speeds off again.

Otabek could seriously punch him sometimes. He grits his teeth and tries to keep himself for yelling something quite rude after his boyfriend, but he holds back. For Feliks' sake, he tells himself. The little boy is already shaken enough, he doesn't need to see his parents arguing now.

"See?", Feliks chokes out. "Daddy's mad at me."

"No, buddy, no", Otabek desperately tries to comfort his son. "He's just a bit stressed out, don't mind him. Let's just leave him alone so he can focus. And do you know what day it is today?"

He attempts to take the conversation down a road he knows Feliks will like as he walks out of the hall and towards the entrance where he lets the boy jump from his arm, adjusts his jacket and takes his little gloved hand.

"I don't know."

Feliks looks so downcast as he trudges along next to his father, gaze lowered and tail drooped. Otabek rarely sees him like this and he knows that he doesn't like the sight of it at all. He needs to talk to Yuri tonight.

"It's Thursday", he says and squeezes Feliks' hand. "Do you know what that means?"

How fast he can make those eyes light up.

"I can sleep at djadja Victor's house!", Feliks exclaims happily and starts skipping. "I can have a sleepover with Zoya and play with Makka!"

Heavens, if he has one thing from Yuri then it's the ability to go from tears to laughter within seconds. Otabek chuckles and buries his free hand deep in the pocket of his black coat.

"Yes, you can. And remember, in two days it's Christmas. Have you written your wishlist already?", he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

They stop by the Christmas market and Otabek patiently lets Feliks look at every single one of the little wooden houses that all sell different stuff. He buys him a candy cane, a little snowman made of glass Feliks has already pointed out last time they've been here, and a gingerbread heart. Otabek knows he's spoiling him, but after today, he feels like his little sunshine deserves all he could ever wish for in this world.

His anger at Yuri is still smoldering deep inside him, just waiting to be unleashed into a hellfire of rage, but he bites and grinds it down to keep his son smiling.

By the time they head back to the car, Feliks is fast asleep on Otabek's arm, clutching the snowman tightly to his chest. His father carefully settles him into the car seat, fastens the seatbelt and leaves a light kiss on his cheek before he rounds the car and gets in as well. The drive to Victor and Yuuri's new house in the center of town isn't long, but Otabek finds himself looking into the rearview mirror more often than usual, just to watch Feliks sleep.

Finally there, he parks the car and sits in the dark for a moment, eyes still fixated on his son, but then he gives himself a push and swings his legs outside. He carries Feliks up the stairs before them along with his backpack and rings the bell, hoping it won't wake the little boy. Victor opens the door with a smile.

"Good evening, you two", he whispers after taking a short glance at the sleeping toddler. "I guess you've had an exhausting day too?"

Otabek only bows his head slightly and follows him inside. Ever since Victor has started having cardiac problems, he and Yuuri have moved to Moscow permanently to be around Yuri and Otabek more. It's convenient for the kids too, since Zoya and Feliks stick together like glue.

Upon putting his son down on the couch where Yuuri is watching TV, Otabek notices Zoya is asleep with her head in her fathers lap too already. He smiles, but quickly glances back over to the hallway.

"Sorry, but I have to get going. Thanks for having him tonight, he was so excited all week", he mutters to Victor who has followed him with a worried look on his face.

"Did something happen?", he asks in a hushed whisper. "You're not usually so tense."

Otabek ponders whether or not he should tell him, but then he just shakes his head and gives an apologetic shrug.

"It's a matter between Yuri and me, really. I appreciate the concern, but I think all I need to do now is get home and talk it out with him."

Victor nods understandingly and sees him to the door with the words:

"Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

\- - - - - -

All lights are on when Otabek enters and puts his keys down into the bowl by the front door. He can hear the sound of the TV playing from the living room but pays it no mind because the scent of aggravated Siberian tiger leads straight to the kitchen where Yuri is currently standing, a cup of coffee so tight in his grip that the knuckles on his hand protrude white. He has one arm defensively wrapped around his middle as well as his tail, and Otabek realizes with grim satifsaction that Yuri has expected him to come home angry.

"You know that I'm mad at you", he starts slowly, grips the back of a chair and leans forward on it, careful to keep the kitchen table between them. He doesn't trust himself enough to not jump the white tiger if there's nothing separating the two of them. "And you know why I'm mad. So you know what I'm going to say already, and I want to hear what excuse you have for your behaviour."

Yuri stares back at him with glassy eyes, as if he's not even been listening. Then, he suddenly shakes his head like he's trying to get rid of a lasting dream in the morning and straightens up. To Otabek's frustration, though, he moves to leave the kitchen instead of answering.

"Yuri", he calls out sternly when the white tiger walks towards the door.

It makes him stall a little, but he doesn't stop. Otabek curses, spins around and catches Yuri's wrist to make him stay - when he's suddenly met with the sight of tears dripping down his boyfriend's cheeks.

Frozen, desperately trying to figure out what he is supposed to do, the wolf stares at Yuri. This is one of the days he wishes he would've just stayed in bed after the ringing of his alarm clock.

"Let go of me!"

The yell is abrupt and sharp, enough to make Otabek growl in surprise, but Yuri makes no move to free his wrist from the taller man's grasp. He just stares at him, with tears of anger in his eyes and trembling shoulders.

"Let go", he repeats again, quieter, weaker this time.

Otabek doesn't. He pushes him up against the doorframe, grips his thighs almost brutally and kisses him until Yuri is gasping for air. He doesn't care that they're in the kitchen, that they're going to make a mess of it all if they don't move to the bedroom soon, that Yuri is tearing on his hair to make him pull back. Otabek doesn't. He shoves one hand down the tightness of Yuri's pants, digs his fingertips into the firm curve of his ass and drinks up the feral growl that bursts from the white tiger at his sudden touch. Yuri is still trying to get away from him, attempting to make his boyfriend set him back down. Otabek doesn't. He just unwraps his arm from Yuri's waist so the younger man is forced to hold onto him with both legs and runs his free hand down to cup the growing hardness of the tiger's crotch.

"Stop!", Yuri whimpers in frustration.

Otabek doesn't. They have words for this kind of situation, words other than "Stop" because he knows Yuri never means it when he says that. He jerks the skin-tight fabric of Yuri's pants down, just far enough, then he grinds his hips against the newly exposed, snow white skin.

Their kisses become wild, frenzied, hungry. It's hard to tell whether Yuri is still crying or just shaking from the pleasure. Otabek groans softly when the white tiger moves down to mouth at his neck, littering it with bites and licks, sucking deep purple bruises into the flesh. He senses Yuri kiss the silver pendant dangling from the studded leather collar and it sends a scalding hot, tingling pleasure all over his body.

"Yura!"

The cry escapes him before he can help it, earning him another, almost violent kiss. They stumble on their way to the bedroom, crash down onto the mattress and the next thing Otabek knows is that he's got two fingers up Yuri's ass, his whole hand is slicked with lube and the white tiger is breathing heavily, tensing and whimpering when he hits that sweet spot inside him once more, making him come dry again.

"You've really gotten sensitive after giving birth, haven't you", Otabek gasps with a wide grin and curls his fingertips a bit more.

Yuri whines, a high-pitched noise that almost hurts to listen to because it sounds just as pained as it sounds pleasured. He adds another finger, stretches his boyfriend even wider and watches in satisfaction as Yuri tenses, sobs and shakes with another orgasm. It's been almost two weeks since they've last had sex and the tension from today only adds to the built-up pressure.

"Beka!", he moans, grasps the bedsheets even tighter and thrusts his hips up.

Suddenly though, Otabek pulls his fingers back and Yuri jolts, leans up and stares at him with dark eyes. For a moment, they just look at eachother, then the wolf sighs and leans forward to kiss Yuri.

"Ember."

It's just a quiet whisper, almost inaudible, but Yuri hears it nevertheless. Immediately, he tries to shove his arousal back and raises one hand to touch his boyfriend's cheek.

"Otabek", he asks, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "Are you okay? Do you want me to leave you alone? Do you need anything?"

A short silence follows, then the darkhaired man shakes his head and wraps both arms around Yuri, gently stroking his hair.

"I don't wanna be angry at you while we do it. I don't want to be rough on you or hurt you. But you made me so fucking mad today when you acted like that during training! Yura, Feliks is so worried you might stop loving him just because he doesn't like skating! He is a child, you can't force him to do something he fears more than anything else just because you enjoy it!"

The white tiger averts his gaze slightly and lifts one hand to stroke Otabek's shoulder. They stay like this for a while, curled up around eachother in a warm embrace. Yuri leaves a light trail of kisses along his boyfriend's cheek, his jawline, his neck.

"I'm sorry", he whispers, and his turquoise eyes shimmer with tears again. "I'm so sorry, Beka, but I just... I didn't mean to upset Feliks so much, I swear! Of course I love him, and I always will, but... but..."

He lowers his head and tucks it under Otabek's chin.

"... but you're sad that he doesn't enjoy skating as much as we do", the wolf finishes the sentence for him and kisses one of his soft, fluffy ears. "I understand, kitten."

Their bodies are still tightly wrapped around eachother, fingers intertwined and lips joined as the evening turns into night. Usually, they clean up and throw on some clothes as soon as one of them safewords out of the situation, but this time, neither of them feels like moving away. Their kisses become deeper, more passionate again, and Otabek finds himself on his back with Yuri gently rolling his hips above him - teasing, taunting, luring him in towards that sweet pleasure. He rests both hands upon the tiger's trim waist, marvels at the strong muscles beneath his palms as he slowly runs them across Yuri's abdomen and draws fine lines into the sheen of sweat that coats the slender body on top of him.

It's not the heated desire they share most of the time, it's that deep love that binds them together and lets them breathe easy at the dead of night when the world around them becomes too big to be faced alone, when the shimmering gold medals above the bed are dulled by the darkness and the warmth of the sheets still leaves them shivering.

_"Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya",_ Yuri suddenly whispers and Otabek trembles to the core.

"I love you, _kotyata",_ he groans weakly and helps the white tiger to sink down onto his lenght, steadying him until Yuri can rest both hands on his chest to support himself. "I love you so much."

The pleasure is melting into his marrow, makes him shake from the inside and he throws his head back onto the soft pillows with closed eyes. Yuri leans forward. They share another long kiss, hands stroking the other's body through the haze of lust that has overtaken them.

"Kitten", Otabek finally gasps with a soft smile. "I know how you can make it up to Feliks."

\- - - - - -

"Daddy!"

Feliks runs down the stairs at full speed when Yuri steps out of the car and leans down to catch him, almost stumbling from the impact. Otabek watches with a smile and rests one hand on the car roof while he nods at Victor, Yuuri and Zoya.

"Merry Christmas, you guys."

Yuri picks their son up and hugs him tightly against his chest before turning to their friends too and grinning up at them.

"Happy holidays, old man! Hey _printsessa,_ I have a present for you!"

Zoya squealed and jumped down the stairs as well, rushing towards her godfather. Yuri leaned down, kissed her cheek and handed her a wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas, my love", he whispers and watches as she opens her present with glowing eyes.

It's a pair of new ballet shoes, silver and pink with small diamonds embedded into the silk.

"Thank you, djadja!", she yells and hugs him tightly. "Bye Feliks, bye!"

She waves at them alongside her parents until their car is out of sight. Otabek is driving, gaze glued to the road but steadily wandering towards the rearview mirror while Yuri keeps turning to look at their son. They're both laughing and Yuri listens intently as Feliks tells him everything about his sleepover at Victor and Yuuri's house.

"Are you excited to come home and open your presents?", the white tiger asks with a wink. "I saw quite a few under the Christmas tree when we got up."

He doesn't mention the one in the back he's bought on their way here.

"Yes!", Feliks exclaims happily and tugs at his seatbelt while Otabek drives down to the parking lot of their apartment complex.

They both hold his hands on the way up to the penthouse and Otabek feels Yuri snuggle up against him, tucking his head under the wolf's chin, while they watch their son excitedly open his Christmas presents.

"It seems like you forgot one", Otabek points out softly when his boyfriend carefully sneaks the last present under the tree.

Feliks spins around and looks at it with curious eyes before he starts to tear the paper off it and lifts the lid of the small box.

They have lunch together and Yuri squeezes Otabek's hand beneath the kitchen table.

Their son has never looked happier than now, wearing the silver necklace with the clef pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	49. Data_48_White

Yuri stops in the bathroom door, spoon still in his mouth, and glances curiously at Otabek who is sitting cross-legged and naked on a towel in front of the bathtub, staring at nothing in particular.

"Shu oka?"

His words are distorted by the metal hindrance between his teeth, but Otabek just nods calmly.

"Why shu on she floor?", Yuri digs further, leaning against the doorway.

"To allow the comforting void of eternity to swallow me whole", is the somehow sarcastic response.

Yuri raises one eyebrow until Otabek sighs, still not looking at him.

"Because I just got out of the tub and I'm too lazy to stand up and get dressed."

"Mood."

Yuri scoops another spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth and continues down the hallway. Halfway through, he remembers something, turns on his heel and marches back to the bathroom. Otabek now has tugged a second towel from the marble counter to rub his hair dry with lazy, slow motions.

"You do know we have a tournament coming up, right?", he asks with a light frown. "And you're still not ready to leave. Beka, what's wrong?"

He puts the bowl down near the sink and lets himself fall onto his ass in front of Otabek, intently watching his boyfriend. Now that he thinks of it, the wolf has been jumpy all day. Nervous. Restless. Yuri just asks himself if he should be worried, when Otabek suddenly groans and leans back against the edge of the tub.

"Nothing, baby. I'm just a little nervous."

Those words do little to comfort Yuri and he furrows his brows even further.

"Nervous? You? Why?", he asks, the questions burn hot and angry on his tongue. "Beka, something's obviously not like usual and you better tell me what or I'm gonna whoop your ass and lock you up in here until you do."

The darkhaired man looks at him for a moment, then he laughs quietly and reaches out one hand. After flicking his ears and pondering what he should do, Yuri takes it a bit hesitantly and lets Otabek pull him forward, into a long embrace. His skin is still a little damp, the white tiger feels his clothes sticking to him a bit tighter, but he endures it with a distressed purr.

He hates it when something is wrong with Otabek.

"You're scaring me, Beka."

For a moment, there's just the sensation of slender fingers scratching the sensitive spot behind his left ear, then Otabek nuzzles his neck and laughs. It's a dry, forced laugh.

"I love you, kitten. So much. You could never guess how much."

And with that, he releases Yuri from his hold, gets up and grabs his outfit from the top of the laundry basket to finally get dressed. The white tiger watches, disgruntled, but then he clambers to his feet as well and leaves the bathroom with swishing tail. If he would've stayed just a second longer, he would've seen the look of sheer terror in Otabek's eyes.

But right now, his mind is occupied with other stuff.

They have to be at the rink in two hours and he still needs to get his final touch of makeup done, he has to warm up and most importantly, he has to call Victor and ask how Feliks is doing. They've allowed their son to skip school for three days so he can accompany them to the Grand Prix Finale. He's been so excited to see them skate there that Yuri hasn't had the heart to deny him his wish. And since Victor can't compete anymore but comes along to cheer for Yuuri, he loves to play babysitter for a few days.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly dials his friend's number, puts him on video call. It doesn't take long for Victor to answer his phone and after a bit of rustling, laughing and trying to keep Feliks' hands from the screen, Yuri finally gets a clear, stable picture.

"Hi Daddy! Are you coming soon?", Feliks immediately asks while giving his father those unbearably cute puppy eyes. "We've been waiting for a year already!"

In the background, Victor giggles and Yuri can't help but snort in amusement.

"That sounds terrible, _zolatka._ A whole year? No wonder I almost didn't recognize you", he quips.

Feliks bounces excitedly in his seat while turning the camera and showing Yuri the crowded stadium where they'll deliver the last skate of this season. Today is the free skate and everyone is tense with anticipation.

The highest scores are, like always, Yuri and Jean's. Otabek follows close behind them, though, missing the second place by only seven points. Yuuri comes in fourth, Phichit and Michele after him.

For the past eight years he and Otabek have spent together - first as friends, then as lovers and finally as boyfriends - Yuri remembers winning gold at the GPF five times. The medals are mounted on a special frame above their bed, surrounded by many silver and bronze medals.

The most precious medal they own is right in the midst of the small circle all their prizes form.

It's another gold medal, but it bears Otabek's name.

Of course it's from the year Yuri has stayed home during his pregnancy. He's threatened that he'll kick Otabek out if he brings home anything but gold. And his boyfriend hasn't disappointed him. Well, not that he's ever doubted Otabek's ability to win the GPF. It's just that as long as he is a participant too, very few people have a chance of getting near the podium.

Since Victor and Chris have resigned, he is the one leading the scoreboard.

Yuri Plisetsky is the world's youngest figure skating champion who has ever won five gold medals while raising a child and being in a steady relationship with his boyfriend.

Yuri Plisetsky sets the rules for the others, he sets the score they have to reach.

And it makes him goddamn proud.

"We'll be there soon", he says softly to his son who's looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Take good care of djadja Victor for me, okay? And remember not to answer any questions strangers ask you."

Feliks nods because he's a good kid, the sweetest, politest little boy Yuri has ever seen. He sometimes wonders what he's done to deserve to be so lucky, especially when he sees Otabek playing with their son on the living room floor while he watches from the couch.

"See you later, Daddy! Tell Papa I love him and that I wish him good luck, please!"

After promising two times that indeed, he will pass it on to Otabek, Yuri blows Feliks a kiss and ends the call to make sure both their bags are packed and ready. Yakov will be waiting already.

\- - - - - -

The evening flickers by in a blur of colors, announcements and cheers from the audience, that much Yuri knows.

He doesn't remember how exactly Otabek has managed to overtake Jean by a whole twenty points right before the end and he doesn't remember how he has managed to break his personal world record at the age of twenty-four, but things happen.

His face is firm and his expression vacant as he takes the podium, but he knows he will explode once he gets away from the press and the flashing cameras. Whenever he's alone with Otabek after all the hustle and bustle is over, he knows he can let the tension go and there will be someone to catch him.

Always.

The crowd doesn't seem to stop cheering at all this evening, and the noise swells up even more the moment he bows his head to accept the gold medal.

And then it becomes very quiet because all of a sudden, the place to his right is empty and just as he wants to ask where Otabek has gone to, he sees him a bit off to the side, talking to Victor and a man in a black suit. Feliks is jumping up and down next to him, not able to keep still for another moment.

Yuri is tempted to leave the podium as well, join his family and ask what is happening, but then Otabek already comes walking back towards him - with Feliks on his arm, of course. Because their son doesn't want to stay with Victor anymore now that his fathers are basically done with their event. Smiling widely, Yuri kneels down and catches Feliks in a tight embrace, causing the audience to swoon and coo at them.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone."

Otabek's voice is louder than before and Yuri looks up instinctively. Someone has attached a small microphone to his boyfriend's ear, he notices and a cold shiver creeps down his spine. Something is about to happen. Feliks clings to him even tighter, trembling like he's afraid, but when the white tiger looks down at him, he sees the little face is flushed with excitement.

"I really wanted to win this season", Otabek continues, smiling lightly. "Partly because five out of the six gold medals at our apartment belong to you already and partly because it would've made this easier to say."

Easier to say...?

Yuri is completely on edge by now. His tail quivers lightly and he almost doesn't dare to keep breathing, as if he fears everyone will dissolve into dust if he moves a single muscle.

"Otabek-"

He's cut off before he can even start to talk.

"I hope you know that I love you, Yura", at this the audience starts to fill with _Awww's,_ _Ohhh's_ and sharp whistles, "and that you mean the world to me. And that I'm so grateful to you for giving me the most beautiful present in this world - our son. But sometimes I feel like I'm not enough. Now you're a six time world champion and I'm merely standing in your shadow."

Otabek's smile becomes pained for the briefest of seconds and if Yuri wasn't so frozen in place, he would bolt from his spot on the podium and wrap both arms around his boyfriend and scold him for talking bullshit.

"Still, I can't imagine a life without you anymore. And I hope you feel the same, even though I will probably never reach your level. I've realized that although I might be good, I'll never surpass you. That is why I'm officially resigning as a figure skater today."

The crowd around them gasps in perfect synch while Yuri stands there, thunderstruck, with Feliks still in his arms.

_Resigning._

Otabek must be kidding.

He _has_ to be kidding.

There is no other way.

"But", the wolf goes on with a laugh, "hear me out. Since I won't be your rival anymore, I ask you to let me become something else to you."

Yuri thinks he's going blind and deaf at the same time when Otabek suddenly sinks down onto one knee and moves his lips before smiling that wonderful, magical smile of his and in his hand there's a small box of red velvet with a pure white ring on display that bears seven turquoise gems.

The next thing he knows is that he's sobbing into Otabek's shoulder, so violently that his entire body is shaken by the tremors and he can barely get the weak _"Yes, Beka, yes, yes, yes"_ past his lips.

"A white ring for my white tiger", Otabek whispers to his ear as he slips the ring onto Yuri's finger. "A gem for every year we've been together. And hopefully for many more to come."

He cups Yuri's tear-stained face, tilts it up and towards him and presses their lips together in the sweetest kiss they've ever shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a lil short, Imma make the next one longer :)


	50. Data_49_Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Otabek hums softly and throws a brief glance out the window. Soapy water is dripping from his hands onto the kitchen counter when he leans forward to see the street below a bit better, waiting for Yakov to bring Feliks back from his afternoon class even though he knows it'll take another hour or so.

Suddenly though, he feels a teasing slap to his ass and spins around with a sound that's half laughter, half growl.

"I'm trying to do the dishes!"

"And I'm trying to do the dishwasher!", Yuri retorts with an almost seductive grin just seconds before he pushes up tightly against Otabek and grabs his now long, smooth hair with one hand.

A quick pull and he's got his boyfriend down just right for a heated kiss. Fingers, slick with white foam and warm water, run down the slender line of his neck, teasingly rub his chest and leave wet spots on the tanktop he's wearing. Yuri groans, head falling to the side and giving Otabek more space, but then his eyes snap open. There's... a strange scent in the air, one he hasn't smelled often lately.

"Bekem", he purrs low in his throat, eyes glinting faintly when his hand slips down between their bodies and traces the outlines of Otabek's clothed dick. "What's up with you today?"

The musky scent rolling off of his boyfriend in waves makes him tremble with excitement, but even more so Otabek's averted eyes and the bushy tail tucked between his legs. So beautifully submissive it should be illegal.

"I don't... really know, Yura", the wolf mumbles under his breath and leans back, gripping the edge of the sink to keep himself steady.

He knows perfectly well what's been on his mind for a while now, but he doesn't dare to voice it. Maybe Yuri will be upset or fight him on that matter. And he doesn't want to fight right now. Or ever again. It's been all going so great lately, he can't just come forward with that stupid desire and ruin everything again. Yuri is preparing for the next World Championship and he himself has just started working as a paramedic in a nearby hospital, Feliks has settled well into school since September, their wedding is planned for a warm summer evening and it's hard to imagine their life any different.

But still...

"Something's bothering you and that bothers me too", Yuri suddenly points out in a quiet, soft voice. "Otabek, you can talk to me."

He doesn't want to talk. Talking means destroying this peaceful world around them. It's not his right to ask for something like that. So instead, he quickly sinks to his knees before Yuri and pushes him back against the kitchen counter. The white tiger gasps in surprise, but then his lips twitch into a maddening grin and he starts to run his fingers through Otabek's hair, tugging at his ponytail.

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?", he asks, amusement mingling with desire in his voice.

Otabek doesn't answer. He slowly works the buckle of Yuri's belt open, undoes the button and zipper of his jeans and pulls them down just far enough. This time, it's his turn to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You had this coming the moment you decided not to put on any underwear today."

Yuri is blushing madly, stuttering something about not enough time and being late for practice in the morning, but that only brings a wider smile to Otabek's lips.

He leans forward, places a trail of kisses down the line of grey and white fur that runs over Yuri's abdomen and wraps his fingers around his hardening cock. A soft gasp above him tells him that Yuri is slowly starting to get into it. Must've taken him by surprise, but Otabek knows it's a massive turn-on for Yuri to see him on his knees. With a soft, teasing growl, the wolf leans forward and drags his tongue across Yuri's cock, earning a violent shudder from the white tiger.

"Bekem... you better don't stop", he pants.

_Never planned to, my love,_ Otabek thinks with a weak smile and wraps his lips around Yuri, taking him almost completely into his mouth.

A sharp hiss and then, there's the stinging pain of claws digging into his scalp, but he's been ready for that reaction. Yuri is sensitive and Otabek knows it. With an amused huff, he looks up at his boyfriend and finds the white tiger's face flushed, expression unreadable from his position on the floor.

"Fuck, it's so hot to see you like this", Yuri suddenly mutters and his hips jerk slightly. "A-Ahh... sorry, Bekem, it's just-"

Gentle hands stroke his thighs, a silent comfort, Otabek's way of telling him that it's okay. The white tiger smiles, then he places one hand on the edge of the counter behind him and flips his hair out of the way.

"I love you, _shchenok._ Now put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Cocky.

Otabek growls again, but this time it makes Yuri shudder in response. He knows exactly what's that supposed to mean, the connection between them crackling with passion.

_Be careful what you say, you have a very important body part of yours in my so-called pretty mouth. May I remind you that it contains sharp teeth as well?_

He lets his fangs graze Yuri's length, just enough to make him realize that he indeed should keep his tongue in check. The white tiger gasps, but it turns into hoarse laughter.

"Okay, okay, I get it babe."

His tone is loving and tender as he pulls the tie from Otabek's hair and cards his hands through it, loosening it and straightening it out. The sudden pressure of a hot tongue against the sensitive underside of his cock is delicious and he groans softly, pulling Otabek closer.

His boyfriend gives a warm, soft grumble, enough to make him whimper in pleasure. It's been a long time since he's had Otabek on his knees like this and the sight alone is making it hard to hold back.

"You... you know I'm... gh... I'm g-gonna come at this rate?", Yuri stutters with flushed cheeks and lust-hazed eyes. "Do you really want to get me off like this?"

A dark glance is thrown at him before Otabek takes him even deeper, relaxing his throat and carefully rolling his tongue in just the right way. Eight years of crazy hot sex have left him with a perfect knowledge of his boyfriend's body and if anyone can beat him in getting Yuri hot and bothered, he has yet to meet that person. Well, not like he would let anyone close enough to let them try.

The mere thought of someone else touching Yuri, _his Yura,_ is drawing another growl from his throat that goes straight to the white tiger's head, making him jolt and moan so obscenely that a mortified whimper follows suit.

"Bekem! What the hell are... ahhh, shit! What are you d-doing to me?"

_The same you're doing to me, beautiful,_ Otabek thinks passionately and he knows Yuri has heard him.

The tiger keeps flicking his ears, extending his claws and scraping them against the marble counter, the fur on his striped tail is standing up straight like someone has given it an electric shock. He's dangerously close to showing his soul, Otabek notices with a concerned frown, but he trusts Yuri to hold back. And even if he does show...

Well, they'll cross that bridge when they get to it, even though he doesn't like the mental image of desecrating the purest part of Yuri at all.

"Bekem!"

The sudden outcry stops his train of thought sharply and Otabek feels Yuri grasping his wrist. He's quick to intertwine their fingers, squeezes Yuri's hand and swallows around him as a silent permission to let go. The white tiger stifles a dark growl, sinks his fangs into his palm to keep himself from screaming and shuts his eyes firmly while the orgasm wrecks through his body with bruising force.

His chest hurts from how fast his heart is beating and he can still feel the pulse in his throat when he comes down from the blinding high with ragged breathing.

"Come on", he mutters deliriously and weakly tugs at Otabek's hair. "You... you don't have to-"

But of course Otabek swallows. Like always. Yuri sighs with an almost fond smile and gets down to his knees, pressing their lips together. There's a lingering taste on his boyfriend's tongue that almost spikes his arousal again, but then he pulls back and leans against the counter once more with a breathless little laugh.

"You're amazing, Beka, do you know that?"

The wolf grins before nuzzling into Yuri's chest and closing his eyes. A deeply satisfied sigh spills from his lips.

"Yeah, probably. You too", he mutters. "Love you, kitten."

Slender hands brush his hair back again and a warm tingle runs all throughout his body. He doesn't think for quite some time, just lets the caresses and kisses rain down upon him and wash away the concerns he's been going on about in his head for quite a while now.

Their moment is interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Otabek grumbles in annoyance but gets it out of his pocket nevertheless to at least check who's calling. And of course it has to be Yakov. Knowing what is going to be the topic of the call already, the darkhaired man accepts it and lifts the phone to his ear.

"Let me guess. Lilia kept you over for tea and you're not going to make it in time to pick Feliks up from school?", he asks with a hint of resignation in his voice.

Yuri groans beside him, hands coming up to rub at his still a little flushed face when he hears Yakov chuckle awkwardly on the other end of the line.

"Well... you're not exactly wrong."

"It's fine, I'll go", the white tiger mutters next to him, already about to get up and straighten out his clothes, but Otabek catches him by the wrist and keeps him in place.

"Doesn't matter either way. Thanks for letting us know."

With that, he ends the call, climbs to his feet and leans forward to press a swift kiss to Yuri's lips.

"You stay here, baby. I'll go and get him for today", he says with a smile, earning himself a suspicious glance and furrowed brows.

Maybe Yuri's getting suspicious, but Otabek has a plan forming in his head and he intends to stick to it, even if it might be the wrong day, the wrong time to bring the topic up.

"Okay", the white tiger finally responds, still a little wary. "I can do dinner tonight, then."

"You don't have to, though!", Otabek cuts in hastily. "I... I had a recipe in mind I've wanted to try for a long time already. Let me take over the household for today, alright? I'll handle everything so you can relax. Training has been rough on you lately, don't think I haven't noticed."

It's a poor excuse, one Yuri will look through like it's made of glass, but he can't come up with a better one right of the bat. Still, the white tiger obviously decides to just roll with it and nods.

"Fine. Thanks, Beka."

He watches thoughtfully as his boyfriends throws on a jacket, grabs the keys for his motorcycle and the extra helmet from the dresser in the hallway and leaves the apartment. Of course he's going to take the bike to get Feliks. Showing off a little to his classmates, eh? That does put a little smile on Yuri's lips. Otabek is the perfect father. So patient and loving, always putting their son first. Maybe it's a wolf instinct. Sometimes, Yuri feels like he just lacks the ability to connect with their child on the same level as Otabek.

Of course he loves Feliks, but sometimes he's too harsh on him. Well, maybe that's not bad. There's gotta be one of them to keep the boy in check. As angelic as Feliks might look with his deep brown, almost black puppy eyes and the soft curls of his chocolate hair, he's got the mind of a little devil.

Not that Yuri has been any different at his age.

He chuckles at the memories.

Still, Otabek is acting strange today. And Yuri is going to find out why, he decides and saunters over to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for the evening.

\- - - - - -

"Papa!"

Feliks' squeal is so excited that a wide grin spreads across Otabek's face the second he sees his son jumping down the stairs. Some of the other parents have been whispering ever since he's showed up here on his bike, kicking the stand down elegantly and leaning against the black leather seat, sunglasses still on and arms crossed, leather jacket shining in the warm sunlight. He sticks out from the gathered crowd of middle-aged women and their balding husbands.

Of course they think he's a bad father, he's too young, looks too much like a shady figure you wouldn't want to run into at night. Of course they think he's a smoker, maybe even an alcoholic, spends the money he earns from dealing drugs in strip clubs and cheap bars, leaves his son alone at night with a bag of fastfood and the TV switched on and comes back in the morning with a woman he's only met a few hours ago.

If only they knew not to judge a book by its cover.

If only they knew he gets sick from cigarette smoke and feels tipsy after the two glasses of wine he sometimes drinks with Yuri during dinner, works at the hospital Monday to Friday, makes sure Feliks doesn't eat too many sweets and at least two warm, healthy meals a day, only gives him an hour of screentime in the evening and would probably fling himself from the next window if the thought of cheating on his boyfriend ever dared to cross his mind.

Feliks rushes up to him and bumps his small fist against Otabek's outheld one with glowing eyes. It's their greeting, their way of saying Hi after a long day. Feliks thinks it's cool and Otabek can't say anything different.

"Hi buddy", he chuckles. "How was your day at school? Did you go on that trip you told us about last week?"

Some of the other boys from Feliks' class are gathering around them, looking at him in awe. Their eyes wander from his sunglasses to his leather jacket to the bike he's still leaning against, one black combat boot lazily propped up on the footrest as he leans forward, elbow resting on his knee to ruffle Feliks' hair with a smile.

The little boy turns to his friends and his chest literally swells with pride as he loudly declares:

"That's my dad."

The other parents start to whisper agitatedly. Feliks is a pretty popular kid in his class, but nobody knows much about his family. He mostly dismisses all questions from his teachers and his classmates in general, with a mysterious little smile and an answer that sounds like someone has drilled it into his head:

_My parents are none of your business._

He always seems proud to keep them secret, but now this young man clad in all black with the body of a Greek god is here to pick him up and everyone is staring. They feel like they know him, they feel like they've seen him somewhere already, but it doesn't dawn on them yet. All they know is that his brooding look from just now is gone and he's beaming at his son like only a real father can.

"Are you ready to go home? You can say Bye to your friends, but then we have to leave. Daddy is waiting for us", he suddenly says and the people around start to whisper agitatedly.

So the boy has two fathers. They've always wondered why they've never seen the mother around during school festivals.

"Maybe they're some kind of celebrities?", one of the women guesses with a bemused look on her face. "Maybe they just try to keep away from public?"

She doesn't know how right she is until the man takes his sunglasses off and kneels down to fasten the helmet for his son and lift him onto the motorcycle. Finally being able to see his face does it for a few of the waiting parents.

"Altin, that's Otabek Altin!", they whisper to eachother in high-pitched voices. "Of course, of course, Feliks' last name is Altin-Plisetsky, right? Altin is a figure skater, isn't he? His husband too? Are they married? There's been a scandal a few years ago about them, I remember now!"

But before any of them can approach him, Otabek is on his bike already, strong arms wrapped safely around Feliks as he revs up the engine and drives off.

\- - - - - -

Otabek slings his jacket and scarf over the coathanger in the hallway and helps Feliks out of his little coat before sending him off to greet Yuri. He watches with a smile as the boy dashes down the hallway, eager to tell his father about their field trip today.

When Otabek enters the living room where Yuri has obviously been watching TV, wrapped in a silk robe, he sees that their son has already made good use of his privileges and is seated in Yuri's lap, proudly going on about how long they've been walking and that they've almost gotten lost but he's been the one to remember the way back. Otabek and Yuri throw a short glance at eachother at that and the white tiger shrugs apologetically.

_Looks like he's really your son after all, Beka._

The little voice whispering in the back of his mind makes Otabek flinch almost violently and he forces a smile onto his lips. So Feliks will be a wolf. It's not like it matters much, but from the moment since Yuri has brought up the topic kids, he's always wished for a little white tiger. A tiny white tiger cub with the same eyes as his father. Feliks is already taking so much after Otabek in both looks and personality, and now he's slowly showing all of the characteristics of a puppy too.

Sure, he will love his son either way, but it's a little disappointing.

Well, maybe the problem is going to solve itself tonight. After taking a deep breath, Otabek leans over the back of the couch to kiss Yuri and run one hand through Feliks' dark hair.

"Okay you two, I'll get dinner started now. Love you, boys."

He walks off to the kitchen, deciding to whip up something fancy for all of them and prepare something special for dessert. They'll take their time and send Feliks off to bed early tonight. He's going to be tired from his trip anyway and after a hot bath he will probably fall asleep faster than lightning.

Humming quietly, Otabek gets to work. Ever since Yuuri's pregnancy when he's been at Aibanu's wedding, Yuri has started to help out more in the kitchen, watching intently and taking notes sometimes and by now, he's an excellent chef himself. Sometimes, he wonders what has changed Yuri's mind from _"Cooking is a woman's job"_ to willingly assisting him whenever he's preparing dinner or lunch for them or even volunteering to do it himself, but he doesn't feel the need to pry either.

Cooking is an everyday skill anyone should know at least the basics of and he's just glad that Yuri has realized that too.

Even so, today he won't let his boyfriend lift a single finger, he decides determinedly. Today, all chores are on him so Yuri will be more willing to at least hear him out after dinner. While he chews the thoughts through one more time, he feverishly looks for a way to approach the topic.

Should he just come right out with it or start with how much he loves Yuri and how happy he is that their family is so perfect? Or would the white tiger get suspicious and jump to conclusions again? Maybe if he takes the sweet approach, Yuri will think he's breaking up with him or wants to cancel the wedding.

He can't do that.

Maybe straightforward really is best.

The decision brings a comforting sense of temporary calmness and Otabek turns his focus to the food once more. His heart is still racing in his chest, though, and Yuri must've sensed his agitation by now becaus all of a sudden, his slender arms are wrapped around Otabek from behind and his cheek his pressed to his boyfriend's shoulderblades.

"What's wrong with you today? Your scent is so distressed that it makes me want to throw up. Please Beka, tell me what's bothering you", the white tiger whispers with a pained tone to his voice. 

Otabek freezes for a moment, but then he eases it off with a soft laugh and twists a little in the embrace so he can look down at Yuri. Turquoise eyes are glowering up at him almost accusingly, but he just runs one hand over Yuri's golden hair and teasingly flicks his ears.

"I'm alright, kitten, please don't worry."

There are so many questions Yuri hasn't asked yet and they're obviously making him squirm, but then he spins around grumpily and marches off to look after their son, admitting defeat for now. Otabek can be bullheaded when it comes to situations like this and he doesn't want to frustrate himself right now.

Content, the wolf turns back to the stove and checks on the food and the recipe book before him. Dinner won't be taking long now, but he decides to set the table as well so they can just start eating once he's done here.

While the delicious scent of grilled meat starts filling the apartment, he lays out the silverware and plates, gets the fancy champagne glasses from the cupboard and checks in the fridge if they have anything that would fit the occasion. Finally, Otabek decides on a sparkling wine they've bought in France during the competitions of last year and sets it in a golden bowl of ice to keep it cool.

"Are we having guests over?", a voice suddenly asks from the doorway and when he turns around, Yuri is standing there with Feliks on his arm and a questioning expression plastered across his face.

The little boy is already sleepy, Otabek can tell. His hair has been washed and he smells like soap and conditioner, a most delicious scent. Not able to resist, the wolf walks over and takes their son from Yuri's embrace to hug him tightly.

"Did Daddy give you a bath already?", he mutters and kisses Feliks on the nose. "Look at you, you're so tired. Do you want to have dinner with us or go to bed?"

Usually when he's so close to falling asleep, Feliks has no appetite at all and will sometimes even doze of during a meal. When the little boy yawns now and clumsily rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Otabek sighs and starts walking over to Feliks' room.

"Okay, that's it. You're going to sleep. I'll put a plate with snacks on your desk so you can eat if you get hungry during the night, alright?"

He doesn't even get an answer anymore. By the time he gently lowers Feliks into his bed, the boy is out like a light already, lulled to sleep by Otabek's gentle voice and the rhythmic beating of his heart. After making sure their son is tucked in just the way he likes it and the heating is on, Otabek gives him a last kiss to the cheek and leaves the room, not before switching the nightlight in the form of an aquarium on though.

When he comes to the kitchen, Yuri has dimmed the lights and lit a few candles instead and he's sitting by the kitchen table with a sultry smirk on his lips. Otabek swallows around the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat when he sees what his boyfriend has been wearing all evening - or rather what he hasn't been wearing. The sash of the silk robe has been loosened, the wide collar is slipping down Yuri's right shoulder and his long, slender legs are shimmering pale between the folds of black fabric.

And he's completely naked underneath.

Deciding not to play along yet, Otabek gathers his last sense of rationality and prepares two plates, opens the bottle of wine and pours them both a glass before setting it back into the bowl. Yuri is still smiling at him with that wicked spark in his eyes, but he doesn't do anything else than that.

"You're beautiful", Otabek groans softly and reaches his hand out, fingertips lightly tracing the bare skin of Yuri's thigh beneath the table. "Shit kitten, you're doing this on purpose. You know exactly that I can't resist you."

The white tiger just chuckles and his tail slowly wraps around Otabek's wrist, teasing the sensitive flesh of his forearm.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's have dinner first. Then you get your dessert", he mutters and lifts his glass, taking a short sip.

The food is delicious, but they both don't really care tonight while hands and tails and knees teasingly brush the other under the tabletop, taking the anticipation to new heights.

Finally, the plates are empty and before Yuri can say a single word about dessert, Otabek has hoisted him up and pressed him against the wall already. The first kiss is enough to get them both panting and blushing furiously in the dimly lit room, but then Yuri desperately throws his head back and nods towards the door.

"Bedroom", he moans. "Or living room. Shit Beka, what's up with you today? Fuck you!"

Just seconds later, he finds himself on the couch, head on the armrest and Otabek drawing burning lines on his skin, making him shift and whimper in pleasure. But there's still some kind of tension between them, something that doesn't let him relax yet. He buries one hand in Otabek's hair and gently scratches one of his ears to get his attention.

"Beka", he mutters firmly. "Beka, talk to me. What's wrong with you? You've been so weird all day. Why did you want me in such a good mood?"

The wolf stalls for a moment, hesitant to look up, but then he finally sits back on the couch. His tail is swishing nervously before he tucks it under his thigh to keep it still. Yuri straightens up as well, furrowing his brows. He's concerned now, all kind of horror scenarios rushing through his head.

"What is it?", he tries again, attempting to loosen the atmosphere a bit. "Do you have to work the nightshift everyday next week and want me to enjoy the last night we have together for seven days?"

Otabek doesn't respond. He's obviously fighting with himself, trying to get the words out but they won't pass his lips. The younger man just starts wondering if he should be extra worried when the wolf finally leans forward and buries his face against Yuri's shoulder.

"Yura, please don't hate me for this."

His voice is husky and desperate and the white tiger freezes, afraid of what will come next.

_He's breaking up with me, he doesn't want to marry me anymore, he's cheating on me, he has another lover, he's going to move back to Kazakhstan, Khanat has betrayed us and Zhansultan is on the way here to kill Feliks-_

Gentle hands cup his face and he stares at Otabek with trembling lashes. His boyfriend swallows audibly, then he cracks a nervous smile.

"Yura, please. I want another baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for a long chap


	51. Data_50_Cast

"What's wrong with how it is right now?"

The question hits harder than the dismissive expression on Yuri's face and Otabek backs away slightly. Of course he hasn't expected Yuri to jump with joy at the sheer mention of a second child, but this?

"I just... I don't know, lately I just missed how it was when Feliks was little", he admits sheepishly. "And I thought since he's at school now and can entertain himself when he's at home, we'd have enough time for a baby."

Yuri looks at him for quite some time, his face not giving away what exactly he thinks of the idea, but then he rests one arm on the back of the couch and sighs.

"Otabek, I don't want a second kid. At least for a while. Sure, Feliks is at school until noon and sometimes a little bit longer, but when he gets home, he wants attention and needs our help with his homework or a project or is invited to someone else's house... And I've taken two years off from skating already. Once I've retired, we can talk about it again, but not now."

Lowering his head unsurely, Otabek folds his ears back.

"You... you wouldn't have to take a break again", he says softly, earning himself an exasperated groan.

"Of course I would! Misha literally told me to stop skating the moment we broke to him that I was pregnant with Feliks, so why wouldn't it be the same this-"

He breaks off abruptly and his eyes widen.

_Oh._

Yuri's hands shoot up to gently stroke Otabek's hair and cheeks, then he leans forward to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Beka, what are you saying?", he asks, a strange warmth now filling his voice.

Relieved to have him somewhat back to earth, Otabek just wraps both arms around Yuri and closes his eyes.

"I guessed you wouldn't want to be pregnant again, so I thought... I thought to return the favour of you taking such good care of yourself and Feliks, I'd carry our second child."

Yuri lets him rest against his warm body and a soft purr breaks from his throat as a wordless comfort. His slender tail is moving erratically while he seems to go about the suggestion with care.

"So... you're saying you'll have my baby", he finally concludes and traces Otabek's jawline with his fingertips. "You'd do that? You really want me to fuck you until you're pregnant with my child, until we're sure we'll have another baby? You'll be a good father to our next kid?"

It's like someone has flipped a switch to change the atmosphere and Otabek feels an uncontrollable shudder starting deep inside of him. He leans up and into Yuri's touch with a needy whine.

"Yes, holy shit, yes Yura. I want you to breed me. I'll be good for you, I promise", he gasps and his tail begins to thump against the backrest without him being able to stop it. "Please, Yura, I'll do everything if you let me have another baby."

He's in a complete and utter frenzy, eyes glazed over and ears curved back, almost invisible against his messy hair. The white tiger watches him for a moment, then he sits up slightly and slams their lips together.

"Shit, that's why you've been so submissive lately", he groans and hooks one finger into the pendant ring of Otabek's collar "Of course, Bekem. You should've told me sooner! Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

He pushes his boyfriend to the back of the couch and straddles his thighs, one of his hands is slowly trailing down Otabek's chest and coming to rest upon his stomach.

"God, I can't wait to see you pregnant with my baby."

\- - - - - -

Mikhail looks up with a smile when Otabek and Yuri step out of the elevator and puts the paperwork aside.

"Hey you two", he greets them once they're seated comfortably on the couch before his desk. "What brings you to my office this time? Everything alright, Yuri?"

The white tiger bows his head slightly and squeezes Otabek's hand when he feels his boyfriends tensing up next to him.

_Beka, I had to go to the check-ups. It was important._

He earns a sharp growl in return.

_I know. I just still don't like the thought of him touching you... like that._

"Do you guys want something to drink?", Misha asks, not bothered at all by their silent conversation as he gets up and walks over to the little bar in the corner of his office.

Yuri leans forward so he can rest his chin in his palm.

"Yeah. Coffee, if you don't mind. For both of us."

As soon as Misha is back with three cups of fresh, hot coffee, he looks back and forth between them with an amused glint in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything until Yuri puts his mug down and sighs.

"We... wanted to ask about Beka getting pregnant. Are you gonna put up with us a second time?"

The young doctor flashes him an easy smile.

"Of course, Yuri. I'm happy you trust me enough to come back. I take it you've settled well with Feliks by now?", he asks while already wandering over to the door that leads to his examination room. "Come with me, please."

Otabek looks at his boyfriend for an agonizingly long second, then he throws his leather jacket over the back of the couch they're sitting on, gets up and follows Mikhail over into the other part of the office. He _hates_ the closed-in feeling he gets everytime he enters it and Yuri knows. Quickly catching up with the wolf, he reaches for his hands and purrs comfortingly.

"It won't take long, baby. Just a few moments, okay? I'm right there with you", he promises, resting his head against Otabek's shoulders as they're walking.

Misha adjusts the blue gloves he's pulled on and gestures towards the examination table.

"Sit down, I'll be right with you."

Otabek bares his fangs for a split second, but then he settles on the edge of the padded footrest, ears and tail stiff with disapproval. Yuri leans forward to nuzzle his neck and gives a gentle lick to his cheek.

"You're doing great, Beka. See, I'm right here. Just relax. We'll be out of here soon enough", he mutters to calm his boyfriend down at least a little.

Closing his eyes, the wolf buries his face against Yuri's shoulder and lets the procedure happen without noticing much of it. The only thing he feels is the needle puncturing his skin a few times to get various blood samples, then they're allowed to leave the examination room again.

The relief he feels when the walls turn to glass around them and he sees the grey sky above Moscow again is indescribeable. He bolts from Yuri's grip and over to the giant windows, leaning against them with a shaky sigh. His boyfriend follows a bit slower and gently strokes his arm.

"Better?"

"Yeah", Otabek answers with a weak smile. "Much better. God, I miss Kazakhstan. I really want to run again."

He presses his forehead to the cool glass, his breath fogging up before him. It's going to rain today, he's smelled it the second they've left the house this morning.

"Everything looks alright", Misha's voice suddenly announces from behind them.

He's glancing down at some kind of paper in his hand before he lifts his gaze and smiles at Otabek.

"Your body is perfectly ready for a pregnancy. I recommend cutting down on alcohol and cigarettes while you try to conceive though, but I don't think that's an issue with you."

The silver key in his hand glints as he unlocks the equally silver cabinet, setting off four locks at once. Misha carefully takes one of the small boxes out when the door has finally opened and places it on the desk before he closes the cabinet again and double-checks if the locks are in place. Then he turns and sits back down in his chair.

"You know not to use more than one parasite over a span of two months, so that's fine with you guys. I expect you back if there's something concerning you or once you've used up those", he explains and taps the lid of the box with one finger.

Yuri, who hasn't budged from Otabek's side once, just nods.

"Yeah, we know. Is there anything else?"

He really just wants to get his boyfriend out of here, the distress Otabek is radiating start making him uneasy.

"Well, actually... you're a Caspian wolf, right, Otabek?", Misha states more than he's asking. "Are there any twins or multiple pregnancies in your family?"

The darkhaired man looks up with a nervous growl.

"Um... my older brothers are twins", he says hesitantly. "And my sister had twin girls six years ago. Why?"

Mikhail stares at him for a short moment, then he mumbles something under his breath and hits a key on laptop, quickly typing away. When he finally takes his eyes off of the screen again, he folds his hand on top of the table and sighs.

"Okay, that's pretty common for wolves. Multiple pregnancies, I mean. It... could very well be that you'll be having twins, Otabek. But as your practician, I'm required to inform you that since you're a heavy level, that's quite risky. Now I don't mean to interfere with your private matters, but in that regard it would indeed be better if Yuri carries the second child as well."

\- - - - - -

They're on their way home when Yuri speaks up for the first time since they've left Misha's office.

"And... you're sure you don't want to wait and leave it to me in a few years?", he asks cautiously but regrets the words as soon as he's said them.

There's the same fever in Otabek's eyes he remembers from back then, before Feliks' birth. This distinct urge to mate, to get pregnant, to know for sure they'll have a baby soon.

"Sorry", Yuri mutters and rubs his neck while they enter the apartment complex. "I didn't mean to. I understand, Otabek, I really do. It's okay, we can do this."

They part ways with a kiss before the elevator and the stairs to the underground parking lot. Otabek is working the early shift today while Yuri has the day off.

"Feliks has a field trip again today, right? I'll pick him up from school after work, okay?", the wolf breathes against Yuri's lips when they finally break apart just a tiny bit before diving in for another kiss.

"Mhm."

A soft, almost sleepy mewl is the only response Yuri gives before stepping into the elevator and closing the doors. Otabek stares after him for a moment. Then, he turns and walks down the stairs to his motorcycle. Work is going to be a drag today, he already knows it. His mind is just too packed for him to really focus.

Still, he does his best.

Of course a few of his colleagues notice and one or two approach him about it, but there's no time for private matters in the pediatric ER. Otabek works himself into a calm space of comforting the kids with broken arms and stomach aches and bleeding cuts that are deep enough to need stitches, knowing that Feliks will wait for him after school and they'll have a second child too in no time, maybe even two.

The thought makes him smile nevertheless.

Especially when he sees the twin couple standing in the door of the ER with their mother, one of them crying, clutching his wrist, while his sister tries to calm him down by patting his back.

"It's okay, we're at the hospital now", the mother gasps and gently guides her children over to the front desk. "Hello, we need help, please. My son fell and he can't move his wrist anymore."

The nurse nods and waves at Otabek, who's just brought one of the little patients back to her parents. He kneels down in front of the crying little boy and smiles at him.

"Hi there. My name is Otabek, and what's yours?", he asks, already scanning the child for other injuries with his eyes.

The boy sniffles, but his incessant sobbing stops for a brief moment.

"K-Kodiak", he stutters out, but then the tears start pouring again. "My... my arm h-hurts!"

"Then we'll check your arm. What would you say if we took a short trip to a cool machine that can let me see what happened to it? When I use it, I'm almost like Superman. And I can even take a picture of what I see. Would you like that?"

Otabek keeps smiling and the boy looks up at him with wide eyes. His sister is just the same, staring at the tall man like he's proposed a flight to Mars to them.

"Yeah", Kodiak suddenly breathes. "That would be so cool!"

"Then let's go, it's just down the hallway", Otabek suggests and turns to the mother. "I'd ask you to accompany me, we're not allowed to treat minors without a parent or legal guardian being present."

She nods, still a little distraught, and follows him and her children through the colorful corridors that are decorated with drawings of the little patients.

"I don't know how it happened, really", she starts off without him having to ask what has happened and Otabek is grateful that she has the mindfulness. "We were out on a school trip - you know, I volunteer a lot for their class - and Kodiak was playing tag with some other boys during breaktime. I remember calling out for them to be careful, and in the same second, he was already stumbling and falling."

Otabek nods thoughtfully and opens the door to the room they take x-rays in.

"I understand. Well, it might be fractured or broken, so I'm going to do a quick x-ray of his wrist and hand, just to be sure. Come on buddy, I'm going to give you a special coat, too. We can play a little dress-up, alright?"

He fastens the protective coat around Kodiak's neck, sits him down by the table and gently adjusts his arm in the right position.

"Okay, you have to stay very still now", Otabek advises with a wink. "Otherwise, my machine and superpowers won't work."

The little boy is already smiling again, wiping at his face to dry up the tears from before.

"Yeah!"

Otabek leaves him alone, gives the mother and sister a comforting smile and enters the control room. He takes a few pictures of Kodiak's wrist and hand, prints them out and returns to the examination room, taking the coat off of the little boy and bringing him back outside. The mother kneels down to kiss his forehead and hugs him slightly, careful not to hurt him.

"Such a brave little boy. I'm proud of you, Kodi", she mutters with a smile.

Otabek looks down at the pictures, then he shows them to the mother, pointing at one of the shimmering white bones.

"See, his wrist is broken here, a clean fracture. He'll need a cast for about three weeks, but it'll heal correctly and there should be no lasting issues. If you'd please follow me, I'll take you to the doctors who'll fashion the cast."

While he hands a copy of the picture to Kodiak, the little boy suddenly reaches out to grab his shirt.

"Are you coming too?", he asks, almost sounding a little afraid. "Please, can you come too?"

Otabek stares at him in surprise, then his gaze wanders over to the front desk. It doesn't seem like there are a lot of people waiting... If he's gone for ten more minutes, it won't make a big difference.

"Of course", he finally agrees with a tender smile. "I'll tell them to take very good care of my buddy."

With that, he ruffles Kodiak's hair and guides him over to the part of the ER where the kids get their casts. His colleague there greets him with a smile and then crouches down.

"Hi there! What happened to you, little guy?"

Otabek shows her the x-ray and points at the fraction. The woman nods after taking a closer look and turns to the mother.

"Would you mind picking him up? He'll have to put his elbow up here", she says, gesturing towards a small, round armrest.

But Kodiak keeps clinging to Otabek's sleeve, poutingly glaring at the doctor.

"Can't Otabek do it?", he asks with trembling voice and it almost melts the tall man's heart.

God, he loves kids.

"I'm sorry, but no", the doctor explains softly. "This is my work, not Otabek's. He can stay here, but I'll have to do the cast."

Suddenly, the mother chimes in though.

"Can he at least hold Kodi?", she asks, blushing. "S-Sorry, just if it's not that much of an inconvenience..."

"Oh no, not at all", Otabek interrupts her and gladly hoists the little boy up onto his arm, careful not to touch his wrist. "I'm happy if I'm somewhat of help when I am already here."

He laughs awkwardly and steps forward so Kodiak can put his elbow on the padded armrest. The doctor smiles, cautiously turns the boy's arm slightly so she can reach around it better and starts wrapping his wrist in the still wet cast. Kodiak flinches at the foreign sensation, but he keeps still on Otabek's arm.

"How old are you even, buddy?", the wolf asks, attempting to take his mind off of the pain.

"S-Six", Kodiak chokes out. "But I'm going to be seven this year."

Otabek furrows his brows a little, reaches up with his free hand and gently sweeps a few stray strands of hair out of Kodiak's face.

"Really? I have a son too, you know. He's six and he's going to be seven this year as well. And he's just like you. Always getting himself in trouble."

He laughs and his little patient looks up at him with big, round eyes.

"What's his name? Is he here?", he asks excitedly.

Otabek shakes his head, chuckling.

"His name is Feliks, but he's at school right now. I'm going to pick him up later, though."

Kodiak scrunches up his face a little, then he turns to his mom and sister.

"We have a boy called Feliks in our class too", he says. "But he's a bit strange."

This time, Otabek perks up. Right, the woman has told him this has happened on a field trip... And Feliks is out with his class today too. Could it be that he and Kodiak are in the same class? The age would fit.

"And why is that?"

He tries to sound as insuspicious as possible while he helps his colleague to readjust Kodiak's arm so she can finish the cast.

"The others say he's a rich kid." The boy shrugs his shoulder. "And he always gets weird when we ask about his parents. And we can never visit him. He says, his parents don't want any visitors."

Otabek almost feels bad for Feliks. Of course it's gotta seem weird to the other children in his class that they can never come over to play, but Yuri doesn't want anyone knowing who they are. Yet, at least. While he's still skating.

After all that, when they've settled a bit into a regular life, they're going to stop hiding from the press and the whole commotion will die down a little. It's been the same after Victor's retreat from the skating world, with the small difference that he loves attention and willingly marches out into the streets on a daily basis without being bothered by the paparazzi.

"I'm sure it's just as weird for him as it is for you", he says softly while setting Kodiak back down once the cast is finished. "He maybe wishes he wouldn't have to tell everyone they can't come to his house either."

The little boy nods eagerly and turns to his mother.

"I wanna invite him to my birthday party next week, Mommy. Can I? He was really nice to me when I fell today", he says and she nods, laughing.

"Of course, Kodi, you can invite anyone you like. I think it's very sweet of you. Feliks will be glad to visit, I'm sure."

Otabek smiles.

_Yeah, I think so too._

\- - - - - -

When Otabek stops his motorcycle in front of the school and takes off the helmet, shaking his head to loosen his hair up a little, the children are already filing out of the building. He swings one leg over the seat and leans against the bike from the side, exhausted after a long day at work.

He just wants to get home and drown in Yuri's embrace for today.

Suddenly, he spots a veil of golden hair in the midst of the parents greeting their kids and straightens up a little. Has Yuri forgotten that it's not his turn to pick up their son? And really, the little boy who's standing before the person is Feliks.

Otabek starts walking towards them, ready to greet his boyfriend and ask why he's here, when he notices that those aren't Yuri's clothes (he would know, his mate has absolutely no outfit that doesn't include something with either tiger stripes or a leopard pattern).

This isn't Yuri.

The closer he gets, the faster his steps become.

"Feliks!", he calls out sharply and the little boy turns in surprise, but when he sees Otabek, he starts running towards him and the person he's thought to be Yuri turns around as well.

The second he sees her face, framed by the same beautiful blond hair, there's no doubting it anymore.

This is Yuri's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao here u go guys I love Otabek interacting with kids


	52. Data_51_Mind

"Come here", Otabek demands and holds out his arms for Feliks, eyes never leaving the woman before him. "Come here, buddy."

He picks his son up, hugs him to his chest much firmer than usual and curls his fingers into Feliks' short, dark hair, even as the little boy starts to struggle against his grip.

"Papa, you're hurting me!", he complains. "Stop squeezing me so hard!"

He finally wriggles free at least a little bit, wraps both arms around Otabek's neck and looks at the woman behind them, but his father growls and grasps his neck again, forcing him to face the other way.

"What do you want from our son?", he asks with trembling voice. "What are you doing here?"

Yuri's mother gives him a disapproving look and reaches out both hands to take Feliks from him.

"You heard the child. Let go and give him to me", she orders with her chin lifted high and an arrogant tone in her voice that makes Otabek _shake_ from how hard he has to hold back.

If only he could. He would beat this woman into a coma with no regrets at all. She's the reason why Yuri feels like he's never good enough, why he always has to overdo it, why he breaks down crying at least once a week because he thinks he's a horrible person for never apologizing to Otabek for his mistakes, why he sometimes stays awake at night to stare out the window and asks in a timid, quiet voice if it's really alright that he's gonna quit skating and stop bringing home gold medals one day, why he doubts Otabek's love for him, even after the proposal and being assured a hundred times that they're getting married because Otabek wants to be with him forever, not because he's famous or something.

Because he feels like he won't ever be accepted for the person he is, only for his achievements.

"You. You're a vile, horrible person and if I see you near our son ever again, I'm going to do something I won't even regret", Otabek chokes out, trying to control his blinding anger. "Keep away from our child. Keep away from Yuri. Keep away from me. Keep away from our family."

The woman's eyes widen in surprise. She probably hasn't been ready for him to get this furious, but to be fair, only a few assorted people have ever seen Otabek like this. This part of him he usually hides, buries deep under layers and layers of gentle calmness, the part he tries to suffocate with all the love he feels for his son and his boyfriend.

"A life with you isn't what a little boy needs!", Yuri's mother argues heatedly. "Can you even dare to take him anywhere without having a dozen of paparazzi around you? Do you want your son to live a life like that? Never having his parents come to school because they fear being jumped by random bystanders who recognize them, never being able to invite friends over?"

If it hadn't been for the warm weight against his chest, if it hadn't been for the small hands stroking his face, if hadn't been for the soft voice calling him Papa, calling out to him so sweetly, Otabek would've lost it then and there.

"I've warned you. If I ever see you near my son again, or somewhere close to Yuri, I'm going to rip your head off and... and..."

God, there are so many things he wants to tell her, but he knows that Feliks is listening, that there are children nearby, so Otabek swallows the words but not without baring his fangs at the woman. He turns around, helps Feliks to put on his helmet and swings one leg over the seat of his motorcycle.

"I will not let a sweet child like Feliks stay with the whore I have to call my son and the mutt he befriended during one of his senseless competitions. Let's see who will get custody once the court knows what kind of life you're forcing onto your son", the woman behind him says, her voice dripping with spite and it takes all Otabek has not to spin around and throw a punch at her face.

Instead, he turns the key and drives off without another word.

On their way home, he feels the first drops of rain on his face, but he doesn't care. Once they're in the parking lot, it's pouring outside and Otabek's mood is matching the grey and black sky outside. Shaking his hair like a wet dog, he lifts Feliks off of the bike and unfastens the belt of the helmet before taking it off and throwing it into the trunk of his motorcycle.

"What's wrong, Papa?", the little boy suddenly asks, timidly hiding his hands behind his back. "Are you angry at me? Why were you yelling at that lady?"

Otabek doesn't answer, just picks him up and carries him up the stairs to the foyer and the elevator. He forgets that the keys are still in the small side pocket of his backpack and the thought of setting Feliks down is frightening. So he just slams his elbow against the front door, letting Yuri know they're home. It takes a moment, but finally the white tiger opens up the front door, yawning as if he's been asleep just now.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm here, alright? Damn, what-"

When he sees Otabek's sour face though, he stops abruptly, scowls and moves to the side, letting them inside.

"And who the hell screwed up your day?", Yuri asks sarcastically as the wolf walks past him, leaves a lingering kiss on Feliks' cheek and sets him down in the hallway.

"Your mom", Otabek snarls over his shoulder, then he turns to their son and strokes his hair. "Go to your room for a bit, please. I have to talk to Daddy."

Feliks obeys without asking why, sensing the tension in the air. He's a sensitive kid and Otabek doesn't want him to have to listen to this talk. After the door to their son's room is shut tightly, he turns around. Yuri is standing there, leaning against the doorway, both arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No need to get snarky, _shchenok",_ he says before pushing himself away from the wooden post and walking towards Otabek. "Now tell me what happened. Nervous because of the whole pregnancy-thing?"

The wolf flattens his ear back and only then does he realize how wrong it must've sounded to Yuri, hearing him saying _"your mom"._

"I mean it, Yuri. I met your mother today", he says and suddenly, he feels exhausted, on top of all. "And she wasn't exactly being friendly."

He sees his boyfriend growing pale, sees the fur on Yuri's ears and tail slowly rise and stiffen, his shoulders lifting and tensing.

"What did she say?", he growls and the sound makes Otabek take a step back, but the white tiger moves towards him with swift steps until they're practically nose to nose. "What did that fucking slut say to you? What did she want? Did Feliks see her?"

It takes a moment for him to realize that he's started screaming mid-sentence and he backs away with heaving chest when he sees how dark Otabek's eyes have gotten.

"Of course", he mutters, voice becoming softer and softer as he cups his boyfriend's face with both hands and strokes it gently. "I didn't mean to yell, Bekem. Hey, hey, come here."

He wraps both arms around the wolf and pulls him against his chest, lips brushing the sensitive edge of Otabek's ears. He lightly tugs at them, just enough for the older man to feel a weak tingle rushing down his spine.

"From what I understood, she wants to sue us. For not taking enough care of Feliks."

Otabek tries to keep his senses together, but that's hard when Yuri's rough tongue keeps grooming the grey and brown fur on his ear, giving it more attention than needed to just clean it.

"If she does, I'm destroying her."

More honest words have never come from Yuri before and Otabek doesn't doubt him for a single second. This woman has ruined enough of his boyfriend's life already, they don't need her messing it up again. Not when everything is just about to be turned upside down by a second child.

The mere thought makes Otabek tremble and even more so when Yuri's hand slips down and cups his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I was waiting all day for you to get home", the tiger purrs and gives his boyfriend's cheek another long, seductive lick. "Had to knock myself out with some sleeping pills so I wouldn't go crazy 'til you came back home. I got everything prepared. Let's get dinner ready and then you take a shower. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

He saunters away into the kitchen and Otabek is left with the task to get Feliks from his room. Today, he only listens with one ear as their son babbles on about his field trip - at least until he gets to a certain part that makes the wolf perk up and focus.

"... and then we started playing tag but Kodi slipped and fell and his mom drove him to the hospital. I helped him sit up and asked if he was hurt like you always tell me to do, Papa. And I held his hand when they put ice on his wrist so he wouldn't feel too bad."

Smiling a little, Otabek pats the little boy on the head and ruffles his hair.

"I'm very proud of you. You're great, buddy, do you know that? I think I met Kodi today at work. He told me how nice you were to him, and I think he's got a surprise for you when he comes to school tomorrow", he hints with a wink and Feliks' dark eyes light up.

"Really? You saw him? He's cool, right? I wish I had a brother like him, then we could play everyday."

For a moment, he looks down at his exercise book and furrows his brows a little - something he's got from Yuri, this pouty yet thoughtful expression, and Otabek finds it _unbearably_ cute - before lifting his gaze towards his father again and gripping his pencil tighter.

"Papa, why don't I have a brother?", he asks quietly. "Everyone in my class has one. Or a sister. Kodi and his sister are twins, that means their birthday is on the same day. That's so cool! I want a brother too, Papa. Then I'd have someone to play with."

He looks almost a bit sad and Otabek finds himself breaking into a cold sweat when he feels the crackling bond between him and Yuri flare up, hot and taunting.

_If only he knew we're already at it,_ he hears the sultry whisper in his mind.

"Shut up!", the wolf snarls at his boyfriend, face flushed and hands trembling.

Feliks blinks a few times, looking from Yuri to Otabek and back again before he tilts his head and glares at his father.

"Daddy didn't say anything at all! Why are you telling him to shut up? Our teacher says that we can't say that to anyone, ever!", he revolts angrily and throws his pencil down.

He doesn't get fussy very often, he's a gentle and obedient kid, but when Yuri and Otabek argue or throw insults at eachother over some major inconvenience because it's easier to just blame eachother than to actually do something, Feliks usually gets upset. Maybe it's because his fathers are so gentle with eachother the rest of the time that he can't understand why they would ever get angry and fight.

Having a kid has really brought them closer, Yuri thinks with a soft smile at his boyfriend and son while he prepares dinner for the three of them. After all, a second child will do them good. Hopefully, Feliks won't get jealous.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said that", Otabek agrees with their son, but not before throwing a glare at Yuri, so sharp that the white tiger can feel it on his back. "But you see, sometimes Papa and Daddy know exactly what the other is thinking. That can happen when you love a person very very much, but it's not always good to hear what's going on in somebody's mind."

Feliks listens fascinatedly, then he nods and looks back down at his homework. He's almost done and so is dinner, Yuri announces just a few moments later. Otabek quickly helps their son with the last of his math problems, then they clear the table and set out plates instead. Happy to have both his fathers around for once, Feliks is excitedly going on and on about their trip to the petting zoo.

That's when the doorbell rings.

Looking at eachother in surprise, neither Otabek nor Yuri moves, but finally the white tiger puts his fork down and pushes his chair back.

"Maybe it's the old man and piggy dropping in because Victor is too lazy to cook", he says with a grin and leaves the kitchen.

Swaying his striped tail at the thought of seeing his _"real parents",_ as Victor claims they are, Yuri wanders down the hallway and to the front door. Maybe he can even convince them to take Feliks to their house for the night so he can tell Otabek they can be as loud as they want.

But when he opens the door, he's met with the stern face of an elderly woman and a slightly younger man. She thrusts out her arm, showing him a golden plaquette.

"Child protective services. We have been given a hint about Feliks Arystan Altin-Plisetsky being neglected by his parents. May we come in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding ding Yuri's momma is a bitch


	53. Data_52_Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
_WARNING!_  
**
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

For a moment, Yuri just trembles.

"Who called you?", he then chokes out through clenched jaws, even though he knows the answer. "Who the hell said I wasn't taking care of my child?"

The woman moves past him without giving an answer, but her colleague pushes up his glasses and shrugs.

"We are not permitted to reveal the informant. If you resist or prohibit us from inspecting the apartment, you put yourself at risk for becoming suspicious. It's really better to just let us do our job now, Sir."

He enters the flat as well and Yuri slams the door shut behind them with a violent growl, then he follows them down to the living room.

"Hey Yura, if it's Victor and Yuuri, they can-"

Otabek stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widen when he sees the two strangers who are now looking around carefully, eyeing the shelf where Feliks keeps his toys and scribbling on their clipboards. The wolf sees it coming before Yuri himself and bolts forward to hug his boyfriend.

"Calm down", he demands in a hushed voice. "Calm down, kitten. Don't flip. I know this is your territory, but they're not going to hurt me or Feliks, okay?"

One of the inspectors looks towards them and writes something down before clicking his ballpoint pen a few times.

"You are the biological parents? Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky? Can I see your identification cards for a moment?", she asks and her face is already a bit less stern.

"Yeah, of course you can", Otabek responds, though very hesitantly, his hand is still rubbing comfort circles on Yuri's back. "What... what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

The inspector nudges his glasses again and peers over the frame.

"We're here to see if Feliks Arystan has an acceptable space to live and all the care he needs. Our informant has not ceased to mention that it would be best if the child would be removed from his parents immediately."

While Otabek disappears to get their documents, Yuri just stands there, frozen and stiff.

_Oh God, they're going to take Feliks from us. They'll say we're not suitable parents, they'll say we don't spend enough time with him, they'll say he'll have it better somewhere else. I'm a bad father, I don't even know what they're doing in school right now, I'm always so busy with training and stuff and I don't ever pay attention to my son and I don't even know his teacher's name, God what if they ask for some random stuff and I can't give an answer? What if-_

"Is Feliks home? We would like to speak to him as well", the man says with a small smile and only then, Yuri breaks from his trance-like state.

A tidal wave of panic washes over him and he spins around. Feliks. Feliks is probably hearing what's going on right now. He bolts towards the kitchen, but their son's chair is empty.

"Feliks?", Yuri calls out, distraught and on the verge of tears. "Feliks! _Zolatka!"_

The man is following close after him, furrowing his brows when he sees Yuri looking around almost desperately. All of a sudden, there's a soft, stifled sob and then, Feliks crawls out from beneath the table, trembling and wiping at his reddened little face.

"Daddy!", he cries out and throws himself into Yuri's arms. "Daddy, are they going to take me away now? Please, I don't wanna go! I don't want you and Papa to be gone! Please Daddy, I'll be good forever if you let me stay!"

Yuri tries to keep his voice down as he hides his own tears in Feliks' dark hair and takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Don't cry, love, don't cry", he whispers, but his voice is thick and heavy. "It's alright. I'll never let anyone take you away from me and Papa."

He rocks the little boy on his arm and keeps stroking his hair and back, when something suddenly pushes against his palm and he jolts. Almost scared to look down, he turns around, desperately scanning the hallway behind them for Otabek.

"Beka?", he calls out with trembling voice.

Immediately, the wolf appears in the doorway right next to the inspector. For a moment, Otabek just stares. Then he suddenly beams and tears rise into his eyes, he pushes past the stranger and his strong arms encircle both Yuri and Feliks as he hugs them tightly and kisses the tiny, striped ears that are peeking out from their son's messy hair.

"I always knew he'd be somewhat like you", he whispers in wonder and strokes the soft, white and black fur of Feliks' tail. "And I'm glad he got this from his Daddy.

\- - - - - -

Even though most children start showing off their soul because of fear or sadness, Yuri broods for the rest of the inspection, glowering at the two youth workers that turn their whole apartment upside down. They check Feliks' room, the kitchen, the bathroom, even the master bedroom.

At least their faces light up more and more as they keep looking around and by the time they join Otabek and Yuri in the living room (Feliks is still hiding behind his fathers, not willing to take a single step away from them), they're smiling.

"Well, it seems like Feliks is not missing out on anything. The whole flat is well-kept, clean and spacious enough, he has toys that appeal to the creativity of a child his age and his own room as a safe place of relaxation. We'd like to ask a few more things regarding the daily life of the family, then we would be nearly done here", the woman announces and whips out her clipboard again.

The questions start to rain down upon them, but Otabek and Yuri's answers only make the youth workers smile even wider.

Of course they make sure Feliks eats three times a day and they share at least two of three meals. Sure they play with him and help him with his homework, that's routine. Yes, he's allowed to watch TV or play on one of his consoles, but only for one hour a day, or one and half hours if he's been exceptionally good. It's normal for them to make family trips on weekends, to the zoo or the aquarium or wherever Feliks would like to go.

After listening attentively, the man nods and pushes his glasses up higher.

"Are there any close friends or family that can testify you're telling the truth?", he asks nicely enough for Yuri not to flip and so they hand over Victor and Yuuri's names, tell them about Nikolai, Yakov and Lilia and of course Chris, Feliks' godfather.

"Will there be any way my mother can take Feliks from us?"

Yuri hasn't dared to ask until now as he hugs Feliks to his chest - the little boy refuses to get down from his lap, clinging onto his favourite stuffed animal - but as the woman and her colleague get ready to leave, the unsureness becomes excruciating.

"For now, no", the youth worker says with a glance at her clipboard. "We will contact a few of your relatives and friends and ask about Feliks and his relationship to you, but everything else looks fine so far. There would need to happen something grave for us to take him out of this home. It's nearly a perfect environment for a child."

She smiles at Feliks and bends down a little so she's eye to eye with him.

"What do you say, dear, do you want to stay with your fathers? Are you happy here?"

The boy stares at her with wide eyes, then he nods hesitantly and fiddles with the stuffed animal in his hands.

"Yes, please. I don't want to leave Daddy and Papa."

Ruffling his hair a bit, the woman straightens back up and nods at her colleague.

"Very well. Pardon the sudden intrusion, I'm sorry for the inconveniences. Clearly our informant has been wrong."

They march over to the front door and with that, they're gone. A collective sigh of relief echoes in the living room and Feliks crawls off Yuri's lap, into the small space between his fathers and they both take one of his hands like they sometimes do when they're watching TV.

"The lady you yelled at today told me she was going to take me away from you", he suddenly whispers, letting his head drop against Otabek's arm. "She said you were bad for me and that I should come live with her."

So that's why he's been scared.

Yuri grits his teeth and closes his eyes for a moment to calm down. The poor boy must've been frightened to death, being told that he is supposed to leave his parents.

"Nobody can take you away from us. I promise, we would never let anyone just take you away. If that lady comes to speak to you again after school, run to your teacher or the parents of a friend until me or Papa get there to pick you up", the white tiger says after a while and gently strokes Feliks' hair.

Otabek looks at him and subtly nods towards the small, round ears that now sit in between strands of dark hair, twitching softly. A little uncomfortable, Yuri scratches the back of his neck.

"Feliks, do you know what happened today?", he starts hesitantly.

\- - - - - -

"Holy fucking shit. This night is pretty much ruined", Otabek mutters after a long, exhausting talk.

God bless Feliks is still too young to understand compatibility and all that shit. It's taken them almost three hours to satisfy their son's curiousity and send him off to bed for the day. All those questions - first from the inspectors and now from Feliks - have left them feeling hollow and tired. Originally, they've planned to get started right away after putting Feliks to sleep, but neither of them really feels up to get freaky tonight. Especially since it's probably going to be one of those nights when Feliks sneaks into their bed because he's scared.

Well, who would blame the boy? This day has been an utter mess.

Otabek and Yuri are cuddled up beneath their blankets in nothing but their shorts, feeling too anxious to fall asleep without the other as close as possible with no disturbing layer of fabric between them. They have taken a shower together earlier too, not wanting to be separated for even a minute, and now Yuri curls up into Otabek's embrace, resting one cheek on his boyfriend's chest. His racing heartbeat gradually calms down when he feels the comforting warmth and closure of his mate against himself and releases a soft sigh.

"I'd propose we use the parasite tonight so the time 'til your hear starts counting tomorrow, but I don't want to pressure you now", he says quietly, fingertips drawing small patterns onto Otabek's skin. "You tell me whenever you're ready."

For a while, neither of them speaks again. Both are attentively listening, ears curved towards the door, a feeling of slight uneasiness is making their skin crawl. There's the seething desire to just throw work and training away and focus on their second baby, but they can't do that with Feliks around. Especially not now, when he needs to know they're there for him.

"I am."

Otabek answers softly, almost inaudibly, but Yuri jolts at the words like an electric current. He sits upright and stared down at his boyfriend, tail swaying in agitation.

"Bekem..."

His voice breaks and he leans forward for a deep, heated kiss. Otabek opens his mouth with a quiet moan and rolls onto his back, ears folded to the side as Yuri devours his lips and grasps his hair tightly.

The small, silver box still feels warm when they get it from the locked drawer where they keep their wallets and passports as well as Feliks' documents. Trembling with a mixture of nervousness and excitement, Yuri slips one of the blue pills into the tube and closes it with a faint clicking sound. Wrapped up tightly in eachother's arms, they share a few gentle, sweet kisses, but Yuri's hand keeps trailing down without him having any control over it.

"S-Sorry", he whispers sheepishly when Otabek laughs at his eagerness. "I can't help it. Just the prospect of seeing you pregnant with my baby is..."

"Shut the fuck up and get the damn lube", the wolf chuckles and tugs at Yuri's tail.

They turn on the lights just enough for a low, golden shimmer to fill the bedroom, then Otabek locks the door and when he turns around, Yuri is already waiting for him. Kneeling on the bed, one thumb hooked into the waistband of his shorts, he waves the bottle of lube at Otabek and beckons him closer. A sly smirk is playing around Yuri's lips.

"Come here, Bekem."

His voice is down to a low purr, a sound that sends the dark line of fur on Otabek's back standing on end. He ducks his head down and wants to crawl back onto the mattress, but Yuri stops him right in front of the bed with one hand against his bare chest.

"No. Keep standing right there", he demands and Otabek obeys without a single second of hesitation.

He trusts Yuri.

Slender, tapered fingers trail along the muscles on his abdomen, then they slip under the black fabric of Otabek's shorts and slowly push them down. They exchange a short, excited grin, then Yuri sneaks one arm around the muscular waist of the wolf, his fingers already slick with lube. Otabek tenses up slightly when he feels them gently pressing against his entrance, but then he wraps one arm around Yuri's neck and pulls him closer with a quiet groan.

"Shit, Yura..."

The white tiger nuzzles his neck and starts caressing the sweat-covered skin with long strokes of his rough tongue as he very carefully starts to scissor his fingers inside Otabek, stretching him little by little. They usually don't do this much - a wolf doesn't submit to a tiger easily, the dog and cat ancestry kicking in hard whenever they wind up having sex - but now Otabek is so desperate for another baby that he leaves his throat bare and his ears curved backwards, tail tucked between his legs. Chuckling, Yuri leans back and his free hand slowly trails up Otabek's thigh, towards his hardening cock.

_"Shchenok,_ if you keep your tail like this, I really can't go on", he mutters, but try as he might, the wolf can't bring himself to move it even an inch.

Submission means tail between his legs, that's what his instinct says, and it's currently clashing with the instinct to present himself and let Yuri stay in control. The decision is taken from him when a warm hand wraps around his cock and his tail jerks to the side, trembling faintly.

"Yura!", he whimpers and pushes his hips forward, straight into the white tiger's touch. "Shit, Yura, y-you feel so fucking good!"

"I know."

The self-assured, teasing reply makes Otabek grin even through the pleasure. That's his Yuri, just how he likes him. Suddenly, though, his boyfriend leans forward and his teeth sink into the tender skin on Otabek's neck. At the same time, he tightens his grip and curls his fingertips against the sweet spot inside Otabek he knows too well to ever miss it and the muscles clench around him. Grinning, Yuri gives a few last, languid strokes to his boyfriend's cock and watches his face in satisfaction as he completely unravels in pleasure and grips Yuri's hair with just the amount of force he knows the tiger loves.

"Good boy", Yuri coos and leans forward to swallow Otabek's breathless moan with a heated kiss. "Such a good boy. Come for me, Bekem, that'll make it so much easier for you."

He remembers his own pain from seven years ago when they've used the first and only parasite on him they have ever had to use. Shame they'll never get so lucky again, Yuri thinks with a soft sigh when he pulls back and reaches for the tool on the nightstand, carefully pulls his fingers out of Otabek and replaces them with the slender, rigid tube. This will be hard on Otabek.

"Sorry, pup."

His tone is back to loving and soft like the kisses he keeps scattering on his boyfriend's chest as a weak attempt to distract him from the pain when Yuri pushes the tool into him. Otabek sucks a sharp breath into his lungs and his fist tightens around the silky strands of golden hair.

_"Kotagimdy zhe!",_ he hisses, slipping back into his mother tongue as the pain starts to burn through his insides. "Yura, how did you manage to do that even once?"

The white tiger smiles apologetically, then he pulls Otabek onto the bed to let him settle down. It takes a moment to clean everything up and stash the remaining parasites away, but then Yuri switches the lights off, joins him under the covers and they share a few deep, tender kisses in the darkness of their room.

"Love you, Bekem", Yuri mutters to his still twitching ears. "So much."

And before Otabek can even answer, there's a quiet knock at the now unlocked door and Feliks peeks inside, his stuffed animal hugged tight to his chest.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?", he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry for the delay


	54. Data_53_Class

"I really thought they were gonna take him away from us", Yuri whispers as he gently strokes Feliks' back.

They're both lying on their side, watching their son sleep in the middle of the bed. Feliks is curled up tightly, one hand grasping his stuffed animal, the other up next to his face. The tiny, striped tail of the little white tiger is wrapped around his thigh and Otabek fascinatedly lets his finger run down the entire length of it.

"I wasn't worried", he responds lightly. "I mean, we do take care of our son and the apartment is spotless as always. If they'd taken Feliks, I would've kicked them out and sued them and your mother."

"Yes, but I was so fucking scared! When they started looking around, I remembered I don't even know anything about Feliks' school life and that I couldn't even tell them what the name of his teacher is", Yuri argues back.

His boyfriend raises one eyebrow at him.

"Yura, how bad of a person do you think you are?"

The white tiger scoffs.

"I take really hot showers to practice burning in hell."

Otabek laughs. He leans over their sleeping son and kisses Yuri's cheek, despite the excruciating pain in his abdomen. His flesh feels like it's currently being torn and rearranged inside of him, but Yuri has already gotten him a few painkillers and is now gently stroking his hips, fingertips sometimes slipping down to caress his toned stomach.

"Do you think we'll have to wait long this time?", Yuri whispers with an excited grin that stretches from one of his ears all the way to the other. "Beka, I really want another baby now."

Laughing quietly, his boyfriend settles back down into the sheets and kisses their son on the head, causing him to fidget a bit before falling back into a deep slumber again.

"Yura, don't become impatient now. We may have to wait a year, maybe even two or three", Otabek says softly.

If there's one thing Yuri doesn't have then it's patience and it's been his kryptonite ever since his childhood when he hasn't had the nerve to wait for his body to finish growing before starting with the quads and promptly breaking his arm, Nikolai has told him over a cup of coffee.

"What? 'M not", Yuri mumbles and drops down onto his back with a now frustrated little scowl. "Shit. Wish you were a light level sometimes. I could fucking breed you pregnant within a week."

"Shut it, Feliks is sleeping right there!", his boyfriend hisses in response and nods towards the toddler peacefully curled up between their warm bodies. "Do you want him to hear you talking like that?"

Yuri just laughs, but he stays silent from then on. For a while, at least. Because when Otabek thumps his tail against the mattress to capture his attention, he looks up and tilts his head to the side.

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow after school is the second parent-teacher meeting of Feliks' class. You wanna go and find out about his school life and ask his teacher for her name? We can tell Dedushka that we decided to go by ourselves", he suggests with a smile.

Nikolai - who has taken quite a liking to Otabek now and has offered him to call him grandpa too - is the one volunteering to handle all of Feliks' school life that requires an adult, proud to spend time with his great-grandson, but Otabek is sure he'll gladly stay home tomorrow if they suggest they will go to the meeting instead of him. Of course he'll put up a fuss at first, asking Yuri if that's really alright, but then he will settle into bed again where he starts spending more and more time now.

He's getting old, Otabek notices everytime they visit him. It's been a long time since Nikolai has been here to see them, they've always driven to his flat for almost a year now. He knows Yuri doesn't want to hear it, but they can both feel it - Nikolai is growing weak, the orange and black fur on his tail and ears now a faded yellow and grey.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

Yuri hums quietly and scratches Feliks' ears before he looks up at Otabek and smirks, the kind of smirk that either means it's time for a break from training because he has _accidentally_ forgotten to put on underwear today or he's plotting something.

Tonight, luckily, it's the latter. Otabek groans and can't help his own smile.

"Okay, what? I can _see_ you have a plan already. So what's it gonna be?", he asks with a faint laugh.

\- - - - - -

Feliks has never looked so proud before, Otabek notices with a grin as they wave at him from the bottom of the stairs, not minding the whispers and stares and pointing fingers while they walk up to the glass door and Yuri crouches down to catch Feliks in a warm, tight hug.

"Hello _zolatka!_ How was your day at school?", he asks and Otabek leans down to ruffle their son's hair.

"We had so much fun!", the little boy responds and eagerly sways his tail - just like Yuri when he's excited. "Come, I want to show you my classroom! Pretty pretty please!"

He grabs their hands and pulls them down the hallway, past adults whose jaws slacken when Yuri and Otabek walk by, past teachers who turn and glare at them in shock from behind. They don't mind either. All their attention is on Feliks today. Who said worldstars can't just go to the parent-teacher conference of their son in sweatshirts and Converse? Yuri has even done without his skin-tight pants today, choosing a jeans from Otabek's side of the closet instead. It's a little long on his legs, but in combination with the old, worn sneakers, it creates an easygoing look. His hair is tied up in a messy ponytail, matching his boyfriend's just-out-of-bed style.

All in all, they fit in perfectly with the crowd of gathered moms and dads here to hear how their children are doing.

Feliks leads them to a yellow door that's decorated with photographies of all the first-year students. There are various stickers, too - animals and flowers and stars. Yuri smiles when he spots Feliks' picture between all the others and proudly thinks how pretty his son is in comparison to the children of his class.

"This is my place!", the little boy suddenly announces and points at one of the tables, excitedly leading Yuri and Otabek there.

They listen patiently as he begins babbling about his day, about his friends, about their lessons. The parents in the room keep staring. Since Otabek has been here to pick Feliks up, they're all on edge, knowing their child is attending class with the son of two celebrities, and seeing both of them at once throws them off slightly. But they just stand there, calmly talking to Feliks, laughing at the little stories he tells them, looking just like two young fathers waiting for the parent-teacher meeting to start. And eventually, all the prying eyes turn away.

Otabek kneels down and pokes Feliks' tummy while grinning up at their son.

"Your shoes are on the wrong feet, do you know that?", he asks and gives Feliks a kiss on the cheek.

The little boy looks at him for a moment with a bewildered face that turns into slight worry when he too looks down.

"But... I don't have any other feet, Papa."

Yuri has to turn away to hide his laughter and Otabek chuckles, but then he makes his son sit down on his chair and puts his shoes on right before straightening back up. He leans over to wrap one arm around Yuri's waist, when suddenly a little boy comes storming up to him and slams against his leg.

"Otabek!", he screams and the wolf flicks his ears in surprise, but then he recognizes the boy.

"Hi there Kodiak", Otabek greets softly and pats the little boy's head. "How's your wrist doing?"

He leans down to inspect the cast. It's full of unreadable scribbles and children's drawings - obviously the class has decided to make the white surface their canvas. Kodiak grins proudly as he waves his arm a little, as much as the padded sling around his neck will let him.

"Good! It doesn't even hurt anymore."

The adults watch in wonder as they talk and then Kodiak's mother slowly steps out of the small group of parents to walk over, extending her hand towards Otabek and then Yuri with a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon. Our boys have really been getting along well, haven't they? Kodiak is having a birthday party Wednesday next week and he wanted to invite Feliks as well - if you would allow him to come", she adds quickly, but the two young men just beam back at her and even Yuri's usually so harsh expression has softened a bit.

"Of course", he agrees. "I'll be glad to take him. When shall I drop him off and when will the party end?"

Losing some of their apprehension, a few other parents come towards them, introducing themselves and their kids. The children are running off again to play and while Otabek politely keeps an easy conversation going, about the homework and lessons, Yuri watches Feliks and Kodiak play. They are a cute match, he thinks to himself with a quiet giggle. Feliks with his dark, almost ebony black hair, looks surprisingly like his friend. Kodiak's skin is a bit fairer than their son's, but that's to be expected. After all, he's probably pure Russian while Feliks has most of his looks from Otabek, including that light Kazakh tan.

Yuri loves it.

"I should've realized Altin-Plisetsky could only mean you two", one of the fathers just says, laughing. "But then again, you never showed up before so we were never sure. It's nice to meet you."

The white tiger turns with swaying tail and flicking ears when he sees them shaking hands and immediately flings himself into Otabek's arms, grumbling under his breath as a signal for the man to keep his distance. A low chuckle accompanies the gentle kisses Otabek starts to scatter across his hair.

"Quiet, Yura. It's fine, you know I'm all yours."

His words are calming. Yes, Otabek is his. Yuri looks up at him, purring warmly before tucking his head under the wolf's chin. All those people can fuck off. This man belongs to him. His mate, his boyfriend, his fiancé.

Suddenly, the teacher enters and all the parents return to the chairs that have been put out for them behind their child's desk. Yuri spontaneously decides he won't need his one and settles for Otabek's lap instead, earning an exasperated-endearing sigh from the darkhaired man.

"Jealous little kitten", he breathes into Yuri's ear and promptly gets a handful of white and black fur shoved to his face.

\- - - - - -

It's been almost a month now since they've first used the parasite on Otabek and now, both of them are tense and on edge, snappy and agitated whenever they get on the other's nerves just a little bit too much.

Otabek's heat has to start any day now.

Yuri is keeping his phone in his pocket, the number of his boyfriend saved as emergency contact so his calls will reach through even when the phone is on silent during training. He's told Yakov he might have to leave sometimes soon for a few days. There's a bag in Feliks' room too, filled with the essentials for a few days when push comes to shove and they have to take him to Victor's for as long as Otabek is in heat.

Currently, Yuri is begging to all greater powers it'll happen sooner than later because his boyfriend is just downright insufferable lately. His gentle patience has turned into a quick temper and whenever Yuri tries to sit remotely close to him while watching TV or reaches out one hand for him at night, Otabek snarls and growls at him until he retreats.

"Can you just move over to your fucking part of the couch?", the wolf hisses and shoves Yuri away with one foot before he quickly curls up in the corner part that's stacked with pillows.

"You make me sit on this tiny edge of the couch, claiming the rest is yours and then you don't even use it!", his boyfriend argues back with an irritated scowl while he drops back to where he's been lying just seconds ago. "Stop acting bitchy and let me stretch a bit, I had a fucking long day as well!"

Otabek bares his fangs nervously, but doesn't say anything for a while, until he can't take it anymore and kicks Yuri's side again.

"Move your ass, Plisetsky!"

That's it. With a growl bursting deep from his chest, Yuri lunges forward and slams his hands into the soft cushioning left and right of Otabek to keep him there and lowers his slender body onto his boyfriend, pinning him down.

"You should really get laid when you're like that."

The words are past his lips before he can stop them and his lips roughly capture Otabek's, sharp teeth dig into the tender flesh for a brief moment until he notices what he's doing and backs away, but it's too late now. His boyfriend snarls again, and this time it's a sound that would suit a wild animal better. Not a second later, Yuri feels himself getting shoved off of the couch by a giant black, grey and brown wolf with dark eyes.

Otabek's eyes, but they're filled with rage.

In response, Yuri opens his mouth to show off his fangs as well and then his muscles burn and stretch to answer Otabek's challenge until he feels his hands turning to heavy paws and there's the faint sensation of his skin turning into fur. A ferocious hiss echoes and then, they're fighting. It's not a playfight like they have from time to time, but a real fight. Claws and teeth. There's a searing pain in Yuri's shoulder where Otabek has bitten down and he feels his own fangs sinking deep into the wolf's hind leg.

The taste of blood is warm and heavy in the air, but neither of them can bring themselves to care anymore. Their souls are gaining more ground on rationality and reason, fast. All air is pressed from Otabek's lungs when the now grown tiger slams him down onto the floor, mass and strength on Yuri's side. Claws bore deep into his flesh and he howls in pain, clenches his jaw around his boyfriend's swishing tail and feels Yuri jump and snarl with agony.

"Daddy, Papa! Stop, please, please, please stop!"

The crying jerks their fight to a sudden halt and both immediately lift their heads to stare over at Feliks. He's sitting in the doorway to his room, sobbing so desperately his lithe body is trembling from it. The stuffed animal in his lap is torn from his claws and wet with tears as he rocks back and forth, eyes squeezed shut tightly and both hands clasped over his ears to block out the noise.

_Oh God, Feliks._

The thought echoes through both their minds and the sparking connection between them. Yuri and Otabek hastily scramble to all four legs, their son's distress only adding to the tension. How much has he seen? Well, certainly enough. With a light limp, Yuri takes a few steps forward and Otabek winces at the sight of blood soaking his beautiful white and black fur.

_Zolatka, don't cry,_ the tiger purrs softly and lowers his head, the rage from a moment ago long forgotten already. _We'll stop. See, we aren't fighting anymore. I'm so sorry, love. I promise we won't do it again. Feliks, love, it's alright now, see?_

But the shaking doesn't cease, it only gets stronger as Feliks keeps crying. Otabek struggles to keep on his feet, hind legs giving out on him where Yuri has bitten down, but now he collects the remnants of his strength and slowly marches over to their son, scanning him with his eyes.

_Yuri, I think he's showing._

The white tiger spins around with a quiet hiss, but it's not hostile enough to shut Otabek up.

_Just look at him,_ his boyfriend says tiredly and nods towards their son. _He's going to show._

When Yuri looks back at Feliks, he sees the dots of white and black fur slowly spreading across his curled-up figure on the ground and before he can say a single word, the little boy has turned into a tiny tiger cub, still trembling and shaking but calmer now that his soul has broken free.

For a moment, Yuri just stares. Then he takes a step forward once again and gently picks Feliks up by the scruff of his neck by instinct, limps over to the master bedroom and jumps onto the bed. Otabek follows a bit slower. Yuri is already wrapped around Feliks protectively, but when he sees how much trouble Otabek has getting onto the bed as well, he very carefully gets up one last time to help his boyfriend.

A wave of guilt washes over him when he sees the deep, bleeding wound on Otabek's thigh. Cautious not to hurt him, he nudges him up onto the mattress and gives the bite mark a soothing lick before joining the wolf and his son. Feliks crawls forward and worms his way under Yuri's paw, face buried against his father's chest. He probably doesn't even realize what's going on anymore.

Yuri starts grooming his fur, combing it with his rough tongue until Feliks has calmed down a little. When he lifts his head, he sees Otabek watching them with a slow wag of his bushy tail.

_He's so pretty. Just like you._

That's the last he says before curling up on his side of the bed. At least for a while, because soon enough, he hears a soft whimper and the small tiger cub creeps into the warm curve of his body to cuddle up with him instead. Sensing Yuri move slightly, Otabek almost want to give him a warning growl, but then the heavy body of a grown white tiger slumps down behind him and a long tail wraps around them both.

_Just like you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc Feliks as a tiny tiger cub is cute fite me
> 
> Also I feel like I need to clarify:
> 
> Madararui can show because of being overwhelmed and they can show their souls on purpose. Accidental showing is common for small children and happens naturally, but showing someone one's soul on purpose is a gift and means they trust this person a lot. That's why Otabek made a big fuss in one of the first chapters about Yuri showing him his soul intentionally.
> 
> Cheers~
> 
> ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	55. Data_54_Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Yuri catches the scent mid-jump and almost messes up the landing, causing Yakov to huff in exasperation.

"If you don't get your head right, you can go home!", he bellows from across the rink and doesn't know how much Yuri suddenly itches to do that.

To grab the source of this scent and go home, as fast as somehow possible. Or somewhere quiet and private, at least. Without waiting for Yakov's rant to go on, the white tiger speeds off towards the gate while a few curious glances follow him. His ears have started showing and his tail is lashing in a mixture of relief, anger, contentment and concern.

He leans over the edge of the metal fence, sniffs carefully and tries to place where the scent is coming from. This absolutely delicious scent of freezing nightfall, meadows covered in silver frost and white musk that's laced with desire, with an absolutely desperate need.

Before Yuri can set one foot off the ice, the source bursts through the front door of the rink and everyone present turns around, abandoning their work and training to just _stare._ Stare at this heavy level male with dark, sweaty hair and glassy eyes and trembling shoulders and a light limp in his walk as he steps forward again but breaks down.

Before Otabek can hit the floor though, Yuri is by his side, grasps his face with both hands and scans it for some sign of recognition, for something familiar, but right now, he doesn't even know if Otabek would understand him if he'd start talking.

"Idiot, you should've just called!", Yuri groans deliriously, his own rationality crumbling to pieces as the seconds tick by. "Did you come here all by yourself? Did you drive through the city like this?"

He starts hectically grooming Otabek's ears, rubs his scent all over the shivering body of his boyfriend to mark him as his, just his, his mate, his possession. Otabek belongs to him and right now, Yuri is willing to kill everyone who's stupid enough to get a single step closer.

"You shouldn't even be out of bed, your leg still needs to recover, remember Bekem?"

Yuri's voice has deepened instinctively, vibrating with the purr from his chest to calm Otabek down, but the wolf is just clinging onto him by now, eyes half-lidded and the air around him thick with pheromones - a scent that literally sings a siren's song to everyone remotely close.

"Needed to be with you", Otabek pants weakly and tucks his face into Yuri's neck. "Needed you, Yura, needed to be with you right now, need you right now, right now, please, come on Yura, _please..."_

He's begging, pleading, sweat keeps dripping down his flushed face, his hands tremble as he claws Yuri's arm, doubling over with a moan.

"Shit, I didn't think it would get so bad..."

The white tiger tears at his own hair, desperate as he tries to keep Otabek's hands off of him. Suddenly, a dark shadow marches towards them, but before Yuri can growl, he feels Yakov's familiar presence against his back.

"Get him out of here or the others are going to jump him. Here, take the keys to the office, there's a couch. Just down the hallway. I'll see that everyone's gone in an hour and I'm gonna leave the front door open so you can leave whenever. Be careful, Yuratchka."

His voice is stern but alarmed as he ushers them towards the narrow door. Yuri lifts the key but it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit, _it doesn't fit,_ and then it finally fits and they stumble inside. Otabek leans over the desk with closed eyes, heaving chest and laboured breath while Yuri slams the door, chokes out a quick _"Thanks"_ to Yakov and turns the key.

"Yura, please!", his boyfriend whimpers, his claws leave deep imprints in the dark wood of the desk. "Yura!"

Not a single second later, he feels rigid muscles against his back, an arm coiling around his waist, slender hands working his belt open and pulling down the zipper of his jeans. Yuri doesn't bother to even touch his boyfriend's stiff cock, just leaves a quick kiss on Otabek's neck and drops his fingers down. He knows he's not going to meet any resistance today. With ease, Yuri buries three fingers deep in the warm body before him, presses his nose into the crook of Otabek's nape and inhales the rich, heady scent.

There's no talking, all necessary words conveyed by actions that speak loud enough.

Otabek needs Yuri and Yuri isn't about to deny him anything. Lube is trickling over his fingers, slicking them up as he thrusts deeper into his boyfriend. The mental image of Otabek going into heat alone with nothing but his hands as a relief is driving him insane. He should've just stayed home today.

"I-In... inside", Otabek suddenly gasps and reaches one arm back to grasp Yuri's wrist. "Inside me, Yura, need you inside..."

The moans swallow up his voice, he throws his head back and whimpers when Yuri clumsily fumbles with the waistband of his own pants, struggling to get them off or at least down. Finally, he manages to untie the knot that keeps them firm on his hips and immediately lunges forward again until his chest is pressed to Otabek's back and he can sink his teeth deep into the wolf's nape, keeping him down flat on the table.

Instinct.

It's pure, feral mating instinct. His fingertips leave imprints on the sweaty skin below as he steadies Otabek before pushing into him with a low groan.

"Holy shit, you've never been so tight before", Yuri pants when his fangs finally release Otabek's neck. "Shit Bekem, I don't think... I don't think I can do this today."

The wolf whimpers, his tail twitches up and to the side, giving Yuri more leverage to thrust deeper into him. His inner walls are clenching down tightly onto his boyfriend, but Otabek just can't relax today. Forehead resting against the cool wooden tabletop beneath him, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block out the burning in his guts, the voice in his head screeching for him to mate _right now,_ right this instant.

_Yuri's here, he'll take care of me, we're mating already, he's going to stay with me for as long as this lasts..._

His weak attempts to comfort himself are futile. Everything inside of him is crying out heatedly, aching for his mate to hurry up. Otabek lifts his head slightly, but the room is spinning and blurring in front of his eyes and he drops back down with a choked groan. Sharp teeth nip at the bite wound on his neck again and the moment Yuri allows his fangs to break skin again, the most intense climax he's had up until now completely rips Otabek apart.

He can't tell the floor and ceiling apart, sweat is soaking his already damp hair. It makes the dark strands curl and stick to his forehead and neck. His hips stutter slightly against the desk and he can feel Yuri grasping onto his hair, jerking his head back and biting down dangerously close to his throat, right where it'll leave a prominent mark he won't be able to cover up so easily.

"Mine", the tiger growls and the fur on Otabek's tail bristles while his ears start to flick back and forth erratically.

He feels Yuri shudder, feels him stifle a groan against his shirt and feels his grip tighten as he spills inside of Otabek. The feeling brings a wave of relief and by the time Yuri leans back up, flips his hair out of the way and takes a deep breath to calm down, Otabek is half asleep on the desk below him already. His tail wags weakly, enough to let his boyfriend know he's fine. Still, Yuri reaches out and combs his fingers through Otabek's long hair, ties it together with the rubber band on his wrist and kisses the bleeding wound he has left on the wolf's neck.

"Sorry", he mutters remorsefully. "Didn't mean to be so harsh on you. Everything okay, _shchenok?"_

For a moment, Otabek keeps his eyes closed, then he opens them again and glares at Yuri from his place on the desk. His tongue feels heavy and dry, like some weight is tied to it.

"Yeah, 'm fine", he slurs after gathering his last strength to speak.

He's never felt so content in his life before, the fire in him dying out as the seconds tick by on the clock. It's like an aching burn has finally been doused with cold water. Yuri keeps stroking Otabek's back, purrs and whispers and rests his cheek against the wolf's shoulder. After a while of gentle cuddling and soft kisses, the white tiger lifts his head.

"We should get back home", he says and stretches his arms above his head. "Yakov has probably already gone to pick up Feliks. We'll have the apartment all to ourselves."

Even though the prospect of getting back to their place and settling comfortable on the bed or in the bathtub is tempting, Otabek is reluctant to stand up. Instead, he gives Yuri his best puppy eyes and whines low in his throat, tail wagging slowly.

"What?"

Yuri chuckles as he adjusts his shirt and pants, scatters a few quick kisses on Otabek's nape and straightens up, one eyebrow still raised questioningly. He knows exactly why his boyfriend doesn't want to move, but the bright blush adorning the wolf's cheeks is just too pretty to miss out on and he loves to tease Otabek.

"So?", he digs deeper with an impish smile. "Are you going to tell me?"

No answer, just an even more embarrassed growl coming from his boyfriend.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Yuri can't contain his laughter, but he decides that it's enough. He doesn't need to piss Otabek off today, now that his heat has started and they're finally touching again.

"Okay okay, just wait here. I'll get my bag from the locker room, I have something in there that'll help, then we can leave", he tries to soothe his boyfriend, but a hand clamps down on his arm when he takes so much as a single step back.

"No, stay!"

The yelp comes as a surprise to both of them and Yuri bolts back to Otabek's side immediately, hissing at the distress his mate is suddenly radiating.

"Bekem, I'm here!", he tries to console the wolf, but Otabek is trembling now, staring at him with wide eyes. "Calm down, baby, it's okay, shhh, I'm here..."

He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, hugs him tightly to his chest and gently rocks him back and forth. For a while, they stay like that, then Otabek pulls back with a deep breath and lifts one hand to his head as if he's waking from a bad dream.

"It's... it's fine", he mutters weakly. "Go get your bag and let's leave."

He doesn't know where the sudden attachment comes from. Seeing Yuri walk away from him with a hesitant glance back is weird and it goes against all of his instincts to let him leave from his side for even a second, but he pulls himself together and shakes the feeling off.

All that just because of the heat.

Otabek clutches his own wrist to his chest, closes his eyes and tries to count to twenty. If Yuri isn't back by then, he's getting up. No matter what. Feeling a little more at ease with that decision, he starts counting. By the time he's at seventeen, quick, light steps approach from the hallway and then a wave of this comforting scent envelops him.

Crystal clear, ice cold vodka and almonds.

Inhaling deeply, Otabek smiles a hesitant smile. Yuri returns the gesture, swings his bag onto the desk and starts rummaging through it.

"And before you even ask why I have this with me - just don't", he mumbles and his face is flushed crimson as he drags something from the bottom of the bag, something that has been covered with towels and clothes, wrapped in an extra layer of silk.

When Otabek sees what it is, he laughs. Not just quietly, but out loud.

"Didn't I give that to you as a gag gift for our seventh anniversary?"

Yuri just scowls at him while fidgeting with the golden toy in his hands.

"You did. But what can I say, I always thought your jokes were rather serious from time to time", he says and the light tremble in his voice gives him away.

Otabek can't even bring himself to mock his boyfriend for it. The thought of Yuri wearing this to practice is enough to set his blood on fire again. His tail jerks slightly, a subtle sign for his boyfriend that he's willing to mate again. It's Yuri's turn to grin now as he lifts the toy, one of his fingertips tracing along the outline of the turquoise gemstone embedded into the bottom.

"Alright, so you're going to be good for me?"

He wouldn't have needed to ask, Otabek has his ears folded back and his tail lowered submissively already, soft and pliant now that he's in heat. The toy is brought up to his lips and Yuri begins to gently stroke his hair.

"Ah, don't worry. I clean it thoroughly after every time I use it", he adds, but Otabek just scoffs.

"Dear heavens, I've eaten your ass so many times, that should be the last thing bothering me."

They both chuckle.

"True. Then go ahead, get it nice and wet so I won't accidentally hurt you", Yuri mutters.

His eyes darken visibly when Otabek's gaze never leaves his face as he wraps his lips around the smooth, golden toy. If he would have to choose a sight he'd be stuck with for eternity, Yuri knows exactly what he would pick.

"You know, I figured we could both use a wash once we're home", he muses and curls his fingertips under Otabek's chin, lifting it slightly. "What do you say we take a nice bath together? Just the two of us. No bathing suits like usual. Would you like that, Bekem?"

Why he bothers to ask such stupid questions is unknown to Otabek. He's in _heat,_ the only goal on his mind is to get Yuri to come inside of him again as fast as possible. There's no way he'll refuse any kind of advances today. Unwillingly pulling back with an audible pop, he glowers up at his boyfriend.

"Weren't you the one who told me back then that one shouldn't ask question he already knows the answer to?"

Yuri laughs, a sound that sends tingles down the wolf's back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Here, let me."

He reaches out one hand, takes the toy from Otabek and brings it down to his ass, trailing the rounded tip across the tender, almost bruised skin there. Belatedly, Yuri realizes that he has to be more careful if they really want to follow through with this. Otabek will get seriously hurt if he doesn't start being a little more gentle on him.

Yuri has to resist the urge to apologize, knowing quite well what kind of response he'll get if he does. Instead, he gently pushes the toy inside his boyfriend, slowly so he can get used to the stretch until the form narrows down and the turquoise gem catches safely. Otabek growls, a sound of pure contentment, and Yuri sees his hand trailing down to his stomach.

Slowly, he wraps his slender fingers around Otabek's and smirks.

"Alright, let's go home and make sure you really get pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, dear people, there is the Altin-Plisetsky bulletin board on my Tumblr! I will keep track of their family progress from now on, adding pictures and accessories!
> 
> The art is taken with permission from the original artists and some is done by me alone, so stay tuned! I'll inform you when there's updates! ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> Thanks also to my faithful reviewers, you are all such lovely people~! (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡
> 
> https://thecryingauthor.tumblr.com/post/190221255462


	56. Data_55_Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Once Yuri returns to the bedroom, carrying a glass of iced tea in case Otabek gets thirsty during the night, he finds the bed empty and his boyfriend gone. Concern takes the wheel and he makes a beeline for the bathroom to see if Otabek is okay, maybe just up and about for a drink or some pain meds, but it's dark there too.

No boyfriend in sight.

"Beka!", Yuri calls out and bursts back into the hallway - only to see the sliding glass door in the living room is open and a dark silhouette stands by the railing of the flat roof their penthouse is on.

Usually, that's Otabek's spot. When he's out there, Yuri knows better than to bother him - especially because if he doesn't, then sometimes Otabek will sing. Their neighbours have often curiously inquired about a mysterious wolf howling after dark, but Yuri always just scowls and tells them to mind their own business.

Tonight, though, his boyfriend is in heat and the still cold spring air will be poison for his feverish body. So, after grasping Otabek's silk robe from the bathroom, Yuri carefully steps outside and walks over to the tall man who's staring down onto the city below. Cautious not to startle Otabek (although there's no way he hasn't noticed Yuri already), he wraps the robe around his shoulders.

"It's freezing, idiot. Don't act like you've got nothing better to do than catch a cold", he scolds softly and leans his head against Otabek's strong arm. "What are you doing out here so late at night, _shchenok?"_

Yuri has attempted to play it cool, but his worried tone seeps through in an instant. Dark eyes open for a brief moment, then Otabek retreats slightly from him and stares up at the moon. Yuri is left standing there in confusion. They've just slept for an hour two to regain some energy, expecting Otabek's heat to be back full-force sometime tonight.

"Is everything alright?" Yuri moves one hand up to the wolf's forehead to check his temperature with a concerned frown and just like before, he's burning up. "Beka, if you don't feel well you've got to tell me and I'll call Misha!"

It takes a moment, but then Otabek groans and turns to look at Yuri.

"I'm okay. Jeez, calm down already."

The white tiger curls both arms around him, pulls him down and begins to groom his face, ears and hair with a loving purr.

"Hey, sorry that I'm doting on my gorgeous boyfriend", he mumbles and leaves a gentle bite on Otabek's jaw.

For a while, the wolf endures the affections he's being showered with, then he pushes Yuri back and starts studying the tiger's face intently.

"Yura, why are you even still in love with me?"

The question is sincere and it catches Yuri off guard. At first, he wants to laugh a little and ask what Otabek means, but then he realizes just how serious his boyfriend looks and sheepishly lowers his head. How can he possibly answer when those dark eyes are drilling into his head and keep sending a painful uncertainty through him?

"What are you saying?", he asks, nervous about what kind of answer he'll get.

Otabek moves his gaze towards the rooftops again. Only the moon is shimmering through the veil of dark clouds above Moscow. Like always, the city is too bright to see any stars at night and suddenly, Otabek misses Kazakhstan's vast forests and hills where a single glance at the night sky reveals thousands of gleaming little dots.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why you even like me", he mutters, lowers his eyes to the railing and grasps tightly onto it. "I mean... you are a worldstar. You won so many tournaments and you're so pretty and everyone loves you. I haven't really done anything significant in my life nor am I nearly as beautiful as you are. And you still want another child with me?"

Yuri listens with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression plastered across his face. Then, he gently eases Otabek's hands off of the metal bar and squeezes them tightly. The world is his witness that he hates sentimentality and everything related to it, but this time, he doesn't even bother. This is serious and he needs to handle it accordingly.

"Beka. Beka, stop it. Don't... don't _say_ stuff like that. Holy shit, I swear you'll be the death of me one day. Do you have any idea at all what a wonderful person you are? What a perfect boyfriend and flawless father? Beka, Feliks _adores_ you. Kodiak does and me too, all the kids from your job do and the parents from school always pile up around you when you show up! Do you know why?"

He places one palm against his boyfriend's face and watches him nuzzle into the touch instinctively with closed eyes.

"Because you're amazing, Beka. You're calm, you're gentle and you're so patient with everyone around you. Remember when I was pregnant with Feliks? Hell, you got up in the middle of the night to make me a fucking ice cream sandwich because I asked for it! I'd flip my shit if someone woke me up at two in the morning for a damn snack. And the way you talk is just... you know... I always feel like it's going to be okay if you're around. As long as you're there, it's alright. No matter the circumstances. I think I could stand on top of an erupting volcano and if you held my hand, I wouldn't be scared", Yuri mutters quietly and begins stroking Otabek's hair.

They haven't talked like this for a long time. A really, really long time, the white tiger realizes with a pang of guilt. Otabek is always ready to compliment him and tell him how much he loves him and stuff, but he never returns the favour.

"I'm not in love with you", Yuri finally says as he cards his fingers through the strands of damp, dark brown hair. "I love you. There's a difference, you know?"

In response, Otabek's lashes flutter and he opens his eyes just enough to give Yuri an expectant glance, a silent sign to elaborate. The tiger squirms slightly, desperately racks his brain for the right words to say until he stumbles across them. They come out far weaker than he would've wanted it, but he knows Otabek will hear how honest he's being.

"When you're in love... you only see the good stuff about a person. Like they're absolutely perfect. Nothing about them bothers you, do you know what I mean? Every trait they have, even negative ones... it all seems bearable, maybe even okay or... or just a bit quirky at times, and you look past all that", he starts, "but if you love a person for real, then it means you're not looking past their flaws. It means you're seeing them, but all the things you... all the things you _love_ about them are so much more important than those who bother you, so you choose to love them anyway. And I'm not gonna lie, you _do_ have flaws, Beka, but they're absolutely nothing compared to everything I love you for."

It's as if time has stopped just so Yuri can finish talking. He lowers his head, embarrassed by himself, unable to even meet Otabek's gaze. Has he made a complete fool of himself, getting all cheesy like that? Suddenly, everything he's said mere seconds ago sounds so ridiculous to him. Shit Plisetsky, why can't you shut your big mouth for once?

Yuri laughs a bit awkwardly while he leans back and stares at the night sky for a moment.

"Sorry if I'm being stupid, it's just what I-"

So abruptly cut off by a violent kiss, he gasps for air and allows Otabek perfect access to his mouth in the process. With eyes wide open, Yuri finally melts into the touch and lets his guard down completely. Nobody can measure how much love he feels for this wonderful, amazing man who belongs only to him.

"Yura, I can never let you go", Otabek whispers against his lips and Yuri tilts his head just enough to kiss the pendant dangling from his boyfriend's neck.

"You better not."

\- - - - - -

The alarm clock on the nightstand flashes four twenty-two in the morning when Yuri is startled awake by someone roughly shaking his shoulder.

"Yura, Yura wake up, please, Yura please, wake up, wake up, Yura please, wake-"

Being jerked out of sleep so suddenly, the white tiger blinks, lifts his head and tries to force the sleepiness out of his still foggy thoughts.

"Mm... what?", he mumbles and yawns. "Why are you waking me up? It's not even six yet."

The words come out slurred and he falls back into the comfortable mess of pillows and blankets around him. He's so tired.

"I know!", Otabek howls next to him while he pushes Yuri down into the bedsheets. "Get up, please! Yura, get the fuck up!"

Finally, Yuri manages to prop himself up onto his elbows and furrows his brows when he feels Otabek's weight on his hips. The scent of horny dog makes him smirk a little. So that's what's going on. He sighs and starts to run his hands over the wolf's bare chest. God, Otabek looks gorgeous with those firm muscles. Not that Yuri won't enjoy seeing him pregnant with his baby.

"It's alright", he mutters and leans up as far as their position will allow him. "Bekem, it's fine. I'm awake already, okay? Be good for me now and stay calm."

Otabek is trembling and panting, the heat his body keeps radiating is inhuman. Yuri has never seen him like this before. Damn, no wonder he hasn't been able to sleep anymore. This here has to be the peak of Otabek's heat.

"If you weren't so damn cute when you beg, I would get very angry at you", Yuri whispers while he reaches out one hand towards the nightstand, grasps the bottle of lube from there and opens one of the drawers to pull out a studded leather leash. "You've woken me up at quite an ungodly hour."

Before Otabek can react, the leash is hooked to his collar and Yuri tugs him closer by it. For a moment, the dominant stance falls from the white tiger's face. He runs his hand down his boyfriend's cheek and cups his chin.

"Do you remember our safewords?", he asks quietly.

"Green, yellow, red, ember", Otabek chants without wasting a single second to breathe.

Colours are easy to distinguish from their usual bedroom talk, and so is ember for an immediate stop of the whole situation. Yuri would never do this without being absolutely sure it's alright, but Otabek wants it like this.

"Very good. Such a good boy."

The praise is sincere and Yuri smiles as he tears at the leash to urge Otabek closer to the headboard of their bed. Once he's got his boyfriend where he wants him, he wraps the studded leather belt around a small metal bar embedded in the dark, almost black wood for this sole purpose. He checks the knot, makes sure Otabek can easily untie it if he feels overwhelmed and backs away with a swift, fluent motion.

"Is it too firm? Tell me your colour", Yuri inquires as he runs one hand down the entire length of Otabek's back, relishing the twitch and shudder his touch evokes.

"Green", Otabek whispers and his entire body arches closer to his boyfriend in a desperate attempt to feel more of him. "Green, Yura, _fuck-"_

Yuri chuckles and thrusts his fingers in deep, effectively silencing the wolf. If he'll get to have this every other month or so, he's in for a great time until Otabek is pregnant.

"That kinda was the plan, Bekem."

He only means to tease, but the bared fangs and narrow eyes he's facing not a second later make him change his mind.

\- - - - - -

"Come on already, the bell's ringing!", Kodiak calls from the other end of the school yard, waving at his best friend.

"Coming!", Feliks shouts back and runs towards the ball they've played with during breaktime to pick it up and take it inside with him.

He's still a little tired from yesterday. Victor has tried to get him to sleep at least a little, but he misses his fathers. It has been Yakov who's picked him up from school the day before, telling him that his parents need a break for two, maybe three days, and has taken him to Victor's house.

Feliks frowns a little as he crouches down to grab the ball. He turns it in his hands. The yard behind him is empty, all his classmates are inside already. He doesn't understand why his fathers don't want to see him anymore. He has always done his homework lately, hasn't he? And he's even gotten an A on his English exam.

Suddenly, someone laughs and Feliks' ears perk up.

This isn't a kid, it's an adult. A tall man, standing nearby. Unsurely fiddling with the ball in his hands, Feliks looks towards the school building, then back at the stranger.

"You're a pretty little guy, aren't you? What's your name?", the man asks and his voice is... weird.

Feliks shudders.

"Miss Ivanov says we can't talk to people we don't know when our parents aren't with us."

He tries to sound brave, but he's afraid. Why hasn't Kodi waited for him like usually today? Why aren't the teachers coming to look for him? Has nobody noticed he's missing from class?

"A very smart advice", the man says, agreeing. "Your parents, hm? Who are your parents, little one?"

Anger almost takes over the fear now and Feliks' chest swells slightly.

"I'm not little!", he screams and sticks his tongue out while taking a step back, just to be sure. "And my parents are going to beat you if you hurt me! They're famous and they're very strong!"

The stranger suddenly steps closer towards him and Feliks shrieks as he stares up at the man. He almost wants to call him Papa, ask why he's here and why he's acting so strange - when he sees that his hair is longer, braided into a fancy plait that slips over his shoulder, and he looks older.

Faintly, Feliks remembers seeing someone like him on an old photography in Papa's drawer. He likes the picture. It shows Papa, a beautiful young woman, a little boy like himself and two identical looking men who are taller and older than Papa. When two people look so alike, they're called twins, he knows that from Kodiak and his sister. He doesn't know who those people in the picture are though, but Papa is smiling, so he must like them alot.

"You're one of the men from the picture!", he exclaims in surprise.

With a tilt of his head, the man scowls down at him.

"Picture?"

Feliks nods eagerly.

"Yes, the picture Papa keeps in his drawer!"

The stranger suddenly grins and his sharp teeth flash in the light of midday.

"See, you _do_ know me, so you can talk to me. Why don't you come with me for a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed I haven't explicitly stated it in the past, but Zhansultan and Khanat are twins.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always, minna~! ( ◜‿◝ )♡


	57. Data_56_Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SCENES CONTAINING VIOLENCE, GORE AND DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Feliks is screaming, trashing in the tall man's grip and trying to somehow escape from him, but the hold on his upper arm is bruising and it _hurts._

"Let go of me, let go!", he yells through the tears that pour down his face without cease and his despair is heavy in the air around them. "Please, let go!"

It's to no use. He's a child and this is a grown wolf, even stronger than his father. Suddenly, the ground disappears beneath his feet and he's being lifted up.

"I swore to destroy this family, and I will", a dark voice snarls straight into his ears and Feliks shrieks in pain and shock when teeth dig into his neck, deeper and deeper until his screams are being choked down by the blood that slowly starts filling his lungs and mouth.

It takes a horrifying eternity for Feliks' body to go slack in the man's grip, a slow trickle of crimson red is painted down his neck and begins to soak into his shirt. It's the one Chris has given him for his birthday last year - the one with the pawprint of a tiger and a wolf on it. Custom made.

Finally, the wolf opens his jaws and the lifeless figure of the small boy crumbles to the ground in a mess of torn flesh and blood.

\- - - - - -

"Feliks!"

Yuri's scream wakes Otabek from the feverish sleep he's finally drifted off to after a while and he almost hits his head on the nightstand right next to him in the process of sitting up.

"Yura, what?", he mumbles, alarmed but still dizzy and disoriented from heat and exhaustion. "What? What's with Feliks?"

His gaze wanders aimlessly around the room until it lands on the alarm clock. It's half past nine - just about breaktime for Feliks and his classmates, Otabek remembers vaguely. Why is Yuri so upset all of a sudden, though?

"Something... something's wrong with Feliks", the white tiger gasps, already halfway dressed, struggling to get his shirt on the right way. "I'm going to check on him, right fucking now! Stay or come with me, but I won't wait."

Otabek bolts, his head still swimming but clearer now that the heat is mostly worked out of his system.

"What the hell are you talking about? How is anything wrong with Feliks when he's at school with his teacher and Kodi?", he grumbles and tugs on a pair of his older jeans before slipping into a shirt and jacket and following Yuri outside.

He doesn't really get the sudden rush, but when it comes to instinct, Yuri has always been more sensitive than Otabek is. Maybe because Feliks is his child, but whenever something's wrong with him, Yuri senses it first, even from miles away or so it seems right now. With no time to wait for the elevator, Yuri and Otabek jump down the stairs to the foyer and then to the garage where they keep both cars and the motorcycle.

"Do we want to get there fast or do we want to leave with Feliks?", the wolf asks while grabbing the keys from his pocket, switching between the one for their family car and the one for his bike.

Not expecting a real answer anyway, he just lets Yuri snatch the key ring and throw on their car before he gets inside with a sigh. It's impossible to make his boyfriend think rationally in situations like this. Once he sees Feliks is okay, he'll calm down.

Hopefully.

Otabek stares out the window as Yuri drives them across town, eyes fixated firmly on the street ahead. This is going to look great. The two now so perfectly included worldstars that are being treated like normal parents at a normal school blow up the place by bursting into regular lesson and taking their son home for the day.

Anastasia will hear all about this from Kodiak tonight, he would bet a fortune. Why not? After all, Feliks is Kodi's best friend, there's no way he isn't going to tell his mother about something like this. She'll call, Otabek assumes. Ask if everything's alright. They all get along great - Yuri, Otabek, Anastasia, the twins and Feliks. Sometimes, the wolf amusedly wonders if he has a wife and two stepchildren now, judging from how much time they spend together.

"Are you going to tell me now why you've literally lost your shit a few minutes ago?", Otabek tries to get through to Yuri very cautiously.

It's better not to pry too much at times, especially when something concerns Feliks. He's had Yuri go into a violent panic attack at the hospital in the middle of the night when they've taken Feliks there because of the pneumonia he has had at the time getting worse over the course of an evening at home. Otabek doesn't like to remember that particular instance. With Yuri crying in his arms and his son barely able to breathe in the bed next to them, he's learned that the scars left from his boyfriend's childhood are far deeper than he's expected them to be.

_"I never want anything to happen to him, I don't want to be like them!"_

The words are clear in Yuri's eyes, even now as he pulls up to the school parking lot and jumps out of the car without waiting to see if Otabek is coming or not. Which, of course, he is. He can't leave his boyfriend alone now or else those children are going to be scarred for life after seeing the dark shadow of a giant tiger hovering over Yuri, ready to be unleashed any second now.

"Yura, wait!", he bellows and reaches out to catch the younger man by the wrist. "Don't go in there like that, they're _kids!"_

A deep, husky snarl reverberates from Yuri's ribcage. Every sane person in a radius of five miles now knows that absolutely nobody fucks with this man today and Otabek quickly releases him before he accidentally triggers his boyfriend's soul. He doesn't want anyone to see Yuri as his true self.

"Okay. Okay, we'll go together, alright?"

Otabek attempts a soothing voice, keeps it low and comforting as he coils one arm around the tiger's waist. Yuri is panting and stares up at him for a moment, as if desperately trying to come to his senses, but then he steps out of Otabek's embrace and towards the front door of the school.

"Yeah", he breathes almost inaudibly. "Yeah, let's go together."

They don't even have to go to Feliks' classroom. The inside of the school is a mess, children flocking around, chattering and laughing and yelling at eachother as they get on their shoes and backpacks and teachers run left and right, talking on their phones to what has to be the parents.

"... yes, an immediate pick-up..."

"... something happened and we have to close school for the day..."

"... sorry to say but you have to come get him right now, there's no way..."

"... can stay here until his grandma comes, I'll take the children who can't be picked up immediately by parents or relatives and let them play in the indoor gym..."

In the midst of all this chaos, a door opens and two police officers step outside along with Miss Ivanov and Yuri feels his body collapsing. Otabek grasps his waist and holds him firmly to his chest, but now he senses the dread chewing through his marrow as well.

Yuri is already trembling, closer to hysteria than Otabek would've liked him to be, but he forces himself to be calm. They need someone in control to talk. He can't let himself give in to the madness that's slowly consuming his mind.

_Not Feliks, not Feliks, oh sister, please not Feliks, not our little boy, not Feliks, everything but our little boy, don't let anything happen to our little boy..._

"Sir Altin, Sir Plisetsky!", Miss Ivanov cries out and rushes towards them. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I should've made sure all kids are inside, but Feliks is usually with Kodiak and I assumed... I assumed..."

She stops and lifts both hands to her face, covering it with a quiet sob. One of the police officers pats her back soothingly while the other comes walking towards Otabek and Yuri. The white tiger pushes himself even tighter against his boyfriend, eyes wide open and ears folded back.

His mind is completely blank.

Feliks, his Feliks. He's been right all along. Something has happened. They've had way too much luck for the past six years and now karma is coming to get them for it. It all comes crashing down on them in mere seconds.

"Are you the parents of Feliks Arystan Altin-Plisetsky?", the officer asks, notebook already in hand.

Otabek swallows the tears down, curls one hand into Yuri's shirt, the other into his hair, not knowing whether he wants to comfort his boyfriend or himself.

"Yes", he whispers hoarsely. "What happened to our son? Where the hell is our son?"

Sharp claws dig into his flesh and Yuri shakes even more. The connection is burning between them and Otabek regrets the words as soon as they're past his lips.

_Don't ask, for fuck's sake, don't ask, don't ask, you don't want to know, believe me, we don't want to know-_

"We're currently looking for him, Sir. Every single available unit is informed about his disappearance", the policeman says calmly and scribbles something onto his notebook. "The school told me neither of you answered the phone when they tried to reach out. Did you know he was missing, is that why you're here?"

The school tried to call them? Oh fuck. Otabek could slap himself. Yesterday after their return from the rink, Yuri has locked the front door and they haven't really spared a thought about their phones after that.

"I knew something happened", Yuri whispers all of a sudden and buries his face in Otabek's shirt. "I knew it. I just knew it."

It hurts to even think about Feliks right now. Suddenly, he feels the strong, warm body next to him shaking and when he lifts his gaze, Otabek is crying without a sound, the tears just slip down his cheeks - as if he's not even aware of them.

"Sir, please calm down. Could he be with any relatives? Uncles, aunts, grandparents?"

The police officer cuts in gently, but he has no idea anyway. He doesn't know Feliks, he doesn't know how much they love him, he doesn't know that they can't live without him. If something has happened ot him, Otabek doesn't know what he'll do. If he loses Feliks, he'll lose Yuri, he's sure of that, and if he loses both of them, he doesn't want to live anymore either.

"Victor would've called", Yuri mutters, not even looking at the officer. "Deda would've called if Feliks was with him. Tasia too. There's nobody he could be with. He has to be alone."

The man in uniform nods thoughtfully, writes something down once more and puts his notebook away.

"Then we'll intensify the search. Have you had any trouble with him lately? Fights? Fussy behaviour or talk about running away?", he asks, but both Yuri and Otabek shake their heads.

Feliks doesn't fight. Feliks doesn't fuss. Feliks doesn't run away. Nobody would understand, nobody knows him like they do. They're being escorted out of the building and just as they step onto the stairs, another police car arrives and two men with dogs step outside. The animals tear on their leashes, howling and barking, noses pressed flat to the ground in an instant.

Otabek and Yuri just watch. Miss Ivanov tries to apologize again, but the wolf dismisses her with a weak growl and she retreats immediately. The children are slowly being picked up by parents and relatives and neighbours, happy to leave school early for today, waving their friends goodbye on their way to the cars. Some of the adults sneak careful glances over at them, but they quickly scurry past, not wanting to disturb or interfere.

Anastasia comes to get Kodiak and his sister, but before she can buckle them up in her car, Kodi jerks his hand out of his mother's hold and storms over, slams against Otabek's leg like he always does and stares up at him.

"Will Feliks be alright?", he asks, big eyes even bigger with concern. "I told him to hurry and come inside, but he never did. I'm sorry, I should've waited for him."

Crouching down, Otabek looks at the boy for a moment, then he slowly hugs Kodiak, strokes his dark hair and smiles into the kid's hair.

"It's not your fault", he whispers, releases the boy and wipes his face. "Go on, your mom is waiting."

Hesitantly, Anastasia comes up to them.

"I don't know if you need anything right now, just know that I'm here for you, just in case", she says very softly. "I'm _always_ here for you."

It's kind of her, but they can't appreciate it right now. The police officers are talking around them and all their voices start hurting Yuri's head, until he has his eyes squeezed shut and Otabek is gently pressing his ears down to block out the sounds, the talk about _"missing"_ and _"disappeared"_ and _"worst case scenario"_ and all the things that leave a pain that won't fade away anymore.

Their son is out there, maybe injured, maybe overrun by a car, maybe dead, maybe in the hands of some psychopath or pedophile and all they're allowed to do is stand around here and wait for the police to _finally_ hurry the search up.

"We're going to find him and it's going to be okay, alright?", Otabek whispers to him, quiet enough for only Yuri to hear. "It's going to be fine, kitten. Don't cry, please don't cry. Feliks is going to be alright. I promise."

He's making promises he's not sure he can keep, but someone has to calm Yuri down. They can't panic now, not now.

"It would be better if you went home for the day", one of the officers says after a while. "He may return if he finds his way and it would be better if you were there when he does. We will inform you immediately about any results of the search."

And with that, they're officially banned from the investigation site. Otabek drives on their way home while Yuri is curled up against the window with tears trembling in his long lashes. His child is missing. Feliks is gone and if what he's dreamt is true-

The car jerks to such a sudden halt that he actually gasps, but Otabek is out the door before he can ask what's going on. And when he finally manages to focus his gaze, he sees them too.

Khanat and Feliks, sitting in the outside lounge of a street café, eating ice cream and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry


	58. Data_57_Fine

"Papa! Daddy!", Feliks calls out excitedly when he sees them both just standing there, hands on the opened car doors, staring at him like he's grown a second head or something.

After not getting a response, the little boy unsurely glances over to his uncle, who in return is looking at Otabek and Yuri. They've clearly been crying, both of them, and he can't even apologize for treating Feliks to an ice cream during school time, when Yuri suddenly bolts forward and wraps both arms around his son, cradles him to his chest and sinks his nose into Feliks' silky hair with a shaky sob.

"Feliks, oh God you're alright, you're fine, you're fine, you're alright, oh holy fuck, you're not hurt, baby, you're fine..."

The boy feels himself tearing up as well when his father just keeps holding him while his body trembles all over.

"Daddy, Daddy don't cry", Feliks sniffles and wraps both arms around his neck. "Why are you crying, Daddy? Daddy, please!"

He doesn't understand what's going on anymore. All he knows is that his fathers are crying and he's never been faced with a more horrible sight in all his entire life. Yuri finally picks him up and Otabek hugs them both tightly, rests his head on Feliks' small shoulder and closes his eyes.

Their son is fine.

Feliks is okay, he isn't injured or dead or anything. He's okay, he's perfectly fine and healthy, just a bit shaken from the sudden commotion. He's okay. Feliks is okay. Feliks isn't hurt.

"Pup, I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I called you and Yuri like a hundred times before I got here and I rang the doorbell at least for half an hour", Khanat suddenly says very softly, "but neither of you responded. I only have this afternoon before I have to get back or Zhan will notice. I wanted to see Feliks again. So sorry if I caused trouble."

Otabek slowly lifts his gaze to stare at his older brother. The tall man stands there, unsure, waiting for a response. He doesn't get one. Without uttering a single word, Otabek gently urges Yuri over to the car, not bothering to tell Feliks to go and sit in the back. Yuri wouldn't let him anyway. He's clinging to their son so tightly as if he fears someone could come and grab him any second. Otabek doesn't blame him.

"Hey, would you mind talking to me?", Khanat suddenly demands and reaches out to keep his little brother in place.

Before his fingertips can do as much as brush Otabek's wrist, the younger man snarls and moves out of Khanat's reach.

"Do you have any idea how scared we were?", he screams and bares his teeth, the fur on his tail standing on end. "Do you have any idea? We were thinking Feliks is dead or hurt or someone kidnapped him and here you're sitting, eating ice cream and acting like you didn't just make Yuri and me endure the worst two hours of our lives! We were out of our fucking mind picturing what could've happened to him!"

Khanat is speechless, his face going pale as he glances over at Yuri who's still hugging his son, muttering something incomprehensible to which Feliks just nods, face still buried against his father's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to", he says weakly. "I really didn't want you two to worry so much. It's just... you didn't answer any of my calls and you know exactly how much I'm risking by coming here, if Zhansultan finds out then I'm officially screwed! All I wanted was to see my nephew again."

Otabek is still breathing heavily, but his shoulders finally relax and he closes his eyes for a moment. One of his hand comes up to brush his hair back, then he nods towards the car.

"Get in. You're coming home with us."

\- - - - - -

Yuri is asleep on the bed next to Feliks, fingers intertwined with the ones of his son, one arm protectively wrapped around his small body. They've tried to put the little boy down in his own room, but Yuri has been restless until the moment Otabek has proposed to let their son sleep with them tonight.

While the two of them are out cold from all the stress today, Otabek and Khanat are sitting by the opened sliding glass door of the bedroom, sipping steaming hot tea and talking in hushed whispers, careful not to wake either of them.

"It's hard without you", Khanat admits quietly and turns the mug in his hands before he puts it down for a moment and rubs his face. "Mom misses you. Me and Aibanu too, but Miras barely even remembers he has another older sibling. He was just too little the last time you came by. Nobody mentions your name anymore. Sometimes, when we're in town and there are magazines or newspapers with your or Yuri's picture on them, Zhansultan literally shoves us away. He doesn't want to acknowledge your existence anymore."

Sighing, Otabek nods. He's expected as much. Being banned from the pack is an irreversible fate.

"I've missed you too", he mutters and leans against his brother's side.

Khanat is quick to wrap one arm around him, all the while gently stroking Otabek's hair. The haven't seen eachother for so long and they're both feeling warm and cozy in the other's company. It's like coming home on a cold winter day to find your family gathered around a crackling fire with a tasty meal ready to be eaten.

"What even happened for you to not pick up your phones or answer the door?", Khanat suddenly asks and turns his head just a bit to kiss Otabek on the temple. "I even tried to get inside, but everything was locked. Were you home? I was worried sick!"

His little brother flinches slightly. Honestly, they should've at least checked their phones. It's all his fault, though. Yuri isn't the one to blame. He has been the one not letting his boyfriend get up from the bed for something other than drinks or towels to clean up from time to time.

"Sorry about that", he responds and sheepishly tilts his head to the side. "We were... busy for a few days."

With one raised eyebrow, Khanat looks down at him.

"What can make two people so busy that they don't answer their phones for _days?"_

Otabek feels the blood rising into his cheeks. How the hell is he expected to explain that two people can very well be busy enough not to answer their phones for days?

"Nothing serious, really", he tries to dodge the question. "We took Feliks to a friend's house and stayed home. Probably just slept through you ringing the doorbell. Yuri and I were pretty tired."

Almost instinctively, his hand sinks down to clutch at his stomach and he swallows around the lump in his throat. Over Feliks' disappearance and the whole agitation from today, Otabek has completely forgotten that if he's really pregnant now, then it has most likely happened during the past twelve hours.

They'll only know for sure in a week or so, but he feels nauseous already.

Khanat watches his eyes slide shut for a moment, worriedly pulls Otabek closer against his body and cards one hand through his hair.

"Hey, pup, don't faint on me now", he says with a nervous chuckle.

It takes a moment, but then Otabek blinks and his vision clears up little. He smiles at his brother's concern and just shakes his head.

"Don't act like I'll die any second, I'm fine. Promised. Just been it heat for two days or so and-"

He can't finish talking when Khanat has already tackled him to the ground with a yelp and his bushy tail wagging so fast it just has to hurt.

"You've been in heat? You're getting another child?", he whines with a grin that spreads from one of his ears all the way to the other. "Otabek, you're not kidding, are you? I'm getting another nephew or niece?"

Laughing, Otabek grasps his shoulders and they roll over, just like they've done as children. He feels the body next to him shifting and the next thing he knows is that he's cuddled up against Khanat's strong chest, nestled deep into the warm fur. Two heavy paws are resting on his back and a wet tongue runs all across his face.

_Amazing! I can't wait to meet them!_

"Stop it already, idiot!", Otabek chuckles and scratches the base of his brother's ear, causing him to close his eyes. "We don't even know yet if I'm pregnant or not. Yuri is a heavy level too and our practitioner says it can take up to three years for a couple like us to conceive. Don't get your hopes up already."

Khanat just looks at him for a moment, then he licks Otabek's cheek again.

_I don't really mind. All I'm saying is that you better be sure I am coming back once you know the due date. I'll be here as soon as possible._

\- - - - - -

"Why were you so upset yesterday, Daddy?", Feliks asks quietly while Yuri puts down his bowl of cereal in front of him. "And where's Khanat?"

The white tiger gives him a short glance before he returns to the sink and starts putting all clean dishes away.

"You shouldn't go with strangers, and especially not during school time", he responds in a soft voice. "It made me and Papa very worried to hear you've been gone after breaktime. We are very scared something could happen to you, _zolatka,_ you have to understand that. It's not safe to just leave the school yard with someone you don't know."

Feliks frowns and lifts his spoon while he rests his head in one hand.

"But I knew him from the photography in Papa's drawer", he argues back, pouting.

Yuri rolls his eyes.

"That's not a good reason to leave with someone you have never seen or talked to before! From now on, I only want you to go with Victor, Yuuri or Deda, okay? If none of them is there to pick you up, tell the teacher to call us."

He doesn't understand how a child can possibly just tag along when a stranger - they have been adamant about Feliks never talking to people he doesn't know (especially because the paparazzi always target him first) from the beginning, but rules are there to be broken, right? They've all just gotten lucky that this time around, nothing bad has happened.

At the same time, the front door opens and closes and Yuri perks his ears up when he hears the clattering of Otabek's keys being dropped into the glass bowl on the dresser.

"Hey kitten, I'm back!", a deep voice calls out and then, his boyfriend saunters into the kitchen.

Immediately, Yuri is in his arms, purring helplessly and clinging to him for dear life. He's been reluctant to let Otabek drive Khanat to the airport, though at last letting him go with a sinking feeling in his gut, but now he's more than relieved to have his mate back home.

"You're okay, right? Yeah, you're fine", Yuri hums and leans up to gently groom Otabek's ears for a moment, then he backs down and the tip of his tail twitches in contentment after seeing that his boyfriend is alright.

Otabek envelops him in a warm embrace and kisses the top of his head before stepping away and over towards the table.

"Good morning, buddy. Hope you slept well", he greets his son softly and leans down to hug Feliks from behind.

The little boy squeals in joy when Otabek gently nips at the sensitive spot on his nape and reaches one hand back to wrap it around his father's neck.

"Papa! Are you driving me to my lesson after lunch?", he asks excitedly.

After a short glance at the clock above the door, Otabek nods. It's Friday and Feliks has violin lessons in the afternoon - although Yuri has made him stay home from school today.

"If Daddy is okay with that, sure."

He gives his boyfriend a questioning look. Of course they can't lock Feliks up in their apartment forever, even after what has happened yesterday, but he'll leave it up to Yuri if he wants their son to be skip lesson only for today.

The white tiger sways his tail a little unsurely, changing the focus of his eyes from Otabek to Feliks and back again. He's clearly battling with himself, trying to suppress his overprotectiveness. A warm hand reaches out to squeeze his own reassuringly and he relaxes when Otabek gently noses along his jaw.

"No, it's fine", Yuri finally says and turns back to the kitchen counter. "You can go. I'm okay with that."

His knuckles are white from how hard he's holding onto the edge of the marble countertop. Quieter than before, he repeats:

"It's fine."

\- - - - - -

"You do it. I'm no good at this stuff. I always hated needles, ever since I was a kid", Yuri mutters awkwardly while he unwraps the test and holds it out towards Otabek.

His boyfriend rolls his eyes with a laugh and takes it into his left hand.

"Really, you're a terrible person", he teases. "What would you do if I were too much of a pussy as well? Take me to Misha's office once every two months just for a simple pregnancy test? We gotta work on that. Here, it's simple."

"Simple for a trained medic maybe."

His boyfriends weak comeback only makes Otabek chuckle more as he cleans his arm with a swab of cotton soaked in disinfectant and pulls the protective cover from the needle in his hand. It's the first time he's actually doing this on himself, but he figures it isn't any different.

With the small difference that it actually _hurts_ when the needle pierces his skin and Otabek flinches. Yuri bolts forward without a second to spare, growling at nobody in particular while he protectively wraps both arms around his mate. There's nobody he can blame for Otabek's distressed little whine, nobody he can snap at to stay away or back off.

"Yura, you're gonna break the needle!", the wolf suddenly exclaims in annoyance and pushes him away very gently. "And tell you what, if that happens you would have a _real_ reason to flip."

Still a bit reluctant, Yuri indeed sits back down onto the couch and watches with wide, almost anxious eyes as Otabek slowly pulls the test from his arm again after a quiet beeping sound.

"How long does it take again?", he asks, a sheepish tone in his voice.

He would remember if the sight of Otabek frowning a little at the throbbing ache in his arm wasn't so damn distracting.

"Five minutes. For fuck's sake, Yura, be just a little patient, alright? And don't you dare start pouting at me if it turns out negative."

Otabek puts the test down into his lap and closes his eyes, only to open them again after a moment. It's dark outside already, he notices all of a sudden, and a full, pale moon is hanging from the sky like a silver lamp. He gets up very slowly, strolls over to the large window front and rests his forehead against the cool glass. From behind, he can feel Yuri's eyes searing into his back.

All throughout the day, he's quietly argued with himself. One part of him has wanted to just get it over with, take the test and be done and tell Yuri once he got home, but the other half has refused. Has wanted Yuri to be there, has wanted the silent comfort of his mate just sitting behind him, ready to hear if they've been lucky or not.

Somehow, he's been waiting for the moon too.

As Otabek looks up with a fond smile, it almost seems like there's a dark silhouette painted on the perfectly round circle - a curled up she-wolf, just as white as the moon itself.

_So you wanted to know the outcome too, sister?_

She winks and Yuri will probably never understand why Otabek relaxes the second his gaze meets the moon.

"Beka", he just gently reminds him, "it's surely been over five minutes. If you're not gonna take a look, I will."

Yuri is already on his way to get up when his boyfriend just shakes his head and returns to the couch, dropping down next to him.

"I told you to be patient", he mocks.

They share a gentle kiss, but it doesn't feel right when they're trembling with excitement already. A slender hand brushes Otabek's that is still clutching the test and their gazes meet, the same unsure smile is on their lips.

"Together, okay?", Yuri whispers and leans forward until his head tucked under his mate's chin just like always.

Otabek nods and slowly uncurls his fingers to reveal the pregnancy test in his palm. At first, he doesn't even dare to look, but then Yuri's heavy sigh tells him all he needs to know.

"Misha _told_ you Feliks was one in a million", he says in an attempt to comfort them both. "We won't have so much luck a second time. Let's just wait and try again next month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every writer loves their own characters but Khanat is my personal favourite of all OC's I ever made up (except for Uncle Tom but that's probably none of u guys business lmao) 💕


	59. Data_58_Moontime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SQUICKY CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_

Yuri wakes up to a quiet noise, so faint he could've mistaken it for nothing at all, but it's there. Immediately, his ears stand at attention but he doesn't move, not a single bit. He even holds his breath for a few moments, waiting for another sound, something that'll tell him he hasn't just imagined it.

Again, a quiet rustle.

Otabek is awake. Normally, he's out cold until morning once he lies down to sleep, but tonight, he's awake. And he's obviously not comfortable. With his head tilted slightly, Yuri sits up and leans over to touch his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Beka?", he whispers under his breath. "What's wrong?"

The second his fingertips brush Otabek's skin, the wolf flinches back and growls. Not just the warning snarl he sometimes gives Yuri when he wants to be left alone, but a full on, furious growl.

"Don't touch me!"

It's almost a scream, but Yuri isn't bothered by the fact that he's being yelled at. The only thought rotating in his head when he sees Otabek's gleaming eyes in the darkness before him is _Not again._

He can't deal with another month of being rejected like this. If that's going to be how it is, he doesn't want this second child anymore - at least not when Otabek keeps acting like this, shoving him away like this, growling and glowering at him like this in the dead of night just because he has _touched_ him. Sure, he would love to have another baby, but not at the expense of their relationship.

Suddenly, though, the thought comes to his mind that they haven't even used the second parasite yet. So there's something wrong, something else.

"Beka", Yuri tries again, much more gentle this time as he moves closer to his boyfriend, reaches out to brush one hand through the dark hair that sticks to Otabek's forehead and nape in sweaty curls. "Beka, are you alright? Is something the matter?"

Again, the taller man avoids his touch, bares his fangs and tucks his tail between his legs. The sheets are a tangled mess at the end of the bed, Yuri notices, and there's a light sheen of sweat on his boyfriend's skin as well.

The scent of blood suddenly becomes overpowering.

Yuri closes his eyes with a relieved exhale and starts to get to his feet. For a moment he's been afraid something might be wrong, but now he understands. With a loving smile at his boyfriend, he quickly slips over to the bathroom, soaks a towel with warm water and returns to their bed. Otabek is curled up around one of the pillows, face hidden in the soft cotton that smells so much like Yuri and himself.

"It's okay, _shchenok,"_ the tiger mutters as he sits by the edge of the bed and starts tugging Otabek's drenched shorts down. "You don't have to feel ashamed about this. We knew it would happen, alright?"

His boyfriend is whimpering quietly. Yuri gently moves his free hand up to scratch the pointed ears sticking out from strands of messy hair while he cleans away the blood that has seeped down Otabek's thighs. Maybe this is why he's snapped at Yuri in the first place. He must be in so much pain.

"How are you holding up?"

It's a stupid question, but he can't think of any other at the moment, his brain doesn't function right when Otabek is bleeding and hurting.

"Yura, you shouldn't be touching me", the wolf suddenly complains weakly, trying to sit up and get away, but Yuri catches his hand and keeps him in place.

"Why? You're clearly not okay. Stay down, I'll make a hot water bottle and tea. You like the herbal ones more, right? Just wait here and I'm gonna be back in a minute."

He wants to stand up again, but Otabek shakes his head and closes his eyes when another cramp takes hold of his lower body. Yuri feels a lurch in his gut and carefully leans over his boyfriend to stroke his hair and maybe at least distract him with a kiss, but Otabek shies away for real this time.

"I'm not allowed to do anything against the pain", he mumbles, eyes feverish and glossy. "It's not allowed. They say it's not allowed. You can't touch me."

It's irritating not to know what he's talking about, but Yuri isn't going to sit around and do nothing while his boyfriend is literally bleeding from the inside. No matter who _they_ are and why it's not allowed, he will do something to help Otabek. Determined to not just be idle, Yuri leaves the bedroom and stalks into the kitchen, heating up water to at least make some tea, but then he hears steps pacing in the bedroom and lifts his head.

"Beka, go lie down!", he hisses, worried he might wake Feliks if he's too loud, but the noises from their room won't cease.

Quickly turning off the electric kettle so the water won't boil over, Yuri stomps back down the hallway, only to find Otabek up and about, dressed in some dark jeans and a light shirt, hair neatly styled and tied together. His bag - the one he uses for short trips across Europe - is sitting on the bed, already halfway packed. The tiger's eyes widen.

"Wait, wait, where the fuck do you think you're going like this?", he demands and slams the open closet door shut to prevent Otabek from getting anything else from there. "What the hell, Beka?"

For a moment, they both just glare at eachother, then his boyfriend turns around and shakes his head while he closes the zipper on the bag and slings the belt over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here until this is over. Sorry, Yura. I promise, I'll call. Everyday."

Yuri just stands there, dumbfounded. Leaving. Otabek is leaving. Leaving him? He bolts, digs his fingertips into the wolf's arm and forces him to stop right there and then.

"Where are you going?", he asks with trembling voice. "Why? Why can't you stay here? What's wrong all of a sudden? Are you going to the hospital?"

As gentle as possible, Otabek pries his hands off of himself and pushes him back slightly.

"Yuri, the wolves call it moontime. We're not allowed to stay with our mates and children or family in general when it happens. There are special places for us to go. I'll come back in a few days. Once it's over. Okay?"

He swiftly slips past the white tiger and walks towards the front door, grabbing his keys and jacket in the process while Yuri follows after him with bristled fur and slitted eyes.

"What the hell are you even talking about? You're not leaving here as long as you don't feel better!"

Otabek doesn't listen. He just opens the front door and steps outside, when all of a sudden, he feels the claws on his arm again. Painfully hard this time and he spins around with a low snarl. Yuri is staring at him like a predator stares at wounded prey.

"You're leaving me alone with our child for, what? A week? Ten days? And once you get back, you get bitchy for a whole month because of the parasite, then we fuck for two days and the whole thing starts over again? Beka, that's not going to work out!", he says, but his ears and tail are lowered dangerously. "And why didn't you bother to tell me you wolves had some kind of shit like that going on?"

"Because I knew exactly that you would react this way!", Otabek snaps back and turns around.

He doesn't wait for an answer, just walks over to the elevator and steps inside without looking back once. Of course Yuri is upset about him leaving now and he _does_ feel kind of guilty for not telling him sooner, but then his boyfriend would've never agreed to use the parasite on him. And it's only going to be for a few days, at least Otabek hopes.

He remembers how much he has cried the day his mom has disappeared for the first time after Aibanu's birth. Barely five years old, he hasn't understood why it's suddenly forbidden to see her. Khanat has cradled him in his arms for hours, has tried to explain to him that their mother has to stay in the moonlodge with his aunt and cousin for a couple of days and that she'll be back soon.

Up until then, it has always been Khanat who has taken care of him and their little siblings when their mother has had her moontime, but during Otabek's sixteenth year, it's been Khanat himself to disappear for the first time and only then has he bothered to learn about what actually happens during moontime and why it's been related to his brother's new boyfriend.

His family owns a few hot springs that come from the mountains nearby and over one of them, the moonlodge of their clan has been built. During someone's moontime - the time after a failed conception - nobody from the family is allowed to interact with them until the bleeding stops. Food and water is being brought to them and left on the doorstep, but nothing that helps with the pain is allowed other than baths in the hot spring water. It's their sister's way of ensuring that there are always enough children: by punishing those who fail to build a family.

There are moonlodges in every bigger city too, Otabek knows that much, but now he longingly thinks back to his home in Kazakhstan. It would be much more reassuring to spend those days near his pack.

\- - - - - -

"Where's Papa? I'm not going to school before you tell me!"

Feliks is screeching, crying and trashing as Yuri tries to get him out of the apartment in the morning.

"I already told you, he'll be back in a few days!", he responds, trying to suppress the building anger inside him.

Otabek is seriously better at handling their son when he's throwing a tantrum. There's always this gentle patience in his voice Yuri completely lacks and slowly, he begins to feel tears rising into his eyes as well.

"I want him to come back _now!_ He promised we'd go to the concert in the town square tonight!", Feliks yells and struggles against his father's grip once more.

Yuri counts to five in his head in an attempt to keep himself from losing his shit and even closes his eyes for a moment, but it doesn't really help. If only he could, he'd sit down and start complaining about Otabek being gone too, but then again, if he shows he is just about to cry as well, Feliks will probably never quiet down.

"It's not my fault that he's gone, do you hear me?", he asks with trembling voice as he closes the last button on Feliks' jacket and hands him his backpack. "Come on now, school is starting soon. Do you wanna be late?"

His son just sobs, slowly takes the bag from him and kicks the door on their way out. This time, Yuri doesn't even try to scold him for it. He too would like to kick the door right now. Otabek's motorcycle is gone when they reach the underground parking lot and the white tiger stares at the empty spot for a moment before he ushers Feliks towards the car, makes sure he's buckled up safely in the back and gets in the driver's seat.

Usually, they do this together. Otabek drives Feliks to school, Yuri to practice and then heads off to work, that way they get to spend the whole morning as a family. Now, he feels awfully lonely. The drive through town is silent and Feliks refuses to even look at him in the rearview mirror, all he does is stare out the window and wipe his eyes from time to time.

He doesn't even give Yuri a hug before walking up the stairs to his school and he doesn't even look up when Kodiak storms up to him and slings one arm around his shoulders.

"My, what's up with Feliks today?", a concerned voice suddenly asks from the side and Yuri turns around to give Anastasia a quick smile.

She steps up to him and places one hand on his arm comfortingly, then she looks towards the car for a moment.

"Where's Otabek today? You guys usually always come in together to drop Feliks off."

Her simple statement is enough to make Yuri fume with anger. Of course they usually come here together and it wouldn't have been any different today if Otabek wasn't too absorbed in a stupid old tradition beaten into his head by the family he's been rejected and banned from.

"Oh, I didn't mean to-" Anastasia helplessly steps back a little when she sees Yuri's tail fluffing out in rage. "I'm sorry, dear, I just thought... Sorry. But he's alright, isn't he? He's not hurt or anything?"

No, he isn't. Hopefully. Hell, how is Yuri supposed to know? If Otabek would've just stayed at home, he could be taking care of him and make _sure_ that he doesn't get hurt or sick. But Khanat (the first one Yuri has called, demanding to be informed about exactly what kind of bullshit he's dealing with here) has told him it's indeed forbidden in the wolf clan to ease the pain during moontime, so Otabek probably wouldn't accept any of his help either way.

"He's just being an unreasonable asshole, that's all", Yuri spits out through gritted teeth and bitter tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I demand men share the pain of women on their period. Full stop.


	60. Data_59_Maybe

"You should've told him. He's called me at half past five in the morning to ask if he can do anything at all to make you come back or at least help you."

Khanat isn't scolding him, merely stating facts, and Otabek is thankful for it. He's dizzy from the pain and hot water already. Not sure though if the blur before his eyes comes from the steam that fills the room or the sharp ache in his abdomen.

"Yuri wouldn't have understood either way", he mumbles and rolls over again with a quiet groan. "He's a tiger after all. They don't have rituals and stuff like we do. Tigers live alone, remember? None of them is bothered by what someone else does."

On the other end of the line, his older brother huffs, more in exasperation than annoyance.

"Is the pain that bad, pup?"

The sound of his voice is soothing in a way, and just to know someone understands him and doesn't judge him for still sticking to the ancient rules of the tribe makes Otabek relax further into the hot bath.

"Bearable", he mutters after a while. "Been through worse. But it still hurts. God, I'm scared of giving birth. Yuri can handle this kind of thing with ease. He's so much more capable of just doing what his instincts tell him, but me? I have no idea how I'm going to do this."

He wishes he could be home again, with Yuri and Feliks. Maybe their son misses him already. The thought makes his chest ache and he droops his ears down.

"I mean, you'll probably be at the hospital, right?", Khanat asks. "There'll be doctors and nurses around who can help you. I'm really glad you decided to stay in Moscow with Yuri. Nothing against the pack rules and all that, but sometimes, it would just be better to let Western treatment and stuff replace the old, traditional things. Aibanu almost lost enough blood to die during her birth and all because she didn't want to be taken to the hospital."

It's wrong, but Otabek almost wants to laugh. Zhansultan would kill them both if he heard them talking like this, especially if he ever found out that Khanat is still keeping in touch with their little brother.

"Right? I want Yuri to be there, though. No matter what." He sighs, readjusts his position on the edge of the bathtub made from natural stone. "I felt bad enough to miss the birth of my first child, don't want that to happen to him too. But I guess from how hard I'll be clinging to him, he won't miss a damn second."

He lashes his tail, wet and heavy with water, and shifts again. It's even worse than on the first night and he's four days into his moontime by now. The windowless room makes the uneasiness worse, but Otabek is determined to deal with it. He doesn't want to disappoint the rest of the pack too by completely losing his grip on what is sacred. Khanat tells them about him sometimes, he knows that. When he calls, he always talks about their mother and Aibanu, about Miras and the other pups growing up way too fast and at the end of his rant, he will always convey some messages from their family.

Just like now.

"Mom says to take care of yourself and to make sure you apologize properly to Yuri once you are back home. All the best wishes to him too, and Feliks. She says the next time she's able to go to town, she'll send him a present. This year he's turning seven, right?", Khanat asks and Otabek hides the pained smile in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah. My little boy is really turning seven. It's like I don't even have the time to snap a picture of him blowing out the candles on his birthday cake and he's a year older again already."

\- - - - - -

Yuri is just closing the door of the cupboard, sighing in exhaustion, when he hears the front door open. Slow, almost reluctant steps, approach the kitchen and he doesn't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Welcome back", he just says, neutral, uncaring, as he wipes the marble counter and folds the towel before putting it to the side. "You're late for dinner, so either make yourself something or just don't eat tonight."

Otabek puts his bag onto a chair and lowers his head a bit as he glances at Yuri from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah", he mutters.

For a moment, they just stand there, not facing eachother yet aching to do so, but neither is willing to give in. Otabek is stubborn and so is Yuri, two equal forces clashing against eachother. It's like a silent battle is being fought between them right there, in the middle of the kitchen, the watch hands roaming around the dial again and again as they just stand and tense up whenever the other moves as much as a single muscle.

Until Otabek finally caves in and turns around abruptly to pace in the hallway, his steps becoming faster and faster until the sound of his heavy boots on the hardwood floor turns to claws clicking brightly. Yuri's ears twitch at the familiar sound and a feral purr breaks from his chest as he follows his boyfriend outside.

Otabek is sitting in the open space between the hallway and the living room, his jaw hanging open and his tail pressed tightly to his side. When Yuri slowly steps over to him he lowers his head and gives a pliant little whine, so sweet that the tiger absolutely melts.

"Oh Beka", he sighs and sinks down to his knees so he's on eye level with the gigantic wolf. "Just why are you such a jerk sometimes? We both wouldn't have to suffer so much if you finally understood that the universe doesn't revolve around your damn family traditions and stuff, hm?"

He lifts both hands and oh, Otabek's fur is still as soft and thick as he remembers it to be, the look in those beautiful eyes is still the same, this is his boyfriend, the love of his life, the one he would never leave, no matter what. Yuri leans forward, rubs his cheek against Otabek's neck and feels the wolf turn his head slightly, nuzzling his nape so they're as close as possible.

_Yura, I'm so sorry. Yura, my love, can you forgive me? I missed you, I would've gone insane if I had to stay away another day._

He squeezes his eyes shut and prays for this moment to last an eternity. The lithe figure of his boyfriend is shifting, stretching, growing, and then warm fur is pressed against him and a rough tongue begins to groom his fur, all the way down his back.

_Stupid dog. You don't smell like me at all anymore. Here, let me._

And Otabek rolls onto his back, laps at Yuri's face while the tiger licks him from head to tail, nuzzles his neck and stomach and cheek, nudges him with his heavy paws. His turquoise eyes are gleaming in delight at the sight of the grown wolf wagging his tail and yapping like a puppy begging for attention.

Once Yuri is satisfied, he lets Otabek get back up and immediately, his mate jumps him, throws him to the floor and they fight for the upper hand, all playful bites and nips and licks and kisses as if they haven't seen eachother in years. They round eachother in a dance of black and white and brown and grey, rub against the other with purrs and whines and soft sounds from the depths of their chests that convey their feelings so much better than any spoken language.

The bond between them is burning and crackling and spitting out an unbearable heat, one of love and trust and longing.

_"Papa!"_

The scream echoes through both the apartment and their minds and suddenly, a warm weight slams against Otabek like a cannon ball, makes him topple over and then, Feliks is up in his face, crying out loudly as his father sinks down to cradle him against his chest, kisses his nose and forehead and cheeks with wagging tail. The tiger cub is trembling with relief and excitement at once, jumping and twisting and turning on the floor.

_What are you doing out of bed at this time, zolatka?,_ Yuri asks with a laugh and picks their son up by the scruff of his neck, lifts him and sets him down on Otabek's wide shoulders. _It's way past midnight!_

His mini-me just meows at him and leans forward to bite the twitching ear of his father. Otabek gives a short, surprised yelp, then he throws his head back to look at Feliks, who's still carefully balancing on his back.

_Papa, you're back! I missed you so! Don't go away anymore, don't go!_

He places his paws left and right of Otabek's neck, claws his thick fur and buries his face in it. Yuri watches with a low purr.

_Looks like we weren't the only ones feeling lonely,_ he says, tucking his head under the wolf's chin as he talks. _He asked about you everyday._

It's almost therapeutic to see his boyfriend and son like this. Otabek gives him another apologetic kiss and slowly, very carefully pads over into the master bedroom. The bed is stuffed with his shirts, with blankets and pillows, he notices in wonder. Almost like... 

_Yura, are you nesting again?,_ he asks, throwing a glance at the white tiger who's following closely behind them. 

Almost a bit embarrassed, Yuri turns his head to avoid his inquisitive gaze. 

_So what?,_ he mumbles. _I... I just... You were gone so suddenly and I..._

Otabek interrupts him with a long, lingering lick to his cheek. His eyes radiate nothing but love and warmth when the tiger finally looks back up at him. 

_It's beautiful, Yura. Just like your first nest. Let's leave it like this for tonight. Tonight, we're all sleeping here._

_I can sleep here too?,_ Feliks asks excitedly and bounces onto the mattress, straight into the nest. _Even though you're back, Papa? Daddy said I can sleep here with him for as long as you're gone. Does that mean I have to go to my room tonight?_

He looks from one to the other, but Otabek just laughs, jumps onto the bed and waits for Yuri to do the same before he adjusts the walls of the nest so they all fit comfortably. 

_Yeah, you can sleep with us tonight too,_ he agrees with an amused look at his boyfriend. _Daddy and I will have enough time to catch up tomorrow. He's going to take the day off and so am I._

_Oh really,_ Yuri mutters, but Otabek can hear the grin in his voice, sees his bared fangs flash slightly. 

After all, they need some time now. Time to reconnect, time to mark eachother again and to forget the days they've spent without the other. Otabek can't wait to lounge around all day with Yuri in his arms, smell his scent and feel his beautiful body and stroke his hair and skin until it's like glass for him to see through. 

He can't wait to have his mate back for real. 

Their bodies curl around Feliks from both sides, protective and secure. If anyone wants to get to their son, they have to overpower a grown tiger and wolf first who are both ready to fight with teeth and claws to protect their young. The thought that maybe in a year or so they'll have another baby sleeping here with them makes Otabek's heart beat higher. 

Should they wind up having sex tomorrow, he'll ask Yuri to use one of the parasites on him first. This month, he'll try to be less annoying until his heat comes up. He doesn't want to be fighting with Yuri - at least not constantly, like last time. 

And maybe he'll consider staying here during his next moontime. Perhaps he could just retreat to their room as much as possible... 

_You're thinking too much again, Beka. Go to sleep for today. I love you._

The tip of a long, slender tail is being placed over his eyes and he huffs in amusement before he lightly nibbles at the soft fur. 

_You too, kitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffy family time can u see the cotton candy clouds


	61. Data_60_Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **WARNING!** _
> 
> _SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!_
> 
> _SLIGHT SUICIDAL THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER!_

This time, Otabek catches him in the shower. Yuri has just tilted his head back to rinse the conditioner out of his long hair when he feels the hands on his hips. A snide grin creeps onto his lips when he hears the needy whine over the chattering of the water on the stone tiles beneath them.

"We said we wouldn't do it in here since you get dizzy so easily when you're in heat, remember?", he asks while twisting in Otabek's grip and lowering his arms to rest them on the wolf's shoulders.

Dark eyes, glowing like pieces of coal, stare back at him and then, Otabek flattens his ears back. His fangs start to peek out from in between his already parted lips.

"If you want this baby you either fuck me right here and now or leave it be and wait another two months", he snarls, but immediately his face distorts with pain and his tail twitches up and to the side while his voice mellows down to a whimper. "Yura, please! Please, please, just fuck me, please!"

Laughing, Yuri grabs a fistful of his hair and shoves him up against the wall of the shower while he watches with growing interest as Otabek tries to claw the rough surface for something to hold onto. Heats surely are a curious thing. He's never seen his mate so desperate for some cock in his ass before.

"I don't assume you brought the lube", he mutters while already popping open the cap of one of the shampoo bottles around them, "and I also don't assume you can wait until we're both dry and back in the bedroom, so..."

The clear gel he's pouring over his fingers make it easy enough to slip two of them inside Otabek. Even though it elicits a deep growl from his boyfriend, he doesn't stop. Otabek isn't in pain from prep during his heats, that's the first thing Yuri has found out about them. On the contrary, the pain only worsens if they wait too long.

"Why don't you tell me what exactly you want from me?", Yuri hums while he scissors both fingers, stretching his mate open. "I think I need some instructions from you."

Teasing is always good, even when Otabek is in heat. They have all the time they could ever want later to do it slow and loving, but right now, all they're after is that quick relief, the first fuck of many over the next two days. Feliks is at Kodiak's for a playdate and Yuri makes a mental note to ask Tasia if he can stay over tonight. He needs to take care of Otabek for as long as this heat lasts.

"I already told you, just fuck me!", the wolf gasps in frustration. "Yuri, please! Please, you have to come inside of me, please, I want you inside me, I want a baby, Yura, please, please let me have another baby!"

His voice is breaking down into sobs and whines, the base of his tail already sore from how hard Yuri is grabbing it to keep it out of the way.

"Yeah, that sounds much better."

The words are followed by a rough curl of Yuri's fingertips against his sweet spot and Otabek cramps up from how insanely good it feels. Still, his body isn't satisfied with that. He needs Yuri inside him and he needs him inside _now._

Panting, the darkhaired man sinks to his knees and turns around, his hands smoothing down the slender, muscular thighs before him while he leans forward and wraps his lips around Yuri's cock. The pheromones that cover his skin like a thick layer have left his boyfriend rock hard and and Otabek knows exactly which buttons he has to push now.

"Shit, you're doing that on purpose", Yuri hisses and braces one hand against the glass door of the shower. "Yeah, just like that... hey, look up here. Look at me, Bekem."

His fingertips trail down the wolf's cheek and Otabek slowly, agonizingly slowly, lifts his gaze to meet Yuri's. He makes sure to keep his ears down submissively and flattens his tongue along the length of the white tiger. Shaking from sensory overload, Yuri shoves him back, drags him to his feet again and moves up behind him.

"That's cheating", he manages to get out between laboured breaths, "you know exactly how much I love you on your knees before me!"

Otabek just laughs weakly and curves his back.

"Let's discuss what we define as cheating later. Right now, I want you inside me."

This time, he doesn't have to ask twice. Yuri keeps his hips still with one hand while he thrusts into him, ears twitching violently at the hot, slick tightness surrounding his cock.

"Holy fuck, I can't wait to screw you when you're pregnant", he mutters, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You okay, Bekem?"

The wolf hasn't uttered a single sound ever since he's entered him and now, Yuri leans forward slightly, worriedly tracing the hollow of Otabek's back with one hand. That's when he notices the light tremble in his boyfriend's body, how he tenses up just to relax again with a soft groan. Yuri can't help the soft chuckle that slips from him.

"Did you just come from that? For real? You were that close already? Oh Bekem, I'm so sorry. I promise, next time I'm not teasing you this long."

He places a few soothing kisses on his mate's sweaty neck while he starts thrusting into him, savouring the delicious heat and the feeling of Otabek clenching down on him.

His boyfriend moans something incoherent, Russian mixed with Kazakh, subconsciously slipping back into his mother tongue as Yuri repeatedly hits his sweet spot and a sharp cry escapes his throat. He can't take it any longer. His mind finally gives in to his animalistic instincts, calling out for his boyfriend, his _mate_ to release him, to ease the need that makes him shake so violently. Tears prick in his eyes as he clenches his jaw and tries to focus on something else instead, but it's hopeless. His mind has already blanked out, now his body takes the lead.

Yuri's lips are on his damp skin again, trailing down his nape and sharp fangs nip at his shoulder. Otabek breathes heavily, takes in the tiger's musky scent that wafts through the steamy room.

"You're so absolutely gorgeous, Bekem", Yuri suddenly whispers into his ear and catches it between his teeth, biting down just harsh enough to elicit another sharp breath from Otabek. "My mate, my beautiful Beka. I promise, I love you so much and I'll never let you go. You're mine, you belong with me. I can't wait to see you pregnant with my child. Nobody is allowed to touch you anymore."

His rough tongue starts grooming the sweaty curls of Otabek's hair, the streak of dark fur down his back as he coils his arm around the wolf's hips and starts stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Otabek throws his head back, lips slated against Yuri's in a desperate attempt to stifle the sounds that keep pouring from his mouth, but the white tiger pulls back with a laugh.

"No, you're not getting to keep your voice down at all today. I wanna hear all of you. Now, hands on the wall."

He, surprisingly roughly, shoves his boyfriend's palms against the tiles before them, fists his hair and mouths along the sharp line of Otabek's jaw, giving a particularly hard thrust that sends the wolf whimpering like an injured puppy in his embrace.

"Hey, Yura", he gasps all of a sudden and turns his head, just far enough to glare at the white tiger from the corner of his eye. "Let's postpone the wedding until our second baby is here."

\- - - - - -

Yuri has never seen Otabek so enraged.

Of course, their arguments and fights over the years have given him a pretty good image of how angry his boyfriend can get, but he's never seen him this distraught, so desperate and furious at the same time.

"Beka, Beka calm down!", he cries out and tries to get ahold of his mate, but the giant wolf snarls at him and steps away further, the fur on his neck and back standing on end.

_No, stay away from me! I'm sick of it, I'm so fucking sick of it!,_ Otabek howls. _I can't take this anymore, Yuri! Stay the hell away from me!_

His entire body is trembling, ears flattened back, tail tucked in between his legs, fangs bared and eyes so full of pain Yuri feels like crying just from looking at his boyfriend. He wants to help Otabek, wants to walk over, wants to hug him and tell him everything is going to be fine, but neither his legs nor tongue obey him.

"Beka, come here, please!", he sobs, gaze flickering from the ledge of the roof back to his mate. "Please, get back inside! Beka please, I'm scared!"

He can't let anything happen to Otabek. He can't be left alone here with their son, he can't live his life without Otabek. He understands the wolf's despair and he knows that their situation must look so damn hopeless to him, but Yuri is sure he won't be able to make it alone.

"Please, come back to me! I promise Beka, I promise it's going to be alright, but please, don't fucking leave me alone now! I need you, Feliks and Kodi need you, Khanat needs you! Don't do something stupid, I beg you, please, please, come back!"

Still crying, he drops down onto his knees, shaking and trembling to the point he can barely breathe from how dizzy he is. And finally, when he sees the white tiger close to passing out from how hard he's sobbing, Otabek's ears rise slightly. It's only a brief twitch, something easily overlooked, but it's there.

The first acknowledgement of anything else but the pain wreaking havoc in his chest.

_Yura._

He takes a step forward, a single step, paw weakly setting down on the concrete of the rooftop.

_Yura, please. Please don't cry. Don't, love, don't cry. I'm okay, see?_

The warm fur of his neck slowly presses against Yuri's cheek as he rests his head on the other's shoulder, nuzzling into him with the most comforting hum he can manage. Only now does he realize just how frightened his mate has to be. He's actually said Please. He's _begged_ Otabek to come back to him.

Is he really this desperate for him to stay?

Cautiously, Otabek leans back and looks at Yuri's reddened face before he gently begins to lap the salty trails off his cheeks the tears have left there.

_Yura, please don't cry anymore. I'm here with you, okay? I was being stupid, I'm so sorry. I'm... I'm not going to leave any of you alone, alright? I don't know what got into me._

Still shaken by violent sobs, Yuri curls both arms around the giant wolf's neck and buries his face against the thick fur.

"You idiot! Never, never _ever_ scare me like that again!", he sniffs. "I hate you, I fucking hate you! Beka, never leave me! I told you already that I need you back then, how could you even think of leaving me?"

The wolf lowers his head slightly and sighs before his body melts into Yuri's embrace and his arms encircle the white tiger in return.

"I don't know, _kotyata._ I just have no idea what's wrong with me", he mutters, tears rising into his own eyes, glistening in his lashes, blurring his sight. "I'm just so sick of it. It's been three damn years, three goddamn years since we've started trying for this baby and I... I feel like such a fucking failure. You've gotten pregnant with Feliks so quickly and... and you're going to hate me, I know you're angry at me for being so fucking useless..."

He breaks off, voice trailing into Kazakh as he curses his goddamn body, curses his heritage, curses being a heavy level male in this goddamn world that makes everything so hard for them.

Suddenly though, gentle hands cups his face and Yuri tilts it towards him for a soft, sweet kiss and strokes his hair.

"Beka, don't say that. You know that we just got lucky with Feliks, Misha told us too", he tries so desperately to console his boyfriend. "I know this is hard on you, but it's going to be alright. We'll try again next month, I promise. I'm not angry at you, I could never hate you, Beka. Never."

The negative pregnancy test is still in his hand, but he closes his fist tightly around it and tries to forget about this horrible day as Otabek relaxes in his arms and they fall asleep right there and then, sitting by the glass sliding door that leads to their living room until Feliks comes back from school and wakes them with his excited screaming about how he's gotten another top grade again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long! I hope y'all forgive me!!!
> 
> (´;︵;`)


	62. Data_61_Great

Yuri slowly raises his gaze from the book he's been reading and looks over at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Otabek is sitting on the floor with Feliks, working one some kind of Lego set with him, both completely engrossed in the task of putting those tiny pieces together that make Yuri lose his mind on a regular basis.

"Isn't it time that you get to bed, _zolatka?",_ he asks softly and closes his book with a thud before dropping it onto the coffee table.

Both of them raise their heads and Yuri groans when they both start complaining at exactly the same moment. It's like he already has two kids - his son and his boyfriend who can be just as and even more childish than Feliks. Or this boy is just really, _really_ taking after his sire.

"No Daddy, that's not fair! I'm not even tired yet!"

"Come on Yura, tomorrow's Friday, he only has five hours of class and violin lesson is cancelled!"

They stare at him so accusingly as if he's threatened to kill the Queen of England if Feliks doesn't go to bed immediately, but the white tiger just shakes his head and points at the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"He's going to sleep and that's final. You can stay up later tomorrow night, okay?", he says, crouching down to kiss Feliks' forehead. "Now brush your teeth, Papa and I will clean up here."

Grumbling and shuffling his feet as he goes, Feliks trudges off to the bathroom, but not without throwing Yuri a scowl first. The tiger accepts it with an unwavering, firm expression. One of them _has_ to raise their son, he tells himself as he helps Otabek to scoop the remaining Lego pieces back into a cardboard box nearby. It won't do Feliks any good if they spoil him too much. Bedtime is not negotiable, at least not because of a stupid building game.

"You're being too strict with him sometimes", Otabek states matter-of-factly and closes the lid before straightening up a little and glancing at his boyfriend, but Yuri just scoffs.

"Why? Because I tell him to obey the most basic rules?"

The wolf gives him an almost amused little huff.

"You have rules for _everything_ around here, haven't you ever noticed?"

At that, Yuri has to laugh. He lunges himself into Otabek's arms and looks up at him with a soft purr, eyes gradually mellowing as their gazes and lips meet.

"Sorry. Old habit from staying at Lilia's house", he whispers and carefully nips at the wolf's strong jawline. "Do you wanna know my rules for the bedroom, too?"

They both chuckle and fall onto the soft carpet, rolling over in a heated embrace, hands roaming over the other's body, tugging at shirts and pants, lips wandering over skin and hair and fur.

"I think I'm familiar with them already", Otabek hums back and leans up to take one of Yuri's striped ears into his mouth, licking the soft fluff covering it, "but I wouldn't mind if you remind me once more. After all, Feliks is off to bed too, so it would be unfair if we stayed up."

His hand slides down, cups Yuri's ass and squeezes it lightly, just enough for the white tiger to gasp and laugh breathlessly. Oh god, they love eachother. Even after fourteen years of knowing eachother, twelve years of being a couple and ten years of being a family, they still can't get enough of touching and kissing and being together like this.

"You used the parasite for this month already, right?", Yuri mutters into Otabek's mouth before they part and looks at him with darkening eyes until they're wells of black with narrow rings of turquoise surrounding them when his mate nods quickly.

"Mm. All done and ready for heat."

The wolf smiles almost mischievously. They've gotten used to their life being split into three parts - prep time until Otabek's heat, the actual heat and the moontime after that. Both their impatience and frustration have settled now, parasites and heats are routine by now. Feliks keeps getting more inquisitive whenever they send him to Anastasia's or Yakov and Lilia's place for a day or two, but he notices that it's not something his parents want to talk about, so he just kinda swallows his questions and tries to brush it off.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight", his voice suddenly echoes from the doorway.

Both Yuri and Otabek look up and blow their son a quick kiss, a short _"Night, we love you",_ then they get back to what they've initially been busy with - getting all clothes off of eachother.

"Shit, we have to be quiet if we do it now", Yuri mutters as he sinks his hand into Otabek's sweatpants and teasingly strokes his side. "It'll probably take some time until he's asleep. Damn, how-"

He stops short, abruptly cut off by a sensation very familiar to him, but something is out of place. His fingers are getting slick with something and it isn't lube. He would've thought so at first, but then he remembers he's been keeping an eye on Otabek all evening long. There's no way he's been able to sneak off and finger himself open for later. Eyes widening in horror, Yuri lifts his hand and hears both his own and Otabek's sharp inhale when they see the blood smeared across his fingers.

"You're... you're bleeding, _shchenok",_ the white tiger whimpers unsurely. "Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself somehow?"

All the worst scenarios are flashing in his mind. The last pregnancy test has been negative, so it can't be a miscarriage, right? Oh shit, why is Otabek bleeding then? Have the parasites dealt some irreparable damage to his insides?

"No, I'm not feeling anything!", Otabek shoots back and sits up, feeling dizzy as he looks at the drops of dark crimson slowly dripping from Yuri's hand and onto this bare abdomen.

Before he knows what's happening, his mate is on the phone with Misha, hysterically screaming at him to come to his office right now and that they'll meet him there.

\- - - - - -

"It's going to be fine, Beka, it's all going to be okay", Yuri whispers as he strokes his boyfriend's sweaty hair, clings to his hand even tighter and basically crawls onto the examination table next to him, trying to provide some kind of comfort for them both.

"Yuri, I know you're agitated, but please let me at least do a proper exam to see if there's something wrong with him", their doctor scolds in exasperation as he moves the ultrasound device a little to the side, eyes fixated on the grainy black and white screen. "It doesn't look like there is any internal damage for now, but I'll run a few tests, just to be sure. Maybe I'll keep Otabek over night. Did you leave Feliks alone at home?"

Oh damn.

Feliks.

Yuri bolts and jumps, eyes glued the door. Breathing heavily, Otabek follows his gaze, then he looks back at their physician.

"It's fine Yura, just go and look after him."

It takes him quite a moment to work up the courage to say those words, given that he's in this damn windowless room that scares the living shit out of him whenever Yuri's not around, but he understands that they can't let Feliks stay by himself for the entire night.

"But Beka!", the white tiger chokes out and throws himself back into his arms, burying his face against his shoulder. "I can't... I can't leave you here! What if there's something wrong with you and you die and I'm not there and-"

He breaks off, sobbing weakly into the wolf's shirt, but Misha just gently pats his head.

"Now now, let's try and be a little more positive. It's only a minor bleeding, I should be able to get it under control soon. You better just go and take care of your child, I'll take care of your mate. How's that sound? Don't you trust me, dear?"

His eyes are so warm and promising. Yuri is almost relieved that they've become such good friends with their doctor over the years. If there's anyone he trusts to be around Otabek, then it's Mikhail.

"Okay", he whispers, defeated. "Okay, but you call me in the morning, alright? And whenever something happens! Promise me!"

The physician raises one hand to his heart.

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. If anything happens to Otabek, I give you permission to hit me."

He watches with a small smile as the white tiger dashes outside, on his way back home to check on Feliks, hoping he hasn't woken up to both his parents being gone in the dead of night. Otabek instead looks up at Misha with half-lidded eyes, his panic slowly but surely eating him inside out.

"There's... there's nothing wrong with me, right?", he asks weakly. "Just don't tell me I can't have children. Anything but that. We've been trying for so long and it's already such a fuck-up..."

The doctor doesn't answer for a moment, then he shakes his head and puts the ultrasound unit to the side.

"No, that's definitely not the problem. I'll take a sample from the blood and run a few tests, then I can tell you exactly why you're even bleeding in the first place. It does seem like your body is rejecting something, though. Have you used any other parasites than the one I've prescribed you with?", he asks while picking a cotton swab from the counter behind him and letting it soak up a bit of the blood that's still dripping onto the paper of the examination table.

"No, I swear. One every two months, only the ones you've given us", Otabek answers, squeezing one eye shut at the disgusting sensation.

Moontime is bad enough already, but that he's bleeding outside his regular time is even worse. Furrowing his brows a little, Misha mutters something under his breath and suddenly, his eyes light up.

"That could be it. Wait here for a moment."

And with that, he's gone, rummaging through a closet Otabek can't see from his spot on the table, no matter how much he cranes his neck. Not that it would've been necessary - only a moment later, the doctor reappears in his field of vision with a small needle and a vial.

"I'm just going to take a regular blood sample, then I'll know for sure if I've been right or not", he sings and gently pushes the metal spike into Otabek's arm. "Gosh, that would be damn weird, but it can happen."

The wolf doesn't even bother to ask what he's talking about. If he wants some kind of weird medical explanation, he can get it any other way. All he wants is to get out of this damn examination room and back to their apartment.

It does take a while, but finally, Misha returns ot his side and from the way he's waving the papers in his hand, he has good news. The bright grin on his face would've given him away anyway. Tiredly rubbing his forehead, Otabek sits up and looks at the young man with bleary eyes.

"What's up with you? Did you discover some kind of new sickness I have you're going to win an award for?", he asks grumpily, but the physician just giggles and thrusts a sheet of paper into his hand.

"Nope, something much better. Here, take a look. You'll bleed for about one more day or so, but then it's going to be over."

\- - - - - -

When Yuri stumbles into the kitchen the next morning, the least thing he expects to see is Otabek, leaning against the table with a steaming mug of tea in his hand, staring down at his phone with a smile. He's obviously texting someone, probably Khanat or Aibanu.

"You're back already?!", Yuri cries out and coils his arms around his boyfriend from behind. "Why didn't you wake me, asshole? God, what happened yesterday? Come on, tell me!"

All Otabek does is look up at him and shrug.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I only got home about half an hour ago, so I decided to let you stay in bed a little longer. You deserved it."

Huffing, the white tiger slumps down on a chair nearby and glowers at him with slitted eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You're a damn gentleman. But now tell me, how are you doing?"

For a moment, Otabek keeps looking down at the display, then he puts the phone to the side and takes another sip from his tea, a wide smile slowly plastering across his face.

"We're doing great, thanks for asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy y'all gonna hate me I can feel it coming


	63. Data_62_Magnificent

"Just get over yourself and throw up, you'll feel much better."

Yuri rolls his eyes when Otabek just violently shakes his head and curls up tighter around the pillow he's clutching to his stomach.

"No!", he grumbles, aggravated. "I will _not_ take part in that disgusting regurgitation ritual of yours!"

Okay, it can't be all that bad, Yuri concludes with a soft laugh when he hears his boyfriend joking around again already. Otabek has been experiencing a quite grave morning sickness lately and he absolutely refuses to just throw up. He's always been quite sensitive about these things, Yuri remembers now. Whenever he's had morning sickness while being pregnant with Feliks, Otabek has discreetly made himself scarce. Well, of course he has apologized for not being around to take care of Yuri, but in his defence, he would've just thrown up too and that really wouldn't have solved the situation.

"Fine, have it your way. Stay in bed 'til eleven and keep it all down until you're sick for real", the white tiger offers and stands up from the bed with a last pat to Otabek's head. "I'll take Feliks and Kodi to school now, so be sure to get up soon. You're working the afternoon and evening shift today."

His boyfriend whimpers pathetically at his teasing and reaches out to catch Yuri by the wrist, tugging him back down onto the mattress.

"No, don't go yet", he pleads and sneaks his arms around the other's waist, keeping him in place. "I don't want you to go. Stay here, Yura. Please, please don't go yet!"

He's gotten incredibly clingly over the past few days and he's only six weeks along yet. Yuri sighs and, again after rolling his eyes, leans back into his boyfriend's warm embrace.

"Seriously, _shchenok,_ you know I don't want to go either, but the kids need to be at school by eight and I have training. Why do you always make this harder than it actually needs to be?"

He isn't angry or annoyed or anything, he understands Otabek well. All Yuri is concerned about is that his boyfriend already can't control his instincts. This "not wanting the other to leave" has caught up with him too, but much later in his pregnancy. What if something happens to Otabek and he doesn't let anyone touch him anymore because his instincts are telling him no?

Yuri shudders slightly and twists in Otabek's arms to hug him in return, lips ghosting over the wolf's jaw and neck.

"Nothing can ever happen to you and the babies", he whispers, determination crystal clear in his voice. "If someone hurts you - if someone dares to put their fucking hands on you, I'm killing them."

Otabek responds with a whimper, grabs Yuri's hand and brings it down to his belly, relieved at the sensation of his mate so close to him. The white tiger pushes him back into the sheets, moves his shirt up high and starts kissing a slow, gentle trail down to Otabek's stomach. He still hasn't lost a lot of muscle there, but it's definitely softer than a month ago.

"You have no idea how much Misha scared me when he announced I was pregnant while I was literally _bleeding_ on his fucking examination table", Otabek chuckles and runs his hands through Yuri's golden hair to keep him in place. "Stupid asshole, sometimes at least."

It's taken him all the strength left in his body that day to keep Yuri from driving to Mikhail's office and tearing him to shreds. Sure, he could've broken it to Otabek sooner that the only reason he's been bleeding was his body rejecting the now useless parasite, but that's no reason to kill their perfectly capable doctor - not just because of a false negative pregnancy test.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to you and the babies."

Yuri's eyes glimmer softly in the sunlight that falls in through the window as he places a kiss right on top of Otabek's belly and settles down between his legs, arms wrapped tightly around the wolf's middle. He could seriously doze off to sleep again now, cheek pressed against the firm muscles beneath him, knowing Otabek is alright and the babies are too.

Twins, Misha has told them with a bright grin. They'll be having twins this time.

Oh heavens, they'll really be having twins in eight months now. Yuri wonders if they'll look more like Otabek or him, if they'll look anything alike at all.

"I can see it in your face that you're dreaming about the babies already", Otabek sings and props himself up onto his elbows with a shit-eating grin. "Who's the romantic here now? You always laughed at me when I looked like this while you were pregnant, now take that!"

Yuri sticks his tongue out when he feels Otabek's hands in his hair, tugging at the golden tresses slipping down his shoulders. They laugh, roll over in bed and soon enough, the white tiger is trapped beneath his boyfriend's warm body, all pliant little purrs and fluffed-out fur. Warm, chocolate brown eyes stare down at him while Otabek flicks his tail and ears.

"I'm so glad you kept putting up with me, Yura", he says, lowering his head for a long, sensual kiss.

Yuri moans softly and arches his back, hands scrambling to hold onto the shirt of his boyfriend that he's pushed up and out of the way earlier. The moment is interrupted though when someone slams the door open and two kids burst into the room, screaming like mad as the bounce onto the bed and into the couple.

"Moooorning!", Kodiak howls and throws himself into Otabek's arms. "Beka, you didn't have breakfast with us! You promised you would!"

Feliks instead is clinging to his dad, cuddled up in Yuri's lap like he's done ever since he can remember.

"Yeah, why didn't Papa have breakfast with us?", he joins his best friend's caterwauling. "Unfair! And we want to go to school on the motorcycle, we don't wanna go in the car!"

He excitedly grabs a fistful of his dad's hair and tugs at it, making Yuri hiss and slit his eyes at the little boy in his lap. Usually, Feliks doesn't actually pull his hair or anything - he just loves to play with it, despite Yuri's constant reminder that he doesn't like his hair being touched by anyone (other than Otabek, of course, nothing can be as great as having Otabek stroke his hair or brush it or braid it). Another annoying new habit of his: acting up. Ever since he's turned nine last year and is going towards ten in two months, he's gotten a lot more cheeky than before - especially when Kodiak is around.

Which is quite the problem since they stick together like glue. Either Kodiak is with Feliks or Feliks is with Kodiak; they're never apart for more than five hours at a time. Not a single night per week where they sleep in their respective beds in their respective homes, oh no. Seven out of seven times, they arrange sleepovers. Yuri is seriously pondering the idea of buying a second bed for Feliks' room. Not that it would be necessary, they always sleep in one bed together.

Which makes both Otabek and Yuri quite antsy.

Who knows what those boys will be up to when they're older? Of course they're only friends now and when Otabek has cautiously tried to approach the topic of having crushes and dating, they've both just _"Ewww"-_ed at him and have gone back to playing, but they'll grow older eventually and it won't be so normal anymore for two teenagers to sleep in the same bed.

Yuri doesn't have the heart to tell them he's witnessed Kodiak jokingly proposing to Feliks after watching the recorded video of Otabek asking Yuri to marry him. Nikolai has made sure to save the video and has given it to him for his birthday once, knowing pretty damn well that his grandson's memories of that day are completely mangled and useless. All he remembers is crying his fucking eyes out on camera while Otabek has slipped the ring onto his finger and has kissed him into oblivion.

"You know exactly that it's way too dangerous to take the bike when it's both of you", said man suddenly scolds and sits up straight so he also can pull Kodiak into his lap, hugging him from behind. "Besides, I can't take the two of you _and_ your backpacks. Nope, sorry. It'll have to be the car today."

The boys groan and roll their eyes far enough to see their spines as they climb off of the bed, excitement noticeably dulled already. Stupid grownups, Otabek can practically read from their foreheads.

"Just wait, in six years I can apply for my driver's license", Kodiak boasts as they saunter away, chest swelling with pride, "and then I'll buy a motorcycle that belongs only to me. Then I'll drive to school everyday on my bike and my parents can't tell me not to anymore."

"Will you pick me up everyday too? Then we can go together and I'll pay half of the motorcycle so it belongs to us and we can both use it", Feliks suggests and they both giggle at the mere thought of having so much freedom.

Otabek smiles fondly as he watches them go towards the living room, probably to watch cartoons until Yuri is ready to take them to school.

"They're a cute couple, huh?", his boyfriend suddenly mutters under his breath - as if Kodiak's sharp ears wouldn't be able to hear around the corner just fine.

Dog trait, and Otabek's proud of it. Seems like white tigers do love themselves their inugamis. First him and Yuri, now Kodiak and Feliks. Must run in the family.

"Yeah. Hey, how cool would it be if the twins were both? One tiger, one wolf. Gorgeous."

His face lights up at the thought of maybe also having a little puppy padding around the apartment too, not just tigers. Speaking of apartment...

"Do you think we'll have to move?", Yuri asks as if he's read Otabek's mind in that exact moment. "I mean, if we're having twins, it'll be a little cramped. Another child won't be a problem in addition to Feliks, but two of them? They'll want their own rooms when they get older."

Shaking his head, Otabek lies back down into the sheets, actions from now somewhat settling his nausea.

"Until then, we can just stay here. Move when they're older. I don't wanna leave our apartment now, Yura." His gaze is almost panicky as he looks up at Yuri with wide eyes. "I want to give birth to our children here. I want to raise them here. I don't wanna be away from here now. I want to have my nest in the nursery, just like you back then, and I want our bed and our room and-"

"Okay, okay. Got it", the white tiger interrupts him and seals his lips with a warm kiss for a moment before he pulls back again and lifts one hand to gently stroke Otabek's cheek. "We'll stay here until you feel ready to move. Although I don't know what I think of the idea of you giving birth here at home."

His fair face distorts into a small scowl, even more so as Otabek scoffs at him.

"Says the one who didn't even call me after he went into labour and had a precipitate delivery, almost scaring me to death when I came home to the whole apartment smelling like blood and pain and finding you half unconscious in that whole mess with a baby I didn't know was breathing on your chest. Well up your pretty ass then, you hypocrite."

Yuri snarls, but there's a grin hiding behind the gesture. Those fangs are bared in amusement, not in anger and they both know it, Yuri just doesn't know that Otabek knows.

"You gotta admit, I did a darn good job at giving birth alone here", the tiger teases and splays one hand out on his flat stomach. "You ever seen someone lose that baby weight so fast? Gotcha. I know, I know, I'm just magnificent. Now shut up and take your vitamins so you'll be ready for work in the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow morning if you don't die of nausea first. Eat some dry bread, just in case. Bye, Bekem!"

With that, he grabs his bag from the floor next to the bed, swings it onto his shoulder and marches out into the hallway for role call to drive the kids to school. Otabek just stares after him.

_Yeah. You are magnificent, Yura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just in case: Kodiak is an Alaskan Malamute


	64. Data_63_Away

Feliks seriously looks like he is the victim of the ultimate scam when he pads into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and an empty glass in hand, probably to get something to drink, and sees his fathers sitting by the kitchen table.

The screaming starts not a second later - to which Yuri just sinks down lower onto the table with a groan while Otabek, after looking at their son for a moment, turns his attention back to the bowl on front of him.

"What? What the hell? ("Language, Feliks!") When _I_ ask for ice cream for breakfast, you tell me no and that it's unhealthy and stuff, but _he_ can have it in the middle of the night? What kind of idiocy is this? Do you really hate me this much?"

Glowering at the ten year old boy who is clearly fuming with rage, Yuri just puffs out the fur on his tail until it looks like an oversized black and white pipe cleaner.

"Now listen up, first of all, it's way past bedtime and you shouldn't even be up and about like you clearly _are-"_

"Oh yes, let me die of dehydration in my room", Feliks mumbles sarcastically under his breath.

"... and second of all", Yuri continues, unfazed, "you know the rules don't always apply. I mean, I _told_ your father it's not okay to have ice cream this late at night. Not like I didn't at least try."

Saying that, his sharp glare turns towards Otabek, who just licks the spoon clean and points it at him accusingly.

"Hypocriting again there, Yura, dear. May I remind you of the dozens of ice cream sandwiches _I_ made for _you_ while you were..."

The rest of his sentence drowns in incoherent complaining from their son about how this is so unfair and that he's entitled to have ice cream sandwiches at night too. Yuri argues back, and while they bicker, Otabek just watches in amusement while his free hand trails down to rest on his belly. The soft bulge beneath his palm is still almost unnoticeable, at least for everyone else but him and Yuri.

_Don't worry you two, they're not always like this,_ he hums internally. _Daddy loves you and Feliks will too. Just gotta tell him about you first._

They've decided not to spill it to Feliks until it's really impossible to hide, given that he doesn't get suspicious and asks questions first. But right now, he's busy yelling at Yuri anyway, so Otabek isn't all too concerned about him questioning _why_ exactly his father is having ice cream in the dead of night.

"I'm going to move in with Kodi!", Feliks suddenly howls and that does get Otabek's attention, especially when he hears that the boy's voice is choked up with tears. "He likes me, at least! He's glad when I'm around, not like you! I hate you, I hate you both! I don't wanna see you ever again!"

While he storms off in a flurry of anger, the two adults just stare after him, dumbfounded. As much as Feliks has been acting up lately, he hasn't ever told them he hates them. Yuri's face is unmoving, but Otabek sees the fire flickering in his eyes. Before his boyfriend can do something he'll regret later, the wolf gently grasps his arm and tugs on it.

"Hey, calm down there, kitten", he mutters soothingly, but none of his carefully chosen words to maybe smooth over the aggravation Yuri is radiating do the job.

For a moment, Otabek fears Feliks might have gone too far, throwing such a thing at Yuri's head. _"I hate you"_ is a harsh thing to hear for a father who tears his ass up at the rink everyday to bring home money from the sponsors while juggling his child, social life and pregnant boyfriend at the same time.

At first, the wolf prepares to get up and keep Yuri from following their son to his room, but then he sees the glistening tears dripping down his boyfriend's cheeks and bolts from his chair to coil both arms around Yuri protectively, his own eyes wide with surprise and anxiety.

_No Yura, don't cry love, please, please don't cry, kitten, just don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

None of Otabek's pleas help in the least and suddenly, Yuri is sobbing into his shirt, clinging to him for dear life as if he fears he'll fall if he lets go. Frozen in shock at first, the wolf holds him tighter and begins to stroke his hair, all while pressing his lips to the fluffy bundle of black and white fur closest to him.

"Yura, Feliks didn't mean it like that", he desperately attempts to shush his mate. "He didn't mean to say that, there's no way he could hate you. He's just angry, that's it. Let him sleep over it and tomorrow everything's going to be alright, okay? You'll see, he will be the same as always in the morning."

\- - - - - -

Feliks storms into his room, tears his backpack off of the desk nearby and wipes at his face with one hand while throwing all school books and pencil cases to the floor.

"If they don't want me here at all, I'll just go to Kodi!", he sobs and grabs a couple of shirts out of his closet, carelessly stuffs them into the backpack and starts changing into the clothes he's worn to school today. "I hate them! Stupid idiots!"

It takes some time to figure out how to tie the laces on his sneakers when the tears keep blurring his vision, but he manages. As quiet as possible, Feliks opens the door to his room again and peeks outside. From the kitchen, he hears Dad crying. There's a nagging sense of guilt in the back of his head, almost too heavy for him to bear, but he grinds it down to nothing and slips outside.

Over the heavy sobs and incomprehensible stutters and soothing whispers, nobody hears or sees him unhooking the chain on the front door, pushing down the handle and stepping out into the hallway. Nobody hears or sees the little boy running down the stairs of the apartment complex, nobody hears or sees him dash onto the dimly lit streets of Moscow at night.

Feliks takes a deep breath and brings both hands up to grasp the straps of his backpack, then he starts to march down the sidewalk with quick steps. He hasn't ever gone to Kodiak's house by foot, but it can't be that far, right? After all, it's just a short car ride. Should've taken Papa's bike. After all, he _can_ drive it. Papa has taught him, in the outskirts of town where there's no police around.

Well, he hasn't driven completely alone yet, but he knows the basics. Even though Dad doesn't like it. Dad doesn't like _anything_ lately. Anything but Papa. They're always all over eachother, hugging, kissing, whispering, laughing. It's embarrassing. And disgusting.

He scoffs and stops in front of a red light.

They don't have time for him either. When Dad is home for once from training and his stupid competitions, he doesn't even look at Feliks anymore. He just comes back from a long day at the rink and no matter how exciting Feliks' day has been or what he wants to tell him, he just doesn't care. All he does is throw his bag into a corner and head straight to Papa, without sparing as much as a glance at anything else.

Feliks kicks an empty soda can across the street when the light finally turns green. At least Kodi will be happy to see him. Kodi is always happy to see him, no matter what, and Kodi always listens. Nobody is more important to him than Feliks. They're best friends. Very best friends.

Brothers, Kodi has told him in a low voice on the school yard. They're from different families, but they're brothers. Maybe tetya Anastasia will adopt him one day and then he and Kodi can be brothers for real.

Still sniffling slightly, he rubs his eyes and looks up. The streets appear different when he's not in the car, but Feliks knows where he is. It won't be long now until he's at Kodi's house. His head aches a little, his steps become slow and heavy as he continues down the sidewalk with lowered head and his gaze fixated on the concrete. It glitters sometimes when the light from the street lamps falls on it just right, even though it's covered in old gum and burnt cigarette filters and dirt.

Maybe they don't even miss him. Maybe they're sitting in the kitchen now and say "Thank God he's finally gone". Maybe they'll be happy now that he's away. Maybe they won't even look for him.

It shouldn't make him cry again, but it does. Furiously wiping his nose on his sleeve, Feliks stops in front of the house in the narrow alley and stares at the front door. What if Kodi and tetya Anastasia don't want him either? What if nobody on this world wants him anymore?

Dad doesn't want him, he knows that. He doesn't like skating and he's bad at it, unlike Dad and Papa. They're so beautiful when they skate together, like they're dancing on a mirror that shows them both but much prettier and happier. Sometimes, Papa doesn't want him either lately. When he's being whiny and upset about his homework, Papa just stands up and goes away. He's never done that before, Feliks thinks with another sniff. Papa has always been so patient and now he isn't anymore.

He must be the worst child. They probably wish he'd never been born in the first place.

Suddenly, he doesn't dare to raise his hand and ring the bell. They don't want him here either for sure. He's a failure, an annoying brat, an ungrateful kid and he doesn't deserve a family.

Least of all two fathers like Dad and Papa and a brother like Kodi.

Heaving a shaky sigh, Feliks turns away from the house and starts walking again, not exactly knowing where he's going now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am dying inside writing this


End file.
